Blood on the Rails
by Redqueen78
Summary: When Bonnie and Klaus find themselves trapped in different worlds, they must rely on each other in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I just had this strong urge to write it. I had to get it out of my head so that I can finish writing the next update for Crimson Peak. Please let me know what you think and if you are interested in reading more._

 _This basically follows canon until 4x01 of TVD._

 _Disclaimer: These characters are the property of LJ smith and the CW._

* * *

 **Blood on the Rails**

Bonnie finds the strange object among her grandmother's things.

She has been thinking about her Grams a lot lately. Since the night she put Klaus back into his original body. The spirits had punished her grandmother for it and Bonnie feels guilty. So guilty that she has spent the past few days locked up in her house and she hasn't done a single spell. She had tried once, only to see her grandmother being tortured by the spirits once more.

Her father is out of town on a business trip and Elena is adapting to her new life as a vampire with the help of Damon and Stefan. Bonnie hasn't even bothered to answer Jeremy's calls. All she can think about is her Grams. _Are they hurting her now?_

 _Why is it always me?_ She wonders as she looks through her grandmother's things. There are about five boxes filled with journals, objects, jewelry, and even some of her Gram's clothing. After her grandmother's death Bonnie put them in the basement of her home and forgot about them. But today, she felt compelled to look through them. Maybe she wants to feel closer to her Grams or exonerate her guilty conscience.

A lump forms on her throat and tears cloud her vision as she finds a photo album. As Bonnie flips through it, she recalls her favorite memories with her grandmother and she can't help but feel angry and hurt.

 _How many times has she gotten the short end of the stick for helping her friends? How many times have the spirits punish her for it?_

The worst thing is that no one has bothered to check on her. Everybody is helping Elena through her transition. Bonnie can't really blame them, Elena never wanted to be a vampire and it must be really difficult for her to adapt. But still, a single phone call can go a long way. The only one that has bothered to call a few times is Jeremy. And while Bonnie appreciates the fact that he's trying, he can't understand what she's going through. The guilt that is eating away at her. So Bonnie has been ignoring his calls for the past few days.

She has been thinking a lot about her life, about the things she has lost since vampires came to town. Bonnie doesn't want to spend the rest of her life like this, constantly putting herself in danger and suffering the consequences for helping her friends. She's tired of it.

Bonnie can't help but wonder how different her life would be if she had never met Damon and Stefan Salvatore. If she had never learned that she was a witch. _Would Grams be a live now?_

As she thinks and reflects on the craziness of her life she moves towards the last box. It's smaller than the rest. Bonnie finds a leather journal first, neatly covered with a white cloth. The moment her hand touches the cover she feels the spark. There is magic in there.

Bonnie carefully picks it up and flips through the pages. She can't understand anything. It's written in a foreign language and it's definitely not Latin.

Next to the journal she finds a rectangular wooden box. She tries to open it but it's sealed shut. Bonnie brings it close to her ear and shakes it, trying to determine what's inside but she can't. Whatever it is, it doesn't weight much. There is magic inside the box too she can feel it.

 _You must open it_ , a strange voice echoes in her head. _Open it._

Bonnie shivers as a chill runs down her back. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind. Locking herself in her home with no one to talk to is making her hear things.

The last thing she finds inside the box is a pendant in the shape of a feather. Bonnie smiles, perhaps it was something Grams wore in her youth.

She takes takes the objects with her and makes her way up the stairs, a morbid curiosity filling her veins.

* * *

Two days.

For the past two days, Bonnie has been trying to translate the journal, but it has all been in vain. The grimoires she possesses are not helpful and the only information she has, comes from Google. It seems that the journal is written in an ancient language, Aramaic to be exact.

Bonnie sighs in frustration as she is unable to translate the journal. _Is there such thing as a Rosetta stone for Aramaic?_ She wonders. Google translation has not helped at all.

She's sitting at the kitchen table, the wooden box and the journal in front of her. The silver pendant now hangs around her neck and she absently twirls it with one hand. She should just put the things back on the basement and forget about them, but she can't. _Curiosity killed the cat_ , her grandmother used to say. But Bonnie is far too curious and too stubborn to let it go.

A soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

Bonnie silently makes her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. The last person she expects to see when she opens her front door is Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey," he greets her as he stands with his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Hi." It's been days since the last time she saw him.

Stefan tries to step inside but he has never been invited. The invisible barrier prevents him from entering her home. "May I come in please?"

Bonnie nods.

The first thing Stefan does as he steps inside her home is hug her. Bonnie didn't know how much she needed that until she felt his strong arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Bonnie pulls away from him, tears already forming in her eyes. They move to the living room.

"The spirits hurt my Grams," Bonnie tells him. "I used dark magic and they punished her for it."

"They're messing with your head." Stefan says quietly.

"Well, it worked." Bonnie sniffles. "I tried to use a nature spell but I saw it all over again…my Grams…it was like she was dying all over." Because of her, her grandmother is suffering because of her. Stefan remains quiet and Bonnie studies his face. "You came here because you need something right?" She and Stefan are not exactly best friends. Deep down, Bonnie knows he only came to visit her because he needs something from her.

Stefan has the decency to look guilty at least. "It can wait, until you feel better."

"I have stayed inside here for days. I've even been ignoring Jeremy. I will only feel better when I know the spirits are not hurting my Grams anymore." Bonnie tells him. "What's going on?"

"Elena has been having trouble keeping the blood down." Stefan tells her. "I have never heard of a vampire not able to keep the blood down. We don't know what's wrong or why is this happening."

"Not even animal blood?" Bonnie asks.

"No," Stefan replies. "Damon thinks that maybe she's been cursed, I don't know."

"I'll look into it." Bonnie promises. Maybe the spirits were also punishing Elena since Bonnie had used dark magic to try and stop Elena's transition into a vampire. It would be something they would do.

"Thank-you," Stefan says. "Let me know as soon as you find anything." He begins walking towards the door.

"Stefan," Bonnie stops the vampire from leaving. "Do you by any chance speak Aramaic?" Her hand automatically moves to touch the pendant around her neck.

Stefan gives her a curious look before shaking his head. "No. Why?" he asks.

Bonnie shrugs. "I just wanted to translate some of my grandmother's things." She can't help but feel disappointed.

Stefan nods and turns to leave, he opens the door before turning to face her once more. "Klaus," he tells her suddenly. "Klaus can speak Aramaic." He offers Bonnie a small smile. "I don't think he'll help you but he's the only I know that is familiar with that language."

"Thanks." Bonnie tells him with a sad smile. _Just great!_ she thinks bitterly as she watches Stefan go.

The last thing she wants is to see the hybrid. _It's his fault._ Bonnie thinks angrily. If Klaus hadn't forced her to put him back into his body the spirits wouldn't have punished her Grams. And it's not like Klaus would be willing to help her either. He has a cold dead heart after all. She might as well forget about translating the journal.

That night Bonnie puts the journal and the wooden box back in the basement of her home, determined to forget about the whole thing. She's only wasting her time and Elena needs her help.

She's going to look through her grimoires and see if she can find anything useful that might help Elena with her problem.

* * *

The seed has been planted and no matter how hard she tries she can't let it go. Bonnie should be concerned about Elena, her best friend is having a difficult time drinking blood-which she needs in order to survive and yet, Bonnie barely even looks into a way to help her. Instead the morning after Stefan's visit she takes the journal and the wooden box out of the basement and is once again trying to figure out how to open it.

There is a strange need, a desire she can't shake out her system. She needs to know what's inside her Gram's wooden box. She needs to know what the journal says. It's important, she can feel it.

 _What if it's dangerous? What if it's cursed or something?_

There is a part of her mind that tries to talk her out of it. That warns her not to mess with things she doesn't understand. But there is another strange voice in her head that is urging her to find out.

 _Whatever it's inside that box is important. You need to open it._

Bonnie is still at war with herself when the door to the Mikaelson mansion opens.

The moment Stefan told her that Klaus can speak Aramaic, Bonnie had been toying with the idea of seeking the hybrid out. She didn't like him. He had terrorized her friends and much as she feels guilty, she also blames Klaus for what the spirits had done to her Grams. She knows she can't trust the hybrid but she also needs his help in order to translate the journal. In her desire to learn what is written inside the journal she hand't stop to think about the consequences. She had made her way to the Mikaelson mansion almost in a trance.

But now that she is standing at the front door, she feels anxious about the whole thing.

"I need to talk to Klaus." Bonnie says quickly before she loses her nerve. She's carrying the journal and the wooden box in her arms.

The servant lets her inside the mansion-the woman has clearly been compelled.

Bonnie ends up in the living room where she did the spell to unlink Klaus and his siblings. The moment she thinks about that, the anxiousness increases. Her heart is pounding in her ears and her palms starts to sweat as she is suddenly overcome with nervousness.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ She panics all of a sudden. She has literally come into the wolf's den. _This is stupid. Who knows what price Klaus is going to demand in order to translate the journal? I should go._

Bonnie is mumbling to herself as she hurries out of the living room, having changed her mind. She collides with a solid brick wall. She stumbles back, the journal and the wooden box fall to the ground with a loud thud and Bonnie lands on her butt.

"Damn it." She hisses angrily. There is a chuckle coming from above her and Bonnie angrily looks up into the hybrid's amused face.

"Now this is quite the surprise." Klaus says with his typical devil may care smirk.

Bonnie already regrets coming here. She scrambles to pick up her things and stands up nervously. This was a bad idea. She needs to get out here fast.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he tilts his head to the side staring curiously at her face before his gaze moves to her arms where she clutches the journal and the box tightly to her chest.

"Forget it." Bonnie mumbles as she runs out of the living room. She makes it into foyer-the front door is just a few paces in front of her, so close to her reach- when Klaus suddenly appears in front of her. _Stupid vampires and their superior speed,_ Bonnie thinks as she looks up into his face.

"What do you want?" Klaus asks as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the door. If she wants to get out, she's going to have to move him.

Bonnie chews on her lip nervously. Her mind racing with the possible scenarios on how this encounter can end up. A sudden thought comes to her mind like a flash of lighting, jolting her out of her skin. Something she hadn't thought of before. Something she hadn't realized until now. "You owe me," she blurts out.

"Pardon me?" Klaus raises an amused eyebrow. He clearly hadn't expected her words.

"I saved your life." Bonnie reminds him. A boost of confidence suddenly fills her veins as she lifts her chin and stares directly into his blue eyes. "If I hadn't put you in Tyler's body, you would be dead. Alaric would've killed you. You are alive because of me. You owe me." She tells him with conviction.

Something resonates in the air with her words. It's almost like she has utter an ancient incantation for the air around them vibrates with magic. Klaus is in her debt. He owes her his life and magic demands that he pays her back.

Judging by the furious look on his face he knows that she is right.

Klaus takes a menacing step forward, studying her face with a strange kind of hunger. Bonnie knows he's angry, she can see it in the hard set of his jaw and his cold calculating blue eyes. _Maybe calling in his debt was not such a good idea after all._ But she won't back down now. She has come this far, she might as well finish this.

"What do you want?" He asks leaning his face dangerously close to hers. Too close for her comfort.

For a moment Bonnie is struck dumb. Dear lord, his eyes are so blue, _why hadn't she noticed that before?_ And his eyelashes are criminally long and his lips…no man should have such red and plump lips.

Said lips curve into a knowing smirk when he notices that she's staring at his mouth like a sick teenager with a crush.

Bonnie flinches when his fingers suddenly lift her chin and tilt her face forward, until she meets his mischievous eyes. She has openly been staring at his lips and he knows it.

"My eyes are up here love," he purrs.

Bonnie pulls away from his grasp almost like she has been burned. Her treacherous heart is beating wildly against her chest while her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. "I need you to translate something for me," she says rapidly before he can say anything else to embarrass her further.

* * *

They end up back in the living room. Bonnie hates how familiar she's starting to become with this place.

Bonnie sits on the couch, Klaus sits across from her, her grandmother's journal on his hands while the wooden box is on the coffee table in between them.

She shifts nervously in her seat and waits patiently for Klaus to say anything. He had taken the journal from her hands and began reading it before Bonnie could finish telling him what she needed.

"Interesting," the hybrid murmurs before flipping the page. He reads at a surprising speed, his eyes scanning the pages in seconds. It takes him less than five minutes to get through half, if not all of the journal.

"What does it say?" Bonnie asks with exasperation.

Klaus looks up from the journal before throwing it on the coffee table in between them. "While the crazy ramblings of your ancestor are very interesting indeed, there is nothing valuable in there."

Bonnie frowns, "what do you mean?"

Klaus stands up and makes his way toward the liquor cabinet. "The witch who wrote the journal seemed to be convinced that she could travel through different dimensions."

"Wait…what?" Bonnie stands up while trying to process his words.

Klaus takes a sip of his bourbon enjoying the burning sensation down his throat before he turns to face Bonnie. "She talks about an object, an ascendant that apparently allowed her to travel through different dimensions," he explains.

"An ascendant?" Bonnie repeats. She has never heard of such a thing before. She looks down at the table and stares at the wooden box. _That's what's inside the box_ , she realizes.

"It's a mystical relic," Klaus informs her. "According to the journal it can harness the power of a celestial event which creates a portal that allows you to travel to a different dimension." He rolls his eyes. "It's all rubbish," he mutters.

"You don't think it's true?"

"If such a thing existed, I would have heard of it." Klaus pours himself another drink. He has been alive for one thousand years after all. He would have known. He would've heard whispers of a witch who could travel through different dimensions. It was not something that could be kept hidden.

"The journal is written by my ancestor?" Bonnie questions. "I thought it belonged to my grandmother."

"Ernestine Bennett," Klaus tells her. "She created the thing." He shrugs. "She clearly had nothing better to do or was probably too insane to care." Klaus says dismissively. "She wrote about visiting a couple of mental hospitals. Insane that one, it must run in your family." He finishes with a mocking smirk.

Bonnie glares at him before picking up the wooden box. "I think it's in here," she mutters while studying the box. "I can't open it." She doesn't understand where this urge is coming from. It's all she can think about. "I have to open it," she says suddenly. "I must…she needs it."

 _Blood…you need blood,_ a voice whispers inside her mind. _Your blood is the key_.

Klaus has turned back to the liquor cabinet and doesn't see as Bonnie's body shivers and contorts. She's in a trance of some sort. Her green eyes have turn glassy and her hands move on their own accord.

Bonnie rips the silver feather pendant dangling from her neck. She had been wearing it since the day she found it. She had assumed it had been her grandmother's like the journal and the box. Now she knows it belonged to Ernestine.

Bonnie uses the tip of the feather to cut her palm, it hurts but soon blood is pouring out of the wound.

Klaus wrinkles his nose as the powerful scent of her blood hits his nostrils. He turns around just in time to see Bonnie opening the box. "What the bloody hell-" Klaus doesn't get to finish as a blinding white light suddenly hits his eyes.

The ascendant is round and made of solid gold. It's big enough that it fits in her palm perfectly but it doesn't weight anything. There are different symbols carved into it, the largest one is in the shape of the sun, carved right at the center.

The moment Bonnie places the object in her bloody palm there is a blast of light that emanates from it. A gasp escapes her lips as she feels the magic inside the ascendant come to life.

Klaus is screaming something at her but Bonnie doesn't pay him any mind. She's under a thrall, completely seduced by the object in her hands. She holds it carefully in her hands and watches as the light begins to surround her.

The strange voice in her head whispers an incantation and Bonnie repeats it, her voice loud and clear.

The whole room begins to spin or maybe is Bonnie that is spinning, she's not sure. The sparkling white light swirls around her and Bonnie smiles like a child inside a candy store. It's happening. She can feel it.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Klaus appears right next to her. He tries to grab the ascendant from her hands but it's too late, Bonnie has chanted the spell. His eyes go wide at the same time Bonnie snaps from her trance.

Green eyes meet blue with a mixture of fear and confusion before a scream escapes both of their lips. Everything hurts as their bodies are tightly compressed together by the powerful magic coming out of the ascendant. The light that had been surrounding Bonnie now engulfs Klaus too, wrapping itself around the both of them.

The hybrid is faster than the witch and tries to pull his hand away in order to escape the white trap, but it's too late. His hand is glued to hers by an invisible force. The ascendant pulls them both inside the hurricane of powerful magic.

It happens so fast, in a matter of seconds really.

When the blast of power disappears from the living room, everything looks normal. Nothing is out of the ordinary. The only clue as to what happened is the empty wooden box that remains behind on top of the coffee table.

Klaus and Bonnie are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank-you so much to everyone who has followed, favored, and reviewed this story. It makes me so happy that so many people are interested in reading more. I hope you enjoy this crazy ride!_

* * *

 **"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."**

 **~H.P. Lovecraft**

She's near the ocean.

That is the first thing Bonnie becomes aware of as she slowly comes to her senses. She can hear the waves in the distance and smell the salt in the air.

Wind.

That is the second thing Bonnie becomes aware of as she slowly blinks her eyes open only to turn her face immediately to the side as the sun blinds her.

Slowly, very slowly she pulls herself into a sitting position and opens her eyes.

The third thing Bonnie becomes aware of is that she is no longer at the Mikaelson mansion. She is no longer in Mystic Falls. She barely has time to process that, when she sees a blur moving towards her.

In the next second Bonnie is up in the air, feet dangling above the ground as Klaus's hand wraps around her neck in a painful grip. Bonnie gasps struggling to breathe as his fingers sink painfully into her skin, cutting her air supply.

"What did you do?" Klaus hisses eyes flashing gold and fangs surfacing. He's angry, no he's furious!

It hurts. He's choking her, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

Bonnie's eyes are wide and fearful as she struggles against his ironclad grasp. "…please…" she manages to squeak. She can't breathe. If he doesn't let go of her she's going to die.

Klaus growls, his fingers painfully squeezing her neck before he angrily drops her to the ground.

Bright lights explode behind her eyelids and Bonnie whimpers in pain as the air slowly returns to her lungs. She's gasping and shaking as she slowly raises a trembling hand and touches her neck gently. She's pretty certain that she'll have finger bruise marks on her skin for days to come.

Klaus stands in front her, a look of pure fury on his face. "If this is some sort of trap you and your friends conjured up against me I swear-"

"Are you serious?" Bonnie looks up, tears blurring her vision as she chokes the words out. It hurts to speak but she's grateful to know that he didn't damage her neck enough to make her mute. She can still feel his phantom fingers on her skin and it makes her shiver. "There is no trap," she doesn't even know where the hell they are. "I swear…" she rasps out.

"You came to my home with the pretense that you needed to translate that stupid journal and brought us here," Klaus yells, his blond curls swirling with the strong wind. "You planned this, you little-"

"I didn't plan anything!" Bonnie yells, her voice sounding rough and strained as she looks up into his angry face. "I don't even know where the hell we are!"

Klaus glares down at her, he clearly doesn't believe her but he makes no move to attack her again. Instead, the hybrid focuses on their surroundings.

As the pain slowly continues to dissipate, Bonnie takes the opportunity to look around as well.

The sky is blue and surrounded by white puffy clouds. The sun shines brightly and strong icy winds hit her face.

A gasp escapes her lips as she stares at the mass of water in front of her, sapphire blue water that stretches for miles and miles and disappears under a cloud of fog way in the distance. She can see the waves rising high before crashing against the rocks below, the white mist swirling up into the sky.

Bonnie stands up on shaky legs, dark hair blowing with the wind, feeling completely stunned by what she's seeing. "Where are we?" she whispers in wonder. She has never seen so much water; a blanket of blue that seems to have no end.

A cliff, they are on a cliff, Bonnie realizes as she looks to her right and left. She can see it stretching far on both ends. That's why the wind is so strong, they must be really high. She can see the edge just a few feet in front of her. She stakes an involuntary step back afraid to get too close to the edge. She doesn't want to know how high the cliff is or worst fall down to her death.

Bonnie turns around slowly only to find green, green plains that extend for miles with nothing else in sight except the lush green trees and plants.

It's breathtaking. She has never seen anything like this before.

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest-grateful for the grey cardigan she's wearing-as the strong winds now hit her back with a surprising force. She allows herself a few moments to contemplate the scenery before she turns her face to her right.

Klaus is standing next to her contemplating the scenery as well. The hybrid looks tense as his eyes scan the area. He must sense her gaze on him for he turns and meets her eyes. "What the bloody hell did you do?" he asks again, his tone is quiet, yet deadly.

"I don't know," she answers honestly. She swallows painfully and looks down at her feet. The last thing she remembers is the strong urge to open the box and the light, the white light that brought them here.

He moves so fast that Bonnie has no time to react. Klaus grabs her by her upper arms and lifts her up a couple of inches from the ground until they are face to face. He's angry and he obviously blames her for their predicament.

"Don't play games with me," he snarls, the gold hue of his eyes has return at full force. Bonnie swallows fearfully as she notices the two set of fangs so close to her face. She can't seem to utter a word, fear tugs at her hear.

"Answer me!" Klaus yells angrily. "You did this? Where are we?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "I…don't know…I…it was like I was possessed," she finally admits. Like the time Emily took over her body. "All I remember is the strong urge to open the box and then…" She struggles to break free but Klaus is having none of it. "You're hurting me!" she screams weakly.

"I should kill you," Klaus says staring directly into her eyes. "I should rip you to pieces…"

A chill runs down her spine at his words. Klaus smirks sensing her fear, "maybe I'll dump you over the cliff." He begins walking backwards dragging her with him towards the edge of the cliff- as if to prove his point.

Bonnie doesn't know if he's bluffing or telling the truth but the fear that spreads throughout her body is unlike anything she has ever felt before. She tries to break free but it's in vain. He's stronger than her. So she tries something else instead. She concentrates, calling upon the magic that has been dormant for the past few days. The magic she refuses to use for fear that the spirits will punish her grandmother again.

Klaus's mouth twitches into a grin, "are you trying to give me an aneurysm?" he laughs.

Bonnie concentrates harder, increasing the power inside of her. She feels slightly dizzy and a small trail of blood runs down her nose as she pushes herself to the limit trying to hurt him. Klaus doesn't move an inch, he waits expectantly but he only feels a slight twitch. He shakes his head more amused than anything.

He's older and stronger than any other vampire she's ever met and he's also a hybrid. Bonnie doesn't have the power of a hundred witches anymore. She can't hurt him like she did before and he knows it. She can see the pleasure he feels knowing that he has the upper hand.

Klaus laughs mocking her pathetic attempts at hurting him. "How adorable," he taunts. "I'm a thousand years old sweetheart. You are going to have to try a lot harder than that if you truly want to hurt me."

"You won't kill me." Bonnie tells him defiantly. She feels a wave of dizziness but she fights it with all her strength. She won't back down and she certainly won't pass out. She refuses to give him more reasons to mock her. "You need me."

"Is that so?" Klaus raises one eyebrow. "I am going to enjoy-"

"Killing me?" Bonnie interrupts, the corner of her lips curving into a bold smile. Her arms hurt from the iron grip hold he has on her but she looks at him directly in the eye. "Go head, rip my heart out and spend your immortality stuck here!" she yells. "If what's in Ernestine's journal is true we are in another dimension…" it sounds crazy even to her own ears but it's the only thing that makes sense. "You need me. If you want to return to Mystic Falls, you need me," she hisses.

"I don't-" Klaus begins.

"Magic brought us here. The ascendant, remember?" Bonnie interrupts him once more, feeling more confident than before. "And the key is Bennett blood so yeah you need me." She stares into his face unflinching knowing that while she can't kill him, he can't kill her either. It seems they both are in need of each other, as much as they hate it. "You don't have magic, you don't have Bennett blood, so I suggest you start being a little nicer to me or I might just leave you here to rot!" Because Bonnie is determined to find a way out, one way or another she will find her way back home.

They stare into each other's eyes. Klaus doesn't say anything he simply stares at her. Bonnie wants to look away and break eye contact but she holds her ground. If she looks away now, he wins and Bonnie is not going to let him win so easily. So, she keeps her eyes on him, waiting to see what he'll do. The pain in her arms intensifies as his fingers dig deeper into her skin.

Oh, he's furious and Bonnie wonders if the last thing she'll see before she dies is his face for the murderous look on his eyes is unmistakable. She waits, heart pounding painfully against her chest. She waits for him to not give a damn and kill her but surprisingly Klaus lets her go, dropping her once more on the ground.

Bonnie considers that a victory.

Her neck hurts. Her arms hurt- she has more bruises on her skin now. Her head hurts from exhausting herself using magic and the blood on her nose is a painful reminder that she can't stop Klaus with magic anymore. Her worst enemy whom she's stuck with, in god knows where. _Can things get any worse?_ She thinks angrily.

She wants nothing more than to curl into a ball and cry herself to sleep but Bonnie is stubborn as hell and as much as she is in pain, she won't give him the satisfaction of her tears. She wipes the blood from her nose and stands up.

Klaus stares at her, an unreadable expression on his face before he finally asks, "Where is the ascendant?"

Bonnie freezes and her heart drops with a horrible realization. "I…I don't know," she answers nervously, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Things have just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

The ascendant brought them here, wherever here is, which means that the ascendant is the key to return home. But the ascendant is nowhere to be found and neither is Ernestine's journal. Bonnie doesn't remember much of what happened. She remembers the light and the pain as their bodies were engulfed by it.

She looks down at her hand and stares at the angry red line in her palm from where she cut herself with the pendant- which is also missing. _Where could the ascendant be?_ She worries. _What if we can't find it? What if we're stuck here forever? And where is the journal with all the information and the pendant? Oh my god what am I going to do?_

The thought of spending eternity stuck on a cliff with Klaus Mikaelson of all people is positively horrifying. Why couldn't see end up trapped with Caroline or Elena, heck even Stefan or better yet Jeremy. There is a pang in her chest as she thinks of her friends. _Do they even know I'm gone? Do they care?_

"You had the ascendant in your hand." Klaus's voice angrily reminds her while jolting her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie has her back to him. "I probably dropped it when we landed here," she mumbles, looking to her right and left, hoping to find the magical object. The ascendant is made of gold, the sun should reflect on it and yet, she can't see it. All she sees is green on one side and the ocean in front of her.

"Where?" Klaus asks. There is a distinct edge to his voice.

"I don't know!" Bonnie snaps angrily as she continues with her search. "It could be swimming with the sharks right now for all I know." And that's a scary thought which has Bonnie staring intently into the ocean, seeing the huge waves crashing again and again against the cliff rocks while the harsh winds hit her cheeks painfully. It's getting colder and the sun is starting to disappear.

 _What if the ascendant is at the bottom of the ocean? How the hell am I going to get it?_

She turns towards the hybrid and stops dead in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie yells angrily at Klaus when she spots him sitting calmly on a moss covered rock. He looks rather bored.

"Enjoying how ridiculous you look searching for a needle in a haystack," he retorts with that stupid smirk in place.

"This would be easier if you were helping rather than sitting around doing nothing," Bonnie snaps back. For a moment she wonders if she can summon enough magic to throw him over the cliff. She's doing all the work while he sits and enjoys the sun. _Stupid hybrid!_ She thinks furiously.

Klaus shakes his head and stands up, walking closer towards her. Bonnie immediately takes a step back. Even if it means getting closer to the edge of the cliff, she's not going to let him touch her again. Her arms and neck still throb painfully from the way he manhandled her earlier. The hybrid smiles at her reaction before saying, "you do realize you are a witch right?"

Bonnie gives him a blank look.

"You are searching for an object that is covered with your blood," Klaus points out, "something that can easily be found with a locator spell," he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. To him it is.

Bonnie flushes with embarrassment. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ She wonders feeling angry with herself and annoyed at the hybrid.

Klaus gives her a knowing smirk. "Find it and get us out of here," he orders, because Klaus Mikaelson does not know the meaning of please and thank-you.

Bonnie glares at him before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She knows the spell. She can do this. Of course, that is easier said than done. The strong wind is hitting her face painfully like the blade of a knife and it's cold, so cold that her bones hurt. She shivers; her cardigan can't keep the cold away.

The waves breaking against the rocks below and Klaus practically breathing on her doesn't help either. He's standing too close for comfort and despite the fact that she has her eyes shut Bonnie can feel his gaze on her. It makes her nervous. She does her best to block all of that out and concentrates as best as she can on the spell.

She claps her hands together in front of her, as if she were praying and she chants the spell. She feels the spark of magic and the ascendant suddenly appears right in her hands. Bonnie opens her eyes, squealing with excitement. _I did it!_ She has a smile on her face as she looks up into Klaus's unimpressed face.

"Took you long enough," he mutters.

 _Patience is a virtue_ , Bonnie remembers her Grams saying. She's going to need it because all she wants at the moment is to push the annoying hybrid off the edge of the cliff. "Hey!" Bonnie protests when Klaus grabs the ascendant from her hands.

Klaus takes his time studying the golden object, fingers grazing over the intricate carvings.

"Now what?" Bonnie asks shivering. She crosses her arms over her chest and tries to keep her teeth from chattering. It's freezing now.

"You tell me," Klaus says looking at her. "You did this."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at his accusing tone. "It's all a blur…" she murmurs gaze lost in the horizon. She can see the first rays of orange tinting the sky, sunset is approaching. They need to get out of here before the sun completely disappears. "I don't know what I did…"

"I do."

Bonnie jerks her head in his direction, warning bells going off in her head at the look he gives her. It's the only warning Klaus gives her before he grabs her wrist and yanks her arm forward.

"What the hell are you-" Bonnie doesn't get to finish. She screams as his fangs sink on the side of her hand, piercing the soft flesh open and lips immediately sucking on the open wound.

Klaus greedily takes a mouthful of her powerful witch blood before he pulls away, blood smearing his lips and chin.

Tears stream down Bonnie's face as the burning pain moves from her hand and all the way up to her arm. "You son of a-"

Klaus grabs the ascendant and puts it in her bloody hand. Bonnie's whole body is jolted by the electrifying surge of power. She gasps as she feels the magic coming to life.

Sparks of white light suddenly emerge from the golden magical object. Bonnie clutches the ascendant and Klaus keep a tight hold on her wrist as the blinding light begins to wraps itself around them.

"It's happening." Klaus murmurs. This time they _know_ what to expect at least.

Bonnie can feel his warm fingers digging into her skin as she closes her eyes when the magic begins pulling them in. She remembers this sensation. It's happening again and yet, she can't help but feel like something is missing, something important.

Bonnie screams and so does Klaus as their bodies are tightly compressed together. Everything around them is spinning as the ascendant pulls them inside the hurricane of power.

 _Something is wrong._

That is the last thought on Bonnie's mind as she and Klaus disappear from the cliffs.

* * *

They land together this time.

More specifically Bonnie lands on top of Klaus in a tangle of limbs. She keeps her eyes shut as she struggles to regain her senses and catch her breath. She feels slightly nauseous so she stays in place for a few precious seconds before she opens her eyes.

Blue

That is the first thing Bonnie sees when she opens her eyes. She's staring directly into Klaus's blue eyes. The blood rushes to her face as she becomes aware of the compromising position in which they have landed.

She's on top of him, her breasts tightly pressing against his hard chest while their legs are a tangle mess and their faces just mere centimeters from each other. There is a sharp intake of breath as Bonnie stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights. She can feel something poking her, brushing against her thighs.

Klaus's plum lips (with her dried blood adorning them) curve into an all too familiar smirk. "Do you like being on top little witch?" His voice is positively sinful and it makes her shiver.

Bonnie pulls away from him and springs to her feet, moving as far away from him as possible, her cheeks are the color of apples and there is a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Klaus chuckles as he too stands up.

Bonnie bites her lip and avoids his gaze. Her hand stings, two angry red fang marks are visible on her caramel skin. The wound is closed at least, probably from the magic in the ascendant.

Bonnie traces the marks with her other hand before she decides to look at their new surroundings.

They are in the middle of an empty road. There are trees on each side, the leaves a mixture of red, brown, yellow, and orange. A slight breeze rustles the changing autumn leaves and Bonnie feels a few cold drops fall on her face. There is a foggy mist all around them so Bonnie can't see where the road leads or if there is anything else around them.

While the cliffs were breathtaking, this new scenery is eerie. It's quiet, dark, and cold. She doesn't like it.

"We're not in Mystic Falls," Bonnie says quietly feeling a slight chill over her body. _Why aren't they home? What went wrong?_

"But we are in a different world," Klaus mutters as he scans the area. "Your ancestor wasn't as crazy as I first thought," he says looking at Bonnie.

Ernestine was right. The ascendant allows people to travel through different dimensions. Bonnie and Klaus have just landed in their second one.

"We need to find our way back," Bonnie tells him. She doesn't like this place. There is a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. They need to leave. Something inside her, a six sense of some sort is screaming at her, urging her to get the hell out.

"The ascendant isn't here," Klaus looks down at the pavement trying to spot the magical object but it's gone. Just like when they landed on the cliffs, the ascendant is nowhere to be seen. "You are going to have to do a spell again."

Bonnie nods and closes her eyes. At least she knows how to find the ascendant and call the object to her now. She's about to start chanting the spell when a shot echoes in the distance. He green eyes pop open immediately, "what was that?" she asks Klaus, searching his face for any indication.

There is a frown on the hybrid's face and his jaw clenches as he expands his senses to their limit, assessing the area and trying to locate the source of the shot.

"Klaus…" Bonnie doesn't like the look on his face.

"There is something out there," he mutters as he stares into a point over her shoulder. "I can sense…"

Bonnie flinches as she hears another shot, this time it feels closer. "Who's out there?" she asks trying to keep the panic from her voice. "How many people can you sense?" she asks in a tiny whisper. _Maybe it's a hunting party?_

"The only heartbeat I can hear is yours," Klaus tells her as he stares into her eyes.

There is another shot and a growling noise, it's definitely closer than before. Bonnie moves instinctively closer to Klaus's side. Her heart is about to burst out of her chest as the noises grow louder. They seem to be coming from everywhere but she can't see anything. The fog keeps everything hidden from her view. But every instinct in her body is telling her that whatever it's out there, it's bad and it's moving closer.

"There is something out there," Klaus murmurs eyes lost in the mist. "I can sense it. But whatever it is, it's not human."

And it's coming for them.


	3. Chapter 3

From the Journal of Ernestine Bennett:

 _Father is furious with me again. It happened again. My step sister Sarah made me so angry this morning. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. I have tried everything but no matter how hard I pray or how much I renounce the devil, he still comes to me. I do not know what to do. I am scared. I cannot fight this any longer. The voices in my head whisper things, tell me things. I do not have the strength to fight them. I am weak, weak like my mother, father says. She too was tempted by the devil. She let him in and died for it. I have to be strong. I must be strong. But how can I resist this strange power inside of me? How can I refuse it when it calls to me, oh so sweetly!_

 _I do not know what to do, I am scared._

* * *

Bonnie is no stranger to fear. She has been afraid countless of times before but the fear she feels in this moment as she stands in a middle of an empty road with mist all around her is petrifying.

A cold sweat trickles down her skin as she stares at the fog and her heart is pounding so loud that her chest hurts and her entire body is shaking uncontrollably. In that moment she doesn't even think about the fact that she's a witch. That she can use her magic to protect herself. Fear has taken root inside of her and all else is forgotten.

The noises grow louder with each passing second, getting closer and closer to them.

There is another shot and Bonnie can hear a horse galloping in the distance. She thinks it might be coming in their direction but she's not sure. The fog thickens around them, surrounding them in a white cloud and she can hardly make up the trees or the road around them anymore.

There is another growl which makes her skin crawl. She moves even closer to Klaus, unconsciously grabbing the sleeve of his leather jacket.

Klaus's eyes are focus on the thick fog that surrounds them. He's trying to locate the source of the noises but judging by the hard set of his jaw he has no idea where it's coming from. His body is tense and he seems ready to attack. Whatever is coming their way, Bonnie knows Klaus is ready to tear it apart.

The noises close in on them. Bonnie freezes when she hears a growl right next to her. Her instincts are telling her that there is something or someone around her but she can't see anything. Bonnie has no idea what to do. Her body is rooted to the spot and her heart is hammering against her chest.

Klaus growls and takes a menacing step forward. Bonnie clings to his arm, her nails sinking into his jacket.

They wait for whatever is coming their way. They wait and wait.

And then it stops.

The fog dissipates almost immediately.

The noises and growls disappear as well.

Klaus turns towards Bonnie and the two stare at each other in confusion.

"Can you sense anything?" Bonnie whispers, the fear and tension slowly leaving her body.

Klaus shakes his head. "Nothing," he tells her.

Bonnie doesn't know how long they stay like that. She eventually drops her hand from his arm, Klaus hardly notices. He's studying their surroundings once more, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

It's still cloudy and it looks like it's about to rain but the mist has disappear.

"There is something over there." Klaus murmurs pointing towards their right, it's where the road leads it would seem. Bonnie's vision is not as good as his so she can't really see it. All she sees is the winding road and the trees with the color leaves.

"Find the ascendant." Klaus orders turning to face her. He doesn't look as tense as before.

Bonnie on the other hand is still perturbed by the terrifying moments she has just experienced. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and concentrates, chanting the spell.

She chants and chants and chants but nothing happens. The ascendant does not appear, no matter how hard she tries.

"What the bloody hell is taking you so long?" Klaus questions angrily, "you already know the damn spell."

Bonnie opens her eyes and glares at him. She keeps trying and trying to summon the ascendant but nothing happens. "It's not working," she mumbles. The fear returns at full force as she tries to figure out why the ascendant is not coming to her like it did at the cliffs. A terrifying thought begins to form in her mind and she swallows painfully. _What if she doesn't have her magic in this new world?_

Klaus's eyes become darker and his face is murderous as he takes a menacing step closer to her. "What do you mean it's not working?" he hisses, a hint of gold flashing in his eyes.

Bonnie looks down at the pavement and kneels down, there are a couple of reddish brown and yellow leaves scattered on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she moves her hand over them.

The leaves levitate a couple of inches from the ground and Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief. "I have my magic." She smiles. She felt a moment of panic at the possibility that she was not a witch in this new dimension but now she knows that her magic is there and working. There must be another reason why the ascendant is not coming to her. Bonnie looks up into Klaus's serious face. "The spell isn't working for whatever reason. I can't summon the ascendant." She chews on her bottom lip, her mind swirling with the possibilities. "Maybe something or someone is preventing the ascendant from coming to me." She stands up and scans the area. "Do you think that's possible?" No matter where the ascendant is, it should come to her unless something it's preventing it.

"Perhaps…" Klaus murmurs deep in thought.

"So what do we do now?" Bonnie asks with uncertainty.

* * *

They end up walking down the road, Klaus leading the way.

Bonnie's legs hurt. She's doing her best to keep up with him. Although he's walking as if he were human, Bonnie still struggles to keep up with his pace. She doesn't know where they are heading; the road stretches and stretches for miles with nothing else in sight but trees.

They walk and walk for what seems like forever, Bonnie is sweating and panting and she wants nothing more than to sit down and catch her breath. But she's afraid that if she does, Klaus will just leave her there. So, she does her best to keep up with him.

Klaus doesn't care and he doesn't stop. He keeps walking down the road. He saw something in the distance and he won't stop until he finds it.

Finally, after what seems like forever Bonnie sees something, the outline of a house. They keep walking until they stand in front of it.

The road leads them straight to a brick three story house with black shutters. There is a maple tree that covers part of the front of the house; it stands tall with vibrant red leaves that almost seem to be on fire. Bonnie can also see a mixture of red, yellow, and green leaves from the trees that surround the property. It's beautiful, as if it were straight from a postcard or a painting.

But as beautiful as the house looks, there is a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. There is something about this place, something creepy that makes the hairs on her arms and neck stand up. Something is wrong with this place and they need to get out of here. From the moment they landed in this new dimension Bonnie feels this way and she knows not to ignore it.

"There is no one inside." Klaus doesn't waste any time and he begins walking towards the front door.

"Klaus wait!" Bonnie runs after him.

The hybrid opens the door and steps inside without problem. No one owns the house for there is no barrier preventing him from entering. Bonnie reluctantly follows him inside. She doesn't like this place, she doesn't like this world. They need to leave.

The inside of the house is impeccable. To the right is the formal living room, to the left the formal dining room. Everything looks clean and perfect, nothing is out of place. This could easily be one of those houses in the magazines, expensively decorated by a well known interior designer. The rooms are decorated exquisitely but Bonnie notices that there are no pictures or paintings hanging on the walls, no coats hanging in the closet.

As Bonnie and Klaus move through the first floor Bonnie gets the sense that the house is just there. It doesn't feel like a home, there is no trace of anyone living there. There is something so superficial, so alien about this house. Bonnie doesn't understand why the house exists at all, if it's not mean for anyone to live in. More importantly she doesn't understand why this dimension exists? Is there a purpose?

There are no plates or silverware in the kitchen, the cabinets are empty and so it's the fridge. Bonnie frowns when she tries to turn on the lights. There is no electricity. She quickly moves to the sink, there is no water either. There isn't even a television in the family room.

Klaus peeks his head inside the study, "Not a single book on the shelves." He tells Bonnie as he moves towards another door.

The backyard is huge and covered with fallen leaves. Bonnie stares at it through the kitchen window lost in thought. She feels Klaus's presence long before he comes to stand next to her. "I don't understand…" she murmurs. "Why are we here? What is this place?" she keeps her eyes on the backyard. "Why didn't we go back to Mystic Falls?" _They had done something different but what? Why hand't the ascendant taken them home?_

The ascendant worked, not in the way they wanted it to. So what were they supposed to do in order to go back to Mystic Falls?

"Try summoning the ascendant again." Klaus orders.

Bonnie is annoyed at the way he's ordering her around. She gives him a look. "I already-"

"Do it." He orders interrupting her. Klaus doesn't have patience for anything. "We need to get out of here." He's on edge despite the fact that he's doing a good job at hiding it. "Now."

"What's the point?" Bonnie snaps, turning to face him fully. "Even if we get the ascendant, we will just end up in another dimension. We're missing something." She feels certain of it.

"Find the bloody ascendant and get us out of here."

"So that's your plan?" Bonnie asks incredulous. "Jumping from one dimension to another until we get to Mystic Falls?"

"It seems like a good plan." Klaus retorts.

"How many dimensions are there?" Bonnie asks exasperated.

"How the bloody hell should I know." Klaus snaps annoyed with her questions and even more annoyed that she refuses to do what he demands. He's used to people doing his bidding without question.

"Exactly," Bonnie tells him. "We don't know how many dimensions we can jump to. I don't want to spend the rest of my life jumping through different worlds." If she could only remember what she chanted that first time at the Mikaelson mansion. Bonnie thinks that is what they are missing. "I'm pretty sure there is a spell…but I don't remember it." She studies his face thinking over something. "You read Ernestine's journal."

"And?" Klaus raises an eyebrow not knowing where she's going with this.

"What was written there?" Bonnie questions. "There must be something important there, a spell, an explanation on how to use the ascendant…anything useful." She looks pleadingly at him. Klaus read almost if not all the journal, he might hold the key to get them out of this.

Klaus looks away from her and turns to gaze out of the kitchen window once more. Bonnie waits expectantly for him to answer. "It was just ramblings…" he says after a long while in silence. "She would start writing about how she worked in the garden that morning and suddenly she would go off track and write about the time she ended up in an island with some natives who tried to eat her." He turns to look at Bonnie once more. "Most of the stuff she wrote wasn't coherent or in order."

"You said she created the ascendant how? Why?" Bonnie asks. She's starving for information. She would give anything to be able to read Ernestine's journal, to have it in her hands and discover all of its secrets.

"She never wrote how, not that I can remember." Klaus answers. "She talks about traveling to different dimensions but she never specified how she did it or why. Her father hated magic and thought she was possessed by the devil." _He beat her up in more than one occasion for using magic,_ Klaus recalled but he didn't say that to Bonnie. Nor did he tell her about the terrible things they had done to Ernestine at the hospitals. The horrible treatments they thought would cure her of her disease.

"What was the first world she traveled to?" Bonnie questions suddenly. "Was it the cliffs?"

Klaus shakes his head. "The first time she wrote about traveling to another dimension she wrote something along the lines of, _I went back_ …"

"Went back?" Bonnie is confused. "Where?"

" _I went back."_ Klaus repeats the words he read on the journal. " _This time I stayed longer_. _I can control it now._ " He murmurs. "She then goes off topic again and talks about cursing her neighbor after a squabble."

Bonnie sighs in frustration and thinks over Klaus's words, if she could only get her hands on Ernestine's journal.

Klaus and Bonnie stand in silence each lost in their own thoughts. The moment is interrupted when they hear a loud bang on the door.

Bonnie jumps out of her skin and Klaus jerks his head in the direction of the front door.

A strong wind rustles the leaves scattered in the backyard and a blanket of white mists begins to surround the house.

 _Not again_ , Bonnie thinks as fear begins to take root inside of her once more.

There is another bang on the door. This time louder and stronger than the one before.

Klaus growls and speeds towards the door. He can sense someone or something again and this time he's determined to find out who it is.

"Don't!" Bonnie's pleas falls to deaf ears. She has no choice but to run after him.

Klaus opens the door hybrid face showing and more than ready for an attack.

There is nothing on the other side, only the thick fog that covers the road and the trees once more.

Once again Bonnie swears she can hear a horse galloping in the distance. But she can't see anything and neither can Klaus.

"Show yourself!" Klaus yells. "I know you are there. I can sense you. Come out!" He's angry. He's more than ready for a fight. "Face me, you coward!"

Nothing.

There is nothing only a cold wind that makes Bonnie shiver and cross her arms over her chest. Her witch senses are warning her of a presence, of something in the fog but she can't see anything.

"Come out!" Klaus challenges again.

Nothing.

Klaus turns towards Bonnie. "Stay here," he orders before he begins walking out of the house.

"No. Klaus don't." Bonnie doesn't want to be alone. _Better the devil you know_ , her Grams told her once. Bonnie would rather stick with Klaus than with the unknown. Because whatever it's out there, it's bad and they need to stay far away from it.

But Klaus doesn't listen to her. He speeds out of the house, disappearing with the fog and leaving a terrified Bonnie behind.

* * *

Darkness comes.

Bonnie waits for Klaus in the living room. She sits on the floor, her back leaning against the couch. She pulls her knees up to her chest and closes her eyes.

Klaus hasn't return yet.

She doesn't know how long it's been. But the house is covered in darkness now. The only light comes from the fireplace. Bonnie used her magic to turn it on. Shadows dance across the room and against the wall and Bonnie prefers to keep her eyes closed. She doesn't want to see or worse hear anything.

She's alone and she's afraid. _What if Klaus doesn't return?_ Her heart constricts at the thought. She doesn't like the hybrid, she can barely tolerate him but he's familiar in this unknown world. They're in this together. They have to find a way out. Bonnie tried, while she waited she summoned the ascendant again but nothing. How are they going to get out if she can't find the ascendant? what's going to happen to them if they're stuck here?

Her stomach rumbles loudly, reminding her that she hasn't had anything to eat or drink in... _how long?_ she wonders. _How long has it been since this whole thing started?_

She hears the front door opening and Bonnie stands up immediately. She quickly makes her way to the foyer, expecting to see the hybrid. The door is ajar but there is no one there, only darkness.

Bonnie freezes. Seconds, minutes, she doesn't know how long she stands there staring at the slightly open door. With a wave of her hand the door shuts and the lock clicks into place.

 _Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid_. Bonnie repeats it again and again in her head as she stares at the door. Maybe if she repeats it long enough, she'll really believe it. When her heartbeat finally returns to normal Bonnie turns around and begins walking back towards the living room, where the warm fire awaits her.

She has only taken a couple of steps when she hears a creaking sound. Bonnie stops dead in her tracks. A chill runs down her spine and her heart jumps to her throat once more. She turns back towards the front door slowly, her entire body shaking.

The door is open once more.

Bonnie stares at the darkness outside, the cold wind enters through the open door and kisses her skin. It feels like it's sucking the life out of her, leaving a sense of dread and despair.

The ceiling creaks above her. She can hear footsteps on the second floor. Someone is up there.

Bonnie whimpers feeling absolutely terrified.

The stairs behind her creak and the footsteps grow louder and closer. Someone is coming down the stairs.

The temperature in the room drops suddenly. Bonnie is freezing. The cold penetrates her skin and chills her bones. _Go away!_ she thinks. She doesn't dare to look back.

The light coming from the fire in the living room dies suddenly. Everything is engulfed in darkness.

Bonnie gasps as she hears the creaking of the floorboard and footsteps right behind her. Every instinct in her body is warning her. There is a malevolent presence behind her. She can feel it. She wants nothing more than to run out of the house but fear keeps her rooted to the spot. She can't move, she can't think properly. She's completely paralyzed with fear.

When she feels a hand touch her shoulder Bonnie screams and runs as fast as her legs can carry her. The moment she reaches the front door it shuts on her face.

"No…" Bonnie grabs the knob but the door it's shut and she can't get it open. "No…please…" she cries and struggles feeling the presence behind her once more.

A hand touches her back and Bonnie screams again. It hurts.

The door flings open with the force of her magic.

Bonnie runs out of the house, adrenaline pumping her veins. She can't see where she's going. Everything is covered in darkness and there is not a single light guiding her but she doesn't care. All Bonnie wants is to get as far away from that house as possible. She has to get away from there.

She stumbles and falls on her hands and knees a couple of times but she stands up immediately and takes off running again. She runs and runs until she collides with a solid brick wall. Bonnie screams as hands suddenly grab her arms.

"Stop it!"

Bonnie is far too terrified, her magic flings the person grabbing her and sends him crashing into the nearest tree. Bonnie runs in the opposite direction. She needs to get away. She has to get away before it touches her again.

Another screams comes out of her throat as strong arms suddenly wrap around her from behind, far too fast to be human.

"Let me go!" Bonnie screams like crazy; fear, adrenaline, and magic making a deathly combination.

"It's me!" The accented voice says before hissing in pain as his hands burn. She burned him. "Damn it, you silly witch it's me!"

"Klaus…" Bonnie stops struggling as the familiar voice finally penetrates her confused and agitated mind. "Is it really you…"

"Who else would it be?" Klaus snaps angrily before letting her go.

Bonnie turns around and stares at his figure. It's too dark; she can't really see him, only his shadowy profile. "Oh my god!" She doesn't think, she simply throws her arms around him. She feels so relieved and happy to see him.

Klaus freezes. He stands still, arms limp on each side. He doesn't return her hug but he doesn't push her away either. He frowns instead wondering what could have the witch so terrified.

Bonnie pulls away slightly with tears in her eyes. "There is something in that house. I felt it." The words come rushing out of her as she struggles to catch her breath. "It's evil."

"I didn't see anything." Klaus tells her as he looks down at her distressed face. He has never seen Bonnie Bennett so scared, not even when he told her he would throw her over the cliffs. "I looked. I wandered all over this bloody forest but I couldn't see a damn thing. I could hear things, sense something near me but I couldn't see anything." It makes him angry. It makes him feel like whatever is out there was playing with him and Klaus doesn't like that.

Bonnie's hands are still grabbing his arms in a painful grip. She's afraid of letting him go. Afraid of what the darkness has in store for them. "I didn't see anything either, but I felt it." Her voice is shaky and her body is still trembling.

Klaus wrinkles his nose. There is a familiar scent in the air. "You're bleeding," he states as he moves his gaze over her body, trying to find the injury.

"What?" Bonnie feels confused. "No I…"

Klaus touches her shoulder and Bonnie screams. It hurts. Her shoulder hurts, no it burns. This is the first time she actually notices it.

Klaus's hybrid eyes can see perfectly in the darkness and he pulls her cardigan away, exposing her shoulder where the scent of her blood is stronger. The strap of her top falls down her shoulder and Klaus sees it. The red finger shaped marks are burned into Bonnie's skin. Whoever touched her left a mark.

"It touched me." Bonnie whispers, remembering the hand on her shoulder. "It touched my back too." Her back burns as well.

Klaus growls and his eyes glow in the darkness, two gold pools which Bonnie can see perfectly.

"It burns…" Bonnie mumbles. Now that the adrenaline is no longer pumping her veins she feels lightheaded and dizzy and she is very much aware of the burning pain on her skin."It hurts…" it's the last thing she says before she faints.

Klaus has quick reflexes and catches her easily. "I got you." He murmurs before picking her up in his arms and carrying her away from there.

He needs to find a safe place for them. A place where Bonnie can rest and Klaus can tend to her injuries, the witch is not going to die under his watch. He needs her alive in order to return home. And then, they are going to find the ascendant and get the hell out of this dimension before whatever it's out there comes for them again.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank-you so much for all your amazing support with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I hope you guys are still interested. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Bonnie opens her eyes, it's morning. A cloudy and chilly morning, she thinks sitting up. They're in the forest, surrounded by thick fog. She shivers. The fog is a permanent fixture in this word. _Is whatever touched me out there? Is it watching?_ She wonders with a slight tremor over her body.

There is a strange metallic taste in her mouth, Bonnie frowns.

"I gave you my blood."

Bonnie finds Klaus sitting on the ground, right across from her. His back is resting against a leafless tree.

Bonnie licks her lips. The pain on her back and shoulder is gone, thanks to Klaus's blood no doubt. The hybrid also covered her with his jacket, s _ince when is Klaus Mikaelson such a gentleman?_ Bonnie wonders as she watches him silently. She doesn't know what to make of him. The one thing she knows is that she would rather be stuck with him than on her own. This world is creepy and dangerous and having the hybrid with her gives her some reassurance. It's crazy but it's the truth.

Klaus crosses his arms over his chest and watches her silently. His expression is neutral, his posture nonchalant. In that moment Bonnie wishes she could be able to read minds so she could take a peek inside his head.

"Thank-you," she says finally. His blood healed the biting mark on her hand and the cuts too. Her hunger, her thirst, and her tiredness it's gone as well. She feels revitalized. She feels like she can climb up the highest mountain or run for miles without ever getting tired. How could she not, his blood is powerful, he's a one thousand year old hybrid after all. She feels rather strange knowing that she has his blood flowing inside her veins.

Klaus nods, eyes drifting towards the small fire in between them. It's dying out. "I'll get more wood." He says standing up.

"There is no need." Bonnie stares at the flames and the fire comes alive once more. She no longer feels reluctant about using magic. Not only that, but there is an easiness in the way her magic flows from her to the fire which surprises her. It usually takes a bit of concentration before she can use her magic. It depends how hard the spell is, but this time she lit the fire without thought. There is a tingle inside her body which makes her feel warm and she could swear she feels some type of electric current swirling inside her. She looks down at her hands wondering what has changed to make her feel this way.

Klaus stares at the flames before moving his gaze towards her again. "Did you fight back?" he asks suddenly, tilting his head to the side and regarding her with a strange kind of intensity.

"What?" Bonnie looks up in confusion, the way he's looking at her makes her nervous. It's almost as if those azure eyes can see right through her.

"The thing that attacked you at the house," Klaus says- his eyes never leaving her face. "Did you fight back?" he asks again.

Bonnie shakes her head. "I didn't see it…I could feel someone but I didn't see anything." Goosebumps form on her skin as she remembers the fear she felt the night before. "I didn't even think about using my magic against it." She admits with a slight blush to her cheeks. _But my magic helped me escape by opening the door_ , she recalls.

"You need to start thinking and acting like witch." Klaus tells her in a reproachful manner. "What's the point of having all that power if you don't know how to properly use it?"

"I am a witch." Bonnie glares up at him, not liking the tone of his voice.

"You don't act like one." Klaus retorts with his all too familiar smirk in place. "You act and think like a lowly human, not the witch that you are."

"That is not-"

"I had to remind you that you could summon the ascendant." Klaus cuts her off. "Instead of using your magic and fighting whatever was in that house you ran like a coward. And you gave up trying to summon the ascendant-"

"It didn't work!" Bonnie stands up angrily. "I tried and-"

"Did you even bother trying a different spell?" there is a glint in his eyes and the arrogant way in which he's staring at her makes Bonnie angry. "Do you even know that many spells?" he questions. "Of course you don't, you haven't bother to learn anything. Your knowledge of magic is average at best. And I'm saying that with generosity."

"You-" Bonnie sees red.

"It's rather pathetic," Klaus continues, willingly ignoring the anger that is radiating off her in waves. "You are a Bennett witch. You should be able to get us out here in no time and yet you haven't. Compared to your ancestors you are a disappointment."

 _Fury._

Bonnie's hands ball into fists as the anger she feels makes her entire body shake uncontrollably. _How dare you!_ Bonnie stares at him face red and nostrils flaring.

Klaus's lips twitch into that annoying and stupid smirk and Bonnie wants nothing more than to wipe it right off his face.

"Out of all the Bennett witches I could've been stuck with, it had to be the most useless and pathetic of the lot." Klaus continues provoking her. "You really are-" he doesn't get to finish. In the next second his brain explodes. Klaus hisses and grabs his head with both of his hands. His brain burns and blood oozes out of his nose, running down his chin in a small red trail.

Bonnie gasps as the hybrid sinks to his knees in pain. _Oh shit!_ She just gave a one thousand year old hybrid one hell of an aneurysm. What she couldn't do at the cliffs has now come rather easily. She freezes. She's completely taken by surprise by what she has done. She just brought Klaus Mikaelson to his knees and with just her magic. She doesn't have the power of one hundred witches anymore. She did it all on her own. There is a moment of elation, of triumph, she just proved to Klaus that she's not pathetic or a disappointment, she's a witch, a Bennett witch and she can take him down.

Klaus stands up and Bonnie prepares herself for an attack. She expects him to leap up and grab her by the throat but he doesn't. The hybrid wipes the blood from his nose and stares at her. There is that strange glint in his eyes again. "It's incredible isn't it?" there is no anger in his voice and he's showing no signs of retaliation against her, if anything he looks pleased.

Bonnie's heart is pounding in her ears. She watches him warily. Just because he doesn't look like he plans to attack her doesn't mean he won't. Bonnie knows better than to let her guard down.

Klaus doesn't move. He simply smirks. "Can you feel it?"

"What?" Bonnie asks not daring to look away from him.

"How easy that was." Klaus tells her. "Vampire blood can amplify a witch's magic." He explains. "Many witches bargain their services in exchange for a few drops of vampire blood in order to do more powerful spells." A Bennett witch has no need for such things, they are extremely powerful in their own right but young Bonnie has yet to learn how to properly use her magic. "And luckily for you my dear, you have original hybrid blood pumping your veins."

"Your blood is making my magic stronger." Bonnie frowns. _So that's why it feels so easy_.

"Yes. My blood has given your magic a boost." Klaus tells her. "A witch from your lineage has no need for such tricks. But it's quite obvious no one ever bothered to teach you anything, not properly anyways." It's something he's going to rectify. While she slept, Klaus thought a lot about their situation, about the little Bennett witch in particular and how useful she could be. There is a lot Bonnie has yet to learn but Klaus is more than willing to teach her.

"Why do you even care?" Bonnie snaps.

"Because in order to find the ascendant and go back home we need your magic," Klaus explains. His gaze moves through the thick blanket of fog that surrounds them. "There is something out there," he murmurs. "I can't see it, therefore I can't hurt it. But you…" he turns back to look at her. "You could."

Bonnie swallows nervously. The hunger in his eyes does not go unnoticed her. _He's up to something_ , she doesn't have to be a genius to realize that he's plotting something.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly use your magic Bonnie," Klaus tells her with proud smile. "I'm going to help you become the most powerful witch your bloodline has ever produced." His lips curve into a wicked grin. By the time they return to Mystic Falls (because one way or another they will find their way back, Klaus is sure) Bonnie Bennett will be under his complete control.

Klaus has always been fascinated by witches, powerful witches and a Bennett witch is a valuable asset. Bonnie lacks training, experience, and knowledge but he's smart enough to realize her potential. The opportunity to make the Bennett witch, _his witch_ has presented itself on a silver platter, only a fool would not take advantage of the situation and Klaus is anything but a fool. He's going to take Bonnie away from the stupid Salvatore bothers and turn her into his ultimate weapon.

They're stuck in this strange world but Klaus will make the best of this situation. He has decided to make Bonnie his witch and whatever Klaus Mikaelson wants, he gets.

"With my help," Klaus continues. "You will become the most powerful witch the world has ever seen." There is a hint of gold in his eyes as he says that and a wolfish grin forms on his plum lips. He looks rather pleased with himself.

Bonnie doesn't know what to make of that statement. She simply stares at him. There is that strange look in his eyes again, that look that makes her nervous and uncertain and to her shame a look that sends a slight thrill down her spine.

* * *

"The first thing you need to understand is that there are different kinds of magic." Klaus tells her as they walk deeper into the forest. He's collecting rocks, stopping from time to time to crouch down and pick them up from the ground which is covered in twigs and fallen leaves. "Traditional magic is the oldest and purest form of magic and the most popular used by witches. But as you well know is quite exhausting."

Bonnie keeps quiet as she follows him. She remembers the dizziness, the nose bleeds, and the fatigue after pushing too hard and exhausting herself while using Traditional magic.

"Spirit magic is very powerful but it can only be used how the spirits see it fit." Klaus turns to look at her over his shoulder. "You found out the hard way the consequence of defying them."

Bonnie looks away thinking of the times the spirits took her magic away and more recently how they took their anger on her Grams. They punished her because Bonnie helped Klaus.

"Magic is everywhere," Klaus informs her. "In the air, in the earth, in the trees…the whole world is filled with magical currents that a witch can easily tap into, power that is free for the taking."

"Even this world?" Bonnie asks curiously.

Klaus stops and turns to face her. "You tell me." There is that look in his eyes again and once again Bonnie wishes she could read his mind. "Is there magic in this world Bonnie?"

Bonnie opens her mouth ready to tell him, _how the hell should I know?_ But she stops herself from doing so. That's only going to piss him off. _How can I know if there is magic in this world?_ She has her own magic that much she knows. Not that it has helped her in the past few hours. She wasn't able to summon the ascendant.

 _Think like a witch_ , Klaus told her.

Bonnie looks around the forest, trees and fog is all she can see. Taking a deep breath Bonnie closes her eyes. It's not easy to relax, not when every instinct in her body is focusing on the powerful creature standing before her. Klaus is a ball of energy, of magic that is raw, ancient, and unique. It's very different from the magic surrounding the trees or the dark magic that is in the thick blanket of fog. It's not even like her own magic which makes her whole body tingle.

Bonnie's eyes snap open. "You are magic." she says feeling surprised by the revelation. _How did I not realize it before?_ She wonders.

"I am." Klaus tells her with a small smile. "Magic is in my blood for my mother was a witch and magic made me an Original."

"There is magic in the trees, in the fog, in you…" Bonnie murmurs moving her gaze around the forest. "Then that means…" she turns to face Klaus once more as she realizes something. "I could channel you."

Klaus grins. "You could." That doesn't mean he will let her of course. "You could channel any vampire, any werewolf, human, even another witch."

"Magic created this world…" Bonnie says suddenly. She can feel that magic silently swirling all around them. She can't believe it took her this long to notice it. "Why?" she stares into Klaus's eyes. "There must be a purpose right?"

"Why indeed." There is a thoughtful look on the hybrid's face. "The ascendant requires Bennett blood in order to function."

"Because Ernestine created it," Bonnie points out. "Her blood is my blood." Bennett blood is the key to make the ascendant work.

"Was this world created by a Bennett witch as well?" Klaus wonders out loud.

 _Could it be?_ Bonnie asks herself. _Could one of her ancestors have created the worlds she and Klaus have travel to? The different worlds Ernestine traveled to? And if so, why?_

"Why would they create different worlds?" Bonnie asks. "Were they bored with their lives and thought that it would be cool to create different worlds to travel to." She can't help but feel that there has to be a purpose for all of this.

Klaus snorts. "Now that's a thought." He regards the petite witch in front of him carefully as he thinks about the women of her bloodline. "The Bennett witches have been involved with the supernatural world for centuries. Your ancestors created some of the most important and complex spells known to exist. Your ancestors defeated vampires and werewolves alike. It's not so farfetched to think that your ancestors created these worlds." Klaus can't help but think they were created for a darker purpose.

"You speak of my ancestors as if you knew them." Bonnie says with a frown. There is a familiarity in his voice as if he knew them personally.

Klaus chuckles, "I've had the _pleasure_ of knowing many Bennett witches." He licks his lips as he moves his gaze over her body. There is absolutely no shame in the way he stares at her.

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest, feeling self conscious under his heated gaze. The way the word _pleasure_ rolls of his tongue makes her shiver.

Klaus's lips twitch as he hears her heart skip a beat. "Why are you so nervous love?"

"I'm not!" Bonnie snaps but she avoids his eyes.

Klaus looks ready to say something but he suddenly turns his head to the side, staring intently at the fog which is engulfing them in a cloud of white once more.

A horse can be heard galloping in the distance. A shot rings out. While a strange growling noise seems to come out of nowhere.

 _Not again_ , Bonnie thinks taking an involuntary step closer to Klaus.

The noises grow louder around them, strange sounds that seem to come out of nowhere and everywhere at once.

Klaus growls and his eyes flash gold. He's sick of this game.

Bonnie looks frantically around the forest trying to determine where the noises are coming from, trying to see if there is anything or anyone hiding in the fog. But there is nothing. She can't see anyone. She can only hear those strange noises that seem to get closer and closer by the second. Her heart is pounding hard against her chest as a paralyzing fear takes hold of her again.

But just as before, the noises disappear after a few seconds.

Klaus curses under his breath.

"It's playing with us isn't it?" Bonnie whispers after her heartbeat returns to normal. Whatever entity is in the fog enjoys letting them know that this is its world not theirs. They have to play by its rules.

Klaus doesn't say anything. He continues walking and collecting rocks. Bonnie sighs and follows after him, glancing over her shoulder from time to time.

Someone is watching them. She can feel it.

The only think she sees whenever she looks back is the fog. But there is something out there, something dark and sinister.

* * *

They return to their makeshift campsite and Klaus uses the rocks he collected to form a circle on the ground. "You are going to draw on the unique properties of the elements in order to summon the ascendant." He tells Bonnie.

"Elemental magic," Bonnie murmurs. "Do you really think this is going to work better than my spell?" she doesn't think so.

"It will." Klaus declares with confidence.

"Well we have fire," Bonnie says looking at the fire that's still burning brightly. "But we need to get water, do you think there might be a stream nearby…"

"Bloody hell." Klaus groans in frustration. "What part of, think like a witch did you not get?" he snaps angrily. "You're a fucking witch Bonnie, conjure the bloody water!"

"I can't just-"

The look Klaus gives her is enough to render her silent. "Put your hands together." He orders.

Bonnie glares at him. There are a bunch of insults in her mind that she's more than ready to throw at him but the need to get away from this creepy place forces her to comply to his orders. She reluctantly claps her hands together.

A gasp escapes her lips when Klaus puts his hands over hers. There is a spark, she can feel it. Just like she can feel the slight tremor in her body at his close proximity.

"Repeat after me," Klaus says as he stares into her eyes and chants in a foreign language.

Bonnie winces and flushes in embarrassment as she butchers the pronunciation quite miserably the first time. It sounds awful even to her own ears. Judging by the expression on Klaus's face, he wholeheartedly agrees.

"Again," he says harshly.

It takes a couple more tries before she finally manages it. Her pronunciation is not as perfect as his but it's enough to make the spell work.

Bonnie shivers as she feels the spell take effect. There is a cold sensation in her palms as water springs from her hands out of nothing. It drips down onto the circle of rocks.

"There is your water." Klaus lets go of her hands. "Earth which is inside the circle," He looks at her expectantly.

Bonnie takes a deep breath, her green eyes focusing on the circle of rocks. This should be easy; it's a spell she knows. "Incendia."

The inside of the circle of rocks bursts into flames. The fire combines with the earth and water.

Bonnie smiles.

Klaus looks unimpressed. "We need air." There is a challenge in his gaze. He's not going to help her this time.

Bonnie stares at the circle and extends her right hand. Creating a sudden wind is easier than conjuring water and she knows how to do it. The sudden gust of wind causes the flames to dance from side to side. The four elements have combined together and the air around them is suddenly charged with electricity. "Now what?"

"A few drops of your blood." Klaus tells her. Her blood is the key after all. "Would you like me to do the honors?" he asks smirking.

"Go to hell." Bonnie snaps. She's not going to let him bite her again. She looks frantically around them trying to find a sharp object. She manages to find a small twig and takes a deep breath before she stabs her hand with it. She winces in pain.

The scent of her blood is intoxicating. Klaus's eyes turn amber for a second or two, fangs itching to come out and sink into her soft flesh. He unconsciously licks his lips remembering the exquisite taste of her blood.

Bonnie moves her hand over the fire and a few drops fall into the flames.

"Are you ready?" Klaus ask.

Bonnie nods.

Once again, he says the spell in that foreign language and Bonnie repeats it as best as she can. It takes three tries but she finally manages to say it right.

The flames sky rock up into the air for a few seconds before they disappear completely. The ascendant is inside the circle of rocks.

"You were saying?" the smug smile on Klaus's face is unmistakable.

Bonnie shakes her head. She can't believe how easy that was. She reaches inside the circle for the ascendant. "What language was that?" she asks as she stares at the magical object in her hand. Her magic thrums as she comes in contact with the magic inside the ascendant. There is a sense of familiarity, of belonging.

"Old Norse," Klaus answers standing up. "Are you ready to get the hell out of here?" It's going to be dark soon and neither of them wants to spend another hour in this creepy world.

Bonnie stands up, shaking the dirt from her jeans. There is a feeling of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach. "What if we end up in a world worse than this?" she asks suddenly. As much as she hopes and wishes they would end up in Mystic Falls, something tells her that they won't.

"It can't be worse than this."

"Don't jinx us."

Klaus chuckles, "a foe that can be seen can be fought." He looks past her shoulder and stares into the trees. The fog is thickening once more and when darkness falls, the thing in the fog will come for them again. "We'll just have to take the chance." He says as he stares back into her eyes.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and prepares herself

* * *

Bonnie lands on her back. She stays on the ground, blinking rapidly and covering her eyes with her hand. The sun is blinding. Pulling herself to her feet she takes in her surroundings.

The first thing she sees is dark green water that stretches for miles in front of her. She has landed on a rocky shore.

"Who the fuck are you?" an accented voice says from behind her.

Bonnie turns around startled by the unfamiliar voice. "I…" she doesn't get the chance to say anything. There is a stinging sensation on the side of her neck.

A tall, fit, dark skinned man comes to stand next to the light haired man who spoke to her. "You're not supposed to be here." He says in a cold voice as he points a gun at her.

Bonnie's vision blurs and her body feels really heavy. She struggles to keep her eyes open and remain standing. "…What…" she touches the side of her neck and groans. She feels really sleepy. The man shot her with something and she's seconds away from losing consciousness.

 _Where the hell is Klaus?_ Bonnie wonders as she sinks to her knees.

"No one is supposed to be here but us." The dark skinned man says watching her curiously.

Bonnie's eyes search frantically for the hybrid that came with her but all she sees is the two men in front of her and the rocks and trees behind them.

"…Klaus…" is the last thing Bonnie manages to say before she's knocked unconscious.

"What are we going to do with her?" the blond man asks.

"We'll interrogate her and find out how she got here." His partner replies placing the gun on his back holster. "Then we'll kill her." He picks Bonnie and throws her over his shoulder.

The two men make their way back to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank-you so much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Something is wrong.

From the moment he opens his eyes, Klaus knows something is wrong.

The first thing he realizes is that he's alone. Bonnie is nowhere to be found. Warning bells go off in his brain as he scans his surroundings and expands his senses to locate the little Bennett witch.

He's surrounded by trees left and right but he can hear the waves crashing against the shore. He's close to the sea. _An island_ , he thinks. _They landed on an island this time but where is Bonnie?_

They have always landed together. But for some strange reason not this time. He remembers taking her hand and the pull of the swirling white light as they disappeared from the other world. _Where is she?_

Klaus can feel her though. She's close. Bonnie has his blood in her system and for as long as his blood stays inside her, Klaus will be able to locate her easily. He didn't give her his blood out of the kindness of his heart. While he didn't want the witch hurt or to die under his watch (he needs her in order to return home) there was another reason for feeding her his blood. A much more selfish reason.

A smirk forms on his lips as he begins to walk in search of the witch.

Klaus wonders if Bonnie knows what it means to have Original vampire blood in her system. She probably doesn't. It's something that still surprises him. How someone so powerful has so little knowledge about magic and the supernatural world in general. He supposes she'll find out soon enough.

Blood is powerful and Original blood is different than regular vampire blood. For one, it stays longer inside a person's body and it creates a link of sorts; a channel that allows an Original to control and manipulate a human without the need of compulsion.

Klaus is counting on that link to allow him inside the witch's head. He knows that he won't be able to control and manipulate Bonnie in the same way he would a human. She's a witch. She's naturally immune to any vampire mind trick because of it. But Klaus is determined to make Bonnie Bennett his and he won't stop until he achieves his goal. He's definitely going to take advantage and use the link to make the little witch more susceptible to _his charms_. He's done it before. Seducing witches to his cause it's his specialty and Bonnie won't be the exception, of that he feels certain.

By the time they return to Mystic Falls, little Bonnie Bennett will be eating out of the palm of his hand. He can only imagine the faces the stupid Salvatore brothers will make when they see that Bonnie is under his control. And Klaus can't wait to rub it in their faces. With Bonnie in his corner, there is nothing those stupid children can do against him. Not that he has anything to fear from that pathetic lot but Bonnie definitely offered them an advantage.

The witch is the ultimate weapon. The witch will be _his_ ultimate triumph.

Klaus can hardly contain his glee. It has been over a century, maybe two, since he felt this excited about a witch. He's always loved the thrill of the chase and he knows Bonnie won't succumb easily. She's a challenge and Klaus always loves a good challenge.

He comes to an abrupt stop suddenly. _How strange_ , he feels like he's been walking for a long time now and yet the trees look the same. He feels like he has walked this path before. _Has he been walking in circles without knowing it?_

Klaus breaks a branch from one of the trees nearby and dumps it on the ground, next to a strange looking white rock. He walks in the opposite direction.

Once again all he sees are trees, pines, chestnuts, a couple of fruit trees, and wild flowers. He can smell the salt in the air and hear the waves crashing in the distance. Everything feels the same as when he landed.

Klaus walks and walks for what feels it's a long time but after a few minutes he once again spots the branch and the white rock.

 _What the fuck?_

He's back to the sample place he started.

Klaus growls and walks in a different direction, determined not to end up in the same place again. His thoughts about the witch distracted him but not this time. He uses his vampire speed to get as far away as he can, feeling confident that he can get out of this maze.

But a few minutes later, he's back again staring down at the branch and the stupid white rock. He's walked in at least three different directions and yet he still ends up in the same place.

Klaus moves his gaze scanning the trees and trying to figure out what the hell is going on with this place. Anger fills his veins. He's been walking in circles this whole time and he doesn't like it. His jaw clenches as he tries to figure out a way out.

"Niklaus…"

A chill runs down his spine and Klaus's entire body stiffens as he hears that voice. He knows that voice.

Slowly, very slowly, Klaus turns around. He gasps as he stares at the figure in front of him.

 _It can't be…it's impossible…_

Klaus can't believe what he's seeing. "Henrik…" he whispers completely taken by surprise.

His little brother smiles and reaches out towards him.

Klaus speeds towards his brother, he doesn't stop to think or analyze the situation. He simply reaches out towards his little brother. "Henrik," after all this time, he can't believe it. His brother is here.

Henrik smiles. "I've been waiting for you," he says.

Klaus never sees the attack coming. One moment he's standing in front of his brother and the next he's on his knees gasping, blood pouring out of his mouth. He looks down at his chest, shocked by the sudden attack. The branch-the one he cut off from the tree-it's now embedded in his chest, piercing his heart.

Henrik grins and then he disappears.

Klaus falls to the ground.

* * *

Bonnie groans and her eyes blink open. A light bulb hangs above her head and she turns her face away, the light nearly blinds her. She's tied to a chair and the rope digs painfully into her arms and legs and keeps her in place.

She's inside a small room. The chair is positioned right in front of the door.

 _Where am I?_ She wonders as she comes fully awake. More importantly, _where is Klaus?_

She feels a moment of panic. W _hat if Klaus did not land in this world with her?_ No, that can't be. Klaus took her hand. The two left the other world together. Klaus has to be here somewhere. _But where?_

Bonnie looks up in surprise when the door opens and the two men she saw upon landing step inside the room. She watches them warily as the two come to stand in front of her. There is something about them, an aura of power, confidence, and secrecy. It's weird but it feels like she knows them somehow.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions." The tall, dark skinned man tells her as he comes to stand right in front of her. He's an imposing and intimidating figure. "You will answer them honestly. Do I make myself clear?"

Bonnie swallows painfully as she stares up at the man. She can see the hard muscles of his arms and the look in his dark eyes is deathly. She nods nervously.

She has no idea who they are or what kind of world she has landed in. Since this whole thing started, this is the first time she has come across another human being. For they are human, that much she's certain of. She should feel happy and relieved that there are other humans around but instead, she's absolutely terrified. Something inside her tells her that these men are no ordinary humans.

"How did you get here?" The man's question brings her out of her thoughts. "Who sent you?"

Bonnie doesn't know how to answer that. _Do they know she's a witch? Do they know about the ascendant? What kind of world is this?_ Her mind is swirling with the possibilities.

"You should answer the question luv," the blond haired man tells her with a smirk. His accent is similar to Klaus's.

 _Klaus's accent is sexier_ , her mind supplies. Bonnie can't believe she's thinking that in such dire situation. She needs to focus on the best way to get out of here, not how sexy Klaus's accent is.

"I…" How to properly answer the question when she's desperate for answers herself? She honestly has no idea what to say. She can't trust them with the knowledge of the ascendant.

"Why are you here? What have you done?" The man hisses. "How did you get here?"

"I fell from the sky," she blurts out. It's the truth really. The ascendant literately threw them in this world, so in a way she did fall from the sky.

The dark skinned man clenches his jaw and crosses his arms over his chest. "You think that's funny." It's very obvious that he's anything but amused. He's scary, really scary and Bonnie doesn't like the glint in his eyes.

"I don't know," she says. She looks nervously between both men. If she can summon enough of her magic and knock them out. _And then what…make a run for it?_ She's still tied to the chair.

"You don't know," the man chuckles. "I find that hard to believe." He moves closer, leaning down to stare at her terrified face. "Who sent you?"

Bonnie frowns. "I don't know what you mean." _Concentrate Bonnie_ , she thinks. _Think like a witch, use your magic and escape_. That's something Klaus would totally say. Easier said than done but she can do it. She has to do it. She has to escape.

"One of his crazy followers maybe," the blond man suggests. He seems disgusted with the thought. "Thinking that he's the answer to your prayers or the _cure._ " He waits expectantly. He's clearly waiting for a certain reaction from Bonnie but the witch only stares at him in confusion.

"You lot never learn do you?" The dark skinned man mutters.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie asks. She's so confused about this whole thing. Her captors are not making any sense and they're looking at her with disgust. She doesn't understand why.

The dark man moves surprisingly fast, grabbing a good chunk of her hair and yanking her head backwards.

Bonnie screams. Her eyes are wide and fearful and her panic increases tenfold when she sees the blade. He's holding a knife, a very long knife that is moving closer and closer towards her face. She didn't even see when he got the knife.

 _Who the hell is this guy?_ She wonders fearfully. He's super strong, not Klaus strong or even Damon strong, but definitely stronger than a regular Joe.

"Who brought you here?" the man hisses. "No one is supposed to be here but us, who brought you, why?"

Bonnie whimpers and a few tears spill down her cheeks as she stares at the sharp knife. She's terrified that he's going to cut her throat open.

There is a moment, a second in which she could swear she sees a strange tattoo on his arm. But then it's gone. It appears on his arm and disappears from his skin as quick as lightning. Perhaps she imagined the whole thing. She's not sure of anything now.

"She's not going to answer," The blond man murmurs. "Let's get this over with."

Before the man holding her by the hair can say anything, the door opens and another man steps inside.

 _Just how many men are in this place?_ Bonnie wonders looking at the stranger out of the corner of her eyes.

The newcomer is tall, pale, with black hair and piercing green eyes. "Connor," he addresses the man holding the knife.

At least now Bonnie knows one of her captor's name.

"Not now, Liam." Connor hisses. His grip tightens on Bonnie's hair.

Make that two. She now knows the name of two of the men holding her captive. That's good. She hopes she can learn more about this strange group.

"There's been some activity on the other side of the island." The man, Liam informs them. He glances briefly at Bonnie's terrified face before staring back at his leader. "She didn't come alone."

Bonnie's heart skyrockets upon hearing those words. _Klaus,_ it has to be Klaus. On the one hand she's relieved to know that Klaus is close by but on the other, she's afraid of what they have gotten themselves into.

"How many?" the blond man asks with interest.

"Only one, he's a vampire," Liam tells them.

"Is that so," Connor smirks before releasing Bonnie. "Liam, keep an eye on the prisoner." He orders. "Vaughn, come with me." They have a vampire to hunt.

The blond man follows his leader out of the room without question.

Bonnie closes her eyes and tries to control the erratic beating of her heart.

"What's your name?" Liam asks watching her with keen interest.

Bonnie opens her eyes and stares at the handsome stranger. He seems friendly, nicer than the other man.

 _Sexy as hell,_ Caroline would say with a wink and a flirty smile. Bonnie's heart constricts at the thought of her best friend. _Do they know she's missing? Are they looking for her?_

"Don't you have a name?" he asks tilting his head to the side and studying her face.

While Connor looked scary, this guy-Liam, seems anything but. Under different circumstance she probably would be blushing at the interest in which he's staring at her. But Bonnie knows better than to let her guard down. She needs to figure a way out of this not get distracted by handsome strangers.

"Who are you people?" Bonnie asks instead of answering. "What is this place? What do you want with me?"

He regards her silently for a few seconds. "We want to know who you are, how you got here, why are you here?"

"How did _you_ get here?" Bonnie asks.

Liam chuckles. "Answering a question with a question," he shakes his head. "You need to be honest. Connor doesn't like playing games."

Bonnie glares at him.

"He's going to kill the vampire that came with you," Liam tells her. "And then he's going to get the truth out of you and kill you."

"He won't." Bonnie says with a strange sort of confidence. She knows what she has to do, it's now or never. This is her chance. She's a witch versus one man, the odds are in her favor."You have no idea who you are dealing with." Klaus is going to kill those guys and Bonne is no damsel in distress.

Liam smiles and opens his mouth with a retort but he doesn't get a chance to say anything.

The wave of magic that leaves her body takes her breath away. It feels wonderful, the rush of power, the tingling sensation in her body as her magic comes alive and attacks.

Liam's eyes go wide as he's flung back by an invisible force. His body crashes hard against the wall. He tries to move but he can't. He's paralyzed.

Bonnie smiles feeling proud of what she has done.

Liam is staring at her with shock and disbelief. "You are witch," he mutters, those piercing green eyes watch her carefully, almost with fascination. "We should've known."

Bonnie closes her eyes and does her best to ignore him, counting on her magic to keep him paralyzed against the wall until she manages to free herself.

Klaus told her that she needed to think like a witch; well she's doing exactly that now.

With another wave of her magic the rope falls off her hands and feet, freeing her.

It's amazing how easy that was. Klaus was right about vampire blood enhancing a witch's magic. Bonnie is definitely grateful for it in this moment.

She doesn't waste any time as she leaps out of the chair and runs towards the door.

"Wait!" Liam tries to stop her. He's struggling to break free, but Bonnie's magic pins him in place.

The door flies open before she even reaches it and Bonnie runs out there, determination and adrenaline pumping her veins. She doesn't know how long this magical boost will last and she doesn't want to be near these men when her luck eventually runs out. She needs to find Klaus and the ascendant and get out of this world before the men come for her again.

Bonnie runs out of the cabin as fast as her legs can carry her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees two other cabins but Bonnie's main priority is to run away from there, to escape as quickly as possible.

"Stop right there!" someone yells.

Bonnie screams as she feels a sharp burning pain in her right shoulder blade. She looks down and with horror she realizes that she's been shot. The white feather arrow is embedded in her skin. "Oh my god..." it hurts. The sharp burning pain is a shock to her system.

A bulky man reloads the crossbow and prepares to shoot again.

Bonnie whimpers and pulls herself to her feet. She glares at the man, feeling the magic inside her surfacing angrily in her defense.

Before he can shoot her again, Bonnie waves her left hand and sends him crashing into the nearest tree.

 _Take that you bastard!_ And then she's running again.

She doesn't stop to think about the pain on her shoulder. She runs straight into the thick forest surrounding the men's camp and disappears from sight.

* * *

A groan escapes Klaus's lips as he pulls the branch out of his chest. He hisses in pain and throws the damn thing as far away as he can. He lets out a shaky breath of relief.

He lies on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky as his flesh slowly begins to heal. The spirit, or vision, ghost, whatever the fuck that thing was that pretended to be his brother is gone.

Klaus growls and his face shifts as he pulls himself to his feet. He feels angry and confused. _What the hell was that thing and more importantly why did it take his brother's form. How?_

A soft breeze caresses his skin, like a lover's touch. The wind rustles the leaves gently but to Klaus it feels like mocking laughter. This place is dangerous. This world is worse than the one before. Unlike the thing or spirit in the previous world, this one can hurt him. This one used his brother's face to hurt him. That makes it more dangerous in Klaus's book, because it means that it knows him.

He needs to find Bonnie and they need to get the hell out of this place.

Using his vampire speed he flashes out of there or so he thinks. A few seconds later, he's once more at the place where he started, staring at the same stupid rock.

Klaus feels absolutely furious. His hands clench into fists and a low menacing growl escapes his throat.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

A familiar scent hits his nose then. It's Powerful and intoxicating. Klaus licks his lips unconsciously as he recalls the bit of blood he took from her. He will never forget the delicious taste of her blood.

Bonnie

The scent of Bonnie's blood fills the air.

 _His_ little witch is really close.

* * *

Bonnie runs and runs as far away as she can from the men's camp. She doesn't stop to think or to look around, she keeps on running until the air leaves her lungs and her legs start to cramp. She feels lightheaded and feverish.

The arrow is still stuck in her shoulder; her top and cardigan are wet with her blood.

She eventually stops to lean against a tree and catch her breath. A soft breeze caresses her skin and Bonnie welcomes the cooling sensation on her heated and sweaty skin. She's out of breath and in pain and she wants nothing more than to go home. But she can't. Not until she summons the ascendant and finds Klaus.

Bonnie takes a few moments to catch her breath before using her left hand to pull the arrow out of her shoulder.

She screams and her vision blurs from the tears rolling down her cheeks. It hurts. It hurts so bad she's surprised she hasn't passed out from the pain. She hopes that Klaus's blood will heal the wound. Because if it doesn't, she's going to bleed to death.

Bonnie doesn't know how long she stays sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree. She sniffles and a couple more tears roll down her cheeks but eventually the pain lessens, until it disappears completely. She breathes a sigh of relief. The hybrid's blood has healed her once more.

Once the pain on her shoulder disappears Bonnie takes the time to study her surroundings. She looks around and all she sees is trees. She's surrounded by fruit trees, pines, and chestnuts. And she even spots a beautiful olive tree a few feet away from her.

It's surreal. The grass is green and covered with wild flowers. She didn't notice that until now. And she can smell the salt in the air and hear the sea a short distance away. she can't hear anything else. There are no birds, no sounds of people around her. No sounds of life except for her pounding heart and her labored breaths.

 _Where am I?_ Bonnie wonders. _An island, that's for sure but where? Was Ernestine here? Did she travel to this world as they did?_ She can't help but wonder about her ancestor. _How could Ernestine do it? Jump from one world to the next? How did she make it home?_

"Hello!"

Bonnie's head jerks in the direction of that unfamiliar voice. There is someone out there.

"Is anybody out there?" A man yells.

He heart leaps to her throat and she stands on shaky legs. She looks nervously around the trees trying to find the source of that male voice.

"Can anybody hear me?"

"Hello!"

"Charlie!" "Thomas!"

"Can you guys hear me!"

The voice gets closer and closer until Bonnie finally sees a man of average height coming out of the trees.

Her magic flares, ready to fight back if needed. _Is he from the camp?_ Bonnie wonders.

The man dressed in camping gear spots her and a look of relief crosses his pale face. "Thank god!" he says approaching her as quickly as possible.

Bonnie stays rooted to the spot not knowing what to do. She's shocked to find yet another person in this place. She keeps her guard up, the last time she saw another human being she ended up getting captured.

"I've been lost for days." The man says upon reaching her. "I was starting to think there was no other human being in this island but me," he laughs nervously. "Thank god. I found you."

 _He's definitely human_ , Bonnie thinks. Still there is a strange feeling in her gut. Something feels wrong. "What's your name?" she asks warily. _Is he part of the group she encountered before?_

"Shane, my name is Shane," he says with a friendly smile. "Atticus Shane actually, but everyone calls me Shane." He extends his hand toward her. "And yours?"

Bonnie looks down at his outstretched hand and then back at his face. He smiles and waits expectantly for her to greet him but Bonnie can't bring herself to do so.

Her Grams would be appalled at her lack of manners but something keeps her hands to her sides. There is something about this friendly stranger. Something wrong, very wrong, she can feel it in her gut.

 _Don't trust him_ , her instincts yell at her.

"What's your name?" Shane asks with the most charming and friendliest of smiles.

A sense of dread fills the pit of Bonnie's stomach.

* * *

Connor and Vaughn return to the camp empty handed.

They hadn't been able to locate the vampire that came with the girl. The girl is probably the vampire's lover and Connor is already planning to use her to lure the abomination out. And hopefully find the reason they were sent here. No one has been sent to the island in years, not since they were brought here.

"I told you to keep an eye on her." Connor says angrily as he spots Liam waiting outside the main cabin.

"She escaped." Liam retorts making his way towards them.

Rex the bulky hunter follows closely behind. "Did you get the vampire?" he asks.

"Didn't find him," Vaughn tells him. "He's probably on the other side of the barrier." And that complicates things a bit. They have to be prepared before crossing the barrier.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Connor questions angrily.

"She's a witch." Liam informs him. The girl took him by surprise. He hadn't expect their prisoner to be a witch. "She used her magic and escaped."

"Knocked us on our asses too," Rex grumbled. "I shot her in the shoulder and followed her trail up to the barrier but I didn't see her." He knew better than to cross the barrier alone. The last time that happened they lost one of their own.

"A witch that's impossible," Vaughn looks at the group. "No witch can come to this world unless…" his eyes go wide with a sudden realization. "Unless…"

"She's a Bennett witch," Rex murmurs following Vaughn's train of thought. "Fuck!" he curses. He shot a Bennett witch!

"That's how she got here." Connor closes his eyes and curses his stupidity. He should've known. _How had he not seen it?_ It had been so long since they came through that he didn't stop to think and consider who the girl might be. And now she's out there, alone.

"We have to find her Connor," Liam tells him with a worried look on his face. "We have to find her before _he_ does."

"I know." Connor murmurs while staring up at sky, it will be dark soon. _This is what he has been waiting for_ , he thinks. After so many years the opportunity has presented itself. The witch is the key to his freedom.

The only way Silas can escape the prison world is with the blood of a Bennett witch and the Brotherhood of the Five has the mission to stop that from ever happening. Even if it means killing said witch.


	6. Chapter 6

From the journal of Ernestine Bennett:

 _I went back. This time I stayed longer. I can control it now. The voices were right. It worked just like they told me. I have the power. I can control the ascendant now. I can do anything I want. There is no need to be afraid anymore. There is no need to be ashamed anymore. No one can hurt me now. I can do what I want. Mrs. Gidden's cat went into my garden last night. That horrible animal ruined my plants again. I told her so, but once again she did not believe me. Her sweet muffin can do no wrong. She thinks I made it up. She always thinks I make things up. A strange lying girl she says I am. I needed those plants. Does she know how hard it is to grow them? How important they are to me? How much I need them. Of course not! All she cares about it's that stupid cat. But she will not be a problem anymore. I cursed her. She will spend the rest of her miserable life in that bed. I crushed her legs. She will never walk again the doctor says. It was so easy. As for her sweet little muffin, he is in a cage at the moment. I shall skin him alive and use him in my next potion. I can do what I want. I have the power. The voices were right. I can do what I want…_

* * *

"What's your name?" Shane asks again while keeping his friendly smile in place.

"How did you get here?" Bonnie asks instead of answering his question.

"I came with a group of friends," Shane tells her simply. He seems sincere and yet there is something about him, something she doesn't like.

"How long have you been here?"

"Too many days to count," Shane replies while a dark look crosses his face. He looks up into the sky before glancing back at her. "It will be dark soon, strange things happen in this place at night. You probably think I'm crazy but it's the truth. We need to find shelter, I know a cave-"

"Where are your friends?" Bonnie interrupts.

"I told you I've been lost for days. I don't know what happened to them. I haven't seen them," Shane frowns. "Are you on your own too?"

Bonnie watches him trying to figure out why she's getting bad vibes about him. He seems nice enough and yet she can't help but feel like she can't trust him. With every word that comes out his mouth she can only think, _he lies._

Shane waits expectantly for her answer.

For a few moments neither of them say anything, they simply stare at each other. Bonnie doesn't know what to make of him, she wants to believe him but she can't.

"Look," Shane begins. "I get it. You don't know me. For all you know I'm some serial killer trying to lure you into a trap, I'm not by the way." He laughs nervously. "I just…this place is weird…I…" he looks nervously around their surroundings. "There is something here…" he shakes his head. "I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore, that's the worst part you know."

Bonnie nods. She can understand that. "And you don't have a way to communicate with your friends?"

"No," Shane tells her. "I don't even know if they're still alive."

"I'm sorry."

Shane nods. "We'll be safe in the cave," he tells her suddenly. "But we have to make it there before it gets dark. It's just back there, we'll be safe there, I promise. Come with me," he offers his hand towards her.

Bonnie frowns and stares at his outstretched hand and then looks back into his face. Her arms are rooted to her sides. She can't move them. Something inside her tells her not to touch him. She doesn't know how or why but she has the sinking feeling that he's lying to her. Maybe it's her sixth sense or maybe it's the fact that she's a witch. But everything inside her, is telling her no tot trust this friendly looking stranger.

"Come on, we need to go to the cave," Shane is growing impatient with her reluctance.

"Why?"

"Because we'll be safe there, you have no idea the things that go on at night in this place," Shane tells her in a very serious tone. "The cave can protect us." He moves closer, his hand still outstretched. "We have to go."

When Bonnie makes no move to take his hand, Shane's eyes narrow. "Come with me," he insists.

It almost sounds like an order and Bonnie doesn't like it. "I can't," she tells him. "I have to find…" for a few seconds she struggles to find the right word. "My friend." she decides spontaneously. "He's here somewhere." She can't leave without Klaus. She would rather put her trust in the hybrid than in this stranger.

"We can search for him tomorrow," Shane tells her. "Trust me. You don't want to be walking around at night. Bad things happen." He moves closer. "We have to go, come on."

"No," Bonnie tells him fiercely.

Shane growls and takes a menacing step forward until he's just inches away from her. "I'm not going to ask you again, Bonnie."

A chill runs down her spine. She looks into his face with shock and confusion. "How do you know my name?" She did not give him her name that she knows for sure. The feeling of dread fills the pit of her stomach once more.

Shane's lips twist into a smirk, "I know many things about you." The friendly and inoffensive demeanor it's gone. There is something dark, something sinister about him. He almost looks like he's possessed.

Her magic comes alive, sensing a threat.

"I have been waiting for you," he tells her, his eyes glinting with malice.

Shane tries to grab her but Bonnie's magic pushes him away before he can touch her. He's flung back until he crashes against the tree behind him.

He's completely taken by surprise. He stares at her with wonder and incredulity. "You can hurt me…" he murmurs. It seems he hadn't expected that.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie snaps angrily. "What do you want with me?"

Shane stares at her with such raw hunger that she can't help but feel anxious. She doesn't like the hungry look on his face, it scares her. When Klaus stares at her like that, she feels butterflies in her stomach and her heart skips a beat. But right now, what she feels is a sense of dread.

"I need you." Shane says standing up. "You are the key Bonnie." His dark eyes drink the sight of her like a man who has been starved for years. "You are the one…"

"The key to what?" Bonnie asks. She doesn't take her eyes away from him.

"The key to my freedom," Shane replies with an evil smirk.

He moves so fast, Bonnie doesn't have time to react.

One moment he's standing by the tree and the next he appears right in front of her. His hands grab her arms and Bonnie screams. It hurts. It burns. Just like the ghostly hand that touched her at the house in the previous world. The pain takes her by surprise and she forgets that she can fight back, just like at the house.

Except this time, there is a blast of white light that pushes Shane away from her.

Shane screams as a wave of pure, raw magic has him sinking down to his knees in pain.

Bonnie gasps and blinks rapidly trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

There is a blinding white light that spreads around them. It engulfs the forest with its warmth and power.

Bonnie turns her face to the side, squeezing her eyes shut as the light blinds her. And then she feels a strange pull, a rather familiar pull.

 _Oh my god!_

Bonnie's eyes snap open and she turns towards the ball of light that appeared in front of her.

It's the ascendant.

The magical object is floating in mid air in front of her, sparks of white light shining through and pulling her closer.

 _No_ , Bonnie thinks in panic as she takes a step back. _No, no, Klaus is not here. This shouldn't be happening._ She didn't summon the ascendant. She didn't use her blood in order to activate it. This should not be happening.

 _Klaus…where is Klaus?_ They came into this world together, they have to leave together.

Bonnie tries really hard to step away, to push her body as far away as possible from the ascendant but the swirling white light is pulling her body toward it. Like a magnet. No matter how hard she tries she's unable to resist.

Shane pulls himself to his feet, eyes wide and filled with wonder as he stares at the magical object floating in front of Bonnie. He smiles with triumph. This is what he has been waiting for.

While Bonnie is trying to get away from the light, Shane is trying to walk towards it.

He's completely enthralled by the mysterious object. He extends his right hand towards it, trying to touch it, but the moment his skin comes in contact with the swirl of power he screams in pain.

Bonnie gasps as Shane falls to his knees once more. His anguished screams echo around the trees. The light hurt him.

 _It's yours_ , a voice whispers in her head. _Take it, it's yours to command, take it._

Without thinking Bonnie lifts her hand up. The ascendant flies straight into her hand. The white light surrounds her in a protective sphere of power. She stares at the object in wonder.

"Bonnie…" Shane whispers. He looks almost pleadingly at her. He's still on the ground and it's obvious that he's in pain but he extends his hand out in her direction, "please…" he begs. "Take me with you, don't leave me here." He tries to stand up but he can't, something keeps him in place. "Please…" he begs. He's trying to appeal to her noble heart. "Please, take me with you."

"You belong here," the words slip past her lips without thought.

Bonnie looks at Shane's pleading face before staring down at the ascendant in her hand. _Klaus_ , she thinks _. I need to find Klaus._

That is her last thought before the hurricane of light takes her away.

* * *

A fiery orange hue covers the sky as the Brotherhood makes their way deeper into the island. The moment they cross the barrier protecting their camp, they shiver as a sudden chill invades their bodies. It's a warning of the dangerous territory they are moving into. The barrier protects them from _his_ powers, it keeps them safe. They are taking a great risk venturing out especially at night, but they have to find the witch. They have to find her before he does. They swore to keep Silas in this prison.

"Maybe we should split up," Rex suggests. He holds his crossbow in his hands, more than ready to fire at any sudden movement.

"Nah," Liam says from behind him. "It's best if we stick together." They have the advantage in numbers. The four of them together stand a better chance against Silas.

Connor leads the group in a well known path. Vaughn follows closely behind, then Rex and finally Liam.

"We should've waited until tomorrow," Vaughn murmurs. His eyes move around the trees, every nerve in his body on high alert. "Once it gets dark we'll be prey for him." He can't help but remember the last time he ventured out, the last encounter with Silas and the tragedy that followed.

"We have to find the witch," Liam tells him. "We can't let him get to her."

"What if he already found her?" Rex asks suddenly. "What the hell do we do then?"

"Silence all of you!" Connor hisses. "Keep your guard up." They can't afford to be distracted, not now. They are walking in dangerous waters and they have to be alert and focus if they want to make it out alive from this part of the Island.

He feels a chill run down his spine and he stops abruptly.

"What is it?" Vaughn whispers behind him. The others stop as well; they can all sense the danger in the air.

Connor holds his rifle in place and looks left and right. Someone is watching them, he feels certain of that. His dark eyes scan the trees but he can't see anything. The others follow his lead and also look around trying to find the hidden threat but there is nothing. Only silence. The island is so eerily quiet, like the dead.

Connor starts walking again. _Are you watching us?_ He wonders. _Are you waiting for the right moment to attack?_

As if answering his unspoken questions, a figure suddenly emerges from the trees, standing a few feet in front of them. He leans one shoulder casually against a chestnut tree, arms crossed over his chest, a lazy smile on his face.

The moment they see him, the four men freeze. They know who he is. They know what he's capable of.

"Hello friends," he chuckles. "It's been a while."

Connor glares at him and points his rifle in his direction.

Rex curses under his breath while Liam and Vaughn watch him silently.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he taunts as he takes a few steps closer to the group.

"Shane," Vaughn mutters. He can't help but feel angry, so angry and so guilty. He stares at his former friend, hands tightening on his weapon. The friend he left behind, the friend he couldn't save.

Shane's lips twist into a malicious grin. "You should feel guilty Vaughn," he says. "It's your fault after all."

Vaughn closes his eyes remembering that terrible night. The guilt consuming him once more.

"Don't listen to him," Connor hisses angrily. He keeps his eyes on Shane more than ready to attack.

"Mate I-" Vaughn begins.

"That's not Shane," Rex whispers placing a hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "Don't fall for his tricks."

Shane only laughs. "You are all quite pathetic aren't you?" His dark eyes move over the four of them with anger and hatred. They are going to be the perfect outlet for his rage.

"What the hell do you want Silas?" Connor asks as he stares him down.

"Perhaps I would like a new body," Silas replies with a wicked smirk.

* * *

The air is knocked out of her lungs as she lands on her back. The ascendant falls right next to her, the golden object shining brightly with the dying rays of the sun.

"What the blood hell?"

Bonnie's eyes fly open. She knows that voice. She would recognize that accented voice anywhere. She sits up immediately, desperately trying to find the source of that voice. It doesn't take her long.

Klaus is standing a few feet away from her, an unreadable expression on his face as he stares down at her.

"Thank-god," Bonnie says with relief. She can't believe it. She found him. She stands up and runs straight into his arms, hugging him.

She feels such relief and yes even happiness to see him. When she was pulled into the swirling white light, her last thought was of him. She was afraid she would land in another world, afraid that she had left him behind. But she hadn't. The ascendant took her straight to Klaus.

Bonnie didn't have any expectations that Klaus would hug her back or that he would be happy to see her. She knew better. They were tentative allies at best, not friends. But the hybrid surprises her by placing his hands gently on her arms. He didn't hug her but he didn't push her away either.

Klaus frowns, looking up into the orange tinted sky before staring back at her. "Would you mind explaining to me how the hell did you appear out of nowhere?" She had literately fallen from the sky while he was tracking the scent of her blood. He was searching for her when she landed right in front of him.

"The ascendant," Bonnie pulls away smiling. "You are not going to believe it." She turns to the side and extends her right hand. The ascendant flies straight into her palm. "It appeared out of nowhere and it brought me here." She frowns. "I don't even know how or why."

"What happened?" Klaus asks.

"Well," Bonnie takes a deep breath. "I landed on the shore and then I got captured by these men…" and so Bonnie tells him about the men, her escape from the camp and her encounter with Shane and how the ascendant appeared out of nowhere and teleported her right where he was.

Klaus listens carefully to everything she has to say, the wheels in his head turning with each of her words. There are others on the island, humans, people that they can interrogate. People who could have the answers they seek.

"Shane was definitely lying," Bonnie informs him. "He said that I was the key to his freedom. I don't know what he meant by that. When the ascendant appeared, it was like he wanted it and he begged me to take him with me. It was so weird. I think he was possessed or something."

"And the ascendant just appeared out of nowhere to protect you?" Klaus raises an eyebrow as he regards her face carefully. _Had she unconsciously summoned the ascendant to her aid?_

"I didn't summon it," Bonnie tells him. "It just appeared and I was so afraid it was going to take me to another world but it didn't. It brought me here, to you…" she stares down at the object in her hand wondering if somehow she had been able to control it. Her last thought was of Klaus, of finding Klaus as the ascendant took her away. _Had the magical object heard her and complied with her wishes?_

"You can control it now?" Klaus asks, feeling intrigued.

"I don't know," Bonnie answers truthfully. She keeps staring at the object, lost in thought. What if she could control the ascendant? Ernestine could control it. Maybe she could learn to do it too. And if she can control the ascendant, then in theory she could order it to take them home.

"Did they hurt you?"

The question brings her out of her thoughts and Bonnie looks up into Klaus's face. "What?"

"The men who took you, did they hurt you?" He asks angrily.

"One of them threatened me with a knife," she replies softly. She's unsure whether his anger is directed at her or at the men who captured her. "And another one shot me with an arrow-" Bonnie jumps startled by the low growl that erupts from his throat. Klaus looks pissed. She clearly catches the hint of gold in his eyes.

"Let me see."

"I'm fine-"

Bonnie gasps when Klaus suddenly spins her around. She barely has time to process that her back is to his chest when he's already pulling her cardigan off her and discarding it somewhere on the ground.

Bonnie closes her eyes, shivering as his fingertips touch her shoulder blade with surprising tenderness.

"It's all healed," he murmurs but he continues to trace his fingers over her skin.

"Yeah…" It's the only thing Bonnie can say. Her throat feels really dry. Her heart is beating wildly against her chest and she finds herself unable to move. He's standing so close to her, she can feel the warmth of his body molding against hers, and the ghost of his breath over her shoulder. She trembles at his close proximity.

There is a hybrid standing behind her and yet her senses do not classify him as a threat. Her magic does not flare; her instincts are not on the alert. Not with Klaus. With him, she feels surprisingly safe.

Something is happening. Something she can't explain.

Bonnie doesn't know what to do. She simply stands like a statue, feeling butterflies take flight in her stomach. She's waiting in anticipation, waiting for something to happen, but she's not exactly sure what.

Klaus places his hands on her shoulders before moving them down her arms and up again. It's a soft, gentle caress on her skin and something she would've never expected from him. Gentleness is not a word that one associates with Klaus Mikaelson.

Goose bumps form on her arms at his touch. She likes the feel of his hands on her skin. Her body feels aflame. Not like the burning pain she felt when Shane touched her but a different kind of fire, a fire that spreads from her face, down to her neck and chest, and even low in her belly.

 _How can one simple touch make me feel like this?_ She wonders as she unconsciously leans back against him.

"Shane touched me," she finds herself saying. She has to distract herself before she melts into a puddle of goo. She can feel Klaus's body tense at her words. "He grabbed my arms and it hurt, like when the spirit thing touched me at the house…" Bonnie continues.

Klaus's hands continue to move up and down her arms. "There are no marks…" he whispers. Her skin has completely healed, thanks to his blood no doubt.

Bonnie gasps and squeezes her eyes shut as she hears his husky voice against her ear, his stubble lightly tickling her sensitive skin. She can't find her voice. Her hands ball into fists, her right hand clutching the ascendant in a tight grip. She feels the need to hold on to something because her knees feel weak.

Klaus's hands drop to her waist, bringing her body even closer to his. She can feel his hot breath against the side of her neck. A shiver runs down her spine, not in fear, but in unexpected pleasure. Without thinking Bonnie turns her head to the side, their faces are merely inches apart now. They're practically breathing the same air.

There is something so intimate in the way they are standing.

Her eyes are immediately drawn to his plump red lips, which curve into a knowing smirk. He knows the effect he's having on her and he thrives in that knowledge.

Bonnie's heart leaps to her throat as she moves her gaze from his lips and up to his face. He's standing so close, criminally close. And dear Lord, those hypnotic blue eyes and the way he's staring at her. No one has ever looked at her like that before. There is intensity, and hunger in his eyes; a longing that takes her breath away and has her lips parting on their own accord.

He takes that as an invitation.

Klaus's eyes stare at her parted lips before he leans down.

 _He's going to kiss me!_ Bonnie sucks in a breath, staring at him with wide eyes.

A loud piercing scream echoes through the now darkness.

Klaus and Bonnie pull away startled by the sound.

The spell is broken.

* * *

 _A/N: Bonnie and Klaus will be getting some answers in the next chapter. Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing, see you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank-you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The spell is broken and Klaus and Bonnie pull away startled by the scream that echoes in the now darkness.

"What was that?" Bonnie whispers. Her heart is in her throat, her entire body is shaking and she is seconds away from passing out. _Klaus nearly kissed her! Oh my god!_ She stares into the darkness because she can't look at him, not after that almost kiss.

Klaus is staring ahead, his superior senses trying to pick up any other noise or strange presence around them but there is nothing. He can't sense anyone. He can't hear anything either. After the scream there is a strange silence that befalls all around them. Under different circumstances it would be an unsettling sort of silence but it's not.

Bonnie shifts nervously and crosses her arms over her chest. Unlike him, she can't see anything. She can hardly make out his face. She clutches the ascendant in a painful grip. "We should go," she says suddenly. "We should get the hell away from here."

Klaus turns to look at her.

Her skin prickles as she feels his gaze on her. "We have the ascendant, we can get out now." She needs to focus on the task at hand, not think about the fact that Klaus had almost kissed her. If that scream hadn't interrupted them they would be kissing right now. Her heart rate speeds up at that thought and heat spreads all over her body. The thought of kissing Klaus makes her knees weak.

Why is she more worried about that kiss than the scream that interrupted them?

She should be wondering who's out there, or if anyone is hurt. It could be Shane, it could be someone else, and she honestly doesn't care. All Bonnie can think about is Klaus and how close he is standing and how he nearly kissed her.

 _Do I want him to kiss me?_ she finds herself wondering.

"No," Klaus tells her firmly. "We need to interrogate the men that captured you."

His voice pulls her out of her thoughts and brings her attention back to him. "You're joking right?" Bonnie squints, trying and failing to see his face. It's so dark and she's blind as a bat. _Damn it_ , if only there was some sort of light, anything that would allow her to see his face.

They both jump when a nearby shrub bursts into flames.

Bonnie gasps, feeling a tingling sensation roll over her body. She did it. She just set a shrub on fire. And she did it without thinking. Damn! It seems like Klaus's blood does to her what spinach did to Popeye.

Klaus raises an eyebrow and stares at her with a knowing smirk. "Growing confident with your magic little witch?" He sounds pleased.

Bonnie can see him clearly now, the fire illuminates their surroundings, casting shadows upon his handsome face and making those storming blue eyes glow in the darkness. There is something in the way he's looking at her. Butterflies take flight in her stomach and Bonnie fidgets nervously. "I did that without thinking," she admits staring into the flames.

"You're learning," Klaus murmurs without taking his eyes from her.

Bonnie turns to look back at him. "We need to leave," she says seriously. "We have the ascendant, we can get out of here right now-"

"Aren't you curious?" Klaus tilts his head to the side, watching her in that strange way of his. "For the first time since this whole thing started you have encountered other humans." Rationally he knows they should leave, he wants to leave as much as she does but he can't help but feel curious. The apparition that took his brother's face comes to mind. He wants to know more. "They could have the answers that we seek."

"And if they don't?" Bonnie challenges.

"When morning comes we shall go to the camp and find out what the hell it's going with this place. There is a reason those men are here," he stares into her eyes. "We'll question them, find out what they know and then we'll leave."

Bonnie shakes her head. She wants to go now. She looks down at the ascendant in her hand. "You really want to question them?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but-" she looks back into his face. "I have a bad feeling about this place." Her instincts are telling her that this place is bad, just like they told her Shane was lying. They need to leave.

"So do I," Klaus admits to her surprise. "But we need answers."

Bonnie sighs, knowing that he's right. Maybe the men from the camp can give them the answers they need. "Fine," she reluctantly agrees.

* * *

Bonnie sits on the ground, in a crossed legged position. Her back is leaning against a tree while she stares at the flames. She holds the ascendant in her hands, absently playing with the golden object.

Klaus is sitting to her left, arms crossed over his chest. They're sitting close but not too close. His presence is reassuring but it also makes her very nervous. And it doesn't help that she can't stop thinking about that near kiss.

 _Get a grip Bonnie,_ her mind chides. _There are more important things to think about_.

They have to wait until morning before making their way to the camp. It's too dark to be wandering on the island right now. _Sunlight is our friend_ , Klaus told her as they settled down on the ground. Bonnie just wants to get this over with and get the hell out of this creepy place. But she has to admit that she's curious as well. If they can get the men from the camp to answer their questions, they will be a step closer to finding their way back home and figuring out the mystery behind their adventure.

 _Unless I can order the ascendant to take us home_. Bonnie looks down at the magical object, wondering if it could be so simple as to command the object to obey her orders, could it be. _Is that what Ernestine did?_

She sighs. This night is going to be one of the longest of her life. They haven't heard any noises since the scream that pulled them apart. The island is quiet, tranquil. So different from what Shane said it was at night.

 _Strange things happen in this place at night…_

Everything is quiet and dare she think it, peaceful. It sounds strange considering the things that happened earlier but it's the truth. The only sound that penetrates the silence is the crackling fire from the burning shrub.

"Was Ernestine here?" Bonnie asks suddenly. "In her diary did she talk about this world?" she keeps her eyes on the flames. She is curious about Ernestine and her journeys throughout the different worlds.

"No." Klaus answers as he looks briefly in her direction. "She never mentioned an island like this."

Bonnie turns her head to her left, watching him. "You said she was crazy but now we know that she could travel to different worlds. She was right."

"She was crazy for other reasons," Klaus mutters without looking at her.

"Such as?"

"Why does it matter?" He seems amused by her questions.

"She was my ancestor," Bonnie retorts. "She created the ascendant. She's the key to everything." The more she thinks about it, the more convinced she becomes that Ernestine's past, her history, is the key to unlocking the mysterious object she holds in her hands.

Klaus keeps his eyes on the flames and for a long time Bonnie thinks he won't answer her question.

"She heard voices in her head," the hybrid begins quietly. "Ever since she was a child, she claimed to hear voices. Her mother was a witch but her father hated magic. He thought it was the devil's work."

"What kind of voices?" Bonnie asks curiously.

Klaus shrugs. "Voices that urged her to embrace her power, she refused to listen at first. She fought to keep them away but eventually she gave in." What they had done to her in the hospitals her father put her in probably had something to do with it. He didn't say that to Bonnie of course.

Bonnie frowns.

"The voices told her to create the ascendant," this time Klaus does turn to look at her. "She doesn't specify how or when she created it, only that the voices told her to do so."

"For what purpose?"

"She never said." Klaus looks down at the object in her hands. The ascendant it's floating, moving back and forth between Bonnie's hands. Her magic gently pushing and pulling it from one hand to the other. The corners of his lips twitch. "You're getting really good at that."

Bonnie extends her right palm and the ascendant floats above it. "My magic feels different," she confesses. Something has changed inside her. She wonders how much of it has to do with his blood. "It feels easier. I find myself doing things without thinking." Like now as she magically plays with the ascendant or the shrub that erupted in flames and continues to burn brightly giving them light. "Is this normal?" she finds herself asking. The only time magic had come easy for her was when she channeled the power of one hundred witches in order to kill him.

"You really don't know much about magic do you? How it works." Klaus can't help but feel angry. A witch of her caliber who lacks even the simplest of magical knowledge, it's infuriating.

"My Grams taught me a few things, Luka too…" Bonnie murmurs. But Grams had died too soon and Luka had an agenda of his own. "Most of what I know I learned on my own," she says in a rather defensive tone.

"It's quite admirable."

Bonnie is taken back by the compliment. She stares at him with suspicion, waiting for a nasty remark to follow but Klaus doesn't say anything else. "It's not like I had a choice," she doesn't know why she says that. The words slip past her lips without thinking. Since she discovered she was a witch everything she has learned has been to help others, to help Elena.

Klaus snorts. It's at the tip of his tongue to make a nasty remark about the pathetic doppelganger and the rest of Bonnie's useless friends but he doesn't want to waste his breath on that stupid girl. "Confidence is the key," he says instead. "The more confident you feel with your magic the easier it will be."

Bonnie's brows knit together.

"Memorizing a spell and learning how to pronounce the words right, that's not even half of the challenge," Klaus continues. "Having confidence in your abilities can make the difference." He meets her eyes as he says it. "Magic is fueled by your emotions. If you believe you can do it then you don't even need a spell, you simply do it." He tilts his head to the side, the fire casting shadows on half of his face. His watching her in that intense way of his, the kind of look that makes heat coil low in her belly. "If you fear your power, you will never be able to control it."

Bonnie can't look away from his face. She's entranced by his words, by his face, by his voice. His voice is alluring, sexy, and it has quite an effect on her.

"Fear can be a witch's greatest enemy," Klaus continues. "You must learn to trust your instincts, to become in tune with your magic, to _embrace_ it," he emphasizes. "It takes time, hard work, and dedication to be a great witch. If you only use your magic when you need it and don't take the time to harvest that power, to explore it, to know your abilities to their fullest, you're wasting it."

"How do you know so much about magic?" Bonnie wonders.

"My mother was a witch," Klaus says simply. "My whole life I've been surrounded by witches. I've learned a thing or two." His lips twitch into a small smile. "I've always been fascinated by magic," he finds himself admitting as he turns his gaze back to the fire.

Bonnie smiles softly and then she thinks about Ernestine. "She didn't have anyone did she?" Bonnie realizes with sadness. "Anyone to teach her, to guide her…" she can't help but feel sorry for Ernestine. Bonnie had Grams, their magical journey had been short but Grams had been there for her. Ernestine had no one to help her.

"Not unless you count the voices in her head," Klaus responds turning to face her once more.

"Do you think they were real?" Bonnie asks.

"Do you hear voices in your head telling you to embrace your power and create dangerous and powerful magical objects?" Klaus challenges.

"No." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

Klaus gives her a look as if to say, _there is your answer._

Bonnie bites her lower lip as she thinks about Ernestine and the ascendant. She looks at the golden object floating above her palm. The ascendant spins for a few seconds before it falls gently against her palm. She closes her hand over it. "There must be a reason for this," she says after a while in silence. "There has to be."

"Perhaps we shall get our answers tomorrow," Klaus says simply.

 _There has to be a reason for the ascendant, a reason for this journey._ Bonnie thinks as she stares at the flames once more.

* * *

Bonnie falls asleep eventually, curled to her side, the ascendant clutched tightly between her fingers.

Klaus watches her, studying the heart shape face and smooth caramel skin with interest. He can feel his blood inside her, mixed with her own blood and magic. A hint of gold flashes across his eyes as he stares at the sleeping witch and his lips curl into a wicked smile. This is the perfect opportunity.

He focuses on his blood, on that small link between them.

Klaus closes his eyes and allows his consciousness to wander, to slowly slither inside Bonnie's mind. The blood creates a bridge between them, a link that allows him to tap into her head. It's easier when it's done to a human. A human's mind is vulnerable, weak, and an easy prey for any vampire.

A witch's mind on the other hand, it's protected by her magic. Witches can't be compelled, nor can their minds be controlled with ease. It takes time, skill, and above all knowledge. You have to know what to look for, where to pounce. It has to be done carefully, slowly. The mind is a fragile thing and tampering with it is dangerous.

It's a good thing he knows what he's doing.

Klaus's mind skims the surface of hers, like a soft summer's breeze. He slithers into her mind gently, carefully slipping into her consciousness like a ghost. He sees clouds, white puffy clouds that tell him that Bonnie is dreaming. Klaus moves deeper into her mind, slowly, very slowly. He doesn't want to alert her magic, or wake her with his probing. It will hurt her and he doesn't want to cause her pain. Terrible things will happen if Bonnie wakes up and feels him inside her head.

The clouds dissipate and all he sees is a brick wall. He moves closer but he can't move past it. He knows better than to push against it. He's not stupid. He has been inside countless of people's heads after all. If he pushes against the wall, Bonnie will feel it. He tries to move around it, but he can't. Everywhere he tries to go, he ends up against the brick wall.

It's a fortress, a barrier that prevents any intruder from getting inside her mind.

If she were anyone else, Klaus wouldn't hesitate to break it and take hold over her mind by force. He knows the consequences that will bring and he doesn't want to damage her mind or shatter her consciousness beyond repair. Instead of forcing his way inside her head, he retracts, as gently and carefully as he slipped inside.

Klaus's eyes snap open. "Well, well, well…" he murmurs quite impressed. He stares at the sleeping witch, a look of fascination on his face.

Bonnie's mind is very well protected. He won't be able to get inside without causing damage and that is the last thing Klaus wants. He doesn't want a crazy Bennett witch. It's a pity. He is very curious about Bonnie's mind, curious about the secrets it may hold.

Klaus sighs, resigning himself to the fact that he won't be able to get a hold of those secrets or see her darkest desires. Without being able to get past that brick wall that protects her mind, Klaus won't even be able to manipulate her dreams like he wants.

He should feel angry. He should be upset that he won't be able to manipulate her in the same way he has done with other witches and yet, he's not.

Bonnie Bennett is proving to be a real challenge and Klaus feels thrilled.

* * *

They are up and about the moment the sun rises. Bonnie yawns and stretches, feeling well rested despite the fact that she slept on the ground next to a tree. She wonders if Klaus's blood has something to do with it. Once again, she's not hungry or thirsty. She can't even remember the last time she had anything to eat or drink. A frown crosses her face. _Shouldn't Klaus's blood be out of her system by now?_

The shrub is still on fire and Bonnie waves her hand over it, getting rid of the flames. She hopes the easiness in which her magic comes to her never ends.

"Let's go," Klaus doesn't want to waste any time. The sooner they can get answers, the sooner they can get away from this world.

Bonnie places the ascendant inside the pocket of her jeans and follows the hybrid.

"The last time I tried to get away from here, I ended up in the same place." Klaus tells her as they begin walking. "Until you dropped from the sky."

"What if the same thing happens this time?" Bonnie asks trying to keep up with him.

"It won't." Klaus says turning to look at her over his shoulder. His eyes are gleaming with some unknown emotion.

"How can you be so sure?" Bonnie asks catching up with him and turning to walk by his side.

"Something tells me you will make the difference," Klaus murmurs. He has a feeling that having Bonnie by his side will help him walk away without problem. He doesn't know why but he has a feeling that whatever magic kept him walking in circles the day before won't work on her.

A couple of minutes later, he's proven right. With Bonnie by his side there is nothing holding him back or making him walk in circles. They make their way deeper into the forest, deeper into the heart of the island.

They can hear the sea in the distance and smell the salt in the air but there are no birds, no sounds other than Bonnie's heart beat and their footsteps. It's rather strange.

A well known scent hits Klaus's nose and he stops abruptly.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks stopping mid walk.

"Blood," Klaus frowns and follows the scent, Bonnie follows closely after him.

They stop when they see the pool of blood on the grass, a trail that leads up to a chestnut tree up ahead of them.

Bonnie gasps upon noticing the body hanging from one of the branches. Her hand covers her mouth as she stares at the bloody corpse in shock. The skin has been peeled off. Bonnie feels nauseous and has to look away from the horrible sight. She has never seen anything like it before.

 _Who would do such a thing? Is that the scream they heard the night before?_

Klaus turns his head to the side when a faint sound reaches his ears, a heartbeat. He follows it.

"Klaus, wait!" Bonnie hurries after him. She doesn't look back at the corpse. She wants to erase that imagine from her mind.

A man is slumped against a tree. His white shirt is soaked with blood. He looks up, the moment Bonnie and Klaus approach him. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head and he moans in pain, clutching his stomach with his left hand.

"Liam!" Bonnie takes an involuntary step forward, surprised at seeing one of her captors.

Klaus grabs her arm in a painful grip, pulling her against him and preventing her from getting closer to Liam. "Do you know him?"

"He was at the camp," Bonnie informs him. She notices the trail of blood near Liam's feet. It moves deeper into the trees behind him.

"There is another body over there," Klaus can see it from where they are standing. "He's dead." His eyes move back to the dark haired man in front of them. His heartbeat is slower than normal and the nasty wound on his chest looks painful. He's going to die, that Klaus knows for sure.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks staring at Liam's sweaty and pale face. "Who did this to you?"

Liam's only response is a moan of pain.

"Tie him up," Klaus instructs.

Bonnie gives him a strange look. "He's injured Klaus, he's not going anywhere."

Klaus arches one eyebrow waiting expectantly for her to do as he ordered.

Bonnie shakes her head and concentrates. She closes her eyes and uses her magic to summon the roots from the tree Liam is leaning against. Roots spring from the ground almost immediately, slithering over Liam's legs and wrapping tightly around him, holding him in place against the ground.

"I can heal him." Bonnie says opening her eyes and turning to look over at Liam's injuries, granted she's not familiar with many healing spells but she can try. She can't help but feel sorry for the guy. He has one foot in his grave.

"No." Klaus's tone leaves no room for argument. He moves closer and grabs Liam's chin in a painful grip, pushing his head back.

The man opens his eyes hissing in pain.

Klaus tilts his head to the side studying the young man's face carefully. He lifts his left hand to his mouth and bites into his wrist.

Bonnie's eyes open wide as Klaus moves the bloody wrist over Liam's face. He squeezes his fingers on his chin and Liam opens his mouth in a groan of pain. A few drops of Klaus's blood fall inside his mouth. Klaus pulls his hand away immediately; he won't feed him his powerful blood, just a few drops to keep him alive and able to answer his questions.

The effect is almost immediate as Liam's eyes clear up and he seems to breathe easier.

"You are going to answer my questions truthfully, do you understand?" Klaus stares deeply into his eyes, letting his compulsion take hold.

Liam gives him a hateful look and spits at him.

Klaus growls and slaps him across the face. The sound of the blow echoes around them.

Bonnie flinches as Liam's head jerks to the side by the force of Klaus's blow.

"Who did this to you?" Klaus asks in an angry tone. The fucking bastard can't be compelled it seems.

Liam's cheek is red from the blow but he presses his lips together stubbornly refusing to answer Klaus's question.

Bonnie opens her mouth but whatever she's going to say it's cut short when Klaus's hand tears through Liam's chest. "Oh my god!"

Liam's eyes go wide, nearly bulging out of their sockets. He's surprised by the hybrid's quick movements and he's afraid as well.

It's painful to watch. "Klaus…" Bonnie hopes he's not about to rip Liam's heart out. She doesn't think she can stomach that after seeing the peeled corpse.

"Here is the thing mate. I don't have much patience right now. So, how about you answer my questions?" Klaus makes sure to accentuate each of his words by squeezing his organs in a painful grip.

Liam gasps. Blood comes out of his mouth and rolls down his chin, he nearly chokes on it.

"Just answer the question," Bonnie tells him. "He's going to get it out of you one way or another." She knows Klaus won't leave without getting the answers that he seeks and Bonnie is not going to stand and watch him torture a man for it. Even if said man was part of the group that captured and threatened her the day before.

"Who did this to you?" Klaus hisses.

"…Silas…" Liam manages to rasp out. The pain is very visible on his face. He knows he's dancing with death or better yet, he's staring at death's face.

Klaus pulls his hand away as if he has been burned. It's obvious he recognizes the name.

"Who is Silas?" Bonnie asks not missing the shock look on Klaus's face. She turns to stare at Liam before looking back at the hybrid. "Who is Silas?" she asks again.

"He's a myth." Klaus keeps his eyes on Liam.

The man gasps, breathing heavily as the few drops of Klaus's blood repair the damage in a slow and agonizing way. It hurts, but he's starting to feel better.

"He's very real," Liam says, surprised that he's able to get the words out, his insides burn. "…we…" he swallows painfully. "We are here to…keep watch…"

"You are one of The Five," Klaus deduces. He curses under his breath but he feels relieved that he didn't kill him. That would have been a huge mistake on his part. At least now he knows what he's dealing with.

Bonnie jerks her head to the side and stares at the hybrid. "What's the five?" she's so confused, she has no idea what's going on but it's obvious Klaus is getting everything Liam is saying. Judging by the look on Klaus's face, he knows who Silas and the Five are.

"Silas is the first immortal," Liam turns to Bonnie. "He's been waiting for you…" he takes a deep breath, he feels better. The vampire blood in his system is healing his injuries. "You are the key to his freedom…"

"Why?" Bonnie asks, heart skipping a beat. Shane told her the same thing. A cold sweat breaks through her skin as a sudden realization hits her. Shane is Silas. Somehow she knows that to be true.

Klaus stares at Liam, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bennett blood locked him here," Liam says wiping the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. He feels stronger. "Only Bennett blood can get him out." He tries to move but the roots around his legs keep him in place. Klaus's blood is healing him, making him stronger but Bonnie's magic is not letting him go.

"What is this place?" Bonnie stares into his eyes.

Liam frowns. "You don't know?" He looks from Bonnie to Klaus. He assumed they knew, but it seems they have no idea where they are.

"Tell me," Bonnie pleads.

Klaus is letting her have control of the interrogation, the wheels in his head turning with each of Liam's words.

"This is a prison world," Liam informs them.

Bonnie and Klaus exchange looks at the revelation, neither of them were expecting to hear something like that.

"It's what your family specializes in." Liam's words bring Bonnie's attention back to him. "It's what the Bennett's are famous for," he murmurs.

"What do you mean?"

There is a strange spark in Liam's eyes as he stares at her. He almost seems in awe of her. As if he can't quite believe she's there, in front of him.

"The Bennett witches have trapped some of the most evil, vicious, and cruel abominations…" his eyes move to Klaus as he says those words, the hatred in his eyes is unmistakable. "…inside the prison worlds." He finishes turning to Bonnie once more. His eyes show no hatred towards her, only a deep admiration.

"Prison worlds?" Klaus asks with interest. That is perhaps the most interesting thing Liam has said.

"How many prison worlds are there?" Bonnie asks nervously. Her mind is swirling with the possibilities. For the first time since this crazy journey started the pieces of the puzzle are finally falling into place.

Liam shrugs. "You should know," he says. "You are a Bennett witch after all."

Bonnie turns to Klaus once more.

Klaus can read the questions in her eyes perfectly. He's thinking the exact same thing as her.

 _Is that where the ascendant takes us? Where we have been traveling to? Not just any worlds but prison worlds?_

 _Is that the purpose of the_ _ascendant?_

 _Could it be?_ Bonnie wonders as she stares into Klaus's blue eyes. _Was the ascendant created to travel through different prison worlds and if so, could they find their way back home or would they be forever jumping from one prison world to another?_

There is a sinking feeling in the pit of Bonnie's stomach and she doesn't like it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this one, enjoy!**

* * *

After Liam's revelation that they are in a prison world, Bonnie's mind swirls with the different possibilities. Her ancestors apparently are known for creating prison worlds. Her family specializes in trapping different creatures inside said worlds. It seems so surreal. She had no idea. Truth to be told, she doesn't know much about her ancestors, except the little bits Grams shared with her.

As Bonnie's mind wanders off, Klaus keeps his eyes on Liam. "If this is a prison world, how did you get here?" he questions.

At the sound of his voice, Bonnie turns to stare at him. She doesn't know why but she has the feeling that Klaus doesn't trust Liam. It's just a weird vibe she's getting at the moment.

"We were brought here by a Bennett witch," Liam answers keeping his eyes on Bonnie.

The young witch shifts uncomfortably and crosses her arms over her chest. Liam's gaze is intense, almost hungry. While he is rather good looking, there is something about the way he's staring at her that makes her feel on edge. _Be careful,_ a part of her mind seems to be whispering.

"Why?" Klaus asks.

"To watch over Silas," Liam gives him a 'duh' look. He said that before, when Klaus first interrogated him.

Klaus is unimpressed by the response. There is something in his eyes; he seems to be searching for something, Bonnie notices.

"Why should you need to watch over him when he's trapped in a prison world?"

Liam looks thoughtful, almost as if he's debating if he should tell them or not. He doesn't seem to trust Klaus. His green eyes move back to Bonnie. He likes looking at Bonnie. "Silas's power was growing too strong," he begins explaining. "Your ancestor, the witch Qetsiyah trapped him on an Island similar to this. For centuries the Bennett witches watched and ensured that Silas would never be awaken. But with time rumors spread of his existence, he's a legend and many people began searching for him. Some came really close to finding him. That's why Pauline Bennett created this world, so he would never be free."

"Why?" Bonnie questions. "What's the big deal about him?"

"He's the first immortal," Liam retorts. "The most powerful being the world has ever seen."

Klaus snorts upon hearing those words.

"You find that funny?" Liam asks, turning towards him.

"It's quite amusing," Klaus replies with a grin. "If Silas were truly the most powerful being the world has ever seen," he says in a mocking tone. "Then, I'm sure he would've been able to free himself a long time ago from this prison world. But he hasn't," he chuckles once more. "He's not so powerful after all, is he?"

"Don't underestimate him," Liam warns him. "You should be afraid of him."

"I fear no one," Klaus declares meeting Liam's eyes.

"Are you so sure about that?" Liam challenges meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

Both men are locked in a battle of wills. The tension in the air is palpable. Bonnie knows Klaus is seconds away from ripping Liam's throat out, so she decides to intervene.

"How long have you been here?" Bonnie asks Liam, bringing his attention back to her.

There is a sad look on Liam's face as he breaks his staring contest with Klaus and turns to face her once more. "I'm not sure," he admits in a whisper. "Time here, it's different." He looks away from her then and stares at his lap. He seems sad.

"Do you have to be here?" Bonnie asks suddenly. "I mean, if this is a prison, can't Silas just be here on his own?" _Do Liam and the others really have to be here,_ she wonders.

"It's our duty," Liam answers. "The Five were created to guard Silas. It's our destiny."

"Created…" Bonnie murmurs.

"By a Bennett witch," Liam smiles sadly. "We are not like other hunters. We are stronger, faster, and far more lethal. We can't be compelled, we …" he shrugs. "She bestowed many gifts upon us with her dying breath." He pins Bonnie with his gaze. "Don't you see?"

"See what?" Bonnie asks.

"You are the key," Liam whispers with a strange glint in his eyes.

Bonnie freezes.

At that exact same moment, Klaus's head jerks to the side. His senses feel the presence of someone moving close to them.

"What-" Bonnie doesn't get to finish because in the next second a blur of movement impacts Klaus. "Klaus!" she screams as Klaus clashes with the new arrival.

* * *

Everything happens so fast, Bonnie doesn't have time to react. One minute she and Klaus are standing in front of Liam, interrogating him and the next Klaus is engaged in a violent fight with Connor. Bonnie doesn't know where the hunter came from, only that he looks rabid and determined to kill the hybrid.

Klaus easily avoids all of Connor's blows. Punching the hunter and flinging him to the side, causing him to crash against a tree.

Much to Bonnie's surprise and to an extend Klaus's, Connor stands up fairly quickly and proceeds to attack again. He's almost moving at vampire speed.

There is something about him, something dark, different, alien, Bonnie can feel it. Connor is not himself. He's snarling and hissing like a wild animal. He looks possessed.

While Connor is attacking with every bit of strength he possesses, Klaus is merely avoiding his attacks. As much as he wants to kill the hunter, he knows the consequences that will bring, so he is doing his best to remain calm and find the opportunity to knock him out. The last thing he wants and needs is to get inflicted with the Hunter's curse. He had enough of that the last time he murdered The Original Five.

Bonnie tries to move closer, her hand extending without even thinking, she's more than ready to help Klaus.

"Be careful," Liam tries to warn her.

Bonnie's magic surfaces, ready to attack. It's amazing, that rush, that tingle in her fingertips. No matter how many times she feels it, she will never stop being amazed by it. As her magic surfaces, her eyes follow Klaus's every movement. She doesn't understand why Klaus seems to be avoiding hurting Connor. It's almost like he doesn't want to fight the hunter. Why?

After a few seconds, which for Bonnie feels like hours, Klaus finally has enough. His arm shoots up and he grabs Connor by the throat, slamming him hard against a tree.

Connor's wild eyes open wide, he's been completely taken by surprise.

"Enough!" Klaus hisses while his face shifts. He squeezed just enough to paralyze Connor. He wants blood, he wants to rip the hunter's throat open but he knows he can't.

Bonnie walks closer. "What's wrong with him?" she wonders. "He looks like he's possessed."

Connor snarls and tries to break free but even with his enhanced strength he can't, Klaus is stronger. He easily keeps the hunter in place with one hand.

"Perhaps he is," Klaus mutters as he stares into Connor's murderous eyes. He can feel a presence inside the hunter, a dark sinister shadow that surrounds him. Connor's mind has been taken by a powerful entity. Klaus can feel the dark power controlling him. Not just his mind, he realizes. Connor smells like death.

"You're not going to…" Bonnie can't even bring herself to say the words.

Klaus turns to look at her over his shoulder. His lips twitch and he arches an eyebrow. "You want me to kill him?" he seems amused.

"No," Bonnie is quick to reply. But she has to admit she's surprised he hasn't done it. Klaus is not exactly known for his mercy.

"I can't." Klaus tell her as he turns to stare at the struggling Connor once more. He's still deciding what to do with the hunter; knock him out unconscious or try to find out who's controlling him. "As much as I want to, if I kill him, I will be cursed."

"Cursed?"

"The Hunter's Curse," Klaus informs her. "If you kill one of The Five you'll be afflicted with terrible visions and nightmares hell bent on tormenting you. They will drive you crazy until you only have one thing in mind, the desire to kill yourself."

A dark look crosses his features and there is something in his voice, it's almost as if he were speaking from experience.

Bonnie is about to open her mouth and ask more, when a sudden chill descends down her spine. Every nerve in her body comes alive. Everything inside her is screaming _danger_. She turns around, sensing something or someone behind her.

It's too late.

* * *

The minute Bonnie turns around, she comes face to face with Liam. Somehow he managed to free himself from the roots and is now standing in front of her.

The next second there is pain.

Bonnie's eyes go wide and her lips part in surprise. She feels like she's been punched. There is an internal pressure inside, it hurts. There is a moment of pure shock that has her completely paralyzed. Something has slid though her flesh. She can't breathe. And then, her knees sink to the ground. She looks down, gasping. She sees the wooden handle first and then it dawns on her that she has a knife inside her stomach. Tears form in her eyes as the pain spreads throughout her body.

"Bonnie!" Klaus turns just in time to see Liam stab Bonnie. He slams Connor's head against the tree and knocks him unconscious before he rushes towards her. He doesn't make it very far.

Klaus sinks to his knees, clutching his head with both of his hands as pain explodes inside his brain.

Liam's lips curve into a wicked grin before he breaks the hybrid's neck with a twist of his hand.

Klaus's unconscious body falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Bonnie is gasping. Every breath she takes it's painful. She's crying and shaking. But despite the pain she feels, Bonnie lifts her hand and with shaky fingers tries to pull the knife out of her stomach. She can't. The moment her fingers touch the handle, it burns. She pulls away immediately.

She can barely breathe, she can't think, all she can feel is the excruciating pain.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?" Liam says, tilting his head to the side and watching her with malice.

Bonnie manages to lift her face up and stares at him. "…Silas…" she gasps. It was a trap. Silas got to the hunters and set the perfect trap for them.

Silas smiles down at her. "I wasn't lying when I said my powers were growing, it was the reason your ancestor brought me here." He laughs. Had he been in the real world, he would have been able to escape sooner or later, in the prison world there is only one way out. "Shane was the first hunter I killed," he tells her proud of what he has done. "And then I realized I could possess his body. That was one of the happiest days of my life." He takes a couple of steps closer, until he's looming over her. "The next happiest day of my life, was when I realized you were here. A Bennett witch in my domain, what a day it was."

Bonnie is shaking, bleeding, and completely terrified. Her body is struggling with the knife buried deep in her stomach and she is seconds away from passing out form the pain and blood loss. She has to act quickly. She coughs, feeling a strange metallic taste inside her mouth. She coughs again and nearly chokes on the blood coming out of her mouth.

With a wave of Silas's hand the ascendant flights out Bonnie's pocket and floats in mid air.

"No…" Bonnie whimpers. This can't be happening. This can't be real. She has to do something, but she can't. She can't focus on anything but the pain. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Klaus lying on the ground, still unconscious. _Wake up!_ She wants to scream. _Wake up, please, help me!_ Of course, no words come out of her mouth, only more blood. _I am going to die_ , she panics. Her heart is beating so hard against her chest and that only causes more blood to come out.

Silas crouches down in front of Bonnie and pulls the knife out in one quick move.

Bonnie screams.

Silas holds the knife with his right hand and smears his left palm with Bonnie's blood.

Bonnie can't do anything but watch in absolute horror as the ascendant flies into Silas's left palm. He hisses because it burns him. Subconsciously, the ascendant knows Silas is not its master. But as much as the magical object tries to fight it, Bonnie's blood calls out to him.

Sparks of while light begin to emit from the ascendant. The moment the magical object connects with Bonnie's blood, it is once more activated.

"Don't look so surprised," Silas chuckles at Bonnie's astonished look. "I have been harvesting my power, waiting for the right opportunity." He pulls himself to his full height. "You see, what dear Pauline did not realize is that I can feed on the energy of others," he grins down at Bonnie. "This whole time I've been feeding on the hunters and after I killed Shane, my powers only grew. Now that I've killed all of them, I'm unstoppable," he boasts. "You came at the right time."

It's happening, Bonnie can see it. The light begins to surround Silas, engulfing him in a hurricane of power that is going to transport him to another world. This is what he wants, what he has been waiting for.

Silas smiles with triumph. "Thank-you, Bonnie." He spares her one last look before dropping the knife on the ground and holding the ascendant with both of his hands. He can't help but be entranced by the white magic swirling all around him. He can feel its power, he can feel the pull. The time has come at last, he will finally be free.

Bonnie knows that she can't let this happen. She has to stop him, she can't let him escape. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying her best to forget the pain. With her left arm Bonnie clutches her stomach, trying to stop the blood from gushing out of her. It's pointless she knows. The only reason she hasn't died yet, it's because she must still have some hybrid blood in her system. She hopes with all her heart that is the case. With her right, she uses every bit of power inside her to call the ascendant to her. _It's mine,_ Bonnie thinks. _It belongs to me._

She's not sure if it will work or not. She feels so weak, almost feverish. She doesn't know if she has the strength to use her magic. But she will try. She has to.

Silas is smiling as he holds the precious object in his hands. His skin-well technically, Liam's skin is burning. The magic is trying to fight him but Silas holds on. It's happening, he can feel it. It's only a matter of seconds now.

And then the ascendant vanishes right in front of his eyes.

"What?" he stares at the burned flesh before turning to Bonnie, a furious look on his face.

The witch is on her knees still, clutching her stomach, bleeding, sweating, and with one foot on the grave but the determined look on her face is unmistakable.

"What did you do?" Silas hisses. He takes a menacing step closer and then he screams. The knife, the one he dropped on the ground when the ascendant was activated is now embedded in his back. The attack takes him completely by surprise. He sinks to the ground, right in front of Bonnie.

"You belong here," Bonnie hisses.

Despite the pain, Silas manages to grab her throat. He squeezes her neck with all his strength. It's only for a few seconds because the moment he touches her, his skin burns. Not like the tolerable pain he felt when he touched the ascendant with Bonnie's blood, no, this pain is a thousand times worst. His hands practically melt, he has no choice but to let go of Bonnie.

Bonnie coughs, tears streaming down her face, and blood pouring out of her mouth and the wound on her stomach. The hybrid blood that might still be in her system is not enough to close the wound in her stomach. She's dying. She knows she's dying. She can feel it.

"You, bitch!" That's when Silas notices the light behind her. He watches horrified as the sparks of white light grow stronger, as the wind picks up, and the currents of light engulf a single figure a couple of meters away from him and Bonnie. The hybrid, the ascendant is on Klaus's back. He's still on the ground unconscious but the ascendant is touching him, wrapping its magic around him and pulling him towards a new destination.

Silas roars and uses all of his strength to force Liam's body up to his feet, or he tries to because something pushes him back on his knees. His furious eyes meet Bonnie. Her magic is keeping him in place. The fucking bitch is dying and she's still fighting him. "You will die!" He hisses. His own magic, the bit of magic he saved for this moment fights to break him free. Bonnie's magic is stronger. "You will die!" he screams again.

Bonnie smiles sadly despite the pain. She only has a bit of strength left. She could use it to push herself closer to Klaus and try to get to him before the ascendant takes him away or she could used it to keep Silas in place. She can't do both. Her body is barely holding on.

If she knew how to control the ascendant she might try to stop the current of magic, to deactivate the magical object until Klaus wakes up and heals her but she can't even do that. She doesn't know how to do that.

She can call the ascendant to her but Silas is too close, she knows that he'll find a way to grab her and she can't risk taking him with her.

She has a difficult choice to make.

Bonnie knows what she wants but she also knows what she has to do. Silas cannot escape the prison world. She can't allow that, even if it means sacrificing her chance at escaping. At least she can give Klaus a chance to escape. She's surprisingly okay with that. One of them can make it out. That's better than both of them being stuck here with Silas.

"You'll rot in here with me," Silas hisses as he realizes her plan. "I will make your miserable life a living hell!" he promises. "I am going to kill you, to devour you. You will regret this!"

"…It's okay…" Bonnie manages to let out. She doesn't have much time left. She makes her peace with that. She looks up into the morning blue sky and thinks of her Grams and her friends. But her last thought is of Klaus. She hopes that whatever world he lands in, is one that he can live in. Deep down she knows he'll be okay. Klaus is strong. He'll find a way to survive. Maybe with some luck, he could land back in Mystic Falls. She smiles at that thought.

Silas rages. He insults her, swears vengeance, and spits and curses her name again and again. No matter how hard he tries, he can't move. He can't break Bonnie's magic.

Bonnie barely hears him. His voice is an echo, so distant, so far away from her. It's like he's not even there.

Everything becomes a blur, she can't see anything, she can't hear anything, and she can't feel anything.

She's floating. She's flying. She's free.

Bonnie's eyelids flutter close and her body sinks to the ground.

But even then, her magic remains as strong as ever, keeping Silas paralyzed. He's powerless to do anything but watch as his dreams are crushed.

There is a powerful blast of magic that engulfs the island forest in a bright light.

It only lasts for a few seconds before disappearing completely.

Silas screams.

When everything is said and done, the hunters are dead and Silas-in Liam's body, is still trapped in the prison world.

The ascendant is gone.

The hybrid is gone.

Silas stands up. The rage, the fury he feels inside him burns like lava. He turns to look at the damn witch, ready to release all his anger on her, ready to punish her, to destroy her.

There is only one problem with Silas's murderous plan,

Bonnie Bennett is also gone.

* * *

 _Foolish self sacrificing witch,_ Klaus thinks angrily as he cradles Bonnie's unconscious body in his arms. He bites into his wrist and shoves it down her throat. The nasty wound in her stomach is still bleeding, and she's sweating and shaking uncontrollably, but she will live, Klaus will make sure she does.

Rain pours down hard over both of their bodies, soaking them to the bones.

Klaus hisses as a strong cold wind hits his face. Thunder flashes in the distance. He can hear the raging sea, and the waves crashing hard against the rocks. Everything is covered in darkness. His hybrid eyes however, can see the dirt and muddy covered path ahead, and the light that shines in the distance.

There is a lighthouse up on a hill ahead.

Bonnie moans and her head slumps to the side. The wound in her stomach begins to heal slowly. Now that her body is once again pumped with hybrid blood, she will be fine.

Klaus shakes his head and picks her up in his arms. He carries her bridal style and proceeds to make his way towards the lighthouse. When she wakes up, he's going to have a serious talk with her. The girl needs to learn to stop being a sacrificial lamb. She was lucky he was awake and able to move.

Silas broke his neck but he recovered fairly quickly.

Klaus pretended to be unconscious upon feeling the ascendant on his back and the pull of the magic, ready to take him out of the prison world. He waited until the last few seconds before using his hybrid speed to grab the ascendant with one hand and take a hold of Bonnie with the other. It was a risky move but it worked in their favor.

The two of them are now in another wold and Silas is trapped in his prison, where he belongs.

Klaus continues to walk towards the lighthouse. Bonnie whimpers from time to time and buries her face against his neck. Her hands unconsciously grab his wet shirt, clinging to him as if her life depends on it.

Klaus has no problem with that. Now that he has her, he has no intention of ever letting go.


	9. Chapter 9

_A sigh escapes her lips as she sinks deeper into the bed. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open as incoherent sighs of pleasure escape her. Her hands clench, the fingers grabbing the red silk in a painful grip as her back arches in ecstasy. She's delirious, her caramel skin is covered is sweat, she feels like she's burning and the sounds that come out of her mouth would put anyone to shame._

 _His hands move over her body with expert ease, touching her softly, caressing her skin, and tracing each curve with his fingers. His mouth trails hot open mouth kisses down her neck and chest. He pauses in his journey and takes both of her breasts, one in each hand, cupping them and sending delicious thrills over her heated body. And then, she no longer feels his hands but his mouth, sucking greedily on one dark tip, until it hardens between his lips. She moans as he takes the other one, applying the same amount of attention. He's meticulous in his exploration of her body, he wants to memorize all of her._

 _Bonnie feels feverish, lightheaded even. She no longer has control over her body, not anymore. She's completely at his mercy._

 _When his tongue leaves a wet trail down her navel, Bonnie moans, lifting one hand and grabbing his head, fingers tugging at the soft hair. "More…" she wants more, she needs more. The ghost of a smile tickles her skin as he moves his head lower. She squirms in anticipation; it's where she wants him the most._

" _Please…" Bonnie begs unconsciously parting her legs and offering herself to him without care or shame. She's desperate to feel his hands, his mouth, to feel him, all of him._

" _Look at me."_

 _Bonnie's eyes snap open._

 _His plump lips curl into a grin. He gives her one last heated look before lowering his head and burying it between her trembling thighs._

 _Bonnie cries out. Her head falls back against the pillows as she surrenders to the intense pleasure she feels when his mouth finally touches her there._

 _A single name comes out of her lips, again and again, like a prayer._

" _Klaus…"_

* * *

The first thing she feels as she slowly regains consciousness is a soft breeze gently caressing her skin. The bed is soft, warm, and cozy. She easily rolls over and stretches like a cat as her eyes finally flutter open. She can hear the waves crashing against the rocks. She's near the ocean, she realizes but she doesn't move at all. She feels so relaxed, so content, she wants to stay in this bed forever. It's very comfortable.

She stretches once more, feeling a strange metallic taste in her mouth. She frowns wondering where she is. It takes a couple of seconds, maybe more, before the events of the previous day come crashing down on her.

 _Silas_

Silas pretended to be Liam and he attacked her. Silas nearly escaped the prison world.

Bonnie gasps. She sits up immediately, remembering the pain in her stomach. The cream cotton sheet falls down to her waist. That's when she notices she's in her bra and panties. There is a moment of panic where she wonders what happened to her clothes. She touches her stomach with her hand, tracing the smooth skin with her fingers. There is not a single scar on her skin. The only evidence that she was stabbed is the dry blood on her.

The sound of a door opening and closing downstairs jolts her out of her thoughts.

Someone is downstairs.

There is a moment in which fear spreads throughout her body. She has no idea where she is and only a dim recollection of the events in the previous world but before the panic can consume her, something inside her, something in her blood tells her that the person downstairs is Klaus.

Bonnie's body instantly relaxes. Her witch instincts no longer classify him as a threat. She's not in danger with him.

Bonnie grabs the bed sheet and wraps it around her body before scrambling to her feet. She stops short as her eyes land on the row of five open windows on the wall directly in front of the bed. They overlook the sea. It's a breathtaking view. She can see the sun shining brightly against white puffy clouds and the water, blue water that seems to have no end. It's stunning. In a way, it reminds her of the first world she and Klaus landed in. Except this time, she's not on the cliffs but inside a house.

Bonnie looks around the room, it's all white. The only furniture is the queen size bed, the small nightstand table with a single lamp on it and right next to the lamp, it's the ascendant. The magical object seems to glow with the light that streams through the windows. Klaus must have put it there. To the right, is a white door that Bonnie assumes leads to the outside, to the left is a small closet and another open door that leads to a bathroom. Right in front of her are the windows and an old white dresser.

 _What is this place?_ Bonnie wonders. It's a nice room and the view is incredible but she feels out of place. The previous worlds were so different. There was always a sense of urgency, of danger, not here though.

There is a strange feeling however, she can't quite put her finger on it. But there is something. Something that is not completely right.

As she stands there, overlooking the sea, she thinks back to the prison world. The last thing she remembers it's the pain, she was bleeding to death. Silas almost escaped the prison world but she stopped him, choosing to save Klaus instead. She remembers seeing the sparks of white light as the ascendant was activated. She remembers using her magic so the ascendant would leave Silas and go to Klaus, she remembers accepting her fate. And then-

"Finally I wake, I see."

Her heart leaps to her throat and Bonnie turns to look to her right, startled by the sound of that voice. "Oh my god!" She clutches her chest because he's caught her off guard.

Klaus is leaning against the door frame, a rather serious look on his face. His blue eyes meet her wide green orbs before slowly moving his gaze down her body which is covered with the bed sheet.

"You scared the crap out of me." She didn't sense him at all.

"You're a witch love. You should've known I was here the moment I set foot inside this room," he chides her. _How many times has he told her that she needs to think like a witch?_

Yeah, well, she was busy struggling to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You got me out," Bonnie murmurs. It's the only explanation, she was too weak to make her way to him and the little magic she used was to ensure Silas stayed put. She didn't have the strength for much else. "And you healed me too? How did you do it?" As far as she knew, Silas had knocked him out.

"I woke up just in time." Silas knocked him out but he woke up before the ascendant could take him. "I used my hybrid speed to grab you just as the ascendant began pulling me away," Klaus explains.

Bonnie doesn't remember any of that. The last moments in the prison world are a blur. As she stares at him, she finds her gaze slowly moving over his body. She immediately notices the damp blond hair and the change of clothes. He's wearing black jeans and a dark blue Henley that makes his eyes pop. He looks good, really good.

 _Sexy,_ is the words that comes to her mind. Bonnie unconsciously licks her lips. An image comes to her mind then, a dream she had, soft touches and heated kisses and eyes blue as the sea outside. Her entire body heats up and she looks away feeling uncomfortable. Her heart is pounding loudly in her ears and her body trembles with some strange emotion. She doesn't understand why her mind chooses to remember her dream at that precise moment.

Silence descents over them.

The temperature in the room increases. It suddenly feels really hot inside.

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably, waiting for him to say something, anything. But Klaus doesn't. He simply stares at her in that intense way of his. He's making her nervous and she doesn't like it. Her skin feels on fire and her heart is pounding so loudly, there is no way he hasn't heard it.

"What kind of world are we in this time?" the words rush out of her mouth and she clutches the sheet tighter to her chest, feeling suddenly tiny and vulnerable under his scrutinizing gaze. It's obvious that they are not in Mystic Falls, that they are in a house of some sort, near the sea. That's as far as she can deduce from the little she's seen since she woke up. "How long have we been here?"

Klaus doesn't respond at first, he simply watches her. He looks like he's trying to figure something out, trying to discover some sort of secret. She's like a very interesting puzzle, he seems determined to solve.

Bonnie looks down at her feet because the intensity of his gaze is overwhelming. _Why is he making her so nervous?_

"We came last night," Klaus finally decides to speak. "You must be hungry, come."

Bonnie looks up startled, just in time to see him disappear out of the room.

Something has changed between them and she doesn't know what.

For a long time, she stands there in the middle of the room trying to figure out her confused emotions. Her eyes are drawn to the windows and she stares at the sea, lost in thought. She doesn't know how long she stands there, staring at the bright blue water. Until finally, guided by some unknown force, Bonnie makes her way towards the closet and opens the door. To her surprise, there are clothes there. Not just any clothes but women's clothes.

 _What the hell?_ Bonnie thinks as she looks them over, there are mostly dresses but she does spot a couple of long sleeve sweaters and two pairs of jeans on the bottom shelve. There are six different pairs of shoes on the floor of the closet, sandals, tennis shoes and even comfy boots. The strange thing about it is that these are things that she can see herself wearing, clothes that are the right size for her in fact.

 _How is that possible? Who lives here?_

Bonnie shakes her head. She must find out what kind of world they are in. She doesn't want any more nasty surprises like Silas. She picks a floral print summer dress and it's about to put it on when she decides that she wants a shower first. Placing the dress on the bed, she drops the sheet on the floor and makes her way to the bathroom.

It's a rather simple bathroom with light blue walls and white trim. There is a toilet, a shower stall, and a small white vanity sink with a square mirror. As she takes off her bra and panties she flushes in embarrassment upon realizing that Klaus must have taken her bloody clothes off the night before.

He saw her naked, well not fully naked but still, Klaus took her clothes off. _Klaus undressed her_. There is a part of her that feels offended that he stripped her to her underwear while she was unconscious but there is also another part that feels butterflies in her stomach.

 _Did he like what he saw?_

Urgh, she can't believe she just thought that. There is so much confusion inside of her when it comes to Klaus.

Bonnie has no idea where to begin.

* * *

Bonnie holds on to the railing as she makes her way down the spiral staircase. The dress fits her like a glove, like if it was made for her. It's weird. There is something about this place, something off. It's not a bad feeling she's having, not like the fog and empty house they encountered in their second world. That place made her uneasy from the start and she wanted to leave from the moment they got there. This place is different. She's having mix feelings about it.

When Bonnie makes it to the first floor, the first thing she sees is the wooden bookcase filled with books. Leather bound journals in all shapes and sizes. Next to it, there is another wooden shelve filled with jars, strange crystals, a skull, and candles, lots of candles in various colors and sizes. On the top shelve, there are also a couple of small wooden boxes neatly stacked on top of each other and next to them it's a crystal vase filled with vervain flowers.

 _What the hell?_

The shelves are against the wall, right next to the stairs. The space opens into the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right. In the living room there is an ugly flower print couch and a coffee table that is stacked with leather bound books. _Grimoires,_ Bonnie realizes. All the books she can see so far are grimoires. There is also a white crystal ball on the coffee table, another skull, red candles and a small wood box with some strange carvings.

A delicious scent hits her nose then. _Bacon,_ she can smell bacon and toast. Her mouth waters and her stomach growls, it's a reminder that she hasn't had anything to eat in days. Not since this crazy journey started. She wastes no time following the scent.

"A witch lives here," Bonnie says as she steps inside the small kitchen and dining area.

"Lived," Klaus corrects keeping his back to her and stirring something into the frying pan.

Bonnie stares at his back and blinks a couple of times, thinking that maybe she's imagining things. Klaus Mikaelson is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She feels like she just walked into the Twilight Zone. _Since when can the hybrid cook?_

"There is no one around, I checked." Klaus moves from the stove to the nearest cabinet. He opens it, peeks inside, and closes it before moving to the next one, from where he pulls two red mugs. "Want some coffee?" he turns to Bonnie and hands her the mugs.

It's such a weird and domestic scene that for a moment she simply stares him.

Klaus arches an eyebrow and gives her that all too familiar smirk. "Is something the matter, love?"

"Nothing," Bonnie mumbles taking the mugs. She looks around the kitchen trying to find the coffee maker. All she sees is an old white toaster and a blender that has seen better days. "Where is the coffee maker?"

Klaus chuckles, just as the kettle begins to whistle. "I couldn't find one," he says grabbing the kettle and pouring the hot water into the mugs Bonnie is holding. "This will have to do."

Bonnie takes the mugs and walks towards the dining table where she spots the jar of instant coffee. "This is so surreal," she whispers more to herself. This new world is such a contrast from the previous ones. She thinks maybe she should pinch herself just to make sure that she's in fact here and not dreaming.

She feels the heat rise to her face as she thinks of dreaming because it leads to the dream she had that morning; a dream that involved Klaus, and his hands, and his mouth and his tongue. Bonnie closes her eyes feeling mortified. _It was just a stupid dream, get over it!_ She hopes he didn't notice the sudden erratic beating of her heart.

Once she manages to get a hold of herself, she glances quickly in his direction. Klaus doesn't pay her any mind as he continues to cook them breakfast.

Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, they are sitting around the table having breakfast. The plate in front of her is filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and neatly cut slices of tomato. She has already added sugar and cream to her coffee, Klaus is drinking his black. It turns out that the fridge and pantry are filled with food, lots of food. It's weird but she's definitely not complaining.

They eat in silence.

Bonnie didn't realize how hungry she was until she starts to eat or more like to devour her food. She eats the whole thing quickly. Her manners are probably atrocious but she doesn't care, it's delicious. She can't remember the last time she ate something.

"What else is near this house?" Bonnie asks pushing her empty plate away. Her belly is full and she's feeling more relaxed in his presence now.

"It's a cottage," Klaus says after taking a sip of his coffee. "There is a rocky path that leads to a lighthouse." The light guided him the night before during the storm. "A garden too, filled with all kinds of magical plants and flowers."

"Is there anyone else?" Bonnie wonders. She can't sense anyone but Klaus's instincts are heightened by his hybrid nature. He could probably hear another person's heartbeat a mile away or detect their scent.

"Not that I've seen," Klaus tells her. "There is a road but I didn't venture that far." He didn't want to leave her alone inside the cottage while she was unconscious. "Did you see the grimoires?"

Bonnie nods. "This is all so different from the previous worlds." She doesn't know what to make of it. She pulls the ascendant from the pocket of her dress and places it on the table.

Klaus watches her without saying a word.

"Where do you think it will take us next?"

"We're not going anywhere."

Witch and hybrid stare at each other for a couple of seconds without saying anything.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks. They have to find their way back home. This world has given them a nice break from the craziness of the other two but they have to leave. They have to find their way back to Mystic Falls. He can't possibly be thinking of exploring this world.

"We're staying here, for a while at least," Klaus answers in a very serious tone. "This is the perfect spot."

"The perfect spot for what?" Bonnie asks not linking the glint in his eyes.

"To make you the most powerful witch the Bennett bloodline has ever seen," Klaus informs her. "We have everything we need right here, grimoires, magical plants, shelter, food, and an open area where to train." While she was unconscious he explored their surroundings and liked what he saw. "When we leave this place, you will have absolute control over the ascendant." He sounds so sure, he seems so certain about everything. "When we leave this world, we will be going straight home."

"You really think I can learn to control it?" She kind of did in the other world and Ernestine learned to control it as well, which means Bonnie can do it. _But how long will that take?_

"I will make sure you do," Klaus promises.

For both of their sakes, Bonnie hopes he's right. There is an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realizes that they are staying in the cottage. She and Klaus are for all intense and purposes living together until she learns to control the ascendant. They are going to be alone for the next couple of days, or weeks, or however long it takes her to do it.

They have been alone before but this feels far more intimate.

* * *

Bonnie sits on the ugly couch in the living room and makes herself comfortable as she reads one of the grimoires that was on the coffee table. Her fingertips gently trace the ancient parchment sheets and writing. This one is in Latin; the one she picked first was in German.

After breakfast they decided to explore their small adobe. Bonnie was immediately drawn to the grimores, Klaus on the other hand moves around the living room picking things here and there but he doesn't look that interested. He keeps staring at her, like he wants to say something but doesn't know how.

Bonnie is doing her best to avoid him and concentrate on the words she's reading.

Klaus comes to stand nearby, picking the skull on the coffee table and examining it in detail. "It's real," he declares.

Bonnie looks up and her eyes go wide. "Are you sure?" she looks horrified at the thought that there is a human skull in the living room. _What kind of person would keep that in their home?_

"Very much so," Klaus places the skull on the table and picks the wooden carved box. "Would you look at this," he murmurs opening the box and pulling bone color dice. "Do you know what this is?" he asks with a hint of mischief.

Bonnie shakes her head. She can see black letters carved into each one. "An alphabet game?" she guesses. She used to have a similar one as a child. Grams gave it to her for her birthday. The cubes were big and made of wood and the letters were red.

"It's a form of divination, used to communicate with the dead," Klaus explains with a grin. "Some witches use Tarot cards, Ouija boards, bones, tea leaves, others use this." He takes the dice in his hand. "I haven't seen one like this in a very long time." He seems rather fascinated. He stares at her and opens his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," Bonnie is quick to say before he can ask. "I'm not playing with that, put it away." She still remembers when she contacted Emily with Caroline and Elena. That's an experience she doesn't want to repeat ever. She doesn't want to communicate with the dead.

Klaus chuckles before dropping the dice back inside the box.

Bonnie goes back to reading the grimoire or she tries to because she can't concentrate. She can feel Klaus's gaze on her. She does her best to ignore it at first, until eventually she sighs and places the grimoire next to her on the couch. "What?" if he is about to ask her to play with the dice and contact some dead spirit, she's going to give him a piece of her mind. Nothing good can come from playing with that.

"Why did you do it?" Klaus asks suddenly. It's the question that has been burning at the tip of his tongue since the moment he realized she was awake.

"Do what?" Bonnie has no idea what he's talking about.

"Why did you save me?" he tilts his head to the side, never taking his eyes away from her face. He's staring at her in that intense way of his. "Are you really that selfless or do you enjoy playing the martyr?"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie stands up. She doesn't like his tone or the way he's staring at her.

"I can't figure you out," Klaus murmurs in a rare moment of honesty. "I can't understand why you would choose to sacrifice yourself, to give away your chance of escape for me." It baffles him. She baffles him.

"Silas stabbed me," Bonnie tells him. "I was dying…I…" she had to make a quick decision. "I had to act quickly."

"You managed to paralyze him."

"Barely," Bonnie murmurs. Every bit of strength and magic she could summon was used to keep Silas in place.

"Why didn't you take the ascendant?" Klaus questions her. "You could have easily summoned the ascendant to you and leave."

"It was too risky," Bonnie says defensively. "Silas could have broken free and grabbed me. I didn't want to risk letting him escape. And besides, I had a knife in my stomach remember." She feels uncomfortable with his questioning.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit," he takes a menacing step closer. "You expect me to believe that you were okay with that, with giving your life like that?" his eyes search hers, trying to find the truth. He looks angry. "To sacrifice your life for your enemy?" he asks with incredulity. In Klaus's opinion, no one in their right mind would've done that.

He still can't believe that she was so willing to stay in the prison world with Silas, to give up her chance to escape in order to save him. He, who has tried to kill her, who has terrorized her friends, kidnapped her and forced her to do the unlinking spell. It puzzles him. He can't figure her out. And he hates that.

"I'm not afraid of death," Bonnie says quietly as she meets his questioning gaze. She was more than willing to die, to sacrifice herself in order to keep Elena safe and stop him from breaking the curse. Just like she was more than willing to die in order to keep Silas in the prison world and give Klaus a chance to escape. She made her peace with the knowledge that things never end well for people like her, the witches in her family always die young. She knows that sooner or later she'll share their fate. "And you're not my enemy any more are you?" the last part is said in a whisper. She's unsure if she's making a mistake by saying it out loud but it's the truth. She no longer classifies Klaus as the enemy.

Her heart nearly bursts out of her chest when the words slip past her lips.

There is a moment, a single moment when he stares at her in shock. He's surprised by her words. He recovers quickly of course and the cool mask of indifference is back in place within seconds. "I suppose not," he murmurs when he finally finds his voice.

They have to work together in order to find their way back home but he assumed that she was still wary of him, that on some level she suspected him, suspected that he didn't have pure intentions by teaching her magic, that she did not trust him fully. He was even anticipating their cat and mouse game. In that moment, Klaus realizes that Bonnie has absolutely no idea the plans he has for her. She hasn't even begun to suspect that he has ulterior motives when it comes to her. _Silly little witch_ , he thinks. She's far too trusting, far too naive for her own good.

"It's a pity," Klaus murmurs as he stares at her. There are a lot of things he wants to say but he can't bring himself to do so.

"What is?" Bonnie whispers. There is some unreadable emotion in his eyes and also a hint of gold. She doesn't know what to make of it.

"That someone so young, so brave, so powerful, and beautiful," Klaus says staring into her face. "Has so little self worth." It makes him angry. He feels angry on her behalf. Someone like her should be ruling the world, not giving up her life for an unworthy creature like him.

Bonnie gasps. She opens her mouth but Klaus is gone.

He uses his vampire speed and disappears with a blink of an eye before she can say anything.

Klaus needs to get the hell away from there and think. He needs to rethink this whole thing.

* * *

 _What the hell is his problem?_

Bonnie thinks angrily as she paces around the living room. He should be grateful that she saved his ass but instead he looked rather angry. And his words…brave, powerful, and beautiful…

 _Is that what he really thinks of her?_

Bonnie shakes her head. Just because he said a couple of nice things doesn't mean anything and besides, she has no problems with her self-esteem thank-you very much. _Why should she even care what he thinks of her anyway?_

She wants to scream and pull at her hair. Klaus confuses her and infuriates her and he also saved her life, cooked her breakfast, and called her beautiful. Something tugs at her heart. She can't remember the last time someone told her she was beautiful, if ever. _Maybe her dad?_ She can't remember Jeremy saying it.

She feels a wave of guilt then, thinking of Jeremy and her friends. What would they say if they were to see her with Klaus? What would they think if they knew that she likes the hybrid? That this crazy journey she finds herself in, is tolerable because of him? That weirdly enough she feels safe with him?

 _What's going on in Mystic Falls right now?_ Bonnie wonders suddenly. _Do her friends know that she's missing?_ _Are they searching for her?_

The walls begin to close in on her and she suddenly finds herself having trouble breathing. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Bonnie thinks. She feels so confused and uncertain. She needs some fresh air. Maybe that will help to clear her head. She can explore the area too. She just needs to stop thinking for now.

She makes her way to the front door as quickly as possible.

Bonnie is about to open the front door when a strange noise stops her. She turns around and frowns. It came from the living room. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the coffee table. The wooden box with the dice has fallen off and is on the floor. The dice are all scattered on the old wooden surface.

It's weird because the windows are all closed. There is no air coming inside the cottage. _How the hell did the box fell off?_

Bonnie makes her way towards the living room, gets on her knees next to the coffee table and picks up the scattered dice. She shoves them inside the wooden box and places it in the middle of the table, right next to the crystal ball. She shudders when she looks at the skull. A real human skull, Klaus said it was. It's creepy.

Bonnie is about to stand up when a movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. She immediately turns in that direction. There is nothing there. She stands up and walks into the kitchen. For a moment she could've a sworn she saw someone walking in that direction. But there is no one there. There is no one inside the cottage, just her.

 _Get a grip Bonnie_ , she shakes her head. She can't sense anyone inside the house. Her witch senses are not alerting her to any danger or presence. The only presence she can absolutely feel is Klaus, somewhere outside the cottage. For some reason she's able to sense him with ease.

Bonnie makes her way towards the glass door and exits the cottage through there. She can see the solitary figure by the shore, near the rocks. Klaus is standing there deep in thought. The lighthouse is up ahead, an imposing figure that almost seems threatening against the sapphire water and clear sky.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and begins to make her way towards Klaus, the wind blowing her hair in her face. She walks with determination, her eyes never leaving the hybrid. She doesn't look back to the cottage as she walks, maybe if she did, she would notice the strange figure watching her from the second floor window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank-you so much for all your lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

They stand side by side, completely enraptured as wave after wave surges and crashes against the shore. Neither of them knows how long they have been standing there, neither of them cares.

The sun is shining brightly, the sky is clear, and the water is blue, an endless sea of blue that rises and falls right before their eyes. The wind blows her long dark hair in her face and the tide washes over her feet, again and again.

Bonnie looks down. She stares at the foamy water that surges up to her ankles before retreating back. A couple of splashes fall on her dress.

A memory comes to her mind then.

 _It's a sunny day at the beach._

 _Her father's strong arms are holding her against his chest. He's holding her with so much tenderness, like she's the most precious thing in the world._

 _The waves splash all around, blue water ankle deep, it comes and goes, it touches her and it retreats just as quickly._

 _She giggles, digging her toes deeper into the sand. It feels funny but she likes it. A couple of gulls fly overhead and she points at them happily. Her arms are covered in sand, the same as her legs. Her father helped her built a sandcastle before the two walked hand in hand towards the shore._

 _She gasps as she sees a huge wave moving towards them. This one is bigger than the ones before. Her small body trembles and she shrinks back, feeling afraid._

" _It's okay," her father whispers in her ear. "Don't be afraid, I got you." He gives her a reassuring squeeze._

 _Bonnie whimpers as the waves surges high and comes for them, she squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for the wave to swallow her. At the last moment however, she's lifted up into the air. The wave breaks, splashing all around them but it barely touches her feet. She opens her eyes and laughs as her father swings her higher. She's flying, she's safe. She instinctively relaxes in his arms. There is nothing to be afraid of. Her father won't let anything hurt her._

 _Her mother's laughter reaches her ears. She's just a few feet away from them, a vision in white, with long dark curls swirling with the wind and a big two tone straw hat._

 _Bonnie turns to her but she can't see her mother's face. The sun is blinding and she turns her face away, squeezing her eyes shut._

" _Say cheese," her mother's voice is swallowed by the waves, her face hidden behind the shadow of the hat._

 _Bonnie wants to see her face but she can't._

 _Her mother is so close and so far away._

 _The only thing Bonnie can see is a swirl of white and the shadow of what she presumes is a beautiful face._

In an instant the memory fades. A particular strong wave splashes water up to her knees and even on her dress. It jolts Bonnie back to reality. To this day, she wishes she could remember her mother's face on that day.

She swallows the lump on her throat and focuses on the ocean in front of her once more. That's the only memory she has of her mother, before she left them. Everything about her it's a blur, a distant echo, except for that day. The last day they spent together as a family. It's the most precious memory she has of her parents together, of the family they once were.

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest and forces herself to keep the tears at bay. _What's the point of crying now?_ She cried enough as a child, mourning the loss of her mother and her father's indifference. She has no tears left for that. She lets out a shaky breath instead, allowing the sounds of the sea to soothe the painful reminders of her past.

There is something so powerful about the ocean, about its immensity. It makes one feel tiny, insignificant even, when confronted with such raw force of nature. It can be scary but there is also a sense of serenity, a soothing peace like the gentle foam that rises when each wave breaks.

It's breathtaking, calming, and it undoubtedly captives both of them.

Klaus hasn't acknowledged Bonnie's presence next to him at all. He's lost in thought, face straight ahead, eyes focused on some distant point. Like her, it seems there is a lot on his mind. Things that are best left unsaid, things that must remain buried inside.

Bonnie turns her head to the side and studies his profile for a few seconds.

If Klaus senses her gaze on him, if he finds any discomfort in the way she's staring at him, he doesn't say. He remains completely still as a statue, eyes lost in the sea.

She can't help but wonder if he's invaded by some distant memory, if he's feeling as melancholic as she feels in that moment. _Is he thinking about his family?_

Bonnie turns her face away from him and goes back to staring at the ocean once more. Whatever words either of them thought of exchanging are lost with each wave.

She's not sure how long they stand there, side by side, in complete silence. It should be an awkward silence between them but it's not. There is a strange sense of comfort in feeling his presence next to her, somehow knowing that he's there with her makes Bonnie feel safe.

* * *

They spend the rest of the afternoon in harmonious silence. While Klaus stays inside the house, Bonnie explores the garden.

It's beautiful and spacious, a sea of vibrant colors that has her lips parting in awe. There are so many plants, herbs, flowers in every shape and color, including vervain and devil's snare. There are vegetables as well, tomatoes, cucumbers, squash, and more. She has never seen a garden like this before.

Bonnie happily roams around, touching the petals of the flowers, taking in their scent and marveling at the hard work someone has clearly put into keeping this beautiful work of art. This is a witch's dream come true.

 _Who lived here_? She wonders staring at the long spiky clusters of the tubular purple and white flowers to her right. She spots a couple of butterflies and bees flying near the flowers, feasting on their sweet nectar.

Her hand reaches out unconsciously, fingers itching to touch the petals.

"Those are poisonous you know."

Bonnie jumps back startled at the sound of his voice. Klaus really needs to stop sneaking up on her.

The hybrid chuckles, feeling amused by her reaction.

There is a moment in which they stare at one another. They haven't talked, not since he stormed out of the house and went to stand by the shore.

She's the first one to break the silence. "Don't you find this weird?" Bonnie asks as she looks around the garden. It's located to the side of the house. A white gate separates the garden from the green and colorful path that leads to the woods. The cottage is surrounded by the sea on one side and huge trees whose luscious leaves dance with the wind on the other. "This place, everything inside…" she turns back to face Klaus. "It has everything we need, clothes that fit us perfectly, food, and the scenery is…" _simply beautiful,_ she thinks. It's like being inside a painting or a dream.

"Are you complaining?"

"No," she's grateful that her belly is full, that she doesn't have to wear her bloody and dirty clothes, and that this place is peaceful compared to the ones they visited before. But that is also the problem. "It seems too good to be true," she whispers. Bonnie doesn't know why but she feels like there must be a catch or maybe she's growing paranoid. "It's very strange don't you think?"

"Everything about this adventure of ours it's strange," Klaus replies. His eyes move past her shoulder to stare at the tall cluster of dark burgundy red petals arranged on a stem. "Do you know what that is?" he walks past Bonnie and heads towards the tall flower.

Bonnie follows him, feeling curious about the strange flower. She makes a face of disgust as the scent of rotting meat reaches her nose.

"Amorphophallus titanium," Klaus tells her, studying the deep green spathe on the outside. The inside of the flower looks purple to her. "Also known as the corpse flower, it grows wild in Indonesia."

"I can see where it gets the name," Bonnie mumbles. While it is a unique looking flower, she would never have it in her garden. The odor is horrible. "What's it doing here?" she wonders.

"That's the beauty about magic isn't it?" Klaus turns to look at her. "Anything is possible." He turns away from the corpse flower and gives her his undivided attention. "Lesson number one," he says in a serious voice. "There are no rules, no limits, and no boundaries when it comes to magic."

"But the spirits-"

"Are irrelevant," Klaus interrupts her. "From this point forward, I want you to forget everything you know. This is a fresh start. I shall begin by teaching you the proper way to connect with your magic."

"I know how to tap into my magic Klaus. I'm not an idiot," Bonnie snaps. She can't help but feel irritated. He's treating her as if she's some kind of novice who has no clue about magic.

"But do you know your magic?" He asks, a curious look on his face. "Have you connected with your power, truly connected, or is it merely something that is there and that you only pay attention to whenever it suits you."

Bonnie frowns. "I-"

"You have never bothered to explore your power. You know how to use magic yes," Klaus concedes. "But you are not in tune with it."

"It's not like I had time to practice or-"

His laughter interrupts her words. "You haven't made time for it. There is a big difference." He's watching her in that intense way of his again. "You only bother whenever Elena needs something." A dark look crosses his handsome features at the mention of her best friend. "Have you ever done magic for the simple pleasure of it? Not because your friends are in danger, not because you lose control of it, but simply because you are curious?"

Bonnie looks away from him, thinking back to when she began practicing magic. "When I first started," she admits. When she still didn't believe that she was a witch, she had done magic to convince herself that it was true.

"Because you wanted proof that it was real," Klaus says bringing her attention back to him. "And once you got your proof, magic was all but forgotten except for the times when you needed it to keep your little group of friends safe."

Bonnie glares at him but she stays silent because she knows that what he's saying is true. Every time she uses magic, it's because her friends need her to. Not because she wants to, not because she feel curious, but out of necessity.

"Magic is more than just a means to an end, Bonnie." He's studying her face in detail. "Magic is not only power but life itself. It's mysterious, it's a force to be reckoned with, and it can be frightening, but it's also extraordinary." He sounds fascinated. He _is_ fascinated by magic, has always been.

It's very obvious to Bonnie that magic means a great deal to him. He's very knowledgeable on the subject too. She's the witch, but he knows far more than she does.

"We will begin your lessons tomorrow," Klaus informs her. "But there is something we need to do first, come with me." He doesn't even wait to see if she will follow, he heads back inside the cottage without looking back.

Bonnie follows him inside, wondering what he's planning now.

* * *

There is a long piece of string on the dining table, a kitchen knife right next to it.

Bonnie gives Klaus a confused look as the two come to stand next to the table.

"This will require a few drops of your blood," Klaus hands her the knife.

Bonnie stares at the knife in his hand before looking into his face. "Why am I doing this?"

"This is how the witches of old taught magic to their children," Klaus explains. "This string will serve as your magical core, metaphorically speaking of course. This will help to give you a visual, to show you how your magic looks on the inside." He pushes the knife into her hands. "Come on, a few drops shall do the trick. Just make sure they fall on the string."

Bonnie reluctantly grabs the knife. "I'm surprised you don't want to do the honors," she mutters. She has not forgotten how he bit her hand in order to activate the ascendant when they were at the cliffs. He even took a sip of her blood. She remembers that very vividly.

Klaus smirks knowing exactly what she's referring to. He has not forgotten the taste of her blood. He will never forget the taste of her powerful witch blood. "The blood must be given willingly, otherwise it won't work."

Bonnie pricks her index finger with the tip of the knife and moves her hand over the string, two red drops fall right on it. "Now what?" the small cut heals rapidly, thanks to the hybrid blood she has in her system.

"Repeat after me," Klaus instructs before saying the incantation in Latin.

Bonnie has no problem pronouncing the words and gets it on the first try. At first, nothing seems to be happening. She stares at the string with the two visible red dots and waits.

Klaus is also staring down at the string.

Bonnie doesn't know what they are waiting for so she opens her mouth to ask but he silences with a wave of his hand.

"Wait and see," Klaus says quietly, keeping his eyes on the string.

The string suddenly lifts into the air.

Bonnie gasps when it changes color right before her eyes, going from a brown to a deep red. Not only that, but the string begins to twist, coiling together until it forms a knotted ball. Only a small fraction about a couple of inches long is left hanging loose.

"That is your magic," Klaus tells her as the two stare at the knotted red ball hanging in mid air. "This," he points to the single loose strand. "Is the power you have control over, the one you use all the time. And this," his hand moves over the knotted part. "This is the power you haven't even begun to explore."

Bonnie stares at the red ball with wonder and curiosity. The string is tied together unevenly. It looks like a tangle mess of red. "That's how my magic is inside me?" she can't believe it.

"Indeed," Klaus affirms. "It's pure raw power that has yet to be tamed and explored." He's surprised at how tangled the string is. It's rather amazing to look back at the things she has done in her short time as a witch and realize that she accomplished it all by using a minuscule amount of her power. He feels a thrill at the thought of what she has yet to accomplish. The things she will be capable of doing using her full potential. And he's going to be the one to help her do it, that's the most satisfying part.

Bonnie's hand reaches out, touching the strand hanging loose. "This can't be the power I have control over, it's too little." There has to be a mistake. She might not be a seasoned witch but she feels she has been using more power than that.

"Like I said, this is a visual representation of the power inside you," Klaus tilts his head to the side and studies her face with keen interest. "And don't forget you are a Bennett. Only a witch of your lineage can do extraordinary things with just a bit of power." He looks straight into her eyes as he says his next words. "Now think of all you will accomplish once you learn to control all of it."

Bonnie feels a shiver go down her spine at his words. There is that look again. Her heart skips a beat and she feels flustered all of a sudden. "So what do I do with it?" She looks away from him and curiously touches the floating knot, feeling the familiar spark of power on her fingertips.

"Now you must untangle it."

"That's easy," Bonnie says with a soft smile. She knows a couple of spells that she can use to untangle the knot.

"Go on then," there is a challenge in his eyes. Klaus clearly thinks she can't do it.

Bonnie uses her magic to pull the knotted ball towards her. It now floats right above her outstretch palm. She takes a deep breath and thinks of the spell. _This is going to be a piece of cake_ , she thinks unable to contain the smug smile on her lips. _After unlinking the Original siblings, how hard can unlinking a string ball can be?_

Klaus is watching her, his lips twitching into an amused grin.

Bonnie closes her eyes and chants the spell in her head. Nothing happens. The knotted string keeps floating in front of her but it does not come undone.

She tries again. Nothing happens. She opens her eyes and chews on her bottom lip wondering what she's doing wrong.

Klaus chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks far too pleased with himself.

Bonnie tries a different spell and once more nothing happens. She tries another spell and another, including a variation of the unlinking spell but it doesn't work. None of the spells she uses can untangle the big ball of red that is her power.

Her nostrils flare and her green eyes narrow angrily in Klaus's direction. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Klaus looks offended at her accusation. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Nothing is working," Bonnie complains. Something must be wrong because none of her spells work.

"You seriously thought it would be that easy?" Klaus arches an eyebrow, lips curving into that arrogant and familiar smirk. "Don't be so naïve sweetheart. There is no spell on this earth that can untangle that knot."

"How the hell am I supposed to do it, then?" She can't believe he didn't say that before. He let her chant and use different spells knowing full well they wouldn't work. The jerk, he's having too much fun at her expense.

"That's what you need to figure out," Klaus tells her. "The point of this exercise is for you to connect with your magic, to understand it, to become one with your power. Only then will you be able to untangle the knot."

"What if I can't?" Bonnie asks almost in a whisper. _How does one begin to connect with magic?_ She knows how to move things with her mind, how to light up a candle, how to give an aneurysm. But she doesn't know the first thing about becoming one with her magic. _If she can use magic then that should mean she's already in tune with it right?_ Judging by the floating knotted ball in front of her, that's obviously not the case. Correction, she's in tune with some of her magic, not all of it.

"You should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie."

Their eyes meet then. He has said that to her before. _Who would have ever thought that Klaus Mikaelson would be encouraging her to explore her magic?_

"This is not a test," Klaus says. "This is designed to help you. Find that power inside of you Bonnie, connect with it, master it," he advises. "Only then, will this knot be untangled."

"So once I untangle it, you will teach me more magic?" Bonnie wonders. _Is that his plan?_

"I told you already, your lessons begin tomorrow. You won't be doing this alone," Klaus promises. "I will be by your side every step of the way."

She's surprised by the sincerity she hears in his voice. The hybrid has just become her mentor and Bonnie finds herself not wanting to disappoint him.

* * *

After dinner which consisted of a sandwich and ice tea, Bonnie goes up to the bedroom, leaving Klaus in the living room looking through the collection of grimoires. He's taking the role of her mentor with enthusiasm and is already planning his future lessons.

Bonnie finds flannel pajama pants and a white tank top in the closet, they fit perfectly, the same as the dress. It's one of the things she finds really strange about this new world. _How can there be clothes that are the right size for her?_ So far, everything about this world is pleasant. There are no strange spirits or nasty surprises awaiting them and yet, something feels off about it. It's not a bad feeling, she doesn't think they are in danger but something doesn't quite allow her to fully relax.

She puts the ascendant inside the nightstand drawer and gets comfortable on the bed. She leans back against the pillows and pulls the covers up to her lap, holding the red knotted ball in her hands. _How do I do it?_ She wonders staring at the tangled string.

Bonnie feels a bit anxious about her magic lessons with Klaus but at the same time she's looking forward to it. She has never had a mentor before, unless she counts her Grams for the short time they did magic together. She practiced magic with Luka but that was different. And Klaus has a thousand more years of experience. _What is he going to teach me tomorrow?_ She feels excited.

The door opens and the hybrid steps inside the room.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Bonnie thinks. In the next second, her mouth literally drops open as Klaus takes his henley off.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie shrieks. And no, she is absolutely not staring at his pale and hard chest or taking notice of the flock of birds and feather tattoos on his skin. He isn't overly muscular but he is lean and perfect and a man. A real man, not one of the boys she knows from school. Heat rises to her face and spreads throughout her body as she gawks at his naked chest.

"What does it look like I am doing?" the hybrid retorts carelessly throwing his henley on the floor.

Bonnie blinks a couple of times, trying to process what she's seeing. Surely he's not thinking of sleeping in the same room with her. There is only one bed. A bed that is not big enough for the two of them. "Get out!" she commands with all the strength she can muster.

Klaus arches an eyebrow before flopping himself down on the edge of the bed and taking his shoes off. Her command falls on deaf ears; he clearly has no intention of leaving.

"You can't sleep here," Bonnie exclaims pulling the bed sheet up to her chest. The knotted ball falls off the bed and rolls to the floor.

"Where else am I going to sleep then?" Klaus asks as he stands up and makes his way towards the other side of the bed.

Bonnie stares at him with disbelief. "There is another bedroom right across the hall," she points out. She saw the door on her way downstairs earlier that morning.

"And there is no furniture in it."

Bonnie's entire body tenses when he drops down on the bed next to her. Klaus is bed with her. They are sharing a bed. They are in bed together. Her heart rate increases and she stares at him with a worried look on her face. "You can sleep on the couch," she swallows nervously. Butterflies have taken flight in her stomach and her hands feel really sweaty.

His body is so close to hers their arms are practically touching. Klaus of course is lying on his back and has both of his hands behind his head. He is the picture of perfect calm. "On that ugly think?" he turns his face to look at her. "You're out of your mind." He looks positively offended at the thought.

Bonnie's hands grip the bed sheet so tightly her knuckles almost turn white. She's clutching it to her chest as if her life depends on it. She doesn't know what to do. _Should she leave?_ Klaus clearly has no intention of leaving which means she either stays, shares the bed with him or she goes downstairs and sleeps on the couch. Her heartbeat is pounding so loudly, her ears are buzzing and her chest is starting to hurt. She's about to hyperventilate.

"Would you relax," Klaus is watching her with those blue eyes of his that seem to hold so many secrets in place. "There is no need to act like a scared virgin on your wedding night. Turn off the light and go to sleep," he orders as he shifts and makes himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Go to hell," Bonnie snaps. She doesn't know why she feels so nervous only that his close proximity is making her feel weird things in her tummy. It doesn't help that the dream she had earlier that morning has come back to haunt her, at the most inconvenient of times of course. She flushes. _Why is she thinking about that stupid dream now?_

"Do you think so lowly of me?" Klaus asks suddenly. He can tell how nervous she is, he can practically smell the fear on her skin. She's scared of him and he doesn't like that. He doesn't like the distrust he sees in her eyes either. A rather serious look crosses his features then. "I have never forced myself on a woman you know." If that's where her fear is coming from, it's for naught.

"No," Bonnie snorts. "You just compel them."

Klaus glares at her. "Believe it or not, I never had to compel a woman into my bed." His jaw clenches, feeling angry. He doesn't like that she thinks the worst of him. He is a ruthless killer but there are lines he has never crossed.

"Yeah right," Bonnie mumbles under her breath. No vampire would ever admit that out loud. Damon didn't seem to have a problem compelling women to do his bidding why should Klaus be any different? But Klaus is not Damon, deep down she knows she has nothing to fear from him. Klaus would never hurt her, not like that.

She looks down feeling suddenly ashamed by her reaction. She's overreacting. Yes, he got in bed with her but he hasn't tried anything. _But what if he does later when you're asleep?_ Her treacherous mind whispers inside her head. It's one thing to no longer see him as a threat and even consider him an ally but it's a whole different thing to trust a man she hardly knows to sleep next to her.

But what scares her the most is not sharing a bed with a man she hardly knows but with a man she's starting to like, a man she feels attracted to.

Klaus hears her words perfectly of course. "Well, if you think so lowly of me, why don't you go and sleep on that ugly couch."

"Are you serious?" Bonnie scowls. "I was here first, you leave."

Klaus proceeds to close his eyes and ignore her, making it very clear with his actions that he has no intention of leaving.

"You're unbelievable," Bonnie hisses angrily. She is just about to stand up and get the hell out of the room when his hand clamps on her arm, preventing her from leaving.

Bonnie freezes, her heart leaping to her throat. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights as she stares at him.

Klaus stares deeply into her eyes as he speaks. "You have my word that I won't touch you," the tone of his voice is serious. This means a great deal to him. "I promise that I shall not lay a hand on you, ever." He lets go of her arm but continues to hold her gaze. He wants her to know that he means every word.

Bonnie stares into his eyes. The sincerity in his voice and gaze is real. More than that, she believes him. She has already stopped seeing him as a threat, as the enemy, _so why is she thinking the worst of him now?_ Klaus has given her no reason to fear him that way. Yes, he likes to invade her personal space from time to time; it's a Klaus thing. But he has never given her a reason to think that he'll force himself on her. She bites her lip, contemplating what to do. _Who can dismiss the opportunity of sleeping in a nice and comfortable bed after the ordeal they'd been through?_ She can't blame him for that. "Okay," she whispers. "But just so we are clear," her eyes narrow and she does her best to mimic one of her grandmother's formidable looks. "If you put your hands on me, I will burn you."

Despite the threat his lips twitch, "I would expect nothing less from a Bennett witch." Klaus gives her one last lingering look before he lies back down on the bed.

Bonnie turns the lamp off and lies back on the bed as well. _This is going to be a long night,_ she thinks.

The room is completely dark. The only sound is the wind hitting the windows and the waves crashing against the shore.

Bonnie stares at the ceiling, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. This is so weird. She's in a cottage by the sea, sharing a bed with her once worst enemy while they are both in a crazy adventure. She continues to contemplate the ceiling, thinking about everything they have been through in the past few days.

For a long time there is nothing but silence. Bonnie can't fall asleep and it seems neither can Klaus. He shifts next to her, rolling onto his side so that he can face her.

Bonnie can't see him but she can feel his eyes on her. Her skin prickles, the butterflies return to her belly and her heart skyrockets.

"Bonnie," Klaus says quietly.

An involuntary shiver runs down her spine as the ghost of his breath tickles her ear. She can feel the heat of his body next to her. He's leaning _very_ close against her. _How the hell did he get so close?_ He's making her very nervous, again. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"I know you are awake," Klaus continues. "I can hear your heartbeat."

Bonnie stays completely still, not daring to move, hardly daring to breathe. A hint of apprehension begins to build inside her.

"Bonnie…"

"What?" Bonnie snaps agitated. He's making her feel things she has never felt before and it's so confusing. He's driving her crazy.

"I just wanted to say something," Klaus says in a serious voice. "I promise not to touch you," he repeats his words from earlier. "Until you ask me to of course," And with those words he turns his back to her and pretends to go to sleep.

It takes her a second, no, maybe five to process the meaning of his words. "I would never-" Bonnie stammers. The nerve of him!

"Oh you will," Klaus retorts with the kind of confidence only he can possess.

Bonnie can easily picture the stupid smirk on his face. She pulls herself into a sitting position and turns the light on. "If you think-" she begins ready to give him a piece of her mind. Whatever she's planning to say is cut off by a loud bang.

It takes them both by surprise.

Bonnie jumps out of her skin, startled by the strange noise that penetrates the dark night.

Klaus sits up immediately, his senses on high alert.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks nervously.

Klaus frowns. He can't feel anyone inside the house except for Bonnie. Hers is the only heartbeat he hears and the only human presence in the cottage. "I don't sense anyone."

There is another bang, this one louder than the one before.

"The front door," Klaus mutters. "Stay here," he moves so fast Bonnie doesn't even have time to react. One second he's on the bed with her and in the next he's gone.

Bonnie leaps out of bed and runs out of the room. When she makes it downstairs, the front door is open and Klaus is standing outside.

It's a windy night.

Klaus stands in front of the house, shirtless and barefooted. His eyes scan the area, searching for any threat against them. He can't sense anyone at all. Every instinct inside his body is telling him that he and Bonnie are the only ones around.

Bonnie slowly makes her way towards him. Her witch senses do not alert her to any dangerous presence at all.

The two stand side by side, waiting, watching the darkness that surrounds the cottage. The only light that bathes the grounds comes from the lighthouse which illuminates the perimeter from time to time.

"There is no one here," Klaus turns to face her. "I can't sense anyone."

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest, feeling slightly cold. "Then what was that bang?" They both heard it. Not once, but twice.

"I thought it was the front door," Klaus murmurs. He was certain that someone banged on the door but there was no one when he opened it. "Let's go back inside." Whatever it was, it's gone. He can't feel the presence of anyone but them.

Klaus guides Bonnie back inside the cottage, closing the door behind him.

A second later, the grounds are bathed in light once more, illuminating the spot where a solitary figure stands right in front of the cottage. When the light comes again a few moments later, the figure is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

From the journal of Ernestine Bennett:

 _There is something strange about the worlds I visit, something is not quite right as it seems. I was happy the first time I traveled. I discovered a whole new world, or worlds I should say, worlds with different rules, worlds of wonder and magic and things that I once believed where myth. The voices in my head tell me that there is a purpose for this, that I am the key. I am special they say, they need me they say, I must continue traveling they say, but I am not certain anymore. Something happened, something that frightened me…I met someone in the last world I traveled and-_

 _The voices are speaking to me again. They need me, they want me. Without me they are nothing, without my power, without my blood, they are nothing. I am the key, I am special. They need me. No, not me, they need my blood…my blood is the key…_

 _Bennett blood is the key…_

* * *

After the strange banging, Klaus and Bonnie head back inside the house and try to put the strange occurrence behind them. It takes a while for Bonnie to relax enough and fall asleep. Klaus on the other hand stands by the row of windows, watching the sea, thinking, and waiting.

What exactly is he waiting for, he's not sure. There is no more banging. There are no strange noises. His hybrid senses don't pick up anything dangerous. The night is quiet and peaceful. _Far too peaceful_ , he thinks as he glances at the bed where Bonnie sleeps. Despite his calm and nonchalant exterior with Bonnie, he feels uneasy. There is something about this place, something that doesn't allow him to fully relax.

Everything is too serene, almost too good to be true. He can't help but think about what Liam said about the worlds being prison worlds. Is this one of them? And if so, who is trapped here? Or this just a harmless world created by a Bennett witch?

Whatever the case they need to find their way back home. Bonnie needs to learn how to control the ascendant and use it so that they can stop wondering through different worlds and return to Mystic Falls.

 _Do his siblings know he's missing? Do they care? Are they looking for him?_ Klaus would like to think that they are. Then again, they could also be happy to finally be rid of him.

Bonnie shifts on the bed, turning her head to the left and murmuring something inaudible against the soft pillow. Klaus's eyes are immediately drawn to the curve of her neck, to that soft and inciting caramel flesh. He can hear the steady beating of her heart and sees her chest rising and falling with each breath she takes. Her erect nipples are very visible through the thin material of her white top.

A breathy moan escapes her lips and she arches her back. One hand fisting in the cotton sheets.

 _What are you dreaming of little witch?_

Klaus keeps staring at the curve of her neck. He can easily imagine the rich and powerful blood flowing inside her veins. He remembers the taste of her blood vividly. Bonnie's blood is an elixir of power, of pure magic. He only took a sip but that exquisite taste still lingers inside his mouth.

It's not his first time drinking from a witch but the taste of Bonnie's blood is different, richer, more powerful than anything he has ever tasted before.

Klaus unconsciously licks his lips as he stares at her exposed flesh.

 _When was the last time he fed?_

It was in Mystic Falls, before this crazy journey started. He fed just before Bonnie showed up with the mysterious journal and took them in this strange adventure. And the last time he tasted blood was when he took a sip of Bonnie's blood to activate the Ascendant in the first world.

 _How long has it been since it all began?_ Klaus wonders.

He has the advantage of being the Original Hybrid, he can go without feeding for a much longer period of time than a regular vampire. But he needs blood to survive all the same. He is not hungry yet. He can go many more days without blood, months even, and he will still be able to function the same. But he was hurt by Silas, and while he healed from that, if his abilities are tested again, he is going to need blood, human blood.

The only human in this world is the witch sleeping peacefully a few feet away from him. It took a while for her to let her guard down and relax enough to fall asleep. She was restless at first, nervous, and uncertain with him in the same room, in the same bed. Eventually, her tiredness won and she fell into a deep slumber. _Does Bonnie have any idea how vulnerable she is in that moment? That she is at the mercy of a ruthless vampire?_

How easy it would be to clamp his hand over her pretty mouth and silence her screams as buries his fangs deep into her succulent flesh. She would never see the attack coming. It would be so easy to rip her neck open and devour her before she can even begin to think of a counter attack.

Bonnie looks so peaceful, so tiny, and vulnerable dreaming in that bed and completely unaware of the monster that stands just a few feet away. If Bonnie knew even half of the dark thoughts that invade his mind in that moment, she would set him on fire and run away screaming.

Klaus turns his face away from her and continues to watch the sea. It's best not t think about that now.

He's going to have to explore where that road leads and with any luck he will find a nice meal to feast on. If not, he is going to have to hunt an animal in the woods near the house. He hates animal blood, it keeps the body alive but it's like eating dirt. It could never compare to the warmth and richness of human blood and it certainly cannot compare to a witch's blood.

But blood is blood and he needs it in order to survive.

Klaus continues to stare at the sea, determined not to look back at the sleeping beauty so close to his reach. He blocks any thoughts of her and continues to stand by the window.

He stares at the sea but as much as he tries to block it, the taste of Bonnie's blood lingers in his mouth.

It's a sinful temptation he is trying very hard to resist.

* * *

"So, how long do I have to do this for?" Bonnie asks the next day. She's lying on her back in the front yard. Her arms to her sides and her eyes closed.

Klaus's first lesson consists of meditating, according to him she needs to learn the 'proper' way to warm up before using magic. Because apparently, she's been doing it wrong all this time.

"As long as it takes you to concentrate properly." It's the annoyed reply from the hybrid who is also lying on the grass next to her.

"I'm concentrating. I have been meditating for the past three hours," Bonnie whines. She woke up feeling enthusiastic and ready to begin her magic lessons. The incident from the night before all but forgotten. After breakfast, Klaus spent a good time talking about magic in general before taking her outside and ordering her to lay down on the grass, close her eyes, and meditate.

"It hasn't even been an hour," Klaus snorts.

"But Klaus-"

"Are you determined to make this as difficult as you possibly can?" Klaus opens his eyes and turns his head in her direction.

Bonnie can feel his gaze on her skin, so she turns her head to the side and opens her eyes as well. They are now rather close, their faces a few inches away from each other. She can't help but remember the night before when he got into bed with her. His close proximity is something that makes her nervous but she's also getting accustomed to it. "I know how to summon my magic you know."

"You know how to unleash your magic without care or consequence," Klaus corrects. "There is a difference."

Bonnie makes a face.

"I get it you know," he's watching her in that intense way of his, those bright blue eyes boring deeply into her eyes and making her stomach do flip-flops.

A small nervous tremor makes its way down her body. _Does Klaus have any idea of how much his presence alone affect her?_

"When you have been doing things your way for the past couple of years the last thing you want is for your former enemy to tell you that you have to re-learn everything you already know because you have been doing it the wrong way," Klaus says in an understanding tone. "You may find this annoying and unnecessary but there is a reason I am teaching you this exercise."

He sounds sincere and Bonnie suddenly feels bad for making such a fuss about a simple meditating exercise. It's not like she is in a hurry to get somewhere or has other plans for the day. She has all the time to learn and make the best of his lessons. It's not every day that one gets lessons from someone as old and knowledgeable as Klaus. She should be giving everything to make this work. She has to in order to return home.

"Believe it or not, I want you to learn all of this as fast as possible. The sooner you do, the sooner we can leave this world," Klaus continues. "I don't know about you, but I am more than ready to end this strange journey and head home."

"Me too."

"Then stop being so stubborn and do as you are told."

"I'm not stubborn."

Klaus raises a perfectly blond eyebrow. "You are one of the most stubborn persons I have ever met."

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Close your eyes, clear your head, and relax," the hybrid orders. "This is supposed to help you get in tune with your magic. You want to untangle the string, don't you?"

"Fine." Bonnie takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and turns her head to face the sky. It's kind of hard to clear one's head when she can feel the dark and powerful aura of the hybrid next to her. Klaus's presence is not threatening, not anymore, but she is acutely aware of him.

 _Breathe in and out_ , Bonnie thinks as does her best to tune out the hybrid's presence, the sea, and the soft breeze that rustles the leaves of the trees from time to time. _I can fall asleep like this_ , she thinks after a while. She needs to clear her head and do her best to connect with the power flowing inside of her. According to Klaus, she needs to learn how to gently coax her magic out rather than just unleash a blast of power that is only going to make her body tired and weak.

She not only needs to connect with her magic but she also needs to understand it and command it. Not let the magic command her. Of course, it's easier said than done. And old habits die hard. She is so used to just going for it, she has never taken the time to warm up or anything like that before doing a spell. But she has to try. There is a reason he's teaching her this.

Klaus stands up and glances down at her. She finally seems to be taking this exercise seriously. "Keep meditating, when I come back we'll start with some actual magic."

"Come back?" Bonnie's eyes immediately snap open. Any progress she made completely evaporates. "Come back from where?" she sits up alarmed. She doesn't like the thought of him leaving.

"I'm going to see where that road leads," Klaus tells her simply as he glances at the dirt road in front of the house.

"I'm going with you." Bonnie says standing up.

"No." Klaus turns back to look at her. "You are staying here, practicing your breathing exercises and learning how to mediate. I won't take long."

"I am not staying here, Klaus."

Klaus gives her an exasperated look. "Bonnie-"

"The last time you left me at a house, a creepy spirit burned my back and scared the crap out of me. I am not staying here on my own. Wherever you go, I go." She pulls herself to her full height which is not much compared to his and gives him the most determined look she can muster. "I'm going."

"I didn't know you were so eager to be by my side love," Klaus's lips twitch into a pleased grin. "Last night you were very eager to kick me out of bed."

Bonnie flushes as the image of a shirtless Klaus flashes through her mind. "Yeah, well…" she stammers much to the hybrid's amusement. "That was different. I rather take my chances with you then with the unknown," Bonnie tells him as she cleans some invisible dirt off her jean shorts because she can't look at him without feeling the heat on her face. She still can't get over the fact that the closet is filled with clothes that fit her. She doesn't mind obviously, she's making good use of them. But still, it can be kind of creepy when you think about it. _Good job Bonnie, don't think about a shirtless Klaus, think about clothes._

"Fine," Klaus concedes. He doesn't look happy. "But you better keep up." He begins to make his way towards the dirt road in front of the house without another word.

Bonnie has to practically run after him before stopping abruptly. "Wait!"

"Now what?"

"The Ascendant," Bonnie reminds him. "I don't want to leave it here. I'm going to get it. Don't you dare leave without me." She says pointing a finger in his direction. "or I swear Klaus, I'm going to set your ass on fire."

She's more than ready to run back inside the cottage to get the Ascendant when Klaus's hand suddenly grabs her elbow, stopping her from rushing inside. Bonnie glares at him.

"What is the one think I have been asking you to do since our journey began?" Klaus asks in a rather annoyed tone. He's looming over her, a hard look on his eyes.

Bonnie gives him a blank look. It takes her a second, no, it actually takes her longer than that to get what he means. "To think like a witch," she whispers feeling embarrassed that it did not occur to her before.

"Precisely."

Bonnie yanks her arm away from him and takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and summoning the Ascendant. The heat on her face is still there. When she opens her eyes, the ascendant is floating right in front of her.

"I was going to do that," Bonnie says grabbing the golden object and placing it inside her pocket.

"Of course, you were." Klaus replies dryly.

Bonnie gives him a sheepish smile.

Klaus shakes his head and makes his way towards the road, Bonnie following him.

* * *

They walk in silence.

Klaus actually walks at a human pace, allowing Bonnie to keep up with him.

The sound of the sea diminishes with each of their steps. It's a hot day but there is a soft cool breeze that accompanies them and helps to cool down her body. Bonnie hopes that wherever this road leads it won't be too far away. She is starting to get tired and a bit thirsty too. But she's not going to ask Klaus to stop for a bit. The hybrid is capable of leaving her behind and taking off at vampire speed.

The road is surrounded by tall trees. The branches of the trees on each side of the road actually touch forming a canopy of green over the two of them. The rays of the sun penetrates through the leaves and cascades down on them, engulfing them in a bright golden light.

It's beautiful and peaceful.

Bonnie can't hear any birds or sense any animals in the forest. Everything is too still, too quiet. The only sound is their footsteps and her heavy breathing. It's one of the things she's starting to find in common with the worlds they visit, they are there but they lack life. It's almost like they are artificial. They are very different from the real world. It's not that noticeable, not at first glance but the more time she spends traveling the more she begins to notice the differences with he real world.

Klaus stops abruptly and Bonnie nearly collides with his back.

"What-" the words die on her lips upon seeing why he stopped all of a sudden.

The dirt road leads straight to a Gothic style mausoleum.

It such a surreal sight. The imposing and faded concrete with three sharp pointed spires against the vibrant green of the trees surrounding it. Five concrete steps covered in moss and ferns lead straight to the double arched doors with blue stained glass.

Bonnie feels a sense of doom in the pit of her stomach as she stares at it.

Klaus of course, doesn't hesitate and heads straight towards it.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Bonnie begins nervously. There is something so creepy about it. Her instincts are telling her not to go in there.

 _Go back, go back to the cottage by the sea and forget about this._

"Afraid little witch?" Klaus turns to look at her over his shoulder. He seems rather amused by her reluctance to go inside.

"I don't want to disturb the dead."

Klaus chuckles. "You should be more afraid of the living." He's already walking up the steps and Bonnie has no choice but to follow him. Because she doesn't want to stay outside while he investigates.

She stands behind him as Klaus places his hand on the old brass door knob, there is a soft click as he pushes the door open.

Bonnie feels a chill down her spine and she turns to look over her shoulder, feeling like someone is watching them. There is nothing behind them of course. Only the dirt road and the trees that surround it. She gulps as the bad feeling intensifies.

"Are you coming or not?" Klaus asks. He's already inside and is waiting for her to follow him.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and steps inside. She jumps out of her skin when the two torches by the door burst into flames the minute she crosses the threshold.

The light from the torches illuminate inside the dust and damp crypt.

Bonnie coughs and looks around the rather small area.

The first thing she notices, it's the stain glass window on the opposite wall, right above an altar which with the vaulted high ceiling it reminds her of a church. To her right, there is a marble statue of an angel with the hands claps together in some sort of prayer. To her left, there is another blue stained glass window, underneath there is a marble bench with a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses on top of it. They look fresh, like someone just put them there.

Bonnie turns to Klaus, but the hybrid has his eyes focused on the ground in front of them. She immediately notices the tense set of his shoulders.

Bonnie takes a step closer. She stands next to him and looks down, noticing for the first time the grave maker on the ground. A single red rose lies on top of it, right beneath the name. "Oh my god," Bonnie gasps as she reads the name in black letters. Her face goes pale and her knees go weak all of a sudden.

Klaus's reflexes are on point and he flashes behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He brings her shaky body against him and prevents her from falling to the ground.

"This is a sick joke," he hisses. The anger in his voice very palpable.

Bonnie stares at the name with horror. It has to be a mistake. It can't be. She's imagining things. This can't be real.

There is a strong wind and the torches suddenly die down. Klaus and Bonnie turn around just in time to see the stain glass door slam shut.

Klaus releases Bonnie and flashes towards the double door, using all of his strength to get it open.

It doesn't work.

Bonnie stumbles to the side and ends up sitting on the bench, next to the bouquet of roses. Her eyes are lost on the ground. She can't stop staring at the grave.

Klaus curses angrily as he struggles to get the door open but it's tightly shut. Not even his hybrid strength can get it to open.

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut. Her body shaking and her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She doesn't understand what this means. She's scared and she doesn't know what to do.

"Sweetheart look at me," Klaus suddenly appears in front of her. "Bonnie," he grabs her shoulders and shakes her gently, leaning his head down so that they can be at an eye level.

Tearful green eyes open to stare at him. "I don't…. I don't understand…" she can't even form a coherent sentence. She's too shocked by what she has just seen.

"It doesn't matter," Klaus tells her gently. He can see how shaken she is but right now they need to get out of this place. "We need to get out of here. You need to use your magic love."

"But that…" Bonnie points a shaky hand towards the grave. "That…." Her throat constricts and a chill invades her whole body.

 _What does it mean?_

 _Why?_

 _How?_

They are trapped.

They are trapped inside a creepy mausoleum with a grave marker on the ground, a grave that has a single name written on it,

Bonnie Bennett.

There is a grave with her name on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter was really fun for me to write. I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Bonnie is not sure how they get out of the mausoleum.

Everything is a blur after finding the grave with her name on it. She knows that she uses her magic, she can't remember the spell but her fingers tingle from the blast of power that erupts from within her. Her magic throws the doors open, shattering the blue stain crystal into a million tiny pieces.

And then, Bonnie is flying as Klaus carries her out of the mausoleum at vampire speed.

There is an empty look on Bonnie's face as the hybrid deposits her gently on the ugly living room couch. She's shaking uncontrollably, her mind is in chaos, and her magic is flaring from the fear that runs through her vein. She's back inside the cottage, far away from the mausoleum but Bonnie doesn't feel safe at all.

Klaus flashes towards the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something in particular as Bonnie sits like a statue on the couch.

She doesn't know how long she sits there staring into nothing. There is a grave with her name on it. _How? Why?_ Bonnie's mind swirls with all kinds of questions but she can't come up with a single answer. _Am I going to die?_ She can't help but wonder.

"Here you go love."

Bonnie looks up startled at the sound of Klaus's voice.

The hybrid pushes a small glass into her hands.

Bonnie blinks in confusion and stares at the amber liquid inside the glass before looking back into his face. A questioning look on her face.

"Whiskey," the hybrid tells her with a grin. He dangles the bottle with is left hand and grins at her. It's what he was looking for. It's what she needs in this moment. What they both need.

Bonnie accepts the glass and raises it to her lips with shaky hands. The alcohol burns down her throat and she welcomes the warmth that spreads down to her tummy. Slowly, very slowly, the tension begins to dissipate.

Klaus fills his own glass before placing the bottle on the coffee table. He takes a seat next to her on the couch, and brings the glass to his lips.

The two drink in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you think it means?" Bonnie asks after a long time. The fear in her voice is noticeable.

"I don't know," Klaus replies.

The sincerity in his voice surprises her.

Bonnie doesn't know why but she expected him to give her some type of answer, an explanation for the strange mausoleum in the woods and the creepy grave with her name. Somehow, she has come to rely on Klaus's knowledge and experience to help her navigate this journey. But he's just as lost as she is.

Neither of them know what they are dealing with and that's terrifying. Even if they don't dare to voice it out loud.

Bonnie grabs the bottle and refills her glass, she gulps down the whiskey in one go. And then, she refills the glass once more.

"Take it easy sweetheart," Klaus warns as he watches her gulp down her third glass. "I'm not carrying you up the stairs if you pass out."

"I just want to forget," Bonnie mumbles as she refills her glass again. She doesn't want to think about this world, or the previous ones, or anything really.

Klaus stares at her. He doesn't say anything, he simply watches her in that intense way of his.

Bonnie gulps down the alcohol before refilling her glass again. She repeats the process again and again. She wants to forget the creepy grave with her name on it, she wants to forget that she's far away from home and that she has no idea when she will return. She wants to forget everything. What better way to forget than by drinking herself into a stupor.

Klaus drinks as well but in a more responsible manner. He glances at her from time to time but he doesn't say anything. She is not in a mood to speak and neither is he.

Orange-yellow light streams through the windows as the sun begins to set. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore accompanies them as they keep drinking.

Klaus and Bonnie remain silent, sitting side by side, and sharing the bottle of whiskey.

Bonnie wants to forget and Klaus has no intention of stopping her from doing so. Maybe he wants to forget as well. This strange new world is disconcerting, far more than the other ones they visited.

Perhaps they are making a mistake choosing to forget instead of investigating what is going on, perhaps they are being careless by letting their guard down and clouding their senses with alcohol. But it feels good.

It feels good to forget.

The silence between them stretches on and on as they keep on drinking.

It's funny, under different circumstances it would be a strange and awkward kind of silence but it's not. It's almost peaceful.

There is an understanding between them. There is a form of comfort that requires no words at all as they sit side by side.

Bonnie and Klaus find solace in each other's presence and that is more than enough.

* * *

Bonnie is tipsy.

No, Bonnie Bennett is drunk.

Klaus doesn't know whether to be amused or feel pity at the easiness in which the liquor goes to her head. She's giggling like crazy, a carefree look on her pretty face that makes him feel a strange tug in his cold and dead heart.

He has never seen her so relaxed, so completely uninhibited. He finds his lips curling into a small smile, charmed by the innocent fairy dancing in front of him.

Klaus leans back against the couch, utterly mesmerized as Bonnie dances around the living room to some invisible music. She has taken her shoes and socks off and moves barefooted around the small space, hands raised above her head, eyes closed, and hips swaying to a sensual rhythm only she is privy to.

Klaus lazily takes a sip of his whiskey, eyes glued to soft curves of her body as she happily twirls around, long dark hair cascading down her back, lips humming a melody he's not familiar with.

Bonnie suddenly bumps into the coffee table and falls to the floor, landing on her butt.

His first instinct is to rush to her side and pick her up but her laughter stops him.

Bonnie is laughing hard as she sits on the floor, wide green eyes filled with alcohol induced happiness. There is a moment in which she stops abruptly, she seems almost shocked by the sound of her own laughter. She places one hand over her mouth but her eyes are still lit up with mirth.

As he watches her, Klaus wonders, _when was the last time Bonnie laughed without a care in the world?_

"You're so serious," Bonnie says from her spot on the floor. "So grumpy," she makes a serious face, mocking him. "Are you trying to avoid wrinkles?" She breaks into a fit of giggles. "Can vampires get wrinkles?" she laughs again. "No, they can't." she answers her own question. "Unless they already have them." A thoughtful look crosses her features. "What happens if you turn a really old person?" she wonders out loud. "Like someone really, really, really, old, ancient person, like a mummy or something?"

"You can't turn someone who's already dead, Bonnie."

"Yeah. But you know what I mean," she says with a dismissive wave.

"They'll be old and wrinkly for all eternity," Klaus replies before taking another sip of his whiskey.

Bonnie laughs. "You're so serious," she says again. She tilts her head to the side and watches him with fascinating curiosity. "You're really handsome but very grumpy."

"I am?" Klaus arches an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie does not take her eyes away from him. "What do you do for fun?"

"You mean apart from killing people?" Klaus smirks.

"Yeah, like apart from all the killing, torturing, and kidnapping of innocents. Do you like watch TV or something?" she questions suddenly. "play any sports?" She scoots closer to the table and leans her elbows against it. She rests her chin against the palm of one hand and waits for him to answer.

"I paint," Klaus replies. Painting is more of a form of control but he does paint for fun as well. "I travel." It's something he hasn't done in a while, something he enjoyed doing while he wasn't running away from Mikael of course.

"Where have you traveled to?"

"Everywhere."

"Like everywhere in the world?" Her eyes open wide.

"I'm a thousand years old love, I've had more than enough time."

"What's your favorite place in the world?"

"New Orleans," he doesn't hesitate in replying. It's the place where he and his siblings were the happiest. "What about you?" Klaus asks in turn.

"Does going to D.C count as traveling?" Bonnie asks tapping the fingers of one hand against the table.

"Doubtful," Klaus snorts. "Where would you want to go?" he questions her.

Bonnie presses her lips together and thinks for a moment. "India," she replies. "Or Thailand, somewhere exotic, with a nice sandy beach like here or the cliffs but without the creepy factor." She laughs again, because apparently, she finds everything funny when she's drunk.

"You wouldn't like to go to Paris or Rome?" Klaus asks curiously.

"Paris is overrated," Bonnie tells him. "I'm sure it's beautiful and hey, if you want to buy me a ticket and sent me there, I'm in. But nah, it wouldn't be my first choice." She gives him a serious look as if she's thought about this long and hard.

 _Has Bonnie been dreaming about escaping Mystic Falls and making a life somewhere else?_ Klaus wonders suddenly. _Does she want to escape?_

Klaus tilts his head to the side and regards her with curious eyes. "I thought most girls would want to go to Paris or Rome."

"I'm not most girls," Bonnie tells him, she winks at him, and giggles. Because Bonnie Bennett is a giggly drunk. She grabs the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table and drinks straight from it, taking one big gulp. She lets out a big breath and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, you are not." Klaus agrees as he watches as she stumbles to her feet.

"I want to dance," Bonnie declares. "I love to dance." She has told him that at least ten times by now. She gives him one last charming smile before she proceeds to do as she wants.

Bonnie twirls around the living room, bottle of whiskey in one hand, hips swaying sinfully, and face relaxed and completely unguarded. In that moment, all her worries and fears are completely forgotten. She starts to sing that catchy song that was constantly on the radio back in Mystic Falls. She sings and dances away her troubles.

She's drunk and giggly. She's dancing and singing. But Bonnie's skin prickles, her tummy feels funny, and her entire body tingles. She's drunk as a skunk but she is very much aware of his gaze on her skin.

Bonnie dances and Klaus watches.

The hybrid never takes his eyes away from the enchanting witch.

* * *

"I don't want to!" Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest and pouts like a child as she flops back down on the floor. "Party pooper." She sticks her tongue out at him before breaking into giggles. She just stuck her tongue out at Klaus Mikaelson, at the big bad hybrid. It's _fun._

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus grabs her by the upper arms and drags her up to her feet. "Come on, time to go to bed."

"No." Bonnie protests, trying to pull away. "I want to dance!" Because dancing is fun and it makes her feel young and free and she likes that.

"Come on," Klaus's fingers dig on the caramel skin of her arms as he tries to pull her toward the stairs.

"But Klaussssssssssssss," Bonnie complains as the hybrid drags her away from the living room. Darkness has come and the bottle of whiskey has long been finished. "I dun't wunt to," she slurs.

"Stop being so stubborn, you'll thank me later."

Bonnie makes a face. "I wanna keep dancing!"

Klaus is stunned when her magic pushes him a couple of inches away from her. His eyes narrow in her direction. That was not a very nice thing to do.

Bonnie gives him a superior look. "You can't make me." She crossed her arms over her chest, sways a little because the room is kind of spinning, but she manages to stand her ground. "I'm a powerful witch. I'll hurt you," she threatens.

Klaus gives her a look as if to say, _are you serious?_

She's trying to convey a menacing look but he finds her adorable instead.

The hybrid and the witch stare at each other, neither of them willing to back down.

"Fine," Klaus pretends to relent. "But if you break your neck and die, it won't be on me."

Bonnie smiles triumphantly and turns her back to him, determined to continue dancing in the living room. It's a big mistake to turn one's back in the presence of a hybrid.

Hybrids are evil and they take advantage of little tiny witches who turn their backs to them.

Bonnie squeals when Klaus grabs her from behind and throws her over his shoulder as if she's a sack of potatoes.

"Klaus!" Bonnie hits his back with all the strength she can muster. Which is pathetically weak in his opinion, for he doesn't even feel it.

"Let me go!" Bonnie yells as she hits his back with both fists.

It's too late.

Klaus climbs the stairs at vampire speed and takes her to the room.

* * *

Klaus unceremoniously throws Bonnie on the bed.

The witch mumbles a string of curses and tries to sit up, only to flop back down immediately. Her head is spinning, having been carried at vampire speed up the stairs made her dizzy and she even feels a bit nauseous.

She scratches her face and neck and squirms on the bed, feeling suddenly hot. She feels really, really, hot.

Klaus barely even glances at her, choosing to stand by the window, like he did the night before.

Everything is surrounded in darkness. The only light that bathes the grounds from time to time, comes from the lighthouse.

"Klaus…"

Klaus ignores her, continuing to stare out of the row of windows and wondering if whatever thing hiding in this world is out there, watching them, plotting its next move _. A ghost?_ A spirit that is playing with them with the banging on the door the previous night and the grave with Bonnie's name on it. Or is it something more sinister? And why can't he sense anything?

 _How does one fight a spirit that cannot be seen or sensed?_

"Klaus!"

Klaus keeps his back towards Bonnie, eyes lost in the darkness. _Are you watching us?_ He ponders. He can't help but feel that the grave with Bonnie's name is a message. But what kind of message, he's not exactly sure. He feels at lost with the recent developments. He's not sure what's going on with this world and he hates it.

"Damn it, Klausssssss!"

There is a loud thud.

Klaus turns around only to find Bonnie on the ground, next to the bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he questions angrily.

Bonnie pulls herself to her hands and knees, her shirt twisted around her neck and covering her face. She fell down while trying to take the stupid thing off. "Help me!" she whines. She can't see anything and she feels really dizzy. Her head hurts too.

Klaus sighs, his patience is running thin with the drunk witch. He walks towards her and helps her to her feet before pushing her down into a sitting position on the bed.

Bonnie manages to pull the shirt off her and carelessly throws it on the ground. She's left in a dark blue bra and jean shorts.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks. And yes, his eyes are immediately drawn to the swell of her breasts. He has seen her in this state of undress before, when they first arrived, and he took her bloodied clothes off. But she was unconscious then. And whether anyone believes it or not, he acted like a complete gentleman that night.

"I'm hot!" Bonnie replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She's already tugging at her shorts. "Help me," she orders as she tries to stand up. She fails miserably, ending back on the bed. "Urgh…this sucks…"

"You must be joking."

"Klaus, I'm hot! I'm dying!" Bonnie squirms as she rolls on the bed, her hands pulling the jean shorts down her thighs.

Klaus is rooted to the spot. He stands by the bed with a surprised look on his face. Bonnie Bennett is undressing right before his eyes. He doesn't know whether to stop her or let her do as she pleases.

The young witch breathes a sigh of relief as she gets the shorts down her legs and kicks the annoying things away.

Klaus catches them in his left hand.

Bonnie scratches the swell of her breasts, her stomach, and arms. "I'm itchy," she mumbles as she scratches her neck and face as well.

Klaus throws the shorts on the floor and continues to stare down at her. "Better?" he asks once she has stopped scratching herself.

"Much, much, better," Bonnie tells him with a saccharine smile. "Come to bed," she orders extending her arm out.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Klaus tells her as his eyes slid over every bit of her exposed flesh. She's exquisite. A tiny thing yes, but her body is well proportioned. She has a generous cleavage, a flat stomach, and well-toned legs which his fingers itch to touch. The flimsy cotton material covering her soft caramel skin doing nothing to prevent the wave of lust he feels in that moment.

How easy it would be to rip the soft material apart and bury himself between her sinful legs. Bonnie is practically begging him with her eyes.

The need Klaus feels stirring inside his veins is overwhelming. His gums itch as he wonders whether she would allow him to take a sip of her glorious blood. He could part her legs, nuzzle his face against her thigh and sink his fangs into that succulent flesh.

The image his mind conjures up is so powerful, he takes an involuntary step back. His body trembling.

"Come on," Bonnie urges. Her pretty face is the perfect picture of sinful innocence. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips are parted, and her viridian eyes are hooded with lust. Very different from the scared girl of the night before who was terrified he might take advantage of her. This girl wants him to take advantage. This girl is begging him with her eyes to do so.

If last night, Bonnie was acting like a scared virgin, tonight Bonnie is every inch a seductress. The contrast is perplexing and yet utterly fascinating. Bonnie is a contradiction and he is undeniably captivated by her.

"No," Klaus clears his throat. It's temping, very temping. But while he is a monster, he is not going to take advantage of a drunk girl. Even if she's almost begging him to do so. "Go to sleep," he orders more than ready to walk out of the room. He needs to put distance between them.

Bonnie pouts. She gives him a good glare before her eyes suddenly gleam with mischief.

Klaus never sees the attack coming, he makes the mistake of turning his back to her. He should know better than to let a powerful witch have such opening for an attack.

It's a big mistake for any vampire to turn his back to a powerful witch. Klaus pays the price for it.

The next thing Klaus knows, he is pushed down on the bed by an invisible force. His arms are immediately pinned above his head. His skin prickles as he feels Bonnie's magic surrounding him.

Bonnie laughs and crawls on top of him, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

Klaus growls, vampire face surfacing as he tries to break away from the invisible restrains.

Bonnie is not afraid as she places her knees on either side of him and calmly sits on top of him. "I have magic." She's giggling and feeling ecstatic at the turn of events. "You are completely at my mercy now," she proclaims with a saucy grin.

Klaus's menacing growl turns into a moan as Bonnie shifts on top of him, trying to make herself more comfortable. "And what do you want witch?" he hisses, amber eyes glaring up at her.

Bonnie leans over him, a strange look on her face as she reaches out to caresses his cheek.

Klaus is momentarily stunned by the simple and yet tender touch. He can also feel the currents of power in her fingertips. Her magic is intoxicating and despite his anger at the submissive position he has been forced into, he can't help but be drawn to her power.

"I want to kiss you," Bonnie whispers leaning even closer, dark hair spilling down and falling over his face and hot breath sweeping over him. "I thought you were going to kiss me the other day…in the Silas prison but you didn't…" she sounds sad as she remembers that moment. "Why didn't you kiss me?" There is an eager look on her face as she watches him, waiting expectantly for his answer.

A small tremor rolls over Klaus's body as her small and warm hands begin to tug at his shirt. While she wants him to answer her question, she's not going to sit and wait, she is already planning her next move.

"This needs to come off," Bonnie says. She rolls the shirt up and then stops abruptly. She remembers something, something he loves to tell her all the time. Bonnie gives Klaus a beaming smile and with a flick of her wrist, she rips the shirt off his chest. The torn piece of clothing falls down on the floor, leaving a shirtless Klaus underneath her.

Klaus shudders as he feels the small tendrils of her power over his skin. Her magic is engulfing them, keeping him glued to the bed and arousing his skin in ways he never expected. Her beauty, her power, it's a lethal combination. A beautiful and lethal combination he's trying really hard to resist. Because he doesn't want to take advantage of her.

The big bad hybrid is at the mercy of the tiny witch and rather than feeling angry at the turn of events, anticipation coils in his belly.

Klaus looks up into her face, he has stopped struggling against the invisible magic keeping him in place. Instead he waits, wondering how far she is willing to take this.

Their eyes meet.

"I want to kiss you," Bonnie confesses as her fingers trail over his handsome face once more. She seems mesmerized by him. Almost as if she still can't believe he's there, underneath her. She has the hybrid under her complete control and that is absolutely thrilling.

"So, why don't you?" Klaus raises his chin and stares deeply into her eyes.

Bonnie gasps, feeling her cheeks aflame at the heated look he gives her.

It's a challenge and they both know it.

Klaus wants to see how far she plans to take this.

Her heart pounds loudly in her ears, her breath becomes uneven, and her body tingles in anticipation.

Klaus keeps his eyes on her. He's immobile, hands pinned above his head, and body completely rigid beneath her soft weight. He knows that she's not going to kiss him. The alcohol has made her bold, but something tells him that she's not that bold. He knows that she won't go through with it. He can already detect the hesitation in her eyes.

When Bonnie looks down at his chest, resting her warm palms against his cool skin, and bites her lower lip, Klaus knows she won't kiss him.

His lips curve into a smirk, his hybrid face disappearing into his human visage. For a moment, he feels triumphant. Her magic might have him pinned to the bed but he still considers this a victory. When he kisses her, he will be the one calling the shots, not her. Klaus is always the one in control.

His triumph is short lived because in the next second, Bonnie presses her lips against his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky chapter thirteen, enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of rain pelting the roof is the first thing she becomes aware of. A slight tremor rolls over her body and she shifts on the bed, burying her face against she soft surface she's laying on. She snuggles happily in the cocoon of warmth that surrounds her.

The room is chilly.

A storm rages outside. The wind hits the windows hard, and the loud pouring of rain echoes in tune with the waves crashing against the shore.

Bonnie moans contently, nuzzling her cheek against the warm skin underneath her face. The arm holding her lower back tightens unconsciously, fingers gently caressing the skin of her hip.

Her eyelids flutter open slowly.

The room is engulfed in darkness, courtesy of the dark clouds and hard rain that is falling outside.

She stares at the open bedroom door. It takes her a couple of seconds to become aware of the soft, warm body she's practically laying on top of.

Bonnie freezes. Her heart jumps to her throat and her breathing becomes uneven. _What the hell?_

"Morning love," a very familiar accented voice greets her.

Slowly, very slowly Bonnie looks up. He head is still resting on his chest, her ear pressed against his heart.

Klaus looks down at her, grinning from ear to ear.

Bonnie blinks once, twice, her mind scrambling to process the meaning of this. She is laying on top of Klaus, completely still, rooted against him. Her face is the perfect picture of confusion and shock.

Klaus's dimple smile is bright, his eyes glinting. He moves his hand away from her hip, knuckles gently moving up and down her back.

It is that electrifying touch that jolts her out of her shock.

Bonnie gasps, her eyes opening wide in horror. She screams at the top of her lungs and scrambles out of bed, grabbing the soft cotton sheet with her and wrapping it around her body.

Klaus props himself onto his elbows. His lips curling into a devil may care smirk. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

Bonnie stands in front of the bed. She looks at him with horror, her eyes moving down his body. Heat colors her cheeks. "You're naked?" she splutters. With shaky hands, she pulls the sheet away from her body and realizes that she is also naked. "Oh god!"

Her body shakes as tears begin to form in her wide eyes. "How…you…me…" she can't form a more coherent sentence than that. Her brain feels like mush.

"Yes." Klaus is watching her with amusement.

"You!" Bonnie's eyes glint with anger. Her magic flares. As if on cue, a loud rumble of thunder resonates around the room. "You took advantage of me!" she accuses.

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus gets out of bed, pulling his arms above his head and stretching without shame right before her eyes.

Bonnie's eyes are immediately drawn to a certain part of his anatomy. Her mouth drops open.

Klaus's chuckle has her turning her face away from him. The scorching heat on her face spreading down her neck and chest. Not even her caramel skin can hide the embarrassment she feels.

"You practically assaulted me," Klaus tells her.

Bonnie's head jerks in his direction. "I did not-" The words die on her lips as a memory comes to her then.

" _I want to kiss you," she confesses as her fingers trail over his handsome face. He is underneath her, completely under her control as her magic pins him to the bed._

Klaus gives her a knowing look. "I was an innocent victim, love. You pinned me to the bed, remember? I was at your mercy."

 _His lips curl into a triumphant smirk, his hybrid face disappearing into his human visage. He's immobile, hands pinned above his head, his body completely rigid beneath her soft weight._

 _Bonnie rests her warm palms against his skin and stares at his lips. She bites her lower lip before she takes the plunge and presses her lips against his._

"Oh my god…" Bonnie begins to hyperventilate. "Oh my god…" her mind is a jumble mess of heated memories, pieces of a blurry puzzle that she struggles to comprehend.

 _As her lips brush against his. Klaus growls and somehow manages to break free from the hold of her magic. His hand fists into her dark hair, tugging hard. Bonnie gasps and he takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue past her parted lips, tasting her, devouring her mouth in a hungry kiss._

Bonnie closes her eyes, shaking like a scared little lamb before a sacrifice.

 _Bonnie pulls away breathless, feeling shaky, and lips swollen from his kisses. Her eyes are hooded with lust. Her body is on fire, even her blood feels like it's boiling. She shifts on top of him, making him groan. His hands immediately move to hold her waist as he unconsciously lifts his hips up._

 _It feels like a bolt of pleasure slamming through her._

 _Bonnie moans at the feel of him rubbing against her. Their eyes meet as she sits more comfortably on top of him. She moves her hands behind her back._

 _Klaus's azure eyes become darker as he watches her mesmerized._

 _Bonnie unclasps her bra and pulls it down her arms. Her heart is pounding loudly in her ears, her body feels feverish with a burning desire for him, and her stomach coils with nerves._

 _His breath hitches as she discards the small dark blue piece. She throws it somewhere on the floor._

 _Klaus's eyes slid over her flushed face, down her neck, to the swell of her breasts._

 _Bonnie places her hands on top of his, slowly moving them up from her waist to her sides, goose bumps forming on her skin as they moved up her body until she places them right over her perky breasts. "Touch me," she commands._

 _She's bold and sexy and whatever reservations Klaus has about this fly completely out of the window._

 _A moan of appreciation and a curse in an unknown language falls from his lips. Klaus does exactly as she orders him._

The memory is so vivid, Bonnie's knees nearly give out. She squeezes her eyes shut, her breathing ragged, and heart hammering hard against her chest _. It can't be real, it must be a dream,_ she thinks frantically and yet, as the thought comes she knows it's the truth.

Klaus is watching her in that intense way of his, still standing naked by the bed.

Bonnie doesn't know whether she wants to scream or cry.

"I'm going to take a shower," Klaus proclaims faking a yawn. "Then I'm going to make some breakfast, you left me positively famished love."

Bonnie's eyes briefly follow him as he makes his way to the bathroom at a slow human speed. Her eyes trail over his back and down to his butt. She looks away feeling embarrassed and conflicted and even furious with herself for thinking he has a great butt.

As she hears the sound of the shower running, Bonnie stumbles back and sits on the edge of the bed, eyes staring emptily at the row of windows.

The storm continues to rage, the wind swirling and hitting the glass every couple of seconds. It's so cloudy outside, as dark as it is inside, even the room feels cold.

Bonnie clutches the sheets to her chest, her shoulders shaking as she is unable to contain her sobs.

 _What have I done?_ She wonders, a river of tears streaming down her face. Like the rivers of rain that wash over the windows across from her. _How could she have been so utterly reckless, so stupid? What the hell was she thinking?_

She had foolishly believed her first time would be with Jeremy, maybe on prom night, as cliché as that sounded. Not after getting drunk and assaulting her former enemy turned reluctant ally.

Does she find Klaus attractive? Yes

Did she wondered what it would be like to kiss him? Yes

Did she ever entertained the fantasy of sleeping with him? No, her mind never went that far.

And now here she is, feeling absolutely miserable, angry, and sad. Because her young heart still believes in fairytales, as stupid as it is considering the world she lives in and the situation she is currently in. Because she wants the epic love story, the love, the tenderness, the need to feel not only wanted but treasured. She never thought her first time would be a drunken hook up with a man, a vampire that makes her feel foolish and nervous and utterly confused.

As the tears stream down her face another memory surfaces. A memory that leaves her out of breath and even more confused than before.

 _His mouth leaves a trail of fire as he kisses her neck and down her chest. One hand cups one of her breasts while the other moves down, fingers lazily tracing her stomach, moving lower and lower, until his finger hooks on the waistband of her panties, tugging hard._

 _Bonnie moans, hands on his shoulders, nails sinking into his pale flesh as he rips the small garment off her. She quivers._

 _His stubble tickles her as he kisses his way between her breasts. One hand pinches one of her nipples, tweaking the chocolate nub with his thumb while his mouth hungrily seeks the other, sucking on it like a starved babe._

 _Bonnie screams, back arching, eyes closed in complete surrender as his mouth sucks hard on the dark tip._

 _Her alcohol induced mind doesn't register the significance of this, the importance of this moment, nor does it put a stop to it. All her mind seems to scream is more._

 _After he feasts upon her breasts, Klaus kisses his way down her body._

 _The air leaves her lungs as he parts her legs._

 _Bonnie opens her eyes, shakily pulling herself onto her elbows in order to look at him. Her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. Her breasts rising and falling in pants._

 _Klaus's lips curl into a wicked grin, his eyes turning amber. He gives her one last heated look before he lowers his head between her trembling thighs._

 _Bonnie throws her head back and falls back down on the bed._

 _The piercing cry that erupts from her echoes around the room as his mouth descends on her, his sinful tongue parting her folds._

The door opens and Klaus steps out of the shower, a white towel wrapped low on his hips. Small droplets of water clinging to his body still. He walks in front of her and moves towards the dresser, searching for some clean clothes to wear.

Bonnie wipes the tears from her face, sniffling. She wishes she could blame him, she wishes she could claim that he forced her, that he seduced her, and used her but she can't. Because she was the one to start the whole thing. She was the one to order him to touch her, that one that offered herself on a silver platter.

 _I promise not to touch you,_ he said to her not that long ago, _until you ask me to of course._

 _Touch me,_ she ordered last night.

The words that sealed her fate.

Klaus lets the towel drop to the floor and proceeds to change in front of her. He clearly has no modesty or is doing it on purpose to enact a reaction out of her.

Bonnie closes her eyes. She can't look at him. She feels so conflicted.

"Why the sullen mood?" Klaus asks her. "Last night you were quite demanding and playful," he teases.

"Go to hell!" Bonnie snaps, opening her eyes and standing up.

Klaus arches an eyebrow. He has changed into jeans and a dark henley. "Is that the way to treat your lover?"

Bonnie glares at him. "Las night was a mistake," she manages to get out, her voice breaking. She wants to curl herself into a ball and cry. "I was drunk and you should have respected me-"

"There is only so much a man can take love," Klaus interrupts with that stupid grin on his face. "You were begging for it and if you expected me to be a gentleman then you must have me confused with my brother. I'm anything but." He playfully winks at her. He obviously feels no remorse.

Bonnie turns away from him and proceeds to walk towards the bathroom. Her hand is on the doorknob when his words top her cold.

"Don't be angry love. You would think after the orgasm I gave you last night you would lighten up."

Bonnie sees red. She swirls around, face flushed, heart pounding loudly. "I'm going to take a shower," she tells him furiously. "With BLEACH!" she yells. "And when I get out you better be gone from this room."

"And if I don't?" Klaus challenges.

"I'll set you on fire!" She promises.

Klaus only laughs at what he considers an empty threat.

Bonnie storms inside the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud bang.

The sound of Klaus's laughter reaches her ears through the closed door.

Bonnie leans her back against it, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hates him. No, what she hates is that she can't erase or forget the night before. The hybrid has left his mouth imprinted on her skin.

* * *

Klaus is grinning like a fool as he enjoys a cup of black coffee. He's having too much fun at the witch's expense. He stands by the glass door inside the kitchen, staring at the shore, watching the waves rise and crash. It seems that the rain has no intention of going anywhere today.

He turns around just as Bonnie steps inside the kitchen. His eyes leisurely move down her body, she's wearing jeans and a long sleeve white sweater.

Klaus walks towards her and places the cup of coffee on the table.

"You!" Bonnie's eyes are two angry slits as she marches towards him.

"What got your knickers in a-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence.

SLAP

Klaus blinks and gives her a hard look. He didn't feel a thing. It didn't hurt at all.

Bonnie on the other hand screams as if she's getting killed and curses loudly. She practically jumps at the excruciating pain she feels on her hand. She hit him with all of her strength. It was like hitting her palm hard against a concrete wall. "Fuck!" it hurts. It hurts a lot.

"What the hell was that for?" Klaus angrily demands. She should consider herself lucky that he doesn't grab her by the throat and squeezes the life out of her for her insolence. Had anyone else dared to do such a thing, they would be dead.

"You liar, you son of ahhhh-" there is a moment of panic in which she thinks she might have broken her hand. _Jesus Christ! How it hurts!_ Tears blur her vision.

"Foolish witch," Klaus chides. "You probably broke your hand with that stunt." _What in the world possessed her to hit a one-thousand-year-old hybrid?_ She should know better.

"Got to hell."

"I think I'm already there." Klaus moves towards the living room, to the shelve with the grimoires and different jars. He scans the different labels and easily selects one, bringing it to the kitchen. "Let me see."

"Don't touch me!"

Klaus snorts. "I think it's a little too late for that, don't you?" he tries to grab her hand.

Bonnie moves away from him, crying because her hand is swelling rapidly and the pain is unbearable.

Klaus sighs in exasperation. "I can either apply this ointment on your hand and heal it," he tells her showing her the small jar filled with a white creamy substance. "I can bite my wrist and shove it inside that pretty mouth of yours and heal you, or you can spend the next couple of days or weeks in pain. Your choice."

Bonnie's bottom lip trembles. As stubborn as she is, there is only one choice that sounds good to her ears in that moment. "…The ointment…" she whimpers.

"Your hand."

Bonnie hesitantly lifts her arm. Her hand is red and swollen and she can't feel her fingers. She has never felt pain like this before. It almost feels like her hand was crushed by the wheels of a car or torn into pieces. It's a miracle she hasn't pass out from the pain. She briefly wonders if that's how the villains feel when they try to punch superman.

Klaus grabs her hand with infinite tenderness.

Despite the incredible pain she's feeling, her knees feel weak at the contact and her body trembles at his soft touch. Flashes of the night before surface once more. Bonnie does her best to push them away.

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut, silently crying as Klaus applies the ointment on her hurt hand.

The effect is almost immediate. Her hand feels hot as the ointment begins to heal her. Soon enough, she begins to feel her fingers again. She flexes them fearfully but to her surprise there is no pain. "How did you know to use that?" she wonders, her body slowly relaxing under the gentle caresses of his fingers as they apply the healing cream.

"I checked the jars."

"That's how you knew what was inside them?" Bonnie asks curiously. Klaus continues to hold her hand, spreading the ointment all over. The swollenness is starting to disappear.

Klaus chuckles. "This one had a label that said healing ointment on it."

"Oh." A small tremor rolls over her body as she becomes very much aware of his close proximity. She's surprised at how gentle he is being with her, something tugs at her heart. An invisible string that hooks and pulls in an unknown direction.

"We didn't have sex," Bonnie blurts out. She remembers now. While she was in the shower, scrubbing her skin raw, and crying pathetically another memory came to her.

 _Her entire body is quivering as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. She's breathless and sweaty. She can hardly believe what has just happen. Sparks of magic float in the air, as she slowly begins to relax after the incredible onslaught of pleasure._

 _Klaus kisses his way up her body, his lips and stubble coated with her juices as he takes his sweet time moving up her heated skin. He hovers above her, plump red lips smirking down at her._

 _She feels boneless, like a newborn baby trying to get acquainted with the world._

 _Klaus lowers his head to the side of her neck, kissing, and nibbling playfully at her skin as he easily settles between her legs. They both groan as his hard length brushes against her heated, wet center._

 _Bonnie turns her head to the side, closing her eyes. She's happy, she's sated, her exhausted body melting against the sheets after that mind-blowing experience. She feels herself slowly sinking into a dark and calm abyss._

" _Bonnie…" she hears him murmur against her ear. His hot breath making her tingle. He brushes against her once more and she moans unconsciously. There is a jolt of pleasure but she also feels really tired. She tries to open her eyes but she can't. She's exhausted._

"… _just a minute…" she mumbles feeling very sleepy. "…'m sleepy…"_

 _She feels the ghost of his knuckles brushing her cheek gently. A yawn escapes her._

" _You got to be kidding me," Klaus groans pulling his hand away from her face._

 _Bonnie turns her face towards him and blinks her eyes open, another yawn escaping her._

 _Klaus shakes his head and rolls away from her. "You are going to be the death of me," he hisses. His voice sounds horse, almost shaky._

" _Just a moment," Bonnie murmurs moving closer to him. She shifts until she's practically laying on top of him. She nestles her head against his chest, the beating of his heart lulling her to sleep._

"It depends on what you constitute as sex," Klaus replies with a smirk.

Bonnie glares at him. He deliberately made her think they had done the deed. The jerk. She tries to pull her hand away but he doesn't let her.

"If you want to get technical, there was no penetration involved," Klaus continues calmly as is they are discussing the weather and not what they did the night before.

Bonnie nearly chokes at his words. Only Klaus can be so brutally honest.

Klaus laughs at her reaction. He gets a perverse enjoyment out of making her flush and shift uncomfortably. It's quite endearing.

"Why…" Bonnie clears her throat, heat burning her cheeks. "Why did you let me think that we…that…" she can't even bring herself to say the word.

Klaus stares into her eyes, his mouth curving into a mischievous grin. "Consider it payback for falling asleep right as we were about to start the main course and leaving me all hot and bothered," he retorts.

Bonnie mouth drops open.

Klaus lets go of her hand and moves away from her. He wonders how shocked she would be if he were to tell her how he relieved himself with his hand as she snored peacefully against his chest. Now there is a thought. He turns back and stares at her. He opens his mouth but he stops abruptly.

She looks lovely. There is something so beautiful and delicate about her. He suddenly feels the strong urge to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. Klaus feels a strange tug in his heart and he has to look away from her. He unconsciously trembles. He can deal with the lust and need to possess her body but he doesn't know what to do with the sudden wave of tenderness and adoration that invades him.

Bonnie is looking down at her hand covered in the white creamy ointment. She clenches it into a fist. It's all heal.

"You should leave it for an hour or so," Klaus tells her, clearing his throat. "Just in case."

Bonnie nods and stares into his face. "Thank-you."

Silence descends over the two of them.

Bonnie avoids his eyes.

Last night changed things between them and she has no idea how to proceed now. She's confused and scared. She feels like she's walking on a tight rope. _Where do they go from here? What happens now?_

She remains silent and continues to stare at her hand. Because it's easier to do that than to deal with Klaus and the swirl of complicated feelings he emanates in her.

Klaus watches her, waiting to see how she will proceed. He doesn't show it, but he feels as nervous and confused as she is. Something has changed between them but neither are certain if it's for the better or for worse.

The only thing that is certain is that there is no going back now.

Last night was real, it happened, and now they have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

They avoid each other for the rest of the day.

While Bonnie makes herself busy cooking her own breakfast, washing the dishes afterwards, cleaning the kitchen and taking stock of all the food they have, Klaus stays in the living room, quietly reading through the vast collection of grimoires.

It's a silent truce and neither of them wants to break it.

Bonnie stands by the sink, a mug of coffee in one hand. Her eyes are lost on the trees outside. She stares at them and at the puddles and mud on the ground, and the rain that keeps falling hard. It's almost a reflection of her mood.

The longer she stays staring out of the window, the more aware she becomes that there is _something_ out there. She can't see it, she can't sense it, but she knows there is something there. She thinks back to the banging on the door, to the mausoleum, and that horrible grave with her name on it.

The wind blows the branches of the trees and splatters the glass with more water while lightning flashes across the dark sky.

 _What are you?_ Bonnie wonders. _What do you want?_

 _Was the grave a warning? A threat?_

She takes a sip of her coffee before placing the mug on the counter next to the sink. As she continues to stare out of the window, her mind wonders to the night before, to Klaus.

While she feels relieved that they didn't go all the way, there is a nervous flutter in her stomach as she looks to the side and stares at hybrid.

Klaus sits on the ugly couch, completely engrossed in the grimoire he holds in his hands. He flips the page, reading the words at an inhuman speed before he flips the page once more.

Bonnie turns back to stare out of the kitchen window.

The alcohol made her bold and completely lowered her inhibitions to the point where she had no qualms about going to bed with him. She had never done something like that before, not even with Jeremy her _boyfriend._ She waits for the slash of guilt at the thought of Jeremy but it never comes. Truth to be told, she hasn't really thought about Jeremy since this whole thing started.

Instead, her skin prickles as she thinks back to the heated kisses and touches she shared with Klaus the previous night. While Bonnie cannot deny that she feels attracted to him, is one thing to find him handsome and to want to kiss him but a completely different thing to consider having sex with him. It scares her.

She closes her eyes. What she would give to have Elena and Caroline with her, someone to talk about her growing attraction to the hybrid. But she has no one. All she has is said hybrid for company.

 _And whatever is out there_ , her mind supplies.

She washes the mug and then her hand, cleaning away the residue from the healing ointment. She's drying her hands with a rag when she feels Klaus's presence next to her.

Her heart once again speeds up and butterflies take flight in her stomach. She stares at the bright yellow kitchen rag, feeling nervous and uncertain in his presence.

"Is out there, isn't it?" Klaus murmurs eyes focused on the window.

"I think so."

There is a long pause.

Bonnie throws the rag in the sink and crosses her arms over her chest. Klaus's presence makes her jittery. She can't stop thinking about last night, about the fact that he kissed her and touched her, and saw her naked and did things to her body she never before imaged or desired someone doing to her.

Klaus turns his head to the side, watching her in that intense way of his. "There is no need to be trembling like a scared little lamb witch. I am not going to eat you." He has to stop himself from adding something completely vulgar after saying that.

"Last night…" Bonnie begins nervously, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"You made it perfectly clear it was a mistake."

She winces at the harsh tone of his voice. Bonnie summons all her courage and looks up at him.

He's watching her of course. Klaus is always watching her.

"I don't know what came over me," she swallows nervously. "I was drunk, I…"

"You wanted to forget," Klaus intervenes. After the traumatic experience in the mausoleum he could hardly blame her. But they both got more than they bargained for after drinking that whiskey.

"Yeah," her hand tangles in her dark hair as she struggles to find the words. "Look," Bonnie begins. "I don't know what I am doing," she confesses.

"Well, if you want me to give you a detailed explanation of what we did-"

"Would you stop taking this as a joke!" Bonnie snaps angrily. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

Surprise flickers across his eyes. He watches her, noting how tense her shoulders are. "Talk then." Whatever she has to say is clearly important.

"I…" Bonnie stops abruptly as she sees a shadowy figure walking in the living room. "What the hell?" It happens so fast, it's gone in a blink of an eye.

"What?" Klaus asks looking over his shoulder towards the living room.

Bonnie doesn't respond heading in that direction without thinking.

"Bonnie." Klaus follows her.

Bonnie stands frantically looking around the living room. There is nothing of course. Whatever she saw it's gone.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Klaus asks coming to stand next to her.

"I saw a shadow, a figure passing through the living room…" it was quick, but she saw it. She knows she saw it.

"There is nothing here." Once again Klaus can't sense anyone. "I am getting really tired of this," he hisses, his jaw clenching.

"If there was a way we could find out what it is," Bonnie murmurs. "What it wants," no sooner have the words left her lips when there is a soft thud.

Klaus and Bonnie turn to stare at each other.

The two of them then turn to look in the direction of the coffee table, on the floor by the table is the wooden box with the dice scattered around.

It fell off the table on its own.

Klaus arches an eyebrow. "Is it just me or perhaps this thing wants to communicate?"

Apprehension fills her belly. Bonnie doesn't know what to think. _Did whatever she saw wants to speak with them?_

"Do you dare?" Klaus asks quietly.

"Do you?" Bonnie challenges.

Klaus smirks, his eyes glinting. It's obvious what he wants, the question is, is she up for it?

Bonnie looks from the hybrid to the dice on the floor.

Seconds, a minute or two go by.

She lets out a big breath. "Okay," Bonnie says looking around the first floor. She's made up her mind. "You want to communicate, we'll communicate." She hopes she doesn't come to regret this. "How do we do this?" she asks Klaus. They might as well do it before she loses her nerve.

The hybrid grins.

* * *

They clear the coffee table and light up a single fat white candle on the left side of them. They're both on the floor, Bonnie is on her knees, Klaus is across from her. The dice on top of the table in between them.

The sound of rain and wind accompanies the erratic beating of her heart. She's nervous about doing this but there is also a strange kind of thrill in her belly. They're not sure what will come of this, but it's worth a try.

"I can't believe we're about to do this," Bonnie mutters, her palms are sweaty. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"Perhaps," Klaus replies. "Or another creepy spirit wanting to get his clutches on you like in the second world."

"You're supposed to give me some confidence, not make me more terrified about doing this."

Klaus chuckles. "Since when have you been so afraid?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bonnie responds sarcastically. "Since this creepy adventure started, when that spirit burned my back, when Silas stabbed me, or better yet finding a grave with my name on it. Take your pick."

Klaus reaches out and places his hand on top of her.

Bonnie's heart skyrockets at the contact. She can't help but think back to the way those hands cupped her breasts. _Snap out of it!_ She reprimands herself. Now is not the time to remember that.

They stare into each other's eyes.

If this were a movie, Klaus would say something meaningful, promise to protect her, and have her dreamily stare into his handsome face. But life is not a movie and instead of offering words of comfort or promise to valiantly defeat any evil that comes her way, Klaus's lips curl into a mischievous grin.

"Would you like some whiskey to ease your nerves?" he innocently asks.

"You-" Bonnie glares at him and uses her magic to sting his hand.

Klaus laughs, feeling amused by her weak attack. "There is no need to be so rude love, it was merely a suggestion."

"I hate you."

"Au contraire love," Klaus grins and leans forward, his stormy blue eyes pinning her to the floor. "You find me positively irresistible, that is what you hate."

 _Damn him,_ Bonnie thinks. She finds his confidence or better yet, his arrogance sexy. She will never say that to his face of course. He already has a big ego as it is.

"Let's get this over with," Bonnie mumbles because if she keeps staring into those eyes, she'll get distracted and will end up doing something really stupid, like kissing him. Kissing Klaus leads to other things that as pleasurable as they are, she's not sure if she's ready to do again. Not yet. Her feelings towards the hybrid are a mess and she rather not dwell on them at the moment.

Thankfully, Klaus gets the memo and doesn't push it. "Grab the dice with your hands," he instructs. The pieces are small enough that she can grab them with both of her hands. "Shake them for a few seconds and throw them on the table."

"That's it?" Bonnie asks, surprised at how simple it sounds. "There is no spell involved?"

"The dice are meant to communicate with the dead," Klaus reminds her. "If there is a spirit here, he or she will be doing the work, turning the dice to form words. All we have to do is wait and see."

It sounds too easy.

Bonnie grabs the bone colored dice with both of her hands and shakes them. She feels a spark, a slight tingle in her fingers. She looks at Klaus.

"The dice can sense your magic," he explains. "It's the only way they work. They are only used by witches." If a human or him were trying to do this, it wouldn't work.

"Here we go," Bonnie whispers as she throws the dice on the coffee table. They land scattered all around the surface, different letters visible but nothing makes sense.

 _Maybe this is not going to work,_ Bonnie thinks as she stares at the black letters.

"Ask a question?" Klaus suggests.

"Is there anyone here?" Bonnie asks. She's not even sure if this will work anymore. The nervousness she felt before has been replaced with doubt.

The two of them stare at the dice.

At first, nothing happens.

Bonnie sighs. "I don't think-" she stops abruptly as the dice suddenly lift into the air on their own before falling once more on the coffee table. Most of them land clumped together on one side, near the candle. Three bone color dice land in a row right in the middle of the table, right in between the hybrid and the witch. Three black letters staring right back at them.

Y-E-S

Bonnie and Klaus stare at one another. It worked!

The air cracks with electricity.

The white candle flickers as a soft wind penetrates inside the cottage.

Someone is definitely there with them.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and Bonnie let's out a shaky breath. She looks into Klaus's face.

The hybrid nods, urging her to continue.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asks, she shakes her head and amends the question immediately. "What's your name?"

She and Klaus watch as the dice lift into the air, once again landing clumped together to one side while the ones needed to form the answer land in the middle.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie feels like she has been punched in the gut as she stares at the name the dice have spelled out.

S-H-E-I-L-A

Grams, her Grams is communicating with them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank-you so much for your continued support. Let me know what you think of this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

From the journal of Ernestine Bennett:

 _Something is wrong. I can feel it._

 _I came back from my latest travel but something feels wrong. I think I brought something with me, something dark and evil. I can feel it. I can feel its eyes on me, watching me, following me. It wants me. I know it does. They all do. I am the key. I am afraid. Something is wrong. The voices in my head whisper things, they make me do things. I have no control. I am afraid. They want me, they say. They need me, they say._

 _I am tired of this game. I do not want to play anymore._

 _I am afraid._

 _I am afraid and I am alone._

* * *

S-H-E-I-L-A

"Grams…" Bonnie can't breathe. Her Grams is communication with them. Her Grams is here with them. The happiness she feels is overwhelming. "How?" she splutters as she stares at the letters. Her brain is still processing and her body is trembling with excitement. She can't believe it. Grams, dear Grams is here with them and the joy she feels in her heart is all consuming. Tears are already forming in her eyes and clouding her vision.

"How do we know it's her for sure?"

Bonnie looks up startled at the sound of that voice. In her happiness she forgot completely that Klaus is here with her, sitting right across from her. While she is completely thrilled at the prospect of communicating with her grandmother, Klaus looks serious and wary. "What?"

"Ask something only your grandmother would know," Klaus orders. He keeps his eyes on the dice, a serious look on his face. "Something personal," he clarifies. "We need to know we're communicating with the right spirit."

Bonnie frowns. "You think it's not her?"

"Spirits will do anything to interact with the living world," Klaus continues as he looks up into her face. He can see her hesitation. She truly believes this is her grandmother but Klaus is an old fox, he knows all the tricks in the book. While this spirit might fool Bonnie, it has another thing coming if it thinks it can fool him. "We need to ensure that this is truly your grandmother and not a ghost playing a trick on us." He has been alive long enough to know that spirits are the tricky sort.

The bubble of happiness inside Bonnie bursts upon hearing his words. Rationally, Bonnie knows he is right. There is no way to know for sure if this is _her_ Sheila, her Grams, and not some other spirit trying to reach them from beyond. But she is desperate to believe this is Grams, she loves her grandmother and misses her terribly.

She nods. "Grams," Bonnie begins nervously. She tries to think of something only her grandmother would know. A secret between them. The proof Klaus demands. She takes a deep breath. "Billy," she says suddenly. "Tell me who Billy was?"

They both wait to see the answer.

Bonnie watches nervously as the dice immediately jump into the air. A small group land clumped together to the side while the others form a word.

F-I-R-S-T

"First what?" Klaus mutters as he stares at the letters on the coffee table.

The dice lift into the air a couple of seconds later, dropping down, and forming another word.

K-I-S-S

Klaus looks up into Bonnie's face, waiting to see if it is the correct answer.

Bonnie's face breaks into a happy smile as she reads the word. "Yes." She meets Klaus's questioning gaze and nods. "It's her. It's Grams." She feels absolutely certain. There is no doubt now. Grams is the only one who knows the full story behind her first kiss.

The dice lift into the air once more, dropping and forming three more words at once.

M-A-D-E

Y-O-U

C-R-Y

"Yes, he did," Bonnie agrees. It was a long time ago but she still remembers that afternoon as clear as day. The way she cried in her grandmother's arms, feeling absolutely devastated because a mean boy stole her first kiss. The kiss she wanted to share with her crush. Grams made her hot chocolate and cookies afterwards to make her feel better.

Klaus frowns. He wants to know why this boy who gave Bonnie her first kiss made her cry. He opens his mouth but Bonnie beats him.

"How are you here Grams?" Bonnie asks as she looks down at the dice. "How is this possible?"

Once again, the dice lift into the air.

G-A-T-E-W-A-Y

Bonnie and Klaus look at each other with confusion.

"Are you saying this is a gateway?" The hybrid asks incredulous. "A supernatural gateway," he amends right away.

Y-E-S

It's the response from the bone color dice.

"A gateway to what?" Bonnie asks. Is it just her or does Klaus look a bit freaked out. The way the hybrid is processing the revelation makes her cautious and worried. "Is a gateway bad?"

"Gateways are hot spots for spirits," Klaus explains. "Allowing an easier communication between the living and the dead." There is a thoughtful look on his face as he ponders something. "Is this world connected to the other side?" he asks looking down at the dice.

Y-E-S

It's the immediate response from Grams. No sooner have the word been spelled and the dice are jumping into the air again, forming more words.

A-L-L

R

Bonnie frowns. "You mean, all worlds are connected?" she asks. All the prison worlds are somehow connected to the other side, was that what her Grams was saying.

Y-E-S

Before Bonnie can question her grams further, the dice lift high into the air again and quickly spell more words.

D-A-N-G-E-R

M-U-S-T

L-E-A-V-E

Klaus's jaw clenches as he stares at each of the words the dice form in quick succession. They both know that there is something out there, something dangerous, but Sheila has just confirmed it.

"Grams, do you know how we can return home?" Bonnie asks quickly. "How to command the ascendant to take us back to Mystic Falls?" Her heart is pounding wildly and anticipation coils inside her belly.

The dice jump into the air again.

T-R-A-P

"Trap," Klaus and Bonnie say at the same time before they look into each other's eyes.

"What trap?" Klaus doesn't like that. "Tell us more?" he orders angrily. They need to know what they are dealing with.

The dice lift into the air again but this time they don't drop down. They are suspended in midair, completely paralyzed by some unknown force.

"Grams?" Bonnie frowns. Her stomach sinks and the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up. She feels a presence, a rather sinister and terrifying presence.

Klaus's eyes narrow in suspicion and his senses come alive. He also feels the presence of something. It's not human, that much he knows. A low growl escapes from within his chest.

The dice are still suspended in midair.

"Grams are you still with us?" Bonnie asks fearfully. _Please don't leave,_ she thinks. _I need you._

The candles suddenly die out.

The front door bursts open and a strong, cold, and wet wind flies inside.

Klaus stands up immediately.

In a blink of an eye, the hybrid is send flying against the wall behind him.

"Klaus!" Bonnie stands up and in the next second, she's send flying backwards. A strong invisible force pulls her towards the kitchen, her back slamming hard against the kitchen cabinets. Bonnie groans as a wave of pain suddenly invades her.

Everything begins flying around the first floor.

The grimoires fall off the shelves and fly around the living room, the candles, the dice, the furniture, it's all a big swirl. As if they have suddenly been thrown inside a washing machine.

Bonnie whimpers as she struggles to stand up. Her back hurts, a lot. She can see Klaus struggling as his body is pinned to the wall. Whatever is keeping him there, he's not able to break free.

The hybrid tries to use his superior strength to pull away but it's in vain, something is keeping him in place.

A few tears spill down Bonnie's cheeks as she manages to pull herself to her feet. Her breathing is ragged and her body is trembling as she feels another hot wave of pain down her back. Bonnie curses under her breath. She manages to take one step before she's lifted into the air. She screams.

"Bonnie!" Klaus stops struggling as he sees her being lifted into the air by her hair.

Bonnie screams as she feels a strong force tugging at her hair, pulling the dark locks up, and lifting her up towards the ceiling.

 _This can't be Grams_ , Bonnie thinks as her back slams hard against the ceiling. Her body is glued to the surface and she looks down to see all the things flying beneath her. _Oh my god!_ She's hanging from the ceiling.

The lights flicker on and off.

The glass on all the windows shatter in an instant.

One of the grimoires bursts into flames.

It looks like a hurricane has descended inside the cottage, destroying everything in its path.

Bonnie struggles to break free. Invisible ropes keep her glued to the ceiling but her magic is fighting back, it's surging and sending wave after wave of her power, determined to set her free.

Sweat trickles down her forehead and back as Bonnie fights the strong binding power. _Come on,_ she urges her magic. She can feel it. She can feel her power fighting against the invisible hold keeping her against the ceiling. She's almost there, she can break free, she knows she can.

A sudden chill invades the room.

Bonnie gasps when she sees them, shadows forming all around the living room. _What the hell is going on?_ She thinks in panic. She's hanging from the ceiling, Klaus is pinned to the wall, and now there are dark figures scattered all around the living room. She has no idea where they come from or what they are. All Bonnie knows is that her instincts are telling her that she's in danger.

 _Leave...you must leave now...leave..._

The shadows have a human shape but their faces are not visible. They are a cloud of black; sinister silhouettes that watch and wait. They are waiting for Bonnie to fall down. As if on cue, the force keeping her glued to the ceiling loosens.

 _No, no,_ Bonnie thinks. This time, her magic is struggling to keep her afloat, to keep her back against the ceiling. If she falls, the shadows will get her. She'll be their prey, that Bonnie knows for sure.

Klaus is yelling something but Bonnie is far too scared to pay any mind to what he's saying.

Bonnie lets out a piercing scream as she feels an invisible hand yank her ankle down. It's a hard pull and even though her magic fights to keep her up, she falls.

The second her body drops down the shadows descend upon her.

* * *

Light

Bright white light suddenly engulfs the living room.

The shadows are completely caught off guard. They jump on what they think is an easy prey but they never have the chance to touch the young witch. For a bright light erupts from within her, blasting them away.

The shadows let out a screeching noise, a scream of pain, for the darkness is always afraid of the light. That bright white light that engulfs Bonnie like a blanket of warmth and strength.

A light so bright and powerful it releases Klaus from the magic pinning him against the wall. The hybrid flashes towards the tiny witch laying on the floor.

Bonnie turns her head to the side as the bright light nearly blinds her. She knows what it is, she can feel its power calling to her, for _it is hers._

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus hisses as he suddenly appears next to her. In a matter of seconds, everything has gone to hell.

"I don't know," Bonnie murmurs as she pulls herself into a sitting position. She feels a slight pain on her back but she has no time to dwell on it.

The shadows surround them, trying desperately to get to her but the light radiating from the Ascendant keeps them at bay. Whatever magic is inside the golden object it's powerful, very powerful and Bonnie can only be but grateful for it. The Ascendant is the only thing protecting them from the shadows which are like sharks sensing blood, ready to pounce and destroy.

The Ascendant flies high above her head, sparks of white light radiating off it in waves, keeping Bonnie and Klaus safe from the sinister silhouettes.

The Ascendant has been activated and Bonnie is not even sure how it happened. She didn't call for it, she didn't use her blood either. All she knows is that it's happening. That bright light which she has come to recognize is swirling all around them, it's the magic that will take them to another world. Bonnie feels it, she knows that pull that tugs at her body.

She and Klaus turn to face each other. The hybrid knows exactly what is happening.

"Time to go," Bonnie murmurs as she grabs Klaus's hand and meets his eyes.

Klaus nods, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The shadows try to jump on them but once again they are repelled by the magic of the Ascendant.

Bonnie extends her left hand and the Ascendant flies right into it.

At the same time, the shadows jump towards them again.

It's too late.

Bonnie and Klaus are gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Seconds…minutes…

Bonnie isn't sure how much time passes. She keeps her eyes closed as she breathes in and out. Her body slowly starts to come down from the high, her heartbeat gently returning to normal. Everything happened so fast, she barely had time to processed it. The light is gone. The shadows are gone. They are in a new world.

Klaus lays next to her. They are still holding hands, fingers interlocked.

His presence is comforting. The feel of his body next to hers makes her feel safe. Bonnie knows that whatever this new world brings, they will be okay. Despite the fear, the adrenaline, and the uncertainty coursing through her veins, the warm feel of his hand on hers gives her a sense of peace and reassurance. As long as she is with Klaus, she knows she is safe.

The hybrid is the first to sit up and take in the scenery.

Bonnie pulls herself into a sitting position slowly. Her eyes blinking in confusion and adjusting to the bright orange light that is the sky. "What the hell?" she breathes. She can't help but gasp at what she sees.

Chaos

That is the only way she can describe the scenery.

Apocalyptic

Is the only way she can describe the new world they have landed in.

Klaus stands up immediately and helps her to her feet.

They are in a street of some sort or that's what it appears at least. There are a couple of cars flipped over, moss and vines growing around them. There are tall buildings with broken windows on both sides of the street while trash, debris, and large pieces of concrete are scattered about. A yellow school bus is crumpled together with three other smaller cars, all against the concrete wall of one of the rundown buildings, tall bushes and plants growing around them.

There is a feeling of desolation all around them.

This world has been destroyed by something.

Bonnie and Klaus stand in silence as they take in the miserable sight.

"Can you sense anyone?" Bonnie whispers as she turns to face Klaus. Her witch senses are not telling her anything but maybe his are.

"No," Klaus responds.

Bonnie looks down at their feet, searching for the Ascendant but the golden magical object is nowhere to be found. She's going to have to summon it. _And then what?_ she wonders. _Jump to another world? Is this how she is going to spend the rest of her life?_ The thought of it fills her with dread.

Klaus watches her silently.

"What do you think Grams meant?" Bonnie wonders suddenly. She still can't believe she talked to her Grams, not in the conventional way but still. She talked to her Grams. It was bittersweet for she was not able to see her. Her heart aches. She feels so sad.

"The other side is the place where supernaturals reside after they die," Klaus tells her as he stares at the wreck that is this new world. "If your grandmother said that the other side is connected to the prison worlds then perhaps…"

"Perhaps…" Bonnie probes.

Klaus turns to face her. "Perhaps the other side was also created by a Bennett witch."

That makes sense.

"And the trap?" Bonnie questions. "What trap was she referring to?" It worries her. She doesn't know what they are dealing with. _Who has set up a trap for them? Why?_

"I don't know."

"I want to go home," Bonnie murmurs. They are not getting any closer to finding a way home. They have nothing on them. They left in such a hurry and confusion they didn't have the chance to bring anything. Not the grimoires, not the dice, not even the red ball with her magic. _How is she going to get in tune with her magic now?_ _How the hell is she going to master the Ascendant now?_ She feels sad and defeated and just tired. She's tired of this. She's tired of jumping from world to world, always running for her life because the entities trapped in the prison worlds want her.

"So do I, love."

They contemplate each other in silence.

He might not show it. He might pretend to be the strong one but Klaus is tired of this as well. He wants to home too. "We'll find our way back," Klaus promises as he takes her hand in his. "One way or another, we will find our way back to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie believes him. She has to believe that they will return home one day because the alternative is heartbreaking and something she doesn't even want to contemplate. _Do my friends know I'm gone?_ She wonders. _Do the Mikaelson's know Klaus is gone?_

 _Do they care?_

Bonnie and Klaus continue to stand amid the destruction, holding hands and staring at the dreary scenery before them.

It is the two of them against the world.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Elena Gilbert takes a deep breath as she sits on the window still, diary on her lap.

 _Dear Diary,_ she begins writing. _I'm home for the summer!_ _I finished my first year of college and it has been an interesting one._ Elena continues to write furiously. She describes her first year at Whitmore with Caroline, writing about the ups and downs of being a freshman in college, her never ending love triangle with the Salvatore brothers, and the latest supernatural threat to their lives.

 _I miss Bonnie_ , Elena writes towards the end. _It's been nearly two years since she disappeared. Damon still believes Klaus had something to do with it. No one has seen or heard from him either. Elijah is looking for him though. Elijah hasn't given up. Kol and Rebekah are off somewhere, they return to Mystic Falls from time to time but Elijah remains. He's still searching for Klaus and Bonnie, he promised me he would not stop searching until he finds them. I believe him. I know he will find them._

 _What happened? Did Klaus take Bonnie like Damon believes? Or did something more terrible happened to the both of them? Is it merely coincidence that they vanished around the same time. Where are they?_

 _Wherever they are, I hope Bonnie is okay._


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They hold hands as they walk in silence and make their way down the street. Neither of them say anything as they look around the desolate new world they landed in. All they see are abandoned buildings and cars, broken windows, debris, trash, and lots of green. Nature is reclaiming the area once more, plants, moss, vines, and flowers are growing everywhere, little by little burying everything under their luscious leaves.

As Bonnie avoids stepping on an empty can of soda and a white tennis shoe, she can't help but wonder what happened in this world. _Where are the people that lived here once?_

A red SUV without doors to her left catches her attention next, moss covers the exterior while rocks and trash fill the inside. A doll with a torn blue print flower dress and bright red hair lays on the back seat, next to a small green toy soldier, and one pink fuzzy sock.

Bonnie feels a knot in her stomach. _Look away,_ her mind screams. _You don't need to see that_. But she doesn't, instead her eyes look deeper inside the car, noticing the black handbag and broken gold rim glasses in the passenger seat. She stops abruptly upon noticing the red stain in the driver's seat. "Is that…"

When Bonnie stops walking, Klaus follows her line of sight, stopping as well and turning to look at the car. "Blood," he answers nonchalantly. "It's been there for months at least."

Bonnie stays rooted to the spot. _A family,_ she thinks. They were probably trying to escape whatever it was that came for them. _Did they suffer? Or maybe the wife and the kids managed to get away?_

Klaus tugs at her hand and pulls her away.

Bonnie glances one last time at the red car before turning her face away. She feels inexplicably sad for that family whose names and faces she doesn't know. The more she looks around the street, the more she realizes that the red car is just one of many stories.

There is a suitcase on top of a dark blue sports car, a single black shoe and a red tie still inside.

A Spiderman backpack lays next to a lamppost, covered in moss and green leaves from the plant growing right beside it.

An empty dark brown leather wallet is buried underneath a bunch of dirt and pebbles.

A photograph of a smiling couple rolls around, carried by the wind from one place to another.

A can of bright green spray paint rolls in the opposite direction while water streams through the open doors of an old run down Pizzeria, creating a murky puddle that feeds the trees and plants growing inside.

Bonnie and Klaus walk around the puddle and continue to head down the lifeless street.

"The sun is setting," Klaus murmurs looking up into the orange tinted sky. He seems quite unaffected by their surroundings. "You need to summon the Ascendant." He stops and turns to look at her.

Bonnie's eyes are immediately drawn to the red brick crumbling building at the end of the street. "I think it's in there," she says while pointing at the building. It looks like it's about to crumble to the ground.

Klaus gives her a strange look.

"I don't know how but I think I can feel it…" she's not sure. There is something inside that building that is calling out to her and she thinks it might be the ascendant.

"You think?"

Bonnie shrugs, turning her face to the side so she can look into his face. "It's just a feeling." Her blood is in the ascendant maybe that has something to do with it? She shakes her head. Why waste their time going inside a building that looks ready to collapse when she can easily call the object to her. Judging by the expression on Klaus's face, he's thinking the exact same thing.

Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates. She feels the spark of magic in the air as the ascendant appears in front of them, floating in midair. She lets go of Klaus's hand and grabs the magical golden object with her right hand. "Where do you go?" she wonders suddenly. "Every time we land in a new world you disappear, why?"

"It didn't disappear when I grabbed it," Klaus points out.

Bonnie turns to face him. "When?"

"Back in the island with Silas," Klaus continues staring down at the object in her hand. "I took it and it stayed in my hand the whole time, I had it with me when we arrived at the lighthouse."

A thoughtful look crossed Bonnie's features. "I had to summon it in the first world and the second one too," she recalls. They had to use a different form of magic in order to get it then- as a simple summoning spell hadn't work. She shivers thinking back to the creepy house and the spirit that burned her. "It appeared to me when I first met Silas," Bonnie continues. "I didn't summon it but it was almost as if it sensed I was in danger and it took me away from him, right to you actually." She looks down at the Ascendant.

"It also came to you when the shadows attacked," Klaus adds. "It activated on its own too." He remembers that clearly, the Ascendant saved them both from the shadows. "I suppose it makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questions the hybrid.

"The Ascendant was created by Ernestine Bennett," Klaus reminds her. "Bennett blood is the key to activate it, perhaps _you_ don't need blood in order to make it work anymore." He looks up towards her face.

Bonnie mulls over his words. "You think I can make the Ascendant work without using my blood?"

"You are a Bennett, what if your blood was only needed to awaken the magic inside it?" Klaus proposes suddenly. "What if you could activate it by your will alone, or your magic even?"

The wheels in Bonnie's head begin turning. What Klaus is saying makes sense. It explains how the Ascendant appeared to her when she met Silas, how it seems to activate on its own when she needs it the most. Her blood is already in it, maybe the Ascendant reacted to her desire to escape?

"Who knows how long it was inside that box, magic that is not used becomes dormant," Klaus continues.

"Do you think I might have activated it unconsciously?" Bonnie asks him. "With Silas, with the Shadows, or is the magic inside the Ascendant alive and it decided to help me for some reason?" They're onto something, she can feel it. Excitement begins to fill her veins.

"Perhaps," Klaus agrees. "I think someone trapped inside the worlds would still need to use your blood to make it work but since you are a Bennett, you might already have its allegiance." It would explain why the Ascendant helped her when she needed it the most.

"So, in theory I can order it to take us home and it will do it?"

Klaus chuckles. "I doubt it's going to be that easy, love."

 _Nothing ever is,_ Bonnie thinks. Something suddenly occurs to her. "I think you are right though." Her green eyes shine with excitement. The more she thinks about it, the more sense it makes. "Ernestine created it, therefore she could control it. Which means she could go back and forth between the prison worlds and her home. I just need to figure out how to control. How to make the Ascendant do what I want, take me where I want." She continues to hold the golden object in her hands, trying to decipher the secrets that lie inside it.

Klaus nods.

"Okay," Bonnie takes a deep breath. "Let's see if I can make this work." A look of concentration crosses her features as she stares with determination at the Ascendant in her hands.

"You do realize it's not going to be so simple, right?"

Bonnie gives him a knowing look. "It's worth a try, don't you think?" It's not like they have anything better to do. If she can make the Ascendant work without her blood, it would be a step in the right direction, a step closer to returning home.

"Can't argue with that," Klaus mutters while contemplating her face.

When they arrived, Bonnie felt defeated and just tired of this crazy journey of theirs but now, there is hope blooming inside her heart, filling her veins with excitement and anticipation.

Bonnie offers Klaus a small hopeful smile before closing her eyes and concentrating on the object in her hands. _I can do this,_ she thinks. _I have to do this._ Her hands close around the Ascendant and Bonnie begins chanting, trying to connect with the magic she knows is inside of it.

* * *

Sweat trickles down her forehead and on the back of her neck. She grits her teeth and glares at the Ascendant before sighing in exasperation. "Stupid thing," she mumbles under her breath.

The dying rays of the sun are disappearing and Bonnie has made no progress at all. She's been trying and failing miserably to activate it without her blood. She doesn't understand what she's doing wrong.

Klaus chuckles. He's causally leaning against a moss covered car, arms folded across his chest, while his lips curl into his trademark smirk.

Bonnie glares at him. "What the hell are you laughing at?" She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she honestly didn't expect so much resistance.

"Your attempts are highly entertaining, love."

"Shut up."

"Perhaps we should do it the old fashion way," he suggests while pulling away from the car and walking towards her. "We need to find shelter for the night or get the hell out of here." While there seems to be no one so far in this world, who knows what darkness will bring. For all they know there is some sinister spirit watching them and ready to attack at the first opportunity. Klaus doesn't want to take any chances. "I don't know about you but I don't wish to spend the night in this place."

Bonnie sighs. "Me either." She doubts they will be able to find a nice house and a comfortable bed to sleep in for the night. There doesn't seem to be any food or clean water to drink, there probably isn't any electricity either which means that when the sun completely disappears they will be engulf in absolute darkness and that's going to make this world even creepier. The wise thing to do is to leave and hopefully they will land in a more suited world for them to stay a bit longer in.

"Let's go, then."

"I have to make this work though," Bonnie mutters looking up into his face. "Controlling the Ascendant is the only way we can return home. I want to go home. I don't want to keep jumping from world to world forever, Klaus." She's angry and frustrated and it's showing clearly.

"We can find a better world for you to practice in," Klaus tells her wisely. "You are not going to learn how to master the Ascendant overnight. It's going to take time and patience, whether you like it or not." The same way is going to take time and practice for her to have complete control over her magic. They can't work on it properly in this world.

Bonnie knows he's right. It was foolish to think that she would be able to master the Ascendant in a matter of minutes. "Practice makes perfect," she whispers looking down at the Ascendant once more. "I won't give up." She promises. One way or another she's going to figure out how to make it work without her blood, once she has mastered that, she will order the Ascendant to take them home.

"Shall we go then?" Klaus asks extending his hand towards her.

"I guess." Bonnie holds the Ascendant with her right hand while extending her left hand towards Klaus.

Klaus takes her hand in his.

The Ascendant lifts into the air, floating above Bonnie's palm. Using her magic, Bonnie makes a small cut in her right palm, a red thin line of blood immediately forms. Bonnie hisses at the slight pain.

The Ascendant drops in Bonnie's palm, merging with her blood. Currents of powerful magic begin to erupt from the magical object.

Klaus's eyes flash gold for a second or two as the scent of Bonnie's intoxicating witch blood reaches his nose. He closes his eyes briefly. He knows better than to lose control but his gums itch painfully, the tip of his fangs surface briefly. He suppresses the urge to bite and feels a slight tremor roll over his body. When Klaus opens his eyes, the gold hue is gone.

Bonnie doesn't even notice, she's staring at the sparks of magic that are swirling around her hand, rapidly engulfing her and Klaus in a cloud of powerful magic.

They both feel the familiar tug, that strange pull that takes them in a blink of an eye.

Bonnie and Klaus share one last look before they disappear in the cloud of white.

* * *

They land on top of a building on the opposite street.

Bonnie and Klaus face each other, matching looks of confusion on both of their faces. They land on their feet, still holding hands, while the Ascendant falls right on the floor.

The dark sky still has a few tints of orange that will soon disappear as the day becomes night.

"You got to be kidding me," Klaus growls. He lets go of her hand and walks towards the concrete railing, looking down at the street below. They are still in the same world. They went from being down on the street to landing on the rooftop of one of the buildings.

A few broken pots, a plastic chair missing one leg, a hideous mud covered towel, and a dried pool covered in leaves, branches, and trash lays in front of them. Behind them there is a door with a broken lock.

"I don't understand," Bonnie bents down and picks the Ascendant in her hand. "Why didn't it work?" she stares at the object trying to figure what they did wrong. Nothing, as far as she knows. "This doesn't make any sense." _Why do you wants us to stay here?_ Bonnie wonders. _What are you playing at?_

Klaus doesn't say anything. He stares at their surroundings, his jaw clenching hard. "Try again," he hisses, turning to face her once more. They need to leave before it becomes dark.

"I don't think-"

"Try again."

Bonnie shakes her head. She has a feeling that is not going to work but she decides to try again, nonetheless. She uses her magic to lift the Ascendant into the air and cuts her palm again, grimacing at the pain. She gives Klaus a look and extend her other hand.

Klaus flashes to her side and takes her extended hand.

Even when she stares at the white swirls of magic, Bonnie has the sinking feeling that they are not going anywhere. How she knows this? She's not sure to be honest. Only that something inside her feels like the Ascendant doesn't want them to go anywhere. Not yet.

 _The red brick building,_ Bonnie can't seem to get that out of her head.

There is that familiar tug again and within seconds, they disappear in a swirl of white powerful magic.

* * *

They land on top of another rundown building, the one directly across from the red brick building Bonnie spotted earlier to be exact.

Klaus curses under his breath. "What the bloody hell is this thing playing at?" he demands angry as he glances down at the floor. The Ascendant is nowhere to be found. This time, the magical object did not land with them.

 _What are you playing at?_ Bonnie thinks as she stares at the building across from them. "It's in there," Bonnie walks towards the edge and points to the rundown brick building across from them. "I know it's in there." She can feel it. "It wants us to go in there."

"Why?" Klaus demands.

"I don't know."

The two contemplate the red brick structure for a couple of seconds in silence.

"I don't sense anyone there," Klaus mutters. That of course is no guarantee that they'll be safe if they go inside.

"We should just go there and find out what the hell the Ascendant is playing at," Bonnie suggest. "For whatever reason, it wants us to go in there and until we do, it's not going to let us go."

"You know what it wants know?" Klaus gives her a strange look.

"I can feel it in there," Bonnie answers. "Maybe because my blood is in it but I can sense it, I…I don't know. I can't really explain it…I couldn't before though." She looks into his face. "In the previous worlds, I couldn't sense it. But I can now." It's so weird. She doesn't know what to think.

Klaus regards her face carefully before tuning to look at the building. His mind swirling with the possibilities. "It could be a trap," he says after a while in silence.

"You think the Ascendant would want to hurt us?"

"You tell me, you're the one who can sense it."

"I don't know," Bonnie snaps frustrated with this whole situation. "I don't know what it wants, I don't know why it's doing this, all I know is that it's in there."

"We'll go inside as soon as the sun rises," Klaus decides.

"Why wait?"

"Because it's getting dark," Klaus snaps. "Do you seriously want to keep wasting the last bit of light we have trying to make our way inside a crumbling building? We don't know what could be in there but I rather not take my chances at night. I can see perfectly fine but you'll be blind."

Bonnie opens her mouth to protest but Klaus cuts her off quickly.

"Summon the Ascendant, we'll inspect that building from top to bottom first thing in the morning," Klaus tells her. "In the meantime, I'll start collecting things to form a fire. We'll be safer on the rooftop of this building than down there." He's already turning his back to her and flashing from one side of the rooftop to the other, collecting leaves, branches, and some yellow directory pages scattered about. This rooftop is just like the previous one they landed in. There is no pool though, just a couple of broken chairs, pots, and scattered clothes and trash.

Bonnie sighs. She extends her right palm and murmurs the spell she knows so well. The Ascendant suddenly appears floating above her outstretched palm. "I don't like you anymore." She gives the Ascendant one of her meanest glares before she grabs it and puts it inside the pocket of her jeans.

Klaus has already made a pile of things for her to burn with her magic. It's what's going to keep them warm-Bonnie more so than him- and give them light during the night.

Bonnie hopes they are not making a mistake by choosing to stay here rather than to go and investigate the red building. Her witch senses are not alerting her to any presence nearby, supernatural or otherwise but she knows better than to let her guard down. _It's going to be a long night,_ she thinks as she proceeds to use her magic to set the pile of things Klaus collected in flames.

For a long time after that, neither of them say anything.

* * *

Bonnie pulls her knees up to her chest and contemplates the flames.

Klaus sits next to her, legs outstretched in front of him as he leans his back against the concrete.

They are surrounded by darkness.

Everything is eerily quiet, save for the crackling of the fire and the steady beating of Bonnie's heart.

Bonnie doesn't like that. She knows better now. She can't let the quietness fool her. Just because they don't sense anyone doesn't mean they're alone. Spirits could be lurking in the shadows, waiting for a moment of distraction in order to attack. They need to be careful. They need to keep their guard up.

"Why did he make you cry?" Klaus's voice interrupts the silence.

Bonnie jerks her head in his direction. "What?" They haven't said a word to each other since he started collecting things to make the fire.

"Your first kiss," Klaus turns to face her- a curious look on his face. The anger he felt because the Ascendant refused to take them away from this world has disappeared.

Bonnie's heart skips a beat at his close proximity. They are face to face, practically breathing the same air. The flames cast shadows over half of his handsome face and his dark blue eyes seem to glow with a strange brightness, it makes her tummy feel funny.

Klaus's lips curl into a knowing smirk, enjoying the effect he has on her.

Bonnie looks away and stretches her legs while tangling her fingers in her dark hair. "It's stupid." She mutters avoiding his eyes. "Very silly, looking back on it."

"Tell me."

Bonnie contemplates the flames in silence before taking a deep breath. "There was this guy during my freshman year…" she begins.

"Billy," Klaus remembers the name the dice spelled out.

"Yeah," Bonnie confirms. "He used to be really mean, always teasing me, and trying to distract me during class. Caroline said it was because he liked me but I never believed her." She shrugs. "I wasn't exactly a boy magnet." She still isn't. Caroline and Elena are, they always have all the boys after them, but not Bonnie. She's used to it.

Klaus watches her in that strange and intense way of his. The kind that makes Bonnie nervous.

"I liked this other boy," Bonnie tells him. "He was the complete opposite of Billy. He was nice to me, always carrying my books and making me laugh. I really liked him and he liked me back. I used to fantasize him," she admits in a whisper. "How amazing our first kiss was going to be and how we were going to date, and go to prom together, that sort of thing." She feels the heat on her cheeks and shifts nervously. She can't believe she's confessing her teenage fantasizes to the Original hybrid of all people. She is very much aware that his eyes have never left her face since she started talking. Butterflies are already taking flight in her stomach.

"And?" Klaus probes.

"I stayed after school one afternoon," Bonnie continues. "While I was waiting for Grams to pick me up Billy just got in my face, grabbed me by the shoulders, and the next thing I know he's kissing me. He stole my first kiss and I hated him for it." For her fourteen year old self, it was the end of the world. "I wanted my first kiss to be with Christian-the guy I liked, not with the mean boy who was always teasing me. I cried so much that afternoon. Grams comforted me, she made me hot chocolate and cookies to make me feel better." A somber look suddenly falls over her face upon recalling that day. It was only a few years before but she was so young, so innocent then; her problems were the average problems of every teenager. Her life was simple then, there was no magic, no vampires, no life and death situations, no Ascendants and creepy worlds to run from. "I never told anyone about it," Bonnie admits in a whisper. "Just Grams. I was too embarrassed you know. To this day, Caroline and Elena believe my first kiss was with Christian. He asked me on a date a few days later and you know…" she trails off. She can't believe she's telling Klaus about her romantic woes.

"Whatever happened to this Billy?"

"He moved away during the summer," Bonnie replies.

Klaus is still watching her. "And how was your first kiss with your crush?"

"Honestly, it wasn't like I imagined it was going to be," Bonnie confesses feeling embarrassed. "I fantasized about it for days and when the moment finally came, it was a big letdown." Neither of them had any experience kissing after all.

" _Boys_ don't know the first thing about properly kissing a girl," Klaus tells her simply. He looks like he's about to say something else but Bonnie interrupts him.

"What about you?" she asks suddenly.

Klaus arches an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Who was your first kiss?" Bonnie asks.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I told you mine, now you have to tell me yours. It's only fair."

Klaus chuckles and stares at the flames. For a long time, Bonnie thinks he's not going to answer but he does, much to her surprise. "Astrid."

Bonnie watches him, she doesn't miss the fond smile on his face as he recalls his first kiss. "She was a pretty little thing, flaming red hair, bright blue eyes…"

"You liked this Astrid."

"Very much," Klaus admits turning back to face her.

"So, when did you decided you wanted to kiss her?"

"She kissed me actually," Klaus replies. "Took me by surprise too."

Bonnie laughs. _Who would have thought they would have something like that in common?_ "I like her already, she sounds feisty."

"She was," Klaus agrees with a genuine smile.

"What happen with Astrid, were you guys together?" she finds herself curious about the first girl Klaus was interested in.

Klaus turns back to face the fire before answering her question. "She died young." There is a pause as he recalls those days when his village was plagued by that horrible illness. His sister fell ill too. For three long days and nights, they all feared Rebekah would be lost but she managed to survive, Astrid did not. "It was a sickness that plagued the village for various days, nearly half of our people died," he explains.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie says sincerely.

"It was a long a time ago," Klaus glances back at her. "Don't be."

Bonnie watches him carefully. "You still remember her," she points out quietly. "It might have happened a thousand years ago, but you still cherish her memory." She finds herself very touched by that. Knowing that he cared so much for someone to still remember them after so long, it makes him more human.

Something flickers across Klaus's eyes, an emotion she can't quite describe. His jaw even clenches slightly.

"I think it's beautiful," Bonnie murmurs as she looks into his eyes. _How many others marked his life in such a way that he still remembers them fondly?_ she wonders suddenly. _Who are those privilege few that Klaus still treasures in his heart?_ Somehow, she knows the list is not long, that there have been only a select few that he has cared for in his life.

"You don't find it foolish?" Klaus questions suddenly. "That kind of sentimentality."

"To remember those, you once cared for and are long gone? Never," Bonnie responds with conviction. "I will never forget about Grams. She's no longer with me but I will carry her love, her memory in my heart always."

Klaus doesn't say anything after that.

Bonnie doesn't know how long they continue to stare into each other's eyes. Neither of them can seem to look away. She feels the heat on her cheeks- as scorching as the bright flames-but even then, she holds his gaze.

Eventually, Klaus nods before turning to stare at the flames once more.

The two sit side by side, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Astrid was a witch," Klaus finally breaks the silence. "No one ever messed with her." He doesn't know why he feels the need to share that with her but he does.

A smile tugs at the corner of Bonnie's mouth. "Ah, so you had a thing for witches even back then?"

"What can I say, I have always been fascinated by your kind." The mischief in his eyes is unmistakable as he looks at her once more. "And witches in turn find me positively irresistible," Klaus arrogantly proclaims. "You can certainly attest to that." He winks playfully at her.

"You wish," Bonnie snorts.

"Don't deny it, love." The wicked smirk on his lips is sinful. "Last night, you could hardly keep your hands off me."

The heat on her face and neck is unbearable and she avoids his eyes immediately. "I…uh…I was drunk."

"You like me, admit it."

"I…" she feels like a deer caught in the headlights. Her heart is pounding so hard against her chest and she feels suddenly out of breath. "Maybe…" she concedes, surprising not only herself with the honesty of her answer but him as well. He no doubt expected her denial. "A little…" Bonnie winces and closes her eyes. She suddenly wishes the earth would swallow her whole. _Oh, my god! What is she saying? Has she lost her mind?_

"Good."

That has her turning her head in his direction as quick as lightning. Bonnie stares at him with wide eyes.

Klaus leans in. "I like you too," he admits.

Bonnie gasps. His lips are so close to hers. _Dear Lord!_ She's about to have a heart attack.

The world comes to an abrupt stop.

The hybrid and the witch sit side by side, face turned towards each other, the heat of their bodies imitating the radiating heat from the fire, while their breaths mingle together.

Bonnie glances briefly at his lips. Memories of the night before, of what those sinful, full, and delicious lips did to her surface and it's like being thrown inside a volcano. Anticipation coils deep in her belly while her blood burns, and her body yearns for more.

For Klaus, her actions are a clear invitation. The glance she gives to his lips is the only permission he needs to press his lips against hers.

* * *

Fireworks

That is the only way Bonnie can describe the assault of emotions that explode inside her upon feeling the firm press of Klaus's lips against hers.

He cups her face with his hand, tilting her chin up, as his mouth skillfully claims hers.

Bonnie is surprised by how warm and soft his lips are. She shudders at the gentleness in which he's kissing her.

The night before was pure liquid fire, there was a need, a desire to devour each other. They kissed hungrily, desperately trying to make the best of the moment but not right now. This kiss is filled with infinite tenderness. If last night, their kisses were a raging, destructive storm, right now, their kisses are a calm and gentle sea. And Bonnie is willingly drowning in that sea.

His hands slid from her face to the back of her neck, angling her head, taking more, and trailing the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips. Bonnie opens for him, shyly meeting his tongue and quivering with a hot burning need that will be set ablaze until her flesh melts to the bones.

Klaus growls.

Bonnie lets out a squeal against his lips when he suddenly pulls her into his lap, her knees resting on the ground, on either side of his hips. She's not sure where to put her hands, so she clutches his shoulders, fingers curling on the soft material of his Henley.

Klaus continues kissing her, deep and hard, gliding his tongue against her sensually.

Bonnie has never been kissed like this. _Was last night like this too?_ She vaguely wonders. She was drunk and completely uninhibited, it's hard to remember exactly what she felt when they first kissed. But she knows that before Klaus, kissing was not this intense, this magical, this all-consuming. She already feels a strange ache between her thighs, a desperate desire to be filled- _by him_. Each flick of his tongue is a bolt that smashes through her and ignites a fire of a thousand burning suns. She's desperate to feel more, to feel all of him. Her hands suddenly move up from his shoulders to his neck until they're tangling in his hair, fingers curling at the base of his neck. Even her breasts ache to be touched, it makes Bonnie arch against him, feeling desperate for more.

Klaus groans into her mouth, one hand tangled in her hair, while the other moves over back, pulling her closer to him. They both moan as their bodies melt together.

They are so lost, so consumed by each other, they never sense the mass of predators approaching.

"And what do we have here?"

Bonnie freezes.

Klaus pulls away from her mouth startled. He growls furiously and stands up in a flash.

Bonnie feels dizzy by the sudden movement. She finds herself on her feet and has to lean her back against the concrete wall as she struggles to catch her breath, her hair is a mess, her lips are bruised from Klaus's heated kisses, and her heart is beating so erratically, she thinks she might be having a heart attack.

"We got some company, boys?" a cheerful voice echoes in the darkness.

Bonnie places her hand against her chest and looks up into the group of strangers that suddenly surround her and Klaus. _Shit!_ She curses. _Vampires,_ she's pretty sure that the group of men circling them are vampires.

Klaus growls, veins forming beneath his already golden eyes. He stands protectively in front of Bonnie, hands clenching into fists, double of set of fangs proudly in display. He's more than ready to tear all of them apart.

A few of the vampires take a couple of steps back, surprised by the potent and dangerous aura the hybrid emanates. Judging by the looks on their faces, they have never seen a _hybrid_ before. Something that definitely works to Bonnie and Klaus's advantage.

Bonnie can't see all of them, it's too dark. With the light from the fire, she can see at least a dozen vampires standing in front of them, although her senses are alerting her that there is at least triple that amount. _Why hadn't they sensed them before? They must have been hiding from the sun,_ she deduces quickly.

Her heart is pounding so loudly, all the vampires have taken notice; the flushed face and the scent of her arousal is not helping matters either. Bonnie can see the hunger, the lust in their eyes as they stare at her. She feels a knot in her stomach, apprehension laces her veins. She looks nervously at the many faces, wondering which one will dare to attack first.

The leader is a tan, muscular, dark haired man with calculating brown eyes. He is as tall as Klaus, dressed in blue jeans and tight black t-shirt that displays his muscles perfectly. "You are a vampire," he looks at Klaus for confirmation. "Although a bit different than us, it would seem."

Klaus remains silent.

"It has been a while since we had anyone new over here," the man offers Klaus a booming smile, showing his impeccably white teeth. By all accounts, he seems like a friendly fellow but there is something sinister in those calculating eyes that tell a different tale. "Let alone with such beautiful and enticing companion." He takes his time looking up and down at Bonnie, unashamed to undress her with is heated gaze.

Bonnie glares at him, Klaus growls in clear warning.

"My name is Ivan," the leader introduces himself happily. "If you would please follow us back to our lair, all newcomers must learn the rules of this place. We don't like wanderers."

Bonnie and Klaus exchange looks.

"Sergei here," Ivan points to the tall, blond, and serious looking man to his left. "Will take the human and place her with the others."

Bonnie tenses immediately. There are other humans in this world? And the vampires have them. This is bad, this is really bad.

"She stays with me," Klaus hisses. His tone leaves no room for argument.

Ivan frowns.

"We all share the same meals," Sergei points out in a cold and threatening voice. "Humans are scarce. They can't be exclusive to only one vampire. You need to learn to follow the rules if you wish to survive this place."

Klaus chuckles at that. "You think I give a damn about your rules?" he snaps. "I do not follow rules, I make the rules."

Many of the vampires' frown, others openly hiss and take menacing steps forward, they don't like Klaus's arrogance. Ivan however, watches him warily. He seems to be a smart one.

Bonnie feels a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This is not going to end well. She moves unconsciously closer to Klaus, calculating what they'll have to do to escape the small army of vampires that surround them. Klaus is no doubt going to go straight for the kill, so she'll have to watch his back while ensuring no vampires try and take a chunk of her blood in the process. _We can do this,_ she reassures herself. With their combines forces they can take the vampire army, they don't have a choice really. She has her magic and Klaus has his super strength. They will be fine.

Klaus takes her hand in his and gives her a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "I don't share," he proclaims possessively. His voice is loud and clear for all of them to hear. The low menacing growl that rumbles from his chest is quite frightening. "She's mine," Klaus snarls, openly defying Ivan and his vampire army. "If any of you dare to touch her, _you will meet an end so cruel, the devil will weep_."

It's really inappropriate considering the dangerous circumstances but the tingle Bonnie feels upon hearing Klaus's words makes her shiver with delight. She finds him really sexy.

The vampires on the other hand, tremble with rage and a hint of fear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank-you so much for all your continued support with this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **South Carolina**

The run-down house is nestled among the trees, a beautiful array of brown, yellow, and red that surrounds the secluded area. Dried leaves cover the dirt path that leads to the dirty front door with paint peeling off.

The black Mercedes parks right in front of the old porch.

Elijah elegantly steps out and opens the passenger door for her.

Elena frowns as she stares at the old house. Her eyes immediately land on the human skulls hanging from the porch roof. She feels nervous and uncertain.

"She's waiting for us inside," Elijah murmurs as he scans the area.

Elena turns to stare at his face. "Are you sure this witch is the one?" In the past two years, Elijah has talked to dozens of witches but none were able to help him find Bonnie and Klaus. He seems convinced that this witch will do what the others failed to accomplish.

"She's been highly recommended," Elijah turns to face her. The witch in question practices extremely dark and malevolent magic, she's an outcast with quite the reputation for breaking the rules of witchcraft, that's exactly what they need. He opens the backdoor of the car and grabs the teddy bear Elena brought with her.

Elena takes the bear from him and hugs her to her chest, Bonnie's perfume still lingers on the soft fur. It makes Elena's heart ache. She stares at the old house once more, hope swelling inside her chest. _Please let this work,_ she pleads. _Please let this witch find them._

"Shall we?"

Elena nods.

Elijah places a gentle hand on her back and guides her inside the house.

They climb the steps quietly, the wood creaking loudly under the weight of their feet. A hissing sound has Elena turning her head to the side. She lowers her eyes and sees the black snake casually curled around one of the porch railings. Its yellow eyes blink once at her. Elena swallows nervously and unconsciously moves closer to Elijah. She's a vampire and can probably withstand the snake's venom but still, there is something creepy about the animal.

The front door opens suddenly, grabbing both of their attention.

Elena feels a chill run down her spine. Her vampire instincts warning her of the powerful presence inside the house. She tightens her hold on Ms. Cuddles and stares at the open door.

"It's alright," Elijah tells her in a reassuring tone.

Elena nods. Damon thinks it's stupid but Elena trusts Elijah. It is that trust that has brought her here after all.

The two of them step inside the house.

The black snake's yellow eyes watching them curiously.

* * *

Silence falls over everyone after Klaus's possessive declaration.

"You have a lot of nerve," Sergei hisses as he takes a menacing step forward. He's the first one to react to the hybrid's words. Soon the rest of the vampires are hissing angrily. They take a couple of steps forwards, no doubt trying to intimidate them.

Bonnie watches them nervously. Klaus on the other hand, looks unperturbed. In the grand scheme of things, they are nothing to him.

Ivan places his hand against Sergei's chest and pushes him back. "Calm down," he orders while keeping his eyes on Klaus. It's obvious that the vampire leader doesn't know what to make of Klaus. But he's rather smart and wants things to remain calm.

Bonnie's body is tense and alert, ready to defend herself in case of an attack.

Klaus continues to look unimpressed by the angry hisses and menacing growls coming from the group of vampires.

The tension in the air is palpable.

"We live by certain rules," Ivan tells Klaus. "In order for our species to survive we must all work together and make the best of our situation." He glances at Bonnie before focusing on Klaus once more. "I understand that as vampires we are territorial," he acknowledges in a rather calm but authoritative voice. "Is in all of us to be selfish but if you want to be a part of our group-"

Klaus's laughter cuts through his words like a knife through butter. "Part of your group?" He arches an eyebrow. "What in the world makes you think I wish to be one of _you_?" He looks at the group as if they were beneath him.

"You're clearly not from around here, are you?"

The feminine voice gets everyone's attention.

A tall, curvaceous, dark haired woman steps forward. She has a pretty round face, pale skin, and full pink lips which curl into a rather superior smirk. "You have no idea of the dangers lurking in this place but you will find out soon enough." She eyes Klaus with open curiosity, her dark green eyes glinting as she slowly looks him up and down. She looks like she's pleased with what she sees.

Bonnie immediately decides that she doesn't like this woman. _Stop undressing him with your eyes, you bitch!_ She thinks angrily. It takes all of her self control not to give her an aneurysm.

"Ivan is giving you the chance to come with us. You should take it," the vampire woman advises. "The two of you alone here will die." She keeps her eyes solely on Klaus and doesn't acknowledge Bonnie at all.

"Olga is right," Ivan says. "This place is unpredictable. We all found out the hard way just how much things can go to hell in a blink of an eye." He looks up into the dark sky, almost as if he is afraid that something is about to fall on him.

Bonnie frowns at his words. She feels curious as to what exactly happened in this world. There is a part of her that wants to ask but something tells her that she better stay quiet.

Klaus's face is a mask of indifference as he mulls over the other vampire's words. He's as curious as Bonnie is but he also stays quiet. They have to be smart about this.

"How did you get here?" Ivan demands as he studies Klaus's face carefully.

Bonnie tenses not knowing how they are going to answer that question. _How much can they tell these vampires?_ _Nothing,_ her mind immediately answers her own question. Her stomach coils with nerves and as much as she wants to stare into Klaus's face she forces herself to keep looking ahead. Instinctively she knows that if she turns to face Klaus, the vampires will suspect they are hiding something. Her hands itch to touch her pocket where the ascendant is but she forces her hands to stay put. One remains at her side while the other is holding Klaus's had so tight that her knuckles are turning white. She tries her best to appear calm and composed, hoping that the erratic beating of her heart won't give her away.

"The same way as you, I suppose." Klaus replies calmly. He's not going to give anything away. He stares deeply into Ivan's eyes. "How long have _you_ been here?" he asks in turn.

"I'm not sure," Ivan responds right away. There is a serene look on his face, he seems very relaxed all of a sudden. "Time is irrelevant in this place." He shrugs.

"What exactly is lurking in this place?" Klaus asks.

"Let's stop wasting time," Sergei interrupts angrily. "Who knows how long the darkness will last or what it will bring this time," he turns to Ivan and gives him a knowing look. "Let's take the girl and kill this fucker."

Bonnie tenses.

Klaus growls, his eyes turning a deeper shade of gold. He is seconds away from ripping all of them apart.

Sergei takes a menacing step forward.

Bonnie raises her hand more than ready to summon her magic.

"Don't take another step," Klaus commands turning away from Ivan and staring into Sergei's eyes.

The vampire comes to an abrupt halt.

Olga frowns. The rest of the vampires also seem shocked by how readily Sergei followed Klaus's orders.

Bonnie is momentarily surprised as well until it dawns on her that Klaus is compelling both vampires. _Originals can compel other vampires duh,_ she thinks. She feels relieved.

Sergei seems surprised, his body followed Klaus's command without him wanting to. "What-"

"Don't move and shut up," Klaus orders him before turning to Ivan once more. "What lurks in this place?" he asks once again bringing Ivan under his hypnotic thrall.

"All kinds of things," Ivan responds. "The worst thing is when the sun doesn't go down, we're unable to get out of our lair. Days, weeks, months, I'm not sure how long it lasts. But then when darkness comes it's no better."

"Why?"

"We must avoid the storms," Ivan responds. "Sometimes we don't have a choice. Tonight, is one of those nights. We need supplies, for the humans mostly, that's why we took the risk and came into the city."

Bonnie and Klaus exchange looks.

Olga looks back and forth between her leader and Klaus. Her calculating eyes are scrutinizing the hybrid. She is very much intrigued. The rest of the vampires are also watching the exchange, some look angry at how easily Ivan is divulging information others are curious. It's obvious to many that Klaus holds some strange kind of power over their leader.

"Why are the storms bad?" Klaus asks curiously.

"It can kill us," Ivan replies.

"Which is why we should get going," Olga intervenes. "This is the first time the sun has gone down in…" she pauses. "I'm not even sure." She looks right at Klaus as she speaks. "We need to use the time we have to find supplies, we have humans that must be fed and cared for so they can in turn keep us alive. You are wasting our precious time."

There are murmurs of agreement.

"You can either come with us," Olga tells Klaus. "Or you can be foolish enough to stay on your own. It's quite a simple choice really."

Klaus's eyes narrow into angry slits. He doesn't like her attitude.

Olga holds his hard gaze unflinchingly.

Ivan shakes his head and blinks a few times as he comes out of Klaus's thrall.

A strong gust of wind is suddenly felt.

Bonnie shivers. She pulls her hand away from Klaus and rubs her hands over her arms. She feels cold and there is a strange sensation prickling her skin. She glances at Klaus.

Klaus turns his head to the side, his senses alerting him to something as well. He and Bonnie exchange knowing looks. Something is wrong, something is coming, something very bad. They both can feel it.

It takes a couple of seconds for the vampires to sense the danger heading their way. But once they do, it's obvious that they know exactly what's coming.

"Fuck!" Ivan curses. "A storm is coming!" he turns to his group. "We need to get out of here now!" One by one the vampires begin disappearing out of there, using their super speed to get away as fast as possible. They are all afraid of the storm heading their way.

"How can the storm kill you?" Bonnie asks, her eyes trying to follow the blurs that are speeding to safety.

Ivan ignores her and turns to Klaus. "We can get shelter inside _some_ of the buildings but-"

A loud rumbling of thunder echoes then, followed closely by another, and another. The entire building shakes by the force of it.

Bonnie hopes the building won't collapse as she jumps startled, her eyes opening wide when she sees the flashes of lightning across the dark sky. This kind of lightning is very different from the ones she knows. A red streak illuminates the sky, landing right on the street below.

"What the hell?" Klaus hisses, his eyes watching the different streaks illuminating the sky. The lightning comes in different colors, different swirls of red, yellow, green, and blue. It's unlike anything he has ever seen before. Some of them strike down, others simply illuminate the sky with their bright colors.

"Shit!" Ivan curses. "We need to get out of here now!" He turns to Sergei, Olga, and the few others that stayed behind with him. "Go!" He orders them. The vampires don't hesitate to obey, flashing away at vampire speed. "Word of advice," Ivan turns to Klaus once more. "Don't get hit." With those parting words, he flashes out of there as well.

"What are we-" The words die on Bonnie's lips the moment Klaus picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

In the next second, the hybrid is speeding out of there.

Lightning continues to illuminate the sky. Some of the different color streaks land on the ground from time to time, destroying anything they hit.

* * *

It is one of the most surreal things Bonnie has ever seen.

The vampires blur and jump down into the streets below, trying to find shelter in the many abandoned buildings while different color lightning streaks fall from the sky. The problem however, is that many of the buildings expel the vampires out.

Klaus and Bonnie learn that the hard way. The hybrid who is faster than all the other vampires tries to get inside a dark green building with broken windows. The minute he tries to cross the threshold however, he and Bonnie are send flying back by an invisible force. It's almost as if there is some time of barrier keeping them away.

Bonnie lands on the pavement, wincing as her arm connects hard with the ground. She does her best to stand quickly despite the pain that invades her body. She is on survival mode and the adrenaline pumping her veins dulls out the pain for the moment.

A yellow streak falls from the sky and lands on a vampire girl passing nearby.

Bonnie winces and closes her eyes because the ground shakes by the force of the lightning bolt.

Klaus quickly appears next to Bonnie, he's about to pick her in his arms again and blur her away when he stops suddenly. The two of them watch in stunned silence.

The vampire girl screams in agony as her entire body is hit. Her flesh melts to the bones. It happens in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie can't believe what she's seeing. A young vampire girl has literately melted right before her very own eyes. She looks up into the sky, trembling as she sees the flashes of lights against the dark clouds.

The only thing that works in their favor is that not all of the flashes of lightning hit the ground, which gives them a chance to run and try to find some shelter. The bolts of lightning that actually hit the ground however, are deadly. There is no escaping their destructive power.

Another vampire that stops right next to them is hit with a red streak, like many of the trees surrounding them, he bursts into flames right away. His anguished screams echoing all around.

Another vampire is hit by a green streak, he turns to a pile of grey ash in a blink of an eye.

"At least he didn't suffer," a teenage boy mutters before he speeds out of the way and avoids a red streak.

Bonnie is horrified by what she's witnessing. All around them, vampires are screaming in agony, some are burning, others are melting, and there are some piles of ashes on the ground too, the remains of the vampires that were fulminated by the green streaks. This is something out of a horror movie.

"We need to go," Klaus tugs at her arm before he picks her up in his arms and speeds out of there once more. He blurs to another building and once again they cannot enter, the two of them are send flying back. Other vampires are fling away from the buildings across from them as well.

They all land on the ground again, right in the line of fire.

"Fuck!" Klaus curses. A yellow streak nearly falls on him but the hybrid blurs out of the way just in time. He zips to the left right away to avoid a streak of red that follows and immediately zips to the right to avoid another yellow streak.

The vampire next to him is not as fast, he avoids a red streak but is not quick enough to avoid the streak of yellow. He screams as his flesh melts.

Bonnie is pulling herself to her feet when she feels the need to look up. A blue streak is descending over her. She doesn't think, she raises her hand into the air, easily deflecting the blue streak with a wave of her magic. It lands on an older looking vampire a few feet away from her.

The man with silver hair let's out a horrifying scream as the blue streak of lightning slices his skin open.

"Oh god!" Bonnie gasps as the poor vampire's skin is split open in thousands of tiny cuts that form red lines all over his face, neck, and the rest of his body; the rivers of blood quickly penetrating through his jeans and shirt. His eyes roll back as he sinks to the ground, bleeding to death. "I'm sorry…" Bonnie can't believe that just happen. She didn't mean to do that. She just wanted to deflect the blue streak away from her. "I'm so sorry…" she whispers while staring at the bleeding corpse.

Everything becomes blurry and a strong cold wind hits her cheeks as Klaus grabs her once more and speeds her out of there again.

The air leaves her lungs when Klaus pushes her against the wall of an old house. They are right under the porch. There are holes on the wooden floor, lots of trash, and a couple of dead rats. Klaus places his arms on each side of her, caging her against the wall.

"I didn't mean to do that," Bonnie whispers. She can't get the image of the poor man out of her head. And not just him, all the others as well. So many vampires have fallen victims to the streaks of lightning. It's a horrible way to die. She shudders to think that Klaus might get hurt by one of those horrible bolts.

"Better him than you," Klaus mutters. He's looking at their surroundings, body tense and alert. He's not entirely sure if the porch roof will hold up against the streaks falling from the sky.

His concern is answered in the next second when the entire house shakes as a red streak falls on it.

Klaus pulls Bonnie away from the wall just in time.

The house burst into flames right away.

Klaus speeds them towards the next house. It's a temporary shelter, until the next bolt of lightning strikes down from the sky. Or maybe they will get lucky and the house will be spared. _Is that too much to hope?_

"We need to find shelter," the hybrid whispers. He spots two vampires on the other side of the crumbling porch. The teenage boy is protectively standing over the red-haired girl, arms on either side of her body, in a very similar stance as Klaus. Their eyes meet briefly before the boy looks away. "If this keeps up for the rest of the night…" he murmurs as he turns to face Bonnie once more.

The young witch is trembling against him, hands fisting on his shirt. She's terrified but Klaus's body so close to her, his warmth, and the protective way in which he is standing in front of her gives her some comfort. As long as they are together they will be okay.

"It won't."

Bonnie and Klaus turn to the couple.

"The lightning strikes for a while before it eventually goes away," the red-haired vampire girl says as she glances in their direction. "You just have to manage to stay alive during the strikes. Once the storm passes we should be fine."

"And how long does the storm usually lasts?" Klaus asks.

"It varies," the girl replies.

The four of them wince as the car covered in moss and plants sitting on the curb across the street suddenly burst into flames. It's a beacon of light amid the chaos and darkness that surrounds them.

"It's going to hit this house soon," the vampire boy mutters. "I'll give it a minute or two before it strikes here. We need to be ready."

The girl nods.

"Why can't we enter the buildings?" Bonnie asks.

"No one knows," the girl replies. "There are some buildings where you can go inside, others where you are immediately repelled. The thing is that tonight one building might allow you in but next time that very same building will kick you out," she explains. "Nothing ever stays the same. Even the storms change."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie squints trying to see her face clearly. Everything is consumed by darkness saved for the burning car and the lightning striking the sky which allows a bit of light to exist, which Bonnie is really grateful for, otherwise she would be blind as a bat.

"This darkness brings lightning, other times a rain of fire, or acid rain that burns and melts your flesh," the girl explains. "One time it was rocks in all shapes and sizes that fell from the sky. Like I said, things always change. There is never a pattern."

Neither Bonnie and Klaus like the sound of that.

"Let's move to another house now," the vampire boy says tugging at his girl's arm. The couple speed away towards a house down the road.

"Should we go too?" Bonnie asks Klaus. They are standing so close together, they are sharing the same air. She shivers involuntary at his close proximity. To think that a few minutes before they were kissing and now they are running for their lives.

"I think we'll be safer if we stay outside one of these houses," Klaus murmurs as he glances down at her.

"The red building!" Bonnie exclaims suddenly. "We should go there." Yes, that's where they should have gone all along. That's where they need to be. The Ascendant wants them there that she knows for sure.

"That's all the way on the other side love," Klaus replies. "It's too risky." He sped them way out on the opposite direction, going back under the storm is too dangerous.

"No," Bonnie grabs his shirt with her hands. "Klaus listen to me; these houses are not going to hold up. And this storm won't end quickly either. We will be safe at the red building. We have to go there."

Klaus is watching her in that intense way of his. He seems uncertain.

There are a couple of screams in the distance as more vampires meet their end.

Another house down the street bursts into flames after a nasty streak of red hits it. Bonnie hopes it's not the house the two vampires chose earlier. "Something is telling me that we have to go to the red building," she stares into his eyes. "I can't explain it, I just know we need to be there. We'll be safe there. I know it."

Klaus opens his mouth.

"We need to go there," Bonnie interrupts. "I just know it. Please Klaus, trust me on this."

"Okay," Klaus whispers. "The red building it is." He looks towards the street, calculating how fast he is going to have to run.

Bonnie feels relieved. And then she's flying as Klaus pulls her away from the wall and throws her over his shoulder once more.

The two of them are nothing but a blur as Klaus speeds through the dark streets.

Lightning continues to flash across the sky. The storm clearly has no intention of relenting.

* * *

 **South Carolina**

Elena stands nervously in the living room of the witch's home. Elijah is standing by the window, hand on the wall as he looks outside. The wind has picked up and the leaves that fall from the trees swirl from one side to another, many land on the old porch, covering he dirt, holes, and trash on the ground.

The black snake is still curled on one of the railings, the one directly across from the window Elijah is standing by. The original is unperturbed by the animal's yellow eyes which stare at him with keen interest.

The witch's name is Loretta. She's a tall, wrinkly, and skinny woman with silver hair and pale blue eyes. She sits inside a circle of white candles, chanting furiously under her breath. She's been doing it for a couple of hours now. She holds Bonnie's favorite teddy bear and Klaus's daylight ring (the one he wore up until he broke his curse) in her bony hands. Her long fingers look rather fragile and her long nails are painted a deep shade of red. A small copper bowl filled with rose petals, water, and a couple of drops of Elena's blood is set right in front of her.

According to Loretta, doppelgänger blood is very valuable even if the doppelgänger is now a vampire, the blood is still potent and serves to enhance the spell. She's doing a form of a locator spell, one that started by sacrificing three chickens, a rat, and a bat. The dead corpses of the animals are also inside the circle.

Elena paces around the living room, scanning the old broken furniture, the strange symbols and writings on the walls and constantly trying to avoid looking at the clock. Every hour that goes by is making her more nervous and afraid. None of the witches Elijah has found have been able to help and it looks like Loretta is having no luck just like them. _Please find her,_ Elena begs. _Please find Bonnie._

"I see…"

Loretta's voice suddenly penetrates the silence.

Elena and Elijah both turn to face the old witch.

"What do you see?" Elijah asks right away as he approaches the witch.

"I see a cliff," Loretta beings in a raspy voice. "I see a road, I see an island, and a lighthouse…" she murmurs while keeping her eyes closed.

Elijah and Elena turn to look at each other.

"Do you see Bonnie?" Elena asks while her heart pounds loudly inside her chest. "Do you know where she is?"

Loretta makes a strange noise with her lips. "I see a witch, a powerful green eyed witch…"

"That's Bonnie," Elena mutters. It has to be Bonnie. The hope that invades her heart is exhilarating. After two long years, they finally have some answers.

"I see her lover."

Once again Elena and Elijah face each other, matching looks of confusion on their faces. Loretta is not making any sense. _Bonnie and Klaus lovers? surely that's a mistake._

Elijah frowns at the revelation. "You can see them both?" he inquires.

"Yes, I can see them." Loretta whispers. "Bonnie and Klaus, taken by a swirl of white power."

"Oh my god," Elena places a trembling hand over her mouth. _She found them_ , _Loretta found them at last._ "They're alive, they're okay?" she asks in a trembling voice.

"Yes," Loretta answers. She frowns and shakes her head from one side to the other. "Lightning is falling from the sky, dangerous bolts that bring pain and death," Loretta continues. "I see…" her body suddenly starts convulsing. "No…no…no…"

"What is it?" Elijah demands. "What do you see?" He takes a step closer, his eyes never leaving the skinny witch.

"It's a trap…"

"What trap? What's going on?" Elena asks worriedly. "Is Bonnie okay?"

Loretta's eyes snap open. "It wants her," she mutters, her pale blue eyes are open wide in fear. "Her disappearance is not a coincidence," she tells them. She drops Ms. Cuddles and Klaus's daylight ring on the ground. Another shiver runs over her body and she hugs herself. "That was the plan all along," she stares at Elijah. "Your brother is not supposed to be there, he was never meant to go with her. It doesn't want him there."

"Who?" Elijah demands furiously. For the first time in two years he has answers and an entirely new set of questions as well. "Who doesn't want him there? Who planned this?" _What foe must he destroy to save Niklaus and bring him back?_

"Where are they?" Elena demands almost at the same time.

They are both desperate. The happiness and relief at knowing their loved ones are alive is tainted by the fear that they are in danger.

"They wander from world to world," Loretta responds. "Two lost souls trapped by a sinister force." She squeezes her eyes shut, taking a moment or two to gather her thoughts, to put the pieces of what she has seen together. She feels rather tired. The spell has taken a toll on her. "It wants her. It needs her. It won't stop until it has her," Loretta tells them as she opens her eyes once more. "And your brother is standing in the way of that."

"Who is doing this?" Elijah hisses. "Tell me how we can bring them back?"

There is a sad look on Loretta's face. "There is no magic in this earth that is strong enough to bring them back."

"I refuse to believe that," Elijah snaps angrily. "There is always a loophole, there is always a way." And he will find it. The witches he visited in the past two years told him he would never be able to locate his brother and yet, here he is with a witch that succeeded where others failed. Surrender is not in the Miakelson's vocabulary, not now not ever. He is determined to get his brother back, one way or another he will find a way to do it. "Magic always finds a way," he reminds Loretta.

"Not for this," Loretta replies. "They are on their own, jumping from world to world. The power that is taking them on this journey is limitless," she explains in a very serious voice. "The worlds they can jump to are endless, time does not exist there, the past, the present, the future, it doesn't matter. There is no amount of magic strong enough to bring them back."

"You saw them," Elena intervenes. "Elijah has met countless of witches in the past two years and you are the first person to give us answers, to see them, to find them." There is a hopeful look on her face as she stares at Loretta. "Your magic is powerful. If you were able to see them then maybe you can find a way to bring them back. Please," she begs with desperation. "Bonnie is my best friend. You have to help her. You have to help them both, please. I can give you all the blood you need. I can-"

"It doesn't work that way my dear," Loretta's gaze is filled with pity. "I practice a dark and malevolent magic which allows me to see beyond what other witches are capable of but even I cannot bring them back. No one can."

"I will find away," Elijah promises.

"You will try and you will fail," Loretta foretells.

Silence descends over the living room.

Elijah presses his lips together, an angry look on his face. It's almost as if he is trying really hard to contain himself and not lash out at the old wrinkly witch.

"You said that it wants her," Elena's voice interrupts the defeating silence that followed Loretta's words. "What is this thing that wants my friend? Why is it doing this? Do you know?"

Loretta shivers and looks away.

"Answer the question," Elijah orders with a low growl.

Loretta turns back to face them. "The darkness," she whispers fearfully. "I have never felt such power before," she admits. "The darkness wants your friend, it's pulling her closer and closer towards it."

"Why?" Elena asks fearfully. "Why Bonnie?"

"I don't know," Loretta answers honestly. "All I saw was the darkness, all I sensed was its evil power, wanting your friend."

"And this journey that my brother and Ms. Bennett find themselves in was part of its plan?" Elijah questions recalling her words from earlier. "The darkness started all of this."

Loretta nods. "I believe so, yes."

"You said they wander from world to world," Elena intervenes. "How can that be? Maybe they can find their way back?" she hopes.

"I saw a bright light taking them from one place to the other," Loretta informs them. "A pure, cloud of white burning as bright as the sun. But I don't know how it works or if it can bring them back."

"Could you find a way to communicate with them?" Elijah questions.

Loretta's eyes open wide at the question. That's something she hadn't thought of. "I don't think so…" she mutters with uncertainty. "Reaching out to see them was complicated, attempting to talk to them…" she's a damn powerful witch but that is something she doesn't even want to attempt. "It's too dangerous."

"Try."

Elena shivers.

Elijah's words are a command and judging by the hard set of his jaw and the cold look in his eyes, he has no intention of backing out.

Loretta glares at him. "This spell took a toll on me, I need to eat and rest before I can even attempt something so dangerous," she snaps angrily. "Channeling that kind of power can kill me, you know."

"By all means," Elijah mutters calmly sitting down on a torn ugly looking leather chair. "We'll happily wait until you are ready to attempt to communicate with them. Because make no mistake Loretta, I have no intention of giving up. I will bring Niklaus and Ms. Bennett back. Even if it means killing the devil himself."

* * *

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut as Klaus speeds towards the red brick building.

She screams when everything shakes around them once more, another sign that lightning has struck again.

Klaus suddenly throws her away.

The air leaves her lungs as she lands on her side. Pain shoots up her shoulder and neck as she lands on a hard surface. She slowly rolls onto her back, blinking once, twice, and struggling to catch her breath.

A white blinding light has her turning her face to the side.

The lights inside the red building are on. _What the hell?_ Bonnie slowly pulls herself into a sitting position. She looks up and gasps. She's inside the red building but Klaus is standing outside. "Klaus." Bonnie stands up and hurriedly moves towards him. "What's wrong?" she asks quietly. "Klaus, you have to come inside."

Klaus stands with his head bowed, right in front of the open door. He has both hands on each side of the door, using it as support. A low moan of pain escapes him as he slowly raises his head.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie gasps and stops a few feet away from him. Klaus is covered in angry cuts, a sea of red lines all over his face, neck, and body. "No," Bonnie rushes towards him. As soon as she tries to walk out of the door an invisible force flings her back.

Bonnie grunts in pain as she lands on her butt. _What the hell is going on?_

Klaus groans, closing his eyes in agony as his healing abilities struggle to heal the nasty wounds all over his body. Unlike the other vampires who died upon being struck by the lightning, Klaus cannot be killed by it. But while he is not dead, he is certainly in excruciating pain.

Bonnie pulls herself to her feet. "What's going on?" she walks to stand right by the door. She stretches her hand and feels it. A barrier. There is a barrier in place preventing Klaus from coming inside. "I'm going to break this barrier," she assures him quickly. "It's going to be okay. I can do it." She places both of her hands against the invisible wall, preparing herself to summon all the magic she can to break the barrier and let him in or make her way out, whatever its most convenient.

Klaus's entire body is trembling, clothes soaked with blood. "Bonnie…" he groans.

Bonnie gives him an anguished look. "Why is it taking you so long to heal?" she wonders suddenly. He's the Original hybrid he should have healed by now. Yes, the cuts are nasty and some look rather deep but he's barely healing, it doesn't make sense. He looks so pale and weak. He heart breaks for him.

Klaus opens his mouth but whatever he's going to say is cut short by the red bolt of lightning that strikes him next.

"Klaus!" Bonnie screams. It's a wail of anguish, pain, and fear. She watches horrified as Klaus's body bursts into flames.

The hybrid lets out a heartbreaking scream of pain as his entire body is consumed by the flames. It's a scream that will forever haunt Bonnie. Watching as he burns is the most horrifying thing she has ever seen. It's like a dagger piercing her heart.

She tries to run to him, raising her hand and summing a blast of magic to break through that stupid barrier. She doesn't make it very far. Bonnie feels a strong pull, a painful tug that drags her away from the door, far away from Klaus. Her heart breaks into a million pieces and her magic flares, fueled by her fear, by her desire to save him, and end his suffering. "Klaus!" Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she fights the pull taking her body away. It's a rather strange and familiar pull and with a sudden cold and horrifying realization Bonnie looks up, her vision blurry from her tears.

The light that illuminates the building is not electricity but the Ascendant which is floating high above Bonnie. Those sparks of white light are engulfing the entire first floor and pulling her towards it.

"Nooooo!" Bonnie screams.

She cries.

She rages.

She struggles.

Klaus is burning, his entire body is consumed by angry flames, there is an invisible barrier preventing him from coming inside and the Ascendant is ready to take her away from this world. It has once again activated on its own.

"No!" Bonnie screams again. "You can't take me away. Don't you dare take me away from him!" She can't leave without Klaus, they are in this together.

It's happening. She can feel it. She struggles against it but it's in vain. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get away from the light.

In the distance, she hears Klaus's screams, she can feel the building shaking as the storm continues to rage outside, killing the vampires who are still struggling to find some shelter. She's surrounded inside a white cloud, a cloud of that power that has taken her away many times before. She can't move as the white swirls of light coil around her, keeping her in place.

Bonnie bows her head and closes her eyes.

The magic of the Ascendant pulls her, the swirls of power forcibly trying to take her away but Bonnie's magic is fighting back. She is fighting back with everything she has. She is channeling every last bit of power inside her, every last drop of magic that flows through her veins. She's using everything she has to fight the powerful magic of the Ascendant, to stop it from taking her away. Her entire body trembles and a small trail of blood runs down her nose. It hurts. But no matter how hard it hurts, she won't stop. Bonnie refuses to leave without Klaus. She won't abandon him and if she has to die trying to stop the Ascendant from taking her away...so be it.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Her eyes open slowly and a groan immediately escapes her dried lips. She's laying on her side, curled into a fetal position, her body is rocked by trembles as a strange cold sensation invades her. The first few moments are filled confusion.

 _What happened?_ She wonders feeling disoriented and exhausted. She blinks rapidly trying to clear her blurry vision. Her body feels languid and pulling herself into a sitting position hurts. There is dried blood on her nose and her ears are still ringing. Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut and rubs her forehead as she struggles to put the pieces together. A kaleidoscope of images float to the front of her mind.

 _The vampires,_ she remembers the vampires and the lightning too. That horrible storm with different color lightning that rained down from the sky killing anyone in its path, many vampires had fallen prey to it.

 _The red building,_ they had been trying to make their way inside the red building and then-

 _Klaus!_

Thinking of the hybrid sends a jolt of electricity through her body. Bonnie stands up immediately, heart pounding loudly in her ears. "Klaus!" Her voice sounds raspy and her throat hurts, it feels like she has been screaming at the top of her lungs for days to no end. "Klaus!" She looks around desperately trying to find him. All Bonnie sees is darkness. Her eyes move rapidly trying to find anything familiar, any light, any sign of Klaus but she can't see anything. _Where is he?_

"Klaus! Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

A cold, dark, and eerie silence surrounds her. She feels utterly terrified.

The last thing Bonnie remembers is fighting the magic of the Ascendant, channeling all the power she had in order to stop the Ascendant from taking her away. Klaus was hurt, Bonnie remembers that vividly. He was struck by lightning; his skin was viciously cut before he was engulfed in flames. Just thinking about it makes her heart hurt. She feels guilty. She was the one that wanted to come to the red building, this is all her fault. They came because she wanted it. Klaus got hurt because of her, because she foolishly trusted the Ascendant. Now she knows better.

Bonnie has no idea how much time has passed or if she's even in the same place. She thinks she is. It feels like she's still inside the red building but there is no way to know for sure. Bonnie stretches her right hand, her whole arm trembles with fear, anticipation, and uncertainty. _Please let me be where Klaus is._ The thought of being separated from him is terrifying. "Incendia," she whispers. Flames immediately erupt from her outstretched palm. Bonnie shivers as a warm tingle spreads all over her body as her magic comes alive upon her command. A small whimper makes its way past her lips as well, she feels a strange pain in the back of her head, while a small trail of blood oozes down her nose. Using her magic hurts. Bonnie is magically exhausted. After the brutal confrontation with the Ascendant, she is drained but she is determined to find Klaus. She won't give up until she knows the hybrid is safe.

Forcing the pain away, she takes her time to study her surroundings.

There is a broken chair in the corner of the room, Bonnie stares at it before looking at the flames in her hand. The flames slowly curl into a tight ball of fire which rises into the air. Another wave of pain slams through her body. _You're over exerting yourself,_ her mind warns. _Be careful Bonnie._ She has used too much magic in the past couple of minutes or hours she's not entirely sure but the one thing she's sure of it's that she's pushing herself to her limits. With a wave of her hand, the fire ball flies straight into the chair in the corner, setting it aflame and illuminating part of the first floor of the building.

The pain dissipates for a bit but she feels dizzy and nauseous. Bonnie winces forcing all of it down. Her dark eyes move desperately around the first floor trying to locate the hybrid. It doesn't take her long to find him. "Klaus!"

There is a body right by the front door of the building. His clothes are burned, his face is covered in nasty burns-he's practically unrecognizable and he's laying completely still on the ground. A dead burned corpse he is.

Bonnie immediately rushes to his side. "Oh my god." She gets down of her knees and for a couple of seconds she simply stares at the burned corpse with horror. "Klaus…" her hands are shaking a she slowly touches his shoulder. "Klaus, can you hear me?"

A low groan of pain is the only response she gets.

It's a sweet song to Bonnie's ears though. He's conscious at least, absolutely burned and probably in excruciating pain but he's alive. In their world, there is only one thing that can kill him, in this world however, the same rules may not apply which is why she feels happy and relieved to know that the lightning didn't kill him.

"You're not healing," Bonnie whispers. For whatever reason his healing abilities are not working. _Are the other vampires experiencing the same thing?_ she wonders thinking of Ivan and his group. She looks outside, everything it's black. All she sees is darkness. The storm has stopped. There are no more lightning bolts raining down upon them. There is a strange and eerie calmness that has her feeling more nervous and terrified of what else this night will bring. Another thing that she realizes suddenly is that the barrier is no longer in place. She can touch Klaus, while before when the Ascendant was trying to pull her away, there was an invisible barrier preventing Klaus entry into the building.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Bonnie doesn't have time to dwell on it. Her priority is Klaus. "You are going to be okay," she tells the injured hybrid. Bonnie stands up and takes a deep breath. She points her right hand in Klaus's direction and uses her magic to push his body through the threshold and inside the building. She bites back the wave of nausea that invades her while the pain inside her head intensifies as she uses her powers once more.

 _You used too much magic already,_ her mind reproaches her actions. _You need to stop and rest._

Bonnie ignores the warning bells in her head. Her only thought is of helping Klaus.

There is no resistance, Klaus's body easily slides inside the building. Whatever magic that denied him entrance before is gone. Bonnie is not entirely sure how or why, nor does she take the time to question it. She has other pressing matters at the moment. With her magic, she pushes Klaus's body all the way in and moves towards the light coming from the burning chair illuminating great part of the first floor.

Bonnie gets on her knees and gently cradles Klaus's head in her lap. Tears form in her eyes and she whimpers as she takes full notice of the burns in his skin. Klaus is completely still, he's a charred corpse on her lap. She can practically see the bones in his face as the skin has horribly melted. It makes her heart bleed painfully. She pulls the sleeve of her sweater up and gently places her wrist against his lips. "Drink," she tells him. She knows that's what he needs in order to heal. Klaus needs to feed, blood will help him to kick in his healing abilities and regenerate his skin and there is nothing more powerful in this world than witch's blood. Bonnie knows he will be fine after he drinks her blood.

Klaus doesn't move. He's too injured and weak to move or even make a sound. Bonnie presses her wrist more firmly against his lips but nothing. Klaus doesn't react at all. Her heart continues to beat wildly as she waits for him to drink from her. He doesn't.

"Klaus, you need to drink," Bonnie urges. "You need blood to heal. Come on, drink."

There is no response.

"Drink my blood."

Nothing.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and pulls her wrist away. She stares at the caramel flesh and uses her magic to cut the skin open. Her face contorts in pain as a red thin line of blood forms on her skin. The explosion of pain inside her head nearly blinds her. She winces and places her bloodied wrist against Klaus's lips once more. "Drink," she commands, closing her eyes and struggling to withstand the exhaustion and pain invading her. All she wants is to curl up into a ball and sleep until the next century. Her body demands it and her magic needs to recharge. She fought a magical battle against the power of the Ascendant and she needs to rest and recharge her batteries. But she can't. She won't. Bonnie refuses to rest, not until she knows Klaus is okay.

The scent of her blood has his eyes snapping open, a low growl rumbling from deep within his chest. His senses come alive as the intoxicating scent penetrates the first floor. Klaus's lips part and the moment her powerful witch blood makes contact with his mouth, it's like an injection of adrenaline, of life, and strength to his system. He comes alive with just a few precious drops on his tongue and begins sucking that red elixir with greed.

Bonnie gasps upon feeling his lips and tongue. Klaus is sucking with desperation, trying to swallow as much as her blood as he possible can. She can already see the burns starting to heal. She breathes a sigh of relief. "That's it," Bonnie murmurs encouraging him to drink more. "You'll be as good as new in no time."

The small amount of blood he's sucking from the wound she made is not enough to satisfy his thirst however, in order to heal all the wounds and burns in his body, he needs more. Klaus wants more. In that moment, Klaus isn't thinking properly, he's reacting to his hunger, to his pain, to his desperation.

Bonnie gasps and her eyes open wide when his hands suddenly clamp on her wrist, holding her tightly and pressing her flesh closer to his mouth. His grip is surprisingly strong for someone who has been burned to the crisp. A spike of fear shoots up her spine, her instincts come alive with a clear warning, and Bonnie is still trying to grasp it when there is a soft click. The next thing Bonnie feels is a sharp burning pain. She cries out immediately. Klaus's fangs pierce her skin open without preamble, burying themselves deeply into her soft flesh, clamping down hard. He groans as he sucks more of her delicious blood into his mouth.

Bonnie's heart jumps to her throat. Her cheeks are set aflame as a strange heat spreads from her arm to every part of her body. Her belly coils with a foreign sense of excitement as the pain intensifies while a hint of surprising pleasure mixes with it. She has been bitten by a vampire before but _this_ feels different, it's more intense. She moans as that burning sensation makes her feel like her blood has turned into pure liquid fire. Each flick of his tongue, each hard suck of his mouth has her trembling and moaning unconsciously.

Klaus continues to drink her blood, hungrily taking more and more with each gulp.

The room begins spinning.

The air leaves her lungs. Bonnie feels feverish and lightheaded. Her eyes go wide and her mouth parts open as she cries out. She can't breathe, she can't think, all she can do is feel.

Bonnie's piercing scream echoes all around the first floor of the red building.

The last thing she hears is Klaus's satisfied groan.

Darkness claims her.

* * *

Candles.

That's the first thing Bonnie sees.

She finds herself standing in a living room of a house. The place looks disheveled, the furniture is old and torn in places, while the walls are covered with strange symbols and writing. A wrinkly skinny woman with silver hair sits inside a circle of white candles. She's sitting on the floor, directly across from Bonnie.

 _What is this place?_ Bonnie wonders as she tilts her head to the side and watches the woman with curiosity. _A witch,_ she has no doubt that the old woman is a witch. A strange hissing sound reaches her ears and causes her to look down at the floor, Bonnie jumps back startled upon seeing the black snake slithering close to her feet. She takes a fearful step back before facing the woman once more.

 _What's going on?_

 _Who is this witch?_

Bonnie notices something right away, two shadows standing behind the witch, a man and a woman.

"Can you hear me?" the witch asks out loud.

Bonnie moves her gaze away from the shadows and turns back to look at the witch inside the circle of candles. "What?"

"I can feel you," the witch murmurs. "Can you feel me?"

Bonnie doesn't understand what's going on. She stands in front of the circle of candles and watches the woman curiously. "I can you see you," she answers back. "Who are you?" _Is this a dream?_

"I have a message for you," the witch says. Her face contorts in pain, the amount of magic she's using is taking a toll on her body. "From your friends," she manages to explain.

"My friends?" Bonnie walks even closer, stopping right at the edge of the circle of candles. "You know my friends?" her heart skips a beat while her face is filled with hope. "Are my friends here?"

"Elijah and-" The witch's eyes suddenly snap open. There is a look of pure horror on her face. "Beware of the darkness!" She warns as she looks right at Bonnie. "It's coming for you!"

"What?" Bonnie is confused by the woman's words. "I don't understand what do you-"

The candles die out.

The witch disappears.

"Wait!" Bonnie moves closer and reaches out with her hand in an attempt to hold on to the strange apparition for a bit longer. It's in vain. The candles are gone and so it's the witch. "Don't go, tell me more!" she pleads but the witch is no longer there.

A sudden coldness descends over the room.

Bonnie tenses as she finds herself surrounded by darkness. This darkness its different from the one inside the red building. This darkness seems to have a life of its own. It's like a black cloud that slowly inches closer to her, like a predator would with a prey. It scares her. "Incendia."

Nothing happens.

Bonnie stretches her hand and tries again. "Incendia," she shouts willing her magic to surface, to bring light, and protect her from the darkness that is threatening to overwhelm her. The witch's warning causing her to panic even more at the prospect of the darkness hurting her. _Is this cloud engulfing her what the witch meant?_ "Incendia!"

Nothing.

No matter how hard Bonnie tries, she doesn't have her magic.

There is a strange growling noise right behind her. It has the hairs on the back of her neck and arms standing up. Bonnie swallows the lump in her throat; fear invades her body and her heart constricts painfully. Slowly, very slowly, almost unwillingly Bonnie turns around to face that strange noise. She doesn't have time to react or to scream as tentacles of dark magic swirl towards her, grabbing her neck and squeezing the life out of her.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up gasping for air.

She sits up immediately, letting out a loud scream which echoes around the room. She's in full panic mode. Her hands move desperately towards her neck, trying to push away the invisible dark magic squeezing the life out of her. When she realizes that there is nothing there, her first instinct is to run and get away. She doesn't even have time to get out of the bed before strong hands hold her in place. Her magic reacts at the sudden touch, sending a wave of power that has the hybrid flinching.

"It's okay, you're okay." Despite the unexpected attack, he keeps holding her upper arms. He has no intention of letting her go.

Bonnie whimpers while struggling to pull away from his grasp. All she sees is the darkness, all she feels is the magic squeezing her throat. She has to get away. The darkness wants her, she has to escape!

"You're alright, sweetheart. You're safe." A soothing, accented, and familiar voice tries to ease her fear.

That voice she knows well. It's a voice that breaks through her fear and brings her out of her panic and confused mind. Bonnie pauses in her struggles.

Klaus.

Bonnie's wild eyes finally focus on the hybrid sitting next to her on the bed. She stares at his face almost with wonder. _Is this real?_

Klaus gently rubs his hands over her shaking arms. "You're okay," he reassures her, never moving his eyes away from her face. "You're safe. Just breathe, love. You're safe," he repeats.

Bonnie does exactly as he tells her. She breathes in and out and continues to stare at his face as her body slowly begins to relax. Seconds, minutes, she's not entirely sure how long she stares at him. It takes some time but eventually, the fear passes.

"Would you like some water?"

Bonnie nods. Her eyes follow his every movement as he walks towards a small table on the left corner of the room. There are a couple of bottles of water, a flashlight, and a first aid kit on top of it. The room is rather spacious with cream colored walls and some furniture. There is a fireplace with flames burning brightly and casting shadows all around them, there is also small dresser, a chair, and two doors, one she supposes leads outside and another that leads towards the bathroom.

 _Are they still inside the red building?_

Her mind is in chaos. She remembers the different colored lightning, Klaus's burning body and anguished screams, the magical fight against the Ascendant, and that strange dream of the witch inside the circle of candles _. Had she unconsciously projected her desire to see her friends into her dream or had that dream been something more?_ Bonnie is not entirely sure but the witch's warning lingers in her mind still.

 _Beware of the darkness! It's coming for you._ Bonnie shivers. Was the dream she saw a warning?

Klaus returns to her side and opens a bottle of water before handing it to her.

Her hands shake as she accepts the bottle and drinks all of it. She's really thirsty. She takes a moment to catch her breath and study the hybrid. Klaus looks perfect. There is not a single mark left of the vicious attack on him. Bonnie feels relieved and happy to know that he's okay. "Where are we?"

"We're in Ivan's lair," Klaus informs her. "It's a hotel in a rather remote area, far away from where we landed." He's watching her carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Bonnie replies. She clears her throat and places the empty bottle of water on the nightstand. There is a broken lamp but it's not on. There seems be no electricity in the room, the only light comes from the fireplace on the other side of the bed. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Klaus replies. His jaw clenches and he glances away from her briefly. "The magical exhaustion and the blood I took from you was the cause, I suppose." A strange emotion flickers across his eyes but it's gone in an instant, replaced by a mask of neutrality. "I carried you out of the red building and accepted Ivan's hospitality." He frowns as he says that. He's not particularly fond of the vampire and his group but for now they have shelter; a place to rest and re-think this whole situation. "I couldn't find the Ascendant though."

"It wanted to take me a way." Bonnie had no choice but to summon all the magic she had inside her to fight the magic of the Ascendant. It has taken a toll on her but she won in the end. She prevailed over the Ascendant and stayed in this world with Klaus, like she wanted to.

"You could have killed yourself," Klaus reproaches her angrily.

"I wasn't going to let it take me," Bonnie snaps not liking the way he's scolding her. She immediately looks down at her lap. _I didn't want to be parted from you,_ it's left unsaid. Those were the most terrifying moments of her life, seeing Klaus burning and feeling the magic trying to take her away from him, Bonnie had no choice but to give everything she had to fight and win.

"You really have no regard from your own safety, do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie questions looking up into his face. Yes, Klaus is definitely angry at her. She doesn't get why.

"You engage in a magical war with an extremely powerful object that nearly kills you and then you proceed to give your blood to a starving vampire."

"You were hurt," Bonnie reminds him. "You needed blood to heal."

"Do you realize the dangerous situation you put yourself in by feeding me?"

"Your skin had practically melted to the bones, Klaus! I just wanted to help," she defends her actions.

"I could have drained you!"

"You didn't!"

"I could have easily lost control and killed you!"

"But you didn't!"

The two of them are yelling at this point.

Klaus's nostrils are flaring while his hands clench into fists. The look he's giving her is one of pure uncontrolled rage.

"Why are you so angry?" Bonnie demands curiously. "My blood helped you." He should be thanking her not treating her like she did something unforgivable. All she did was help him get better. _What could be so wrong about that?_

"You don't get it, do you?" Klaus moves away from the bed, turning his back to her and choosing to stare out of the open window. It's dark outside still. The nights here are longer and far more dangerous than the ones in their world. Hopefully, there won't be another lightning storm any time soon.

"No, I don't." If it weren't for the fact that she feels really tired and sleepy she would be on her feet already. She can't. She feels rather sluggish and she's struggling to keep her eyelids open. Her body aches and demands that she rests more. The fight against the Ascendant left her completely exhausted and the blood Klaus drank from her didn't help matters either. She needs to rest, some food would be nice too but she does not express her desires for either as she stares at Klaus's back.

"Do you have any idea how exquisite witch's blood is?" Klaus wonders out loud as he turns back to face her. "It's an elixir for vampires. Your blood in particular is simply _divine._ "

Heat spreads to her cheeks upon hearing those words and Bonnie shifts nervously on the bed. She feels butterflies take flight in her stomach at the look he's giving her. It's that intense Klaus look that always makes her nervous. _Does he have any idea of the effect he has on her?_

"For a single moment, I thought…I wanted…" he stops abruptly and looks away from her almost with guilt. Klaus seems conflicted.

If she didn't know any better, she would think he was afraid to admit such a thing to her. "Wanted what?" Bonnie asks in a whisper. Her heart is pounding loudly, so much so that she fears it echoes around the room for him to hear as clear as day. Her belly coils with nerves and her palms grow sweaty.

The air is suddenly charged with a strange kind of electricity as the temperature seems to rise, to the point where she wonders if the flames from the fire are spreading and consuming everything around them. It's too hot. Her face in particular is burning.

"I wanted to devour you," Klaus admits looking straight into her eyes.

Bonnie gasps, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She is completely mesmerized by his eyes.

Klaus's eyes have shifted, there is a hint of gold in those bright and hypnotic blue eyes as they look at her. "I wanted to drink all of you, every last drop of your blood…" His gums itch as he recalls the taste of her precious blood. There is not a single scratch or burn mark on his skin as it's all because of her powerful blood. As grateful as he feels that she healed him, he wants to curse her as well because he will never be able to erase her taste. It has now been forever engraved in him. "I wanted to bury my fangs at the same time I buried myself deep inside your heat…" he confesses huskily.

"Oh my god." Bonnie has to look away because the wave of heat, of unexpected and all-consuming desire she feels upon hearing those words is overwhelming. She has gone from feeling tired and sleepy to feeling very much awake and electrified. The ghost of his fangs sinking into the flesh of her arm comes to her then. It's such a visceral memory she clutches the sheets tightly with her fingers, closes her eyes, and unconsciously rubs her legs together. _Dear Lord, what is this man doing to her?_

Silence descends over the room after his confession.

Bonnie's fingers continue to twist on the bed sheets as she forces her heated face to turn back and look at him. She feels nervous and foolish in his presence and has no idea how to react at first. _What is she supposed to say after his heated declaration?_

Klaus is still staring at her.

The hunger, the raw need Bonnie sees reflected in his eyes is unlike anything she has ever seen before. Her heart skyrockets and her lips part slightly. _Do it,_ her mind screams. _Tell him that you want him to do exactly just that, among other things…_

The feel of his head buried between her legs is another powerful memory that has her turning red from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. Bonnie knows what his mouth tastes like, Bonnie know what his lips feel like in the most intimate part of her. She is not a stranger to that skillful mouth of his and she definitely yearns for more. _Now imagine his fangs,_ her dirty mind conjures a sinful picture that has her trembling and feeling a dampness between her legs. The room is scorching hot. She feels like she has suddenly been dumped inside a volcano. What she would give for a cold shower in that moment.

While Bonnie is at war with her mind and desires, Klaus's eyes lower towards her parted lips.

Bonnie gulps. "Is that why you are angry?" she manages to ask him. _Keep the conversation going, Bonnie._ Even though that is the last thing her mind wants. Her treacherous mind is bombarding her with fantasies that have her questioning her sanity. "Because you are afraid to hurt me?" She feels surprised and touched by the sudden realization. A few weeks before, he threatened to dump her over a cliff and now here he is feeling conflicted because he might have hurt her while drinking her blood.

 _I like you too,_ Klaus admitted to her face a few hours before. It's interesting to think how things can change in a matter of days. How they have gone from being sworn enemies, to reluctant allies, to this brewing tension that is desperate to explode and consume them both.

Bonnie's voice brings his eyes back to her face. Klaus doesn't respond at first, he simply watches her-different emotions playing across his eyes and face. He almost looks like he's having a war with himself.

"I can crush you with ease," Klaus snarls.

Bonnie wonders if he's trying to purposely intimidate her, to scare her away from _this_ , whatever _this thing_ happening between them is. He should know by now that she won't give him the satisfaction of cowering with fear. If Klaus wants to try and intimidate her then Bonnie will rise to the challenge. It has always been like this between them and that is something that is not going to change. Bonnie raises her chin, a defiant look on her face. "I would like to see you try."

Klaus stares her down.

Bonnie meets his gaze unflinchingly. "I'm not made of glass Klaus," she tells him with confidence. "I can handle you." It's a challenge and they both know it. She can continue to argue with herself and try to contain the growing attraction she feels for him or she can give in and explore it. Bonnie is never one to back down from anything, which is why she makes her mind quickly.

The hybrid's eyes gleam with a strange kind of emotion. "Can you really?" he tilts his head to the side never taking his eyes away from her face. Those full lips twist into his all too familiar and arrogant smirk.

"I think the better question is…" Bonnie trembles slightly as she feels a thrill roll over her body. This is new and exciting and she should know better but _what the hell? You only live once, right?_ Throwing all caution to the wind, she boldly asks him, "can you handle me?" Her heart soars with the rush that washes over her body and her cat like eyes gleam with emotion. This is it.

Bonnie likes Klaus.

Klaus has admitted to liking Bonnie.

Now what?

Klaus takes one, two, three determined steps towards her. He walks with the confidence of a skilled predator, his eyes a stormy sea that pin her to the spot.

Bonnie's eyes follow him as he moves around the bed and comes to stand next to her. She looks up into his face and waits. _What do you want Klaus? Where do we go from here?_ Because she knows what she wants and has decided to take the risk. So, now the question is, will he?

"You are playing with fire, witch."

To another person his words would be threatening, a warning not to poke the wolf but to Bonnie, his words are a sensual wave that pulls her deeper into uncharted waters.

"Fire is my favorite element," she retorts right away. The erratic beating of her heart accompanies each word as she gives him a challenging look.

Klaus's eyes glint with amusement, his lips curve into a pleased grin, and he moves so fast, she never sees him coming.

The next thing Bonnie knows is that her back is against the soft mattress, a hard body suddenly crushing her beneath him. Her gasp turns into a low moan as his lips come crashing down on hers in a desperate and passionate kiss. There is no going back now, they accepted their attraction to each other before and now they are free to act on it.

Fire is the element that will bind them together and together they will burn brighter than the sun.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Thank-you so much to the guest who wrote review 1K. You guys are amazing! Thank-you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate all the support with this story. Thank-you! I hope you like this chapter. ;)_

* * *

Their kisses are long and deep. Despite being caught off guard by Klaus's quick movements and his surprised passionate kiss, they take their time exploring each other's mouths. There is no rush. Now, that the acceptance of their attraction has been established, they can take their time touching and exploring one another.

The world around them fades away as their tongues meet. The sweet taste of her mouth is like a ripe fruit that he enjoys to the fullest. Klaus braces his weight on his arms, trapping her underneath him, savoring the feel of her soft and pliant flesh as he kisses her mouth, neck, and chest.

Bonnie moans into his mouth, hands roaming over his back, fingers tangling into his blond curls in a desperate attempt to keep him close. She has completely surrendered to this heat that burns her skin. There is no trace of hesitation, only desire to be connected to him in any way possible.

Mouths meet, hands touch, and bodies mold themselves together as the two lovers lose themselves and give in to their desires. The fire continues burning, casting shadows around the room which is soon filled with throaty moans and groans of pleasure.

Somewhere during the heated exchange of kisses, and the sensual touches, Bonnie loses her sweater and her jeans; Klaus gets rid of her clothes with ease and she soon finds herself clad in only a simple white tank top and her underwear. Klaus's shirt soon joins the pile of her clothing on the floor as they continue with their earnest exploration. They are both completely lost in the sensations and emotions their hands and mouths evoke in each other. Nothing else matter.

 _More,_ Bonnie thinks moving her head to the side in order to catch her breath. Klaus takes the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck, nibbling playfully at the soft flesh, before sucking hard on her pulse point.

Bonnie's heart jumps to unimaginable lengths, the feel of his fangs on her skin comes to mind then. The hot burning memory has her body melting and there is a secret thrill at the thought of him biting her neck which has a string of moans escaping her swollen lips while her body trembles in anticipation. She arches her back, hands desperately grabbing him, and pulling him even closer against her. She wants him to burn as well, Bonnie wants his body to melt with hers on the bed. She doesn't fear his vampiric nature, on the contrary, she welcomes it with open arms.

Klaus's hands are everywhere, touching and caressing every part of skin he can find. His hands trace her shoulders and chest, fingers skimming over her breasts before moving to her ribs and down the side of her body. Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut and welcomes his hands on her skin, enjoying the trail of fire they leave behind. While his mouth descends down her neck and makes its way to her chest, peppering her skin with kisses and soft nips here and there, one of his hands caresses her thighs. Klaus easily settles between her parted legs and hooks one leg over his hip, Bonnie moans and instinctively shifts her body into a better angle, rubbing herself against his hard length. His jeans and her underwear are a barrier she desperately wants to evaporate. A groan and a curse escapes his sinful lips as Bonnie continues to rub herself against him without any shame.

Klaus pulls away from her chest and claims her mouth again in a possessive kiss. Bonnie squirms underneath him, bringing their bodies even closer together while her hands move over his back, tracing invisible lines and urging him closer by sinking her nails into his shoulders. Every time their hips rub together, it sends a delicious roll of pleasure through their heated bodies. Despite his desire and need to claim her as his and the encouraging moans from her lips against his, Klaus is conscious of the toll the magical fight against the Ascendant and the loss of blood took on her. There is a part of him that also wonders if she is truly ready for this. He may be a monster but he will not push her to do something she is not ready for yet. He wants nothing more than to rip her panties off her and sink into that tight wet heat that eagerly awaits him but he cares about her and wants her to be completely sure that this is what she wants. Not to mention that when they take that step, she will need to be at her full strength. As much as it pains him, Klaus halts his desperate desires and pulls away. He raises himself on his hands and knees on the mattress and looks down at her.

"Don't…" Bonnie immediately protests, her small hands tugging him back, trying to finish what they have started.

"You're tired," he states the obvious.

"I'm fine," her green eyes open and the air leaves her lungs upon noticing the tender look he is giving her. Bonnie can't help but feel like the most precious thing in the world. Her heart soars and her breath quickens. She suddenly grabs his face and brings it down for a kiss. She wants to spend the rest of her life kissing him; kissing Klaus is the most amazing thing she has ever done.

Klaus kisses her back for a while before pulling away from her again. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," Bonnie pouts.

Klaus chuckles. He lowers his head and kisses the tip of her nose before moving his head to the side of her neck, inhaling that sweet scent and enjoying how it's mixing with his own. It brings him great pleasure to know his scent now clings to her like a second skin. The thundering of her beating heart at his close proximity is also music to his ears and a booster to his ego. "We'll have plenty of time for that _later,_ love." It's a promise he intends to keep.

Bonnie closes her eyes and moans at the sound of his sensual voice against her ear. She shivers and unconsciously cants her hips against him.

Klaus groans and rubs himself against her in turn. Despite the layers of clothing, each thrust of their hips sends bolts of pleasure through their bodies. He places a slow kiss on her pulse point, thrusting once, twice against her dampness and pulls away before he throws all care to the wind and takes her like his body demands him to do. "When you are ready," he adds.

Bonnie's body goes rigid. _Am I ready?_ She wonders suddenly. Her body is definitely screaming, _yes, you are! Let's do it._

 _How can one know for sure?_

Klaus is watching her in that intense way of his.

"I…" Bonnie opens her mouth but it turns into a loud squeal when the hybrid reverses their positions at super speed. She now finds herself on top of him.

Klaus easily pulls her body into a comfortable position, having her rest her head against his naked chest while their legs tangle together, his arm tightly draped across her small frame.

Bonnie's heart is still beating wildly and her body continues to feel on fire but she likes the feel of his arms wrapped around her, the warmth of his naked skin against her ear, and the comfortable position she finds herself in with him on the bed. It doesn't take long for her body to relax against him. "I want to," Bonnie whispers against his skin. "Do you…" she wonders nervously.

"I would think the answer is rather obvious, love." His fingers squeeze her hip playfully.

Bonnie smiles and chews on her bottom lip, she rather likes the possessive hold he has on her. It's almost like he's planning to never let go.

"There is no rush sweetheart," Klaus mutters before kissing the top of her head. "We can take our time."

His words melt her heart. _Who would have thought that Klaus would be so considerate, so gentle, and caring?_ Bonnie feels warm and tingly inside. She wants to keep kissing him, she wants to feel his hands on her skin, and go where she hasn't dared to go before. She yearns for it really, but at the same time she has to admit that she is nervous and a bit uncertain. Something that he picked up better than she, it seems. Once they cross that line there will be no going back. It would be a good thing to wait a bit instead of rushing into a physical relationship when this is still very new.

Bonnie also loves this sweet and tender moment between them. There is something so _nice_ about being like this with him. While the physical desire is greater than ever and has her body boiling with anticipation for the moment when it will be fully released, the intimacy of being in his arms, of being close, and simply holding each other touches her heart and her soul in a way she could never have anticipated. _Why rush it?_ The thought of taking their time and enjoying this new intimacy sends a thrill over her body and has her heart pounding in her ears. It's easy for a man to evoke desire in a woman with a single look or touch but it's far more difficult to conquer and keep her heart.

 _Does Klaus have any idea?_ Bonnie absently wonders as she makes herself more comfortable. Does he realize the precious gift she is willing to give him? And no, she's not talking about her virginity but a far more delicate and valuable thing…her heart. Because in that moment, she has willingly relinquished a piece of her heart to him and it feels absolutely wonderful.

"I would like that," Bonnie murmurs placing a soft tender kiss on his chest. They can take their time and explore their growing attraction and feelings for each other before they take it to the next level. She feels absolutely fine with that.

Neither of them say anything else after that.

Klaus feels content to simply hold her in his arms and watch over her as she rests. Bonnie snuggles closer, a yawn or two escaping her lips from time to time. His fingers gently trace her arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Bonnie smiles and closes her eyes. She feels undeniably happy.

* * *

 **Later, much later…**

"I had a strange dream," Bonnie tells him. She's still with her head on his chest, resting contently against him. She's pretty sure she fell asleep for a bit, a short nap, nothing more.

The fire is slowly dying, the darkness continues outside, and a sudden chill has invaded the room. Bonnie and Klaus are snuggled underneath a thick blanket, their tangled bodies cocooned warmly. Neither of them plan to move any time soon.

 _I could stay like this forever,_ Bonnie thinks while a content sigh escapes her lips. "Before I mean," she explains right away. "After I fed you my blood and passed out."

"What kind of dream?" Klaus wonders.

His voice is soothing, lulling her into a sense of peace and security. Bonnie has never been as relaxed as she is in that moment. "I was in this house and I saw a witch," she begins while tracing invisible lines on his naked chest and stomach. She can touch him freely now and her ego as a woman soars when she feels him tremble beneath her fingertips. She loves having that kind of effect on him. "She said she had a message for me, from my friends."

Klaus's arm tightens around her small frame upon hearing the revelation. _Her friends found a way to contact her?_

"She mentioned Elijah."

"My brother?" Klaus goes completely still.

Bonnie shifts in his arms and raises her head so she can see his face. "I think so." That's the only Elijah she knows. "She didn't have the chance to say much more. She looked terrified as she warned me of the darkness."

"The darkness?" Klaus repeats.

Bonnie nods. "She said it was coming for me." She shivers remembering the dark tentacles of magic that came from nowhere and nearly choked the life out of her. It was terrifying. "I wonder…" She shifts and pulls herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"What?" Klaus also sits up as well.

"If the darkness is somehow connected to the trap Grams warned us about," Bonnie ponders as she leans back against the wall.

"Or maybe the Ascendant is the trap," Klaus suggests. After the latest stunt, he can't help but feel suspicious of the magical object. An idea suddenly occurs to him then. "What if this has been a trap from the very beginning?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it," Klaus meets her curious eyes. "When you activated the Ascendant the first time back in my home, you were in a trance of some sort, you did something to activated it. I tried taking the bloody thing away from you and instead I got pulled into this mess." His tone is matter of fact, he's not blaming her for all that had occurred since then, he's merely recounting the events.

"I don't remember what I did," Bonnie murmurs. "All I remember is the strong urge to open the box." Yes, Klaus is right. She had definitely been possessed.

"We don't have a say in where we go," Klaus continues. "You can activate the Ascendant but you cannot choose the destination. You can't control it. That bloody thing seems to have a mind of its own. What if it's leading us to something or someone?" he questions suddenly. He can't believe he didn't think of it before. "What if no matter what we do or how much you try, you can't ever control it because the destination has already been chosen for us?"

Bonnie remains quiet as her mind process his words. What Klaus is saying makes sense and that realization scares her because it means that someone is pulling the strings on this crazy journey of theirs. At the same time she has many questions. "But Ernestine could control the Ascendant, in theory I should be able to control it too, right?" and she had controlled it. Bonnie feels certain she tapped into the power of the Ascendant when she faced Silas and back at the cottage as well.

"In theory," Klaus repeats.

"If the Ascendant were a trap why would it help me?" Bonnie asks. "It protected me from Shane, Silas," she corrects right away. "It protected us when the shadows attacked at the cottage, remember?"

Klaus nods. The light from the Ascendant kept the sinister shadows at bay and helped them escape.

"If the Ascendant is leading us into a trap, why help us and keep us safe?" To Bonnie it seems like the darkness in her dream wanted to kill her. If the Ascendant were hypothetically working for it, why would it keep her safe?

"To fool us," Klaus responds easily. "To gain our trust or simply to take us to the right destination," he suggests. The destination the Ascendant wants.

"I don't think the Ascendant is evil."

Klaus arches an eyebrow, he clearly doesn't agree with her. "It wanted to take you away from _me_ ," he hisses. He came really close to losing her and for that reason alone, he will never be able to trust the strange power of the Ascendant. "It happily kept me away from the red building and nearly teleported you somewhere else, if that doesn't scream evil, I don't know what does."

Bonnie sighs. Klaus does have a point. She's still recuperating from the magical fight she had to endure against the Ascendant in order to stay in this world with him. "I don't know…" she whispers. "The Ascendant was created by a Bennett witch; Bennett blood is the key to activating it, I'm the only who can make it work, well my blood but still, I don't think it wants to hurt me." She finds it hard to believe that something that was created by her ancestor could be evil or would be out to get her.

"So, why did it want to take you away and leave me behind?" Klaus challenges.

"I don't know." Bonnie stares into his eyes and gently reaches out to touch his face. "You always tell me to think like a witch, to follow my instincts…" she murmurs while tracing his cheek and chin with her fingertips. "My instincts are telling me that the Ascendant is not evil. It wanted me in the red building for a reason, it wanted to take me away for a reason I can't understand but I refused and won in the end. But even after fighting it, my instincts tell me that I have nothing to fear from it." The conviction in her voice is unwavering. She can't really explain it but something deep inside her is telling her that the Ascendant is her ally. "We need the Ascendant to get back home, Klaus." She has to keep trying and learn to control it fully in order to accomplish that. "It's the only chance we have to find our way back."

"You want to keep trying even knowing that there is a risk that instead of taking us home it will lead us into a trap?" Klaus as always challenges her way of thinking.

"We don't exactly have a choice, do we?"

Klaus opens his mouth.

"The Ascendant brought us here and is the only thing that will help us go back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie cuts him off. "We are going to have to take the risk."

Klaus sighs and looks away from her. He knows she's right. The Ascendant is the only thing that has the power to take them back but it could also be the trap that could lead them to their demise. _To the darkness,_ he thinks. He feels angry at the thought of anything hurting her. He is not going to let any darkness take her. Klaus is going to protect her at all costs.

"There is something more going on here Klaus," Bonnie whispers while staring into his face. She moves her hand away from his face and touches the dangling necklaces around his neck. "Something we're missing and we need to figure it out before it's too late."

Klaus doesn't say anything, he turns back to face her and knows that she is convinced that she has the Ascendant's loyalty and for now, he won't argue with her about it. He hopes for their sake that her her instincts are right this time.

Silence descends over them and the two lay down on the bed again.

Bonnie rests her head on his chest, snuggling against him once more. Klaus continues to hold her in his arms, engulfing her in his scent and warmth. She falls asleep soon after, feeling happy and safe.

The dying embers of the fire keep Klaus company as he watches over her.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up hours later, or what feels like hours anyway. Time is hard to tell. She has no idea what day it is, or how long it has been since Klaus brought her to the hotel. The darkness continues outside and the fire burns brightly once more-thanks to Bonnie's magic. She feels well rested now. Long gone are the aches and tiredness that assaulted her body earlier.

While Klaus ventures outside in search for food, Bonnie places a couple of spells around the room, and heads to the bathroom to relieve her bladder and take a shower. There is no electricity at the hotel but she finds a small candle in one of the drawers and takes it with her so that she can have some light while showering. There is plenty of hot water as well and she takes pleasure in scrubbing her skin and washing away the dirt and sweat. Wrapping herself in a white fluffy towel after she's done, she makes her way back into the room where Klaus is already waiting for her with food and clean clothes.

She changes in the bathroom. Her cheeks burn upon noticing that the clothes are the right size for her even down to the underwear. How Klaus knows that? Bonnie is not sure and she doesn't ask either. She feels comfortable in the blue jeans and grey t-shirt he brought her.

There is a plastic brown tray on top of the table waiting for her, it has a plastic bowl of what appears to be chicken soup, a roll of rye bread, and a ripe banana.

"It's not much," Klaus tells her softly. "Food is hard to come by in this place apparently." The vampires only have the bare minimum to keep the humans alive.

"It's fine," Bonnie murmurs grateful for what she has.

Klaus stares out of the window as Bonnie grabs a chair and sits close to the table. The soup is warm but salty and it doesn't have any chicken at all, only a few vegetables. To Bonnie however, it feels like a feast for a king. She's starving.

"This hotel is a safe building," Klaus informs her after a while of being in silence.

"Safe building?" Bonnie asks intrigued while pealing her banana and taking a bite.

Klaus turns back to face her. "It's what they call the buildings that are not affected by the storms," he informs her. "Apparently, there are a couple of places in this area that are designated safe zones, where people seek shelter. The humans had control of this hotel until Ivan and his crew took over."

"And imprisoned them," Bonnie adds bitterly as she finishes her banana. She remembers how Ivan wanted to separate her from Klaus and take her with the _other humans_. The ones the vampires feed on in order to survive. "Have you seen them?" she asks Klaus worriedly. She can only imagine what horrible conditions the humans are in.

Klaus gives her a knowing look. "Don't get any ideas love, we're not here on some rescue mission."

"But-"

"The humans are locked up," Klaus interrupts in a serious tone. He hasn't seen them but he can feel them somewhere down below, probably in the basement. "Ivan and his inner group rule with an iron fist and there are over a hundred vampires crawling about this place. There are plenty more in the surrounding buildings and they all see the humans like cattle." He pushes himself away from the window and begins pacing around the room. "All the vampires have been organized into different groups, those who hunt, those patrol, those who look after the rations and so on," he continues telling her of what he has learned so far. "I compelled as many vampires as I could, all the ones in this floor certainly, to forget what they see and hear and to report any tidbits that might be useful to us but there are plenty of vampires out there who are not under my thrall yet. We need to be careful and above all, we need to play along, _for now_ at least."

Bonnie doesn't like the sound of that.

Klaus takes a seat on the edge of the bed and extends his hand towards her. "Come here," motions of her to join him.

Bonnie gets up from the chair and walks toward him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips when he pulls her into his lap.

"This world is different from the other ones," Klaus murmurs wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close.

There is a thoughtful look on Bonnie's face. "What happened here, do you know?"

"All the vampires I've questioned said different things, war, some type of disease, natural disasters, you name it. I don't think anyone knows for sure."

"This doesn't feel like a prison world, does it?"

"No," Klaus admits in an almost whisper. "It does not."

Her heart skips a beat and she licks her lips as a sudden thought occurs to her. "Do you think we are in some type of different world, like an alternative world or something?" The idea of alternative worlds would have sound crazy to her a few weeks ago but not anymore.

Klaus looks into her face. "Perhaps…" it's a possibility he has also considered. The Ascendant could have the power to take them to all kinds of worlds not just the ones that serve as prisons and this could be one of those.

"What are we going to do, Klaus?" Bonnie asks nervously. They are both completely out of their element.

"First, you are going to summon the Ascendant," Klaus says with determination. "I don't trust that bloody thing," he is quick to say before she can even open her mouth with a reply. "For now, I think we will be safe here but we need it with us, just in case."

Bonnie nods. The Ascendant is the key to travel to another world and they need it in case things in this one turn for the worse. _I can control it,_ Bonnie thinks. _I will control it._

"I've also been thinking about your dream," Klaus continues. "About communicating with the witch you saw in your dream actually. If you could talk to her again, maybe she could tell us more about the darkness. I think she could be one of my brother's witches."

"Your brother's witches?"

"You would be amazed at how many witches work for my family. My siblings and I, all have plenty of witches at our disposal," Klaus declares proudly.

"Really." Bonnie arches an eyebrow. "So, you have like a harem or something?" She doesn't like the sound of that and it shows on her face.

Klaus chuckles. "You're quite a jealous little thing, aren't you?" it pleases him greatly.

Bonnie flushes. "I'm not jealous," she's quick to lie.

The mirth in his eyes is unmistakable. "You have no reason to be," he assures her. Those bright blue eyes of his hook into her soul and take her breath away. Klaus reaches out with one hand and traces her heated cheek.

Bonnie feels hot and breathless at the look he's giving her. _How is it possible that a single look can cause so much disruption in her body? What kind of power does this man have over her?_

Klaus leans forward.

Bonnie closes her eyes and parts her lips expectantly. Her entire body trembles when his soft, full lips touch hers. The kiss is sweet and gentle at first. Bonnie hooks her arms around his neck and eagerly opens up to his skillful mouth.

Klaus groans, the hand on her cheek moves to the back of her neck, angling her head better, and tangling in her dark hair as he deepens the kiss.

Bonnie melts against him as they continue kissing. It's incredible, to be able to kiss him, to enjoy this moment amid the chaos that is their lives. With much reluctance, Bonnie is forced to pull away as the need to breathe intensifies. _Being human sucks at times like this,_ she thinks as she struggles to catch her breath. She wants to keep on kissing him and so does Klaus.

The hybrid lowers his head to her neck, pampering her skin with hot open mouth kisses while one of his hands is already moving up from her waist to her chest.

Bonnie throws her head back and moans as his hands cup her aching breasts. In one swift move, Klaus flips her over and Bonnie finds her back sinking into the soft mattress.

There is a hint of gold in his eyes as he lowers his body on top of hers, his mouth desperately seeking hers once more.

Bonnie kisses him back and easily cradles him between her jean clad legs. They both groan at the delicious way their bodies align together. They continue kissing and lightly touching each other through their clothes. Their desire is mutual but neither of them is rushing into anything more. Yes, they want to cross that line, and they will in time, there is no doubt about it but for now, the two are content to just enjoy the moment.

As Bonnie and Klaus continue making out, sparks of white light appear out of nowhere in one corner of the room. Neither of them notice. They are lost in each other, stealing some time to themselves, and enjoying this new found relationship.

The sparks of white light form a tight ball and the Ascendant suddenly drops on the table, right next to the brown plastic tray.

Bonnie didn't summon it but the Ascendant came to her anyway, because it knows that she will need it soon. For the darkness is closer than she thinks.

* * *

A strange fog begins forming outside the hotel.

Everything is eerily quiet as the long night continues. A few vampires are standing outside the gates, keeping watch over the safe zone. One never knows what surprises the night will bring. Sometimes, like the past couple of hours it's quiet and peaceful. Other times like before, there are raging storms, strange monsters, or silent killers that little by little decimate the vampire and nearly extinct human population.

They do their best to keep track of it, to find a pattern, a signal, anything that will help and increase their chances of survival but the truth of the matter is that sometimes is just something as simple as being in the right place at the right time. Sometimes, all it takes is a bit of luck to survive.

"Look!" one of the vampires' points to his friend upon noticing the white cloud coming their way.

"What the hell is that?" the young man asks.

"I don't know."

The fog grows thicker by the second, quickly making its way towards the hotel grounds, like a silent white wave that grows taller and taller until it looms over the tall building itself.

"Let's go back inside."

The two flash inside the building at vampire speed.

One of their comrades is not so lucky.

The guy is sitting in one of the benches in the garden, enjoying a smoke and sip of whiskey- two things which he stole from Ivan's room. He stands up the moment he sees the fog. "What the hell?" He frowns. A chill descends over his spine and he drops the bottle on the ground. The liquid spills onto the grass as do the shattered pieces of glass. The vampire speeds out of there but it's too late, he stops as he sees the fog in front of him. He looks with alarm to the right and to the left. "Shit!" He suddenly finds himself trapped by the sinister cloud. The fog has formed a circle around him and he didn't notice it until it was too late. He growls and his vampire face surfaces. He speeds through the fog in an attempt to make it to the safety of the hotel. He doesn't make it very far.

The vampire's heart wrenching scream echoes through the darkness as the fog consumes him. It sucks the life out him, leaving nothing but an ashen looking corpse with empty eyes behind.

Another night and another terror descends over this world.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **From the journal of Ernestine Bennett:**

 _Something is watching me._

 _Something is following me._

 _I can feel it._

 _There is a sinister presence near me, a shadow that walks beside me, an entity that is determined to torment me, to devour me. With each new sunrise, I can feel it grow stronger while I grow weaker. I can feel its dark power within reach of me. It wants me. Like all the others before, it needs me. But unlike the others I have faced, this one is stronger._

 _What have I done? How can I fix this?_

 _This is all my fault._

 _It must have come from one of the worlds I visited. It must have followed me home. I do not know what to do. I do not like this anymore. I am afraid. It's watching me, it's following me, it's haunting me. I am afraid. I am afraid of what it will do to me._

 _I think I shall not live for much longer._

 _Death is coming for me._

* * *

For the time being, Klaus and Bonnie remain with Ivan and his group of vampires, neither of them want to leave, not until they can find out more about the darkness and hopefully communicate with the witch that warned Bonnie about it in the first place. They don't want to get their hopes up, but both of them are eager to speak with Elijah's witch.

"Maybe we can all work together to find our way back," Bonnie suggests with a hopeful smile. It's a long shot but the more she thinks about it, the more excited she becomes at the prospect of speaking with the witch and through her, they can communicate with her friends, or even with Klaus's brother. It's one of the reasons they stay at the hotel. If the witch reached out to Bonnie once before, she can do it again. Not to mention that at the hotel they have shelter, food, and are safe, or as safe as anyone can be with a large number of predators living within close proximity.

Ivan and his group are an interesting bunch. They are far more organized and loyal than Klaus first anticipated but above all, they are survivors. They have faced countless of strange attacks in this world they inhabit but one way or another they find the strength to keep going and while Klaus has earned their trust-by compelling them obviously-the vampires still see Bonnie as beneath them. She's human after all, and most of them would love nothing more than to sink their fangs on her skin. Sergei and Olga in particularly never miss an opportunity to throw lustful and hungry gazes in her direction. Whether they do it as a means for fun or to scare her, Bonnie isn't sure but she keeps her guard up all the same. Thanks to Klaus's influence, she is not locked up with the other humans but that doesn't mean she's entirely safe, which is why she stays out of the vampires' way as much as she can.

Bonnie keeps mostly to herself, staying locked up inside the room she shares with Klaus and which she has spelled with all the protective spells she knows. The only time she ventures out is in the company of the hybrid. Her witch senses are always on high alert, making her tense and overwhelmed by so many vampires lurking about. Klaus cautions her not to wander around the hotel alone; while she's a witch, and he has compelled most of the vampires to leave her alone, they both know better than to be too trusting. Just because Ivan has allowed them to stay and lets them be, doesn't mean all the vampires will do the same, especially when so many new vampires pop up out of nowhere. Apart from the darkness which continues to dominate the sky, the sudden appearance of large numbers of vampires intrigues them. For all the vampires that are killed during the storms or by the strange fog that seems to suck the life out of them, or by whatever calamity that befalls them when they go out hunting for food, there are a lot more vampires that appear and join their ranks.

"They come from the sky," one of the vampires Klaus compelled explains to them one day, when Klaus corners him after Ivan presents the new recruits. "Sometimes it's just one, other times it's ten or twenty at once."

"How do they come from the sky?" Klaus questions feeling rather intrigued by the situation.

"There is this light that appears and drops them in this world," the vampire's eyes are glazed over as he responds. "Most of the vampires were brought by the light."

Klaus and Bonnie turn to look at each other. Things suddenly start to make more sense now. None of the vampires can agree on what exactly happened for this world to be in such chaos. Klaus has questioned dozes of vampires and they all gave him different answers. _Because they weren't here when it happened,_ Bonnie realizes. It seems like all the vampires come from different worlds.

"Where were you before the light brought you here?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Klaus hisses while pushing his compulsion deeper into the vampire's mind.

"I don't remember."

Bonnie frowns and looks at Klaus who has a matching look of confusion on his face.

"I don't remember anything," the vampire repeats. "Except for the light. That's all anyone can remember. We have no memories of our lives before the light."

"The light that brought you here?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," Klaus murmurs. "Go," he dismisses the vampire. "And forget we ever had this conversation."

The vampire nods and scurries off down the hall, disappearing with the darkness surrounding the hotel. This world is by far the strangest they have ever been in.

"Maybe this is a prison world after all," Bonnie mumbles while watching the vampire disappear. _But what about the humans? What are they being punished for?_ Her mind wonders suddenly.

"Maybe," Klaus has a thoughtful look on his face as he mulls over the vampire's words.

Another strange thing is the Ascendant's mysterious appearance. Bonnie didn't summon it but the golden object came to her nonetheless. This only serves to increase Klaus's suspicions.

"That thing cannot be trusted," he warns Bonnie. Every time he sees Bonnie holding the Ascendant he tenses visibly and moves closer to her, within arm's reach to be precise. It's almost as if he's expecting the Ascendant to take her away at any moment and he wants to be prepared to be taken with her.

"We need it," Bonnie insist. Despite Klaus's warnings, Bonnie feels like she can trust the Ascendant. She spends countless amount of time studying the patterns, tracing the golden markings with her fingers and wondering what secrets it holds. "What is it that you truly want?" Bonnie asks out loud. "What are you hiding?" She attempts to use her magic to reveal its secrets but it doesn't work, much to her frustration.

"Do you really think it's going to answer your questions?"

"It's worth a try," Bonnie replies with a shrug. She holds the Ascendant in her hands and brings it up to her face, waiting to see if she'll feel something, maybe she'll get lucky this time and see something important. Nothing happens of course. No matter how hard she tries to use her magic to unveil the centuries of secrets the object holds, it's in vain. The Ascendant gives nothing away.

"Objects can't talk, love."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Bonnie snaps. She feels cranky for not being able to figure anything out. She hasn't even been able to contact the witch or figure out a way to return home. She's failing miserably and she hates it.

Klaus chuckles and his eyes twinkle with mischief. "Maybe we should try and destroy it."

Bonnie suddenly twists her head in his direction with such a speed, her neck almost cracks. "Are you serious?"

Klaus laughs. He enjoys teasing her and they both know it.

"It's not funny you know, I'm trying to figure this thing out and you're not helping-" whatever else she's going to say is swallowed by the kiss Klaus plants on her. Her gasp is the only permission he needs for his tongue to plunge past her parted lips. The Ascendant falls from her hands and lands on the floor with a thud. Neither of them care. Bonnie immediately throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, kissing him with all the passion and desire she feels.

Klaus and Bonnie have kissed hundreds, thousands of times by now but the thrill she feels electrifying her skin and warming her belly never goes away, nor does the wild beating of her heart, or the ache for more that threatens to consume her whole. Kissing Klaus has become one of Bonnie's favorite things to do. Things between have evolved in the time they have been staying with Ivan and his crew, how much time has passed since that time when she first woke up in the hotel and she and Klaus gave in to their feelings, Bonnie is not sure. Time is irrelevant when the sun never rises and there are no clocks that work. All Bonnie knows is that the more time she spends with the hybrid locked up in their room- kissing and touching and enjoying each other's company-the more she comes to care for him. She needs him like she needs air.

Despite the fact that they haven't made any progress with the Ascendant and that they are living in a hotel infested with vampires and her senses are driving her crazy because of it, Bonnie does not feel afraid. Not only because she has her magic but because she's with Klaus. She knows that she can defend herself but should things turn for the worse, Klaus will be there to keep her safe. It's amazing how much she has come to trust and rely on the hybrid. If anyone would have told her that she and Klaus would end up together a few weeks ago, Bonnie would have laughed in their face and think them crazy. Not now. The best thing that has happened to her during this crazy adventure is Klaus.

Things between them are new and exciting. Every time Bonnie sees him her heart skips a beat, and every time she kisses him she feels like she is in heaven. They may be surrounded by danger and uncertainty but Bonnie wouldn't change it for the world. She's happy. Not only does she enjoy kissing Klaus (it's something she has been doing a lot lately) but she also enjoys talking to him. Their conversations range from a variety of theories in regards to the Ascendant and the darkness, to more intimate topics like her childhood, her Grams, her fear of spiders -he absolutely made fun of her about that and even joked that he had seen one on her pillow (Bonnie still hasn't forgiven him for that little joke). They talk about his love for art, his paintings, his favorites cities, his siblings (Rebekah is without a doubt his favorite and the one that instigated all their adventures as children). Klaus goes in detail about the many Bennett witches he has encountered throughout centuries, he brings them back to life with his words and with the respect he feels for her lineage. He tells her about Ayana, about Ernestine, and Pauline and Bonnie is utterly fascinated by all the things he knows about her family, things she never knew until now.

"No one ever told me tales about my family, not like this." She admits in a low voice as they sit close to the fire. She feels touched by the respect he shows to her ancestors and grateful that she gets to know more about them from his lips. Klaus's voice is rich, sexy, he could be reading a dictionary to her and Bonnie would be completely captivated all the same.

Sometimes they touch on much darker and painful subjects, her mother's abandonment, his father's cruelty. They don't go over all the details, it hurts too much to talk about it and despite their closeness and growing bond, they keep those memories heavily guarded. With each of their talks, they tentatively open their hearts and link themselves together. It's easy to do when all they have is each other, when there are no plots or hidden agendas, when the sky continues to be pitch black outside and they are secluded in a hotel room with a warm fire. It's a wonderful thing to be able to talk so openly, to trust, and find that companionship, that understanding, and acceptance they have been searching for in one another. Bonnie enjoys kissing and touching Klaus, but one of the things she loves most of all, is to fall asleep to the sound of his voice and to the feel of his arms around her.

With him, Bonnie feels safe and loved.

With her, Klaus feels accepted and yes, loved as well.

* * *

"We should go back to the red building."

Klaus groans, half in annoyance and half in agony. This is the last thing he expects to hear coming out of her mouth, this is the last thing he wishes to hear at this _moment_ coming out of her mouth. "You're joking," his voice is muffled as he has his head buried against the crook of her neck. He playfully bites her flesh and growls.

Bonnie giggles and looks up at the ceiling, taking a moment to catch her breath while gently resting her hands on his naked shoulders. "We have to go back," she repeats while moving her hands up and down his strong arms.

"And you've chosen this precise moment to tell me this because…?" Klaus lifts his head and braces his weight on his arms, doing his best not to crush her. "You just ruined a perfectly _delicious_ moment, you know." he accuses with a well practice pout that would put any petulant child to shame.

Bonnie bites her lip because he's ridiculously sexy. _Does he have any idea how sexy he is? And just how much that sexiness affects her?_ Of course! He thrives on that. Bonnie is breathless, her skin is burning-she's sweating like a pig and is practically naked saved for the lacy underwear still clinging to her skin. It's too hot, _really hot,_ and it has nothing to do with Klaus's magnificent kisses and sinful touches but the heat wave that has descended over this world as a new way of torture. Even the vampires are affected by the scorching heat, one unlucky guy actually burst into flames because his body could not take it anymore. Even Klaus, who is half vampire is affected by the strange heat that refuses to leave even though is been…well, Bonnie is not exactly sure how long it's been. The sun refuses to rise and Bonnie has absolutely no concept of time. What she and Klaus are currently doing isn't exactly helping with the heat either. Even her magic doesn't work against the heat-she tried summoning a storm to refresh the area and ended up with a nosebleed and a pounding headache. Needless to say, they have to brave the heat wave and pray for it to be over soon.

Klaus is still pouting and watching her with those bright blue eyes of his that almost seem to pierce her soul. Bonnie doesn't think she'll ever get tired of that intense look, of the way he focuses on her, as if nothing else matters to him. She likes being the center of his attention, she likes it even more when he uses that attention to worship every inch of her skin.

"I've just been thinking," Bonnie whispers. She shifts feeling uncomfortable against the sheets, they're practically wet from all her sweating. She could really use a cold bath.

"Stop thinking," Klaus mutters before kissing her lips lightly. He wants nothing more than to bite those swollen lips. He wonders if she'll mind. Despite her inexperience, Bonnie is quite adventurous and he has a feeling that she would rather enjoy some bloodplay. At the thought of biting her, another fantasy comes to his mind, one that is as equally delicious as it is perverse. Their relationship is still fairly new, and even though she has come to trust him, not only with her person but with her body, she is not ready for that, _not yet._ He is taking his time and slowly introducing her to the pleasures of the flesh and he is beyond thrilled because Bonnie is an excellent student.

"Hey," Bonnie slaps his arm playfully and brings him out of his thoughts. "As I was saying…"

Klaus shakes the fantasy away and focuses on her once more, he hardly hears the words that are coming out of her mouth. Her skin is flushed, her lips are swollen from his kisses, and she's delicious naked from the waist up, her perky breasts firmly pressed against him, _why the hell are they wasting their time talking?_ The last thing he wants to do at this moment is discuss the red building, or the Ascendant and the darkness or anything that has nothing to do with him and her naked on a bed. He purposely rubs his chest against hers, grazing her budding nipples and nearly stealing the air from her lungs.

Bonnie's eyes go wide and she bites her lip hard at the electric shock that assaults her body as he rubs himself against her. She involuntarily cants her hips up in response to his stimulation, the friction she creates against his jeans is pure torture.

He's painfully hard, so he grabs one of her legs and lifts it up over his hip, thrusting against her heated center and making her moan in delirium while he attempts to relieve some of the pressure. He cups one of her breasts and lowers his head once more. "You were saying?" he asks innocently.

His hot breath washes over her and Bonnie shivers despite the cocoon of fire she finds herself wrapped in. She nearly loses it when he thrusts his hips forward, rubbing once more against her heat. "…What…" she hardly hears his question. She's more focused on the fire melting her to the bones and the delicious feel of his hips hitting that sweet spot that has her wet and wanting for more. Her underwear is soaked and her hands are already tugging at his jeans. "Off," she mumbles in desperation. Whatever she was thinking about it's gone, it has been replaced by a primal need to be skin against skin.

Klaus chuckles at her eagerness. "Easy love," he pushes her hands away. Now it's Bonnie's turn to pout. "I'm not done with you yet," his eyes turn darker, lustful, and the promise she sees reflected in them has her nodding eagerly. She licks her lips, anticipating what's coming. The temperature in the room rises but she doesn't give a damn. She'll gladly melt for him.

Her friends talked about sex often enough but they hardly talked about foreplay, and Klaus has taken a delightful interest in showing her just what exactly that word entails. Bonnie has lost count of how many times his hands, his mouth, or both have made her explode and see stars. What had started as just kissing and light touches through their clothes, had turned into far more intimate, sensual caresses that drive her crazy. Klaus has learned every inch to her body, traced every curve with his hands and mouth while also encouraging Bonnie to do the same to him.

When Klaus continues to tease her breasts with his hands, Bonnie stops thinking. She loves the feel of his hands on her skin, she craves it really.

He soon replaces his hands with his mouth and Bonnie wraps her arms around him, brings him closer, hands tangling into his hair and pulling hard as he feasts on her nipples. One of his hands slowly makes its way down her body, to the place where she needs him the most.

"Yes," Bonnie hisses. God, how she needs him. "Please…" she begs with desperation.

He rips her underwear in half, the sound echoing around the room. Bonnie gaps, feeling more aroused than she ever thought possible. Her sweaty skin is tingling with excitement. When one of his fingers brush against her sex, Bonnie pulls her arms away from him and drops them on the bed, fingers twisting painfully on the sheets until her knuckles turn almost white. She willingly parts her legs and surrenders completely to him.

Klaus smiles in satisfaction. She's so wet already, he has no trouble easing one finger into her silky folds. He pushes into her gently as he doesn't want to hurt her, and begins to slowly move in and out of her. Her breathing comes in short little spurts and the slickness against his finger grows. He pushes another finger forward and Bonnie moans loudly while her own fingers dig painfully on the sheets.

The mewling sounds coming out of her mouth are music to his ears. He kisses his way up her body as his fingers slip back and forth between her legs, circling that little nub that that has her screaming in ecstasy as jolts of pleasure assault her body.

Klaus takes one dark nipple into his mouth and curls his fingers inside her, Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut and grinds into him. "More..." she demands and throws her head back against the pillows, a litany of moans falling from her lips as he pushes her over the edge.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Klaus asks as the two of them stand in front of the red building. He hasn't forgotten what happened the last time he was here. The darkness continues to reign over the sky. Neither of them know how long it has been since they last saw the sun or if they'll ever see it again before they leave this world for good. After the heat wave came a snowstorm and after the snow came a strange silence. For the first time since they got here, nothing attacked the vampires. It could all be an illusion, a false sense of tranquility to let their guards down and receive an attack when they least expect it but Ivan and his vampires took the opportunity to go out hunting and Klaus and Bonnie broke away from the group in order to make their way back here. He doesn't really feel like going inside but his little witch has made her mind.

Bonnie nods and keeps her eyes on the building while one of her hands unconsciously touches her pocket, the Ascendant is happily tucked inside. _Don't try and take me away,_ Bonnie warns. _I just want answers._ Every instinct inside of her is telling her that she has come to the right place, this is where she will find the answers she seeks. They have been in this world for quite a while now and they haven't made any progress, Bonnie has been unable to communicate with Elijah's witch. Every time she goes to sleep, Bonnie opens her mind with the hope that the witch will contact her again. That has not worked and neither has any of Bonnie's attempts to reach the witch with her mind. Granted, is not like they have been trying too hard, they have been focusing on _other activities_ to be honest. The flames on her cheeks are very real as she recalls those delicious activities she and Klaus have been indulging in lately.

The one thing that has not changed, is Bonnie's desire to return to this place and find out the reason the Ascendant wants her in this building. Despite what Klaus thinks, Bonnie knows the Ascendant is not evil, she feels like she can trust it. The Ascendant wants her here and she's determined to find out why. It had taken a lot of convincing but Klaus finally relented. Bonnie can't deny that she feels rather nervous and uncertain of what's to come. She won against the Ascendant before and is prepared to do it again should the object insist on taking her away without Klaus.

The two continue to stare at the building for a couple of seconds before Bonnie takes a deep breath and proceeds to go inside. They shouldn't be wasting time, who knows what nasty torture this world could throw at them. Bonnie is holding Klaus's hand, she has glued their hands magically as a matter of fact, a safety measure in case the Ascendant decides to act up again. This way both of them will be taken no matter what. Bonnie has been thinking a lot about this, in between the heat and the snow and the heated make out sessions she and Klaus have shared, she has ensured they don't get separated, _ever._

"I still think this is a terrible idea," Klaus mutters while pushing the door open. He's expecting that invisible barrier they encountered before to push him away from the building but to his surprise, he finds no resistance as he steps inside.

Bonnie doesn't say anything. Her heart is pounding loudly and her body is tense as the two of them step hand in hand inside the red building. The first floor is dark, damp, and covered in debris and dust.

Bonnie coughs, feeling a strange tingling rolling over her body. Her magic comes alive in response, ready to defend her should the need arise. "Incendia," a small trail of fire rises from the ground and guides their steps as they move over the first floor. With the burning flames, Bonnie is able to see better.

Klaus looks around, eyes scanning their surroundings and senses on high alert for any attack.

"We should go to the second floor," Bonnie says suddenly.

Klaus gives her a curious look but he follows her up the stairs without saying a word. Once they make it to the second floor, he turns to stare at her face, waiting to see where her instincts will guide them next.

"There is something about this place," Bonnie says while her eyes move around the hall, all the doors are thrown open, the rooms are practically welcoming them inside.

Bonnie leads the way, tugging at Klaus's hand and dragging him from one room to another, Klaus obliges her. There is nothing much to see, broken windows, trash, old furniture. There is nothing of interest really.

"Why does that bloody thing want you here?" Klaus asks after a while of walking in silence, after they have ventured inside all the rooms and found no answers. "There is nothing useful here," he states.

Bonnie sighs and pulls the Ascendant form the pocket of her jeans. Klaus gives her a wary look, he is without a doubt not fond of that bloody thing. Bonnie stares at the golden object in her hand. "Tell me what you want?" she mumbles nervously. She feels rather ridiculous talking to a magical object. She has tried talking to the Ascendant before and it hasn't work. She's more than likely wasting her time but she still hopes anyway. The hybrid has an amused grin on her face while he contemplates her. "Why do you want me to be here," Bonnie continues doing her best to ignore Klaus's close proximity and amused chuckles and focus on the task at hand. "Come on," Bonnie pleads. "Tell me."

"This is a waste of time, love."

Bonnie ignores him. She stares at the Ascendant, her magic pulsing. "I know you want me to be here and I need to know why. Why do you want me here? I command you to tell me." She waits with her heart on her throat for any sort of response.

Klaus waits with her, half expecting to see sparks of white light bursting from the Ascendant. If the damn thing tries to take Bonnie away, Klaus will be ready. Not to mention that the spell Bonnie used to glue their hands together will make sure that he tags along for the ride. They will be together in this, no matter what.

There is no response.

Bonnie lets out a groan of frustration. "I can't believe we came here for nothing," she complains. She felt sure that they were going to get the answers they needed but they're just wasting their time.

 _I told you so,_ it's at the tip of his tongue but Klaus is not so heartless as to kick her when she's down. "Let's get out of here," Klaus says instead and quickly guides her out of the room and into the hall. Bonnie follows him with a sad face, her shoulders slouched forward, and hand squeezing the Ascendant angrily.

They stand at the top of the stairs, about to begin their descent when they hear it.

 _Help me!_

Bonnie immediately turns to look over her shoulder, her eyes darting from corner to corner. Klaus also whips his head around and stares at the dark hallway with confusion.

"Did you hear that?"

Klaus nods. "It sounded like a woman's voice."

"Like it was right behind us, wasn't it?" Bonnie uses her power and the magical flames following them shoot up higher, allowing her eyes to see better.

"Careful," Klaus warns. The last thing he wants is for her to lose control of the flames and burn the building to the ground. He keeps an eye on the flames while also searching for the strange voice they just heard. He can't find anyone.

"Can you sense anyone?"

Klaus shakes his head. "Yours is the only heartbeat I can hear." That doesn't mean they are alone inside the building and they both know it. Sinister spirits could be lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce at the smallest show of weakness. They need to be careful. "Maybe we're starting to imagine things."

Just as they are about to descend the stairs, they hear it again, this time closer.

Bonnie practically hears the voice next to her ear, an anguish cry for help that roots her to the spot and has the blood draining from her face.

 _Help me, please!_

Bonnie gasps, her eyes go wide and her heart leaps to her throat. There is no mistake. She can feel the ghostly figure standing behind her, the cold creeping in and turning her body into ice.

Klaus stares into her frightened eyes before looking at something over her shoulder. There is a shadow standing behind Bonnie. "What the-"

Something or someone pushes Bonnie forward, the shove is so hard and unexpected she smashes right into Klaus, he catches her with his arm and stops her from falling down. And them the two are thrown down the stairs by an invisible force. Bonnie screams, Klaus growls and despite his hybrid strength, he is unable to withstand the brutal force of the attack, they tumble down and land in a heap on the floor.

The voice and the ghostly presence distracts Bonnie, causing her to lose control of her magic and so the flames spread throughout the second floor like wildfire, burning everything in its path.

Klaus stands right away, Bonnie does not. She has a nasty bump on her forehead and her ears are ringing. She's pretty sure she hit her head at least once while tumbling down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Klaus helps her into a sitting position. "Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

"I don't think so," Bonnie moans and touches her forehead. "Ouch," she touches the bump with her fingers and stares at the stairs, she can see the fire consuming the second floor, it's quickly making its way down and towards them. "Shit." With a wave of her hand she stops the flames. The fire dies down instantly and they are once more surrounded in darkness. "What the hell was that?"

"I wish I knew," Klaus mutters while gently helping her to stand up. "We should leave." He definitely hates this place.

Bonnie nods. This is not at all what she expected when she convinced Klaus to make their way here. _Who was that?_ Bonnie wonders as the two make their way towards the door. Klaus is leading the way because he can see better than her. They're still holding hands and Bonnie finds reassurance and comfort in that, as long as they are together, they will be fine. She still can't shake the feeling of dread that invaded her when she heard that ghostly voice. That poor woman sounded desperate. "I'm sorry," Bonnie tells him in an almost whisper. "This was a bad idea." She regrets coming here.

Klaus doesn't say anything. He simply pulls her against him and kisses the top of her head.

Bonnie smiles at the gesture. She likes how affectionate he can be with her.

The front door slams shut.

Bonnie and Klaus come to an abrupt stop.

Every single light inside the building turns on.

"What the hell?" Bonnie looks around in bewilderment. There is no electricity in this world but apparently there is in this building.

Klaus tenses as he feels another presence inside the building with them. _A supernatural presence_ , to be more specific. He and Bonnie look at each other. "Someone is here," Klaus whispers.

Bonnie nods for she can feel it as well. A cold sensation invades her once more, a feeling of dread and despair that is nearly choking. She doesn't like it. And that's not all, there is a strange scent in the air as well, a putrid smell that makes Bonnie gag. She quickly covers her nose with her hand.

"Show yourself!" Klaus hisses when the presence becomes stronger.

The lights flicker on and off throughout the building.

"Who are you?" Klaus demands to know. "What do you want?" He looks from one side of the room to the other, waiting to see if the ghost or creature or whatever the thing with them is will reveal itself.

The Ascendant feels warm against her clothes causing Bonnie to look down at her jeans and wince when the heat intensifies.

"What's wrong?" Klaus turns to her with concern.

Bonnie touches her pocket. "The Ascendant is burning…I…" she pulls the magical object out and stares at it, it's glowing. She gives Klaus a confused look.

 _No please…_

 _No…_

 _Help me!_

Bonnie gasps when she hears a woman screaming in pain inside her head. The scream is so real, so visceral, is almost as if she's the woman herself. "Oh my god!" She is not prepared for the images that assault her.

 _A basement._

 _A dark-haired woman curled up on the corner. She's shaking and crying, a pitiful creature she is. The cold water is hitting her skin and it feels like a thousand knifes cutting her flesh open. Bonnie knows who she is, Bonnie feels her pain as if it were her own._

Bonnie lets out a heart wrenching cry as the images flash through her mind, as the fear and the pain lace her veins.

"Sweetheart, what's-"

Klaus's voice is muffled by the onslaught of images and sensations that invade her, Bonnie cries out once more. Her legs wobble and she sinks to her knees, gasping for air.

 _Fear_

So much fear, she can't breathe, she can't think. "Oh god…" Klaus is touching her, Klaus is calling her name but Bonnie can't see him, she can't respond either, she is completely paralyzed by what she's seeing.

 _A cloud of darkness looming over her, tentacles of dark power wrapping themselves around her trembling body and a sinister voice that whispers seductively in her ear…_

" _You belong to me."_

The pain, the fear, the anguish she feels is unlike anything she has ever felt before. Bonnie cries out in pain. "Stop please!" _It's going to kill her! It wants to kill her!_

 _The dark power is choking her, it's sucking the life out of her. It's viciously penetrating her skin, poisoning her blood and angrily pealing her flesh off. It hurts. It hurts so much._

"Stop!" She cries out in agony. "Please, just make it stop!" It hurts.

 _You can't escape me, my sweet one…_

 _I need you…_

 _The darkness squeezes her body, crushing the bones, making her choke on her own blood, and slowly taking her life from her. The darkness is feeding from her and she's unable to stop it. She's weak, she's always been weak._

 _This is my fault, she thinks as her heart begins to slow down._

 _I did this._

Klaus finally yanks the Ascendant from her hand and throws it somewhere on the floor. He hisses as his hand burns upon touching the damn thing but he begins to heal instantly.

Bonnie can finally breathe again. She's crying and shaking as she collapses against him. The brutality of the vision has left her absolutely wrecked. She can't form a coherent sentence and her mind is in utter chaos as she tries to process what she has seen.

The spell gluing their hands together breaks and Klaus is able to wrap his arms around her trembling body. "I got you love," Klaus whispers against her ear. "I got you." He kisses the side of her face and holds her closer, rubbing his hands over her back. Her body is so cold, it's almost as is she's a corpse. "You're safe," he reassures her. "I promise you're safe."

Bonnie whimpers and snuggles closer against him, the heat of his body chasing away the cold from her bones.

"It's alright," Klaus murmurs cradling her trembling body against him.

Bonnie's hands clench on the soft material of his shirt. She closes her eyes and struggles to get a hold of herself. "I saw…I felt…" that's the most disturbing part, she didn't just see something, she _felt_ it.

"What did you see?" Klaus asks gently.

Bonnie doesn't respond at first, she simply clings to him. Klaus doesn't pressure her and he continues to hold her tenderly. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Bonnie looks up into his face.

"What did you see?" Klaus asks again, he holds her fearful gaze and traces her cheek with his knuckles. "Tell me what you saw, sweetheart?"

Bonnie's bottom lip trembles. "I…" she lets out a sob. "I think…I…," she takes a deep breath. "I saw Ernestine." Small trembles continue to roll over her body as she recounts her vision. "There was a basement and she was curled up against the corner and there was water, tons of water hitting her and it hurt…and then there was the darkness…" her throat tightens and she takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "It was hurting her…it was hurting me… I…" She squeezes her eyes shut for a brief moment before staring into his face once more.

Klaus continues to trace her cheek gently, waiting for her to finish. He knows there is more, he can see it on her scared and confused face. "Tell me."

"I think the darkness killed Ernestine," Bonnie says at last. "It wanted her, it destroyed her, and now it's coming for me. It wants to do the same thing to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie and Klaus remain inside the red building, the hybrid leans against the cracked wall and holds her in his arms. Bonnie keeps her eyes closed, hands clenching on the leather of his jacket as her body is assaulted by small trembles from time to time. Neither of them say anything.

The building is quiet.

The supernatural presence they felt earlier is long gone. The lights have stayed on as well. Klaus glares at the Ascendant-which is a couple of feet away from them- while rubbing his hand gently over Bonnie's back. Her beating heart and shallow breathing are the only sound echoing inside the room. That, and a small rat slithering from one corner of the room to another. Klaus's eyes follow the small creature, watching curiously as it gets closer and closer to the Ascendant. It stops right in front of it before scurrying away as if it were frightened. Even that small retched creature knows nothing good comes from the damn thing.

Bonnie pulls away from him, rubbing her hands over her face and looking up into his eyes. "We should leave."

Klaus nods and stands up right away, offering his hand, and helping her to her feet.

Bonnie looks down at the Ascendant and the object flies straight into her hand. "We should leave this place."

"You really want to take that chance?"

Bonnie stares at the object in her hand, making it float above her palm and spinning it with her magic. "We have to leave." She looks up into his face this time. She has made up her mind and is determined to follow through. "Something is telling me that we need to leave this world."

"Something?" Klaus questions knowingly. "Or the Ascendant?"

Bonnie shrugs.

"We have shelter and food here," Klaus argues. "We could stay for a little longer."

"Until Ivan and his vampires decide to make a meal out of me," Bonnie retorts.

Klaus growls, the thought of any vampire feeding from her sends him into a frenzy. He has memorized the taste of her blood, he craves it like a human would water, and while he has been able to resist his darkest urges so far, he knows Ivan and his vampires don't have that kind of self-control. It's a risk staying in a hotel infested with vampires and they both know it; compulsion and threats can only get them so far. The best thing is to leave but the problem is that he doesn't trust the Ascendant.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Elijah's witch and she hasn't contacted me either," Bonnie reminds him. "I'm not even close to controlling the Ascendant like I want. We have no way to return home and I doubt we will find any other useful thing in this world. We should leave. We _need_ to leave."

"And where will it take us this time?" Klaus wonders angrily. He thrives on having control of everything and everyone but this time around, the Ascendant is the one calling the shots and Klaus hates it.

"Wherever it wants," Bonnie responds. She's tired of this as well, frustrated over the fact that she has failed to control the Ascendant and command it to take them home but what else are they supposed to do? Wait until someone rescues them? No, they have to figure out this mystery (this trap) for themselves. "Wherever we need to be," she continues with a pensive look. "Maybe we can learn more..." she says suddenly.

Klaus gives her a questioning look.

"In the Island with Silas and the hunters we learned about the prison worlds and my family's involvement, at the lighthouse we managed to talk to Grams and she warned us of a trap, and in this world…" she licks her lips, an idea taking root inside her mind. "In this world, I saw the darkness consume Ernestine. I saw what can happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Klaus hisses. "I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you in any way, I promise."

Bonnie smiles upon hearing his words, she feels touched by his determination to keep her safe. Taking a step closer, Bonnie touches his face with her hand. "I know you will keep me safe." Being with him in this crazy journey has not only helped her to stay alive but to keep her sanity as well. "Together we can face whatever comes our way." She believes that with all her heart.

Klaus nods and leans into her touch. If his vampire side craves her blood and her body, the wolf in him craves her warmth, her love. It's a terrifying thing, to want someone so much, to _care_ about someone so much.

"What if the Ascendant is not leading us into a trap like you speculated before." Bonnie believes the Ascendant is on her side but she knows of Klaus's doubts. "What if it's helping us fight that trap?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if it's trying to give us clues?" Bonnie wonders out loud. "Helping us to put the pieces together."

"Clues?" Klaus repeats, his mind processing her words.

"To solve this, to figure out a way to defeat the darkness," she suggests. The more she thinks about it, the more Bonnie becomes convinced of that fact. "Think about it, there has to be a reason for all this random jumping, most of the worlds we have visited so far have led us to discover things, important things about the worlds, about Ernestine. What if the purpose of the Ascendant is to help us."

As if on cue, sparks of white light begin to form around the Ascendant, which is still floating above Bonnie's palm. They both turn to look at the magical object spinning in the air. The light is filled with warmth and a surprising sense of peace.

Bonnie has a rather smug grin on her face. _See,_ her eyes seem to say.

"Perhaps," Klaus murmurs, Bonnie has definitely raised an intriguing possibility.

"Should we put it to the test?" Bonnie asks him.

"You already made up your mind," Klaus notices.

"So have you," Bonnie counters easily. _What other choice do they have, really?_

Klaus nods and takes her hand in his and Bonnie smiles.

The Ascendant continues to float above her palm, tendrils of white light growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Bonnie uses her magic to slit her skin open, a small tail of blood surfacing. Bennett blood-the power that feeds the Ascendant. The object falls over her bloody palm and the currents of light grow rapidly and spread all over the first floor of the red building. The tendrils of power wrap themselves around Bonnie and Klaus, engulfing them with that all too familiar pull. Bonnie takes a deep breath and leans her body against Klaus, resting her head against his chest and fingers squeezing his hand tightly in hers.

They both disappear in a swirl of white light.

As soon as they're gone, the lights inside the red building turn off for good.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

The spring breeze caresses her cheeks and blows her hair over her tear stained face. Elena stands rigid, hands at her sides, and puffy red eyes lost somewhere in the distance. She hates cemeteries. She hates all they represent.

"We're going to the Grill," Damon's soft voice reaches her ears. "I think we could all use a drink."

Elena turns her face to the side and stares blankly at him.

"Are you coming?" He's studying her face, waiting for her to have a breakdown no doubt. Damon wants to reach out and hug her but he doesn't. He's not sure she would allow it. "Everyone is going," he continues. "Caroline is going to the hospital to see her mom first."

Elena looks past Damon to where Caroline stands with Tyler and Matt. She's nervously twirling a tissue in her hand and speaking in whispers with them. Elena shakes her head and looks back at Damon. "I'll stay here for a bit longer."

"Elena," Stefan gives her a pleading look.

"I'm fine," she lies before looking down at the grave once more, another parental figure gone; another innocent life lost to the supernatural world.

"I'll take you home," Damon places a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Elena flinches back and takes a couple of steps away from him. "You guys go ahead, I'm staying here."

"Fine," Damon snaps.

Elena sees understanding in Caroline's face before her friend gives her a quick hug. She leaves with Tyler and Matt shortly after. Damon and Stefan remain for a bit longer, both of them watching Elena who ignores them. Things between them are awkward still. She's not dating any of them at the moment. She and Damon broke up months before after a horrible fight and while both vampires remain close, waiting for her to decide which one she loves the most, Elena has kept her distance from both of them. She has more important things to worry about then choosing between them.

"Come on," Stefan has to practically drag Damon away. He understands that Elena doesn't wish to talk. Elena doesn't want them there, and they should respect her wishes. Damon looks ready to protest but Stefan pulls him away. "Give her time," he tells his brother.

"She has had plenty of time," Damon mutters under his breath. He gives one last sad look in Elena's direction before leaving with his brother.

Elena never looks back. She continues to stand in front the grave, lost in thought. _I'm so sorry, Bonnie._ Her heart bleeds for her friend, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. She's not entirely sure how long she's been standing there but eventually, she feels a familiar presence next to her. Her spine tingles in warning, _a predator is within lethal proximity of you, watch out!_ Elena however, knows that she has nothing to fear from him, _he_ won't hurt her.

"Is it done?" it surprises her how cold and detached her voice sounds to her own ears. _Like Katherine_ , a treacherous part of her mind adds.

"Yes," is the simple reply from Elijah Mikaelson. He stands next to her, elegantly dressed in all black, hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"All of them?" she wants to make sure. She has to make sure they won't hurt anyone ever again. _Did you make them suffer?_ She refrains from asking.

"I slaughtered the entire pack," Elijah states without remorse.

"Good." _They deserved it,_ Elena thinks angrily. Those vicious monsters deserved that and more.

Elijah contemplates her with those melancholic dark eyes that seem to hold so many secrets. He opens his mouth to ask her something but changes his mind at the last second.

"How am I going to explain this to Bonnie?" Elena's voice cracks. "How do I tell her that her dad is dead?" She turns to face Elijah, an anguished look on her face. "He died without knowing what happened to her. He died without hope of getting her back and I…" she chokes back a sob. The guilt she feels is eating her bit by bit.

"It's not your fault, Elena." Elijah touches her arm gently. "You didn't know he was going to take matters into his own hands and confront the wolf pack, you didn't know that they would-"

"Tear him apart," Elena fills in for him. The image of Rudy's mutilated body is something she will never forget, something she's going to have to tell Bonnie one day. "We should have done something about that pack a long time ago." But they hadn't. They had foolishly believed the pack was harmless. They had been so stupid and Bonnie's dad paid the price.

 _Let them be_ , Damon had told her, when the wolves first arrived in town. _They're just passing through town. Klaus is gone, if we get bitten we're toast. It's best not to provoke them. They'll leave soon enough._

So, they had let the werewolves be. When they caused to much mayhem, Rudy stepped in and it cost him his life. By the time Elena and Caroline realized what Rudy, Liz, and a couple other prominent council members had planned against the wolves, it was too late. By the time a desperate Elena called Elijah for help, Rudy and five others were dead. Liz was the sole survivor, she was still in the hospital recovering from her injuries.

"I have something to show you," Elijah's voice breaks through the silence that has followed.

Elena watches him curiously. "What?"

He pulls a newspaper clip from the inside pocket of his suit and hands it to her.

"Daughter of prominent Boston lawyer accused of killing her step mother, has been confined to an asylum…" Elena begins reading. "Twenty-year-old Ernestine Bennett claims to be a witch who can travel through different worlds," Elena gasps. She looks up into Elijah's face, heart nearly bursting out of her chest. "Ernestine Bennett?" she questions with trembling hands. "Traveling through different worlds? Elijah, do you think what happened to Bonnie happened to this woman too?"

"It's a strong possibility," Elijah chooses his words carefully. He doesn't want to give her false hope but this is the best lead they had in a year.

"She's related to Bonnie, isn't she?"

Elijah nods. "She's one of her ancestors."

"Where did you find this?" Elena questions.

"I have people investigating mysterious disappearances of witches in the last century or so, one of them found this article."

"What else do you know?"

"Not much else, I'm afraid. But I am going to Boston tonight," Elijah informs her. "I'm taking Loretta with me. If we can find more about Ernestine and her claims about traveling through different worlds then maybe we can find out how to bring Niklaus and Ms. Bennett back."

"I'm going with you," Elena says at once. "Just give me an hour or two to pack something and let Caroline and Matt know."

"Of course," Elijah expected as much. "I have a favor to ask of you as well," he tells her as the two begin to make their way out of the cemetery.

"Tell me."

"Loretta is going to try and contact Bonnie again and we need a few personal items to make it easier."

"But I thought she said the darkness was blocking her?" It has been a year since Elena and Elijah traveled to South Caroline to meet Loretta. A year since the old witch told them about the darkness wanting Bonnie.

"She thinks she might have found a way to break through whatever barrier the darkness created to block her."

Elena's heart continues to pound loudly, filled with hope and anxiety. For the past year, Loretta has tried unsuccessfully to communicate with Bonnie but now, there is another chance to do it.

 _It's the darkness_ , Loretta told them months ago. _It knows we want to help them and it's going to do everything in its power to stop us._

"We need something of Bonnie, something that also belonged to other Bennett witches," Elijah explains to her. "Loretta says that magic leaves an imprint on the things witches use the most, she wants to use this magical residue to break through the barrier and reach Bonnie once more."

Elena chews on her bottom lip, thinking of what items they can give Loretta. "Like what?"

"I was thinking about Bonnie's grimoire," Elijah responds. "A grimoire is something that passes down from witch to witch. Generation after generation of Bennett witches have probably used the same grimoire, leaving incredible amounts of magic behind."

"Yes!" Elena exclaims, her eyes shining with excitement. "Matt and I can get it from Bonnie's house." She looks around the cemetery, her body trembling. "It's been too long Elijah." Three long years since Bonnie and Klaus disappeared and for the first time since Loretta communicated with Bonnie, Elena feels that they are on the right track to get them back. "We have to bring them home."

"We will," Elijah promises. Now more than ever, he feels confident that they are a step closer to getting them back. "Ernestine Bennett is the key," he murmurs. "If she truly traveled through different worlds and came back…"

"Then so can Bonnie and Klaus," Elena finishes for him. _This is it,_ she thinks.

* * *

"I wish I could go with you," Caroline tells Elena later that night. They are sitting on the front porch of Elena's house, waiting for Elijah to arrive. Matt and Tyler are with them.

"I know." Elena grabs her hand in hers. "But your mom needs you."

Caroline nods and gives a sad smile. The only reason Liz made it out was because of her daughter's vampire blood and even then, she's still recovering. "The doctors are amazed by how quickly her broken bones are healing. They think she might come home in a day or two."

"That's good. I'm happy for you Care."

"She feels guilty," Caroline confesses in a whisper. "She blames herself for what happened with Bonnie's dad. They really thought their plan would work. If only she would have said something to me," she says with regret. "Mom says they didn't want us to worry. Since they knew wolf venom can kills us, they thought it was best not to get us involved but if we had known what they were planning-" she trails off and looks down at their feet. They all feel sad and guilty over Bonnie's dad. "How are we going to tell Bonnie when she returns?" she asks, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't know," Elena murmurs sadly. Right now, their priority is to get Bonnie back, the rest they will figure out later.

"Damon is not going to be happy about you leaving with Elijah again," Matt comments after a couple of minutes in silence.

"Which is why I haven't told him or Stefan," Elena is quick to point out. Neither of the Salvatore brothers have a right to tell her what to do or where to go anyway.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Who cares what Damon thinks?" she snaps while crossing her arms over chest. She glances at Elena, a hopeful look on her face. "You and Stefan are meant to be," she tells her friend. "You need to get back together. Damon was a momentary lapse in judgement and now that your thirst with him is over you and Stefan can-"

Now it's Elena's turn to roll her eyes. She has lost count of how many times Caroline has told her the same exact thing. She half listens to Caroline's ramblings, choosing instead to check the time on her phone. Elijah is to pick her up at seven, she has a couple of minutes left with her friends before heading for Boston with him and Loretta. _We will return with Bonnie,_ she thinks while a hopeful smile graces her lips. She feels confident that this time, Loretta will find a way to get them back.

"How do you think Bonnie and Klaus are getting along?"

Matt's question has everyone turning to look at him, different emotions flickering over their faces at the mention of the hybrid.

"You said, Elijah's witch told you they are traveling from world to world," Matt continues. He's still not sure how that can be possible but he believes everything Elena told them after her trip to South Carolina with Elijah. "You think they're working together?"

"Maybe," Caroline mutters. "They probably have no choice, right?" she looks at Elena. "Poor Bonnie, having to be stuck with that asshole," she adds.

Tyler glances warily in her direction. After all, he always felt jealous of the attention Klaus showed Caroline, attention she wasn't exactly indifferent to.

"Yeah, probably." Elena looks down at her phone once more. Loretta's words from one year ago echoing inside her mind, _I see a witch…a powerful witch…I see her lover…_ Elena has not told her friends that little tidbit. She isn't even sure what to make of it. _Could Bonnie and Klaus really be lovers?_ she wonders suddenly. _It's been three years,_ her mind counters. _A lot can happen in three years._

"What are the chances that you can leave Klaus behind and juts bring Bonnie back?" Tyler's speaks up for the first time. All eyes turn towards the hybrid. "What?" he asks raising his arms. "You can't deny that things have been good in this town without him." Not perfect because there is always some supernatural or other drawn to Mystic Falls but still, things are far better than when the hybrid was terrorizing their town.

Elena frowns. "There is no way Elijah is going to bring Bonnie back without Klaus," she tells Tyler firmly. "They're a package deal."

The young hybrid's face falls at that. "Can't blame a guy for hoping," he mumbles under his breath.

"He's here!" Caroline points to the black Mercedes parking in front of Elena's house.

Elena springs to her feet, grabbing Bonnie's grimoire while Matt helps her with her bags. Elijah steps out of the car, nodding in their direction before taking the bags from Matt's hands to put them in the trunk.

"You'll keep us informed, won't you?" Caroline asks.

"I will, I promise." Both friends embrace warmly. Elena hugs Tyler next, and says a quick goodbye.

"Good luck," Matt whispers against her ear as he gives her a tight hug.

Elena smiles as they pulled apart and slowly makes her way towards Elijah's car, holding Bonnie's grimoire in her arms.

"Elena," Elijah greets her with a soft smile and opens the door for her. Elena turns back to look at her friends and waves one last time before getting inside and taking a seat next to Loretta. The witch has her eyes closed and is leaning back against the seat. As soon as Elena sits next to her however, her spine tingles and her entire body goes rigid. She opens her eyes and stares at the magical book in Elena's lap. "I'll be damned."

"What?"

"Bennett magic is one of a kind," Loretta tells her, she looks in awe of the grimoire. "The darkness is in for a rude awakening," she mumbles to herself.

Elena frowns at her words before looking out of the window and waving goodbye to her friends once more.

"Who would have thought you and I would be on the same team?"

Elena snaps her head to the front and is startled to find Rebekah Mikaelson in the passenger seat. "Rebekah?" she glances at Elijah who keeps his eyes on the road as he drives them out of Elena's neighborhood.

"Don't look so shocked, darling." Rebekah smiles sweetly. "I'm not a ghost."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebekah scoffs. "I'm here to get my brother back."

"Oh," Elena mutters lamely. She had assumed Kol and Rebekah didn't care about Klaus and were probably happy to have him gone but she has just been proven wrong. "I thought you were angry with Klaus," she finds herself saying.

Rebekah shrugs and turns her head to the side, staring out of the passenger window. "Nik is my brother," she replies simply. No matter how angry she might get with him, no matter how many times he daggers her and kills her lovers, at the end of the day, Rebekah loves him. "I want him back," the last part is said in a whisper but Elena hears her all the same.

"Kol will meet us in Boston," Elijah informs Elena, his eyes glancing at her face through the rearview mirror.

"Great," Elena mutters under her breath.

Elijah and Rebekah hear her perfectly of course. Rebekah chuckles, while Elijah offers her an apologetic smile. "I promise you, he'll behave."

Elena nods and smiles at him. She knows that as long as Elijah is around, she has nothing to fear from Kol and Rebekah. He will keep them in check.

"You should be proud of yourself Elena," Rebekah says suddenly in that sickly-sweet voice that is completely fake. "You are in far superior company now." Her eyes glint with mischief as she looks at her over her shoulder. Elijah gives her a warning look which Rebekah happily ignores in her pursue to make the younger girl uncomfortable. "Once you had the _pleasure_ of being with the Originals," she purrs. "You will never want to go back to those two idiots. No vampire will ever measure up."

Heat rises to Elena's cheeks upon seeing the brazen look Rebekah gives her. She's not sure if the Original girl is being serous or trying to rile her up but she feels embarrassed all the same by Rebekah's insinuation. She looks down at the grimoire on her lap, fingers gripping the edges until her knuckles turn white.

Rebekah laughs at her reaction.

"Behave," Elijah reproaches his sister.

"Oh please," Rebekah retorts in a bored voice. "You had Tatia and Katherine, so did Nik. Don't you want to add Elena to your doppelgänger harem? Just thinking of the Salvatore's face makes me want to help you, we could share her like we did with-"

Elijah growls and nearly stops the car. "I won't ask you again Rebekah," he hisses in that authoritative voice of his. "Enough!" He's furious with his sister.

Elena wants to die of mortification and shrinks into herself. Loretta watches the exchange with amusement while Rebekah continues to grin like a maniac. She's having too much fun at their expense. She's ready to open her mouth and continue with her torture but one look from Elijah is enough for her to drop that idea. She knows just exactly how far to push her brother. "You're no fun," she mumbles but manages to keep her mouth shut after that.

The rest of the ride to the airport is spend in silence.

Elena slowly relaxes once more. They manage to make it through the terminal without problem. Once inside the private plane, she sits quickly at the back and fastens her seatbelt, counting the hours until they get to Boston. The easiness that has befallen the group is short lived however, as Rebekah is not finish with them.

"Do you think Nik is screwing the Bennett witch to pass the time?" Rebekah _innocently_ wonders before the plane takes off.

"Rebekah!" While Elijah can have the patience of a saint, there are times when his sister can really get on his nerves.

Loretta grins, a knowing look on her face.

"He probably is," Rebekah continues happily. "He always had a thing for witches and Bonnie is quite pretty."

Elijah snaps at her in a different language and Rebekah fires back.

Elena closes her eyes, knowing that the next couple of hours are going to be pure torture as Rebekah is determined to make their journey uncomfortable. She's not sure how she'll survive with the Original siblings once Kol joins the group.

* * *

It feels like a thousand knifes are cutting her skin open. She sinks beneath the waves, her body tumbling again and again. She screams and that only causes her to swallow water as her body struggles to reach the surface. She can't see, she can only feel the cold, the panic, and the waves slamming against her body with a rage that can break anyone apart.

 _Klaus!_

She thinks desperately of her lover but he's nowhere to be found. _Where are you?_ She wants to call out to him but she can't because there is water in her mouth. She wants to reach out for him, she can't do that either because he's not there. She's all alone in the water.

Bonnie tries to swim up to the surface but she only ends up sinking deeper and deeper. Every time she thinks she's going to make it, another wave pushes her down. She can't breathe and with each passing second, more water enters her lungs. She grows tired and soon her arms and legs stop moving altogether. She begins to lose consciousness.

Dark tentacles of power reach out for her.

Bonnie trashes in a feeble attempt to get away. _No!_ She can't let the darkness get to her. She can't let it win. _Let me go!_

Fear,

Pain,

Despair,

All of it washes over her body as the darkness closes in on her, wrapping itself around her body and squeezing the life out of her. The strong dark power breaks her bones and slowly drains her magic and strength from her. There is nothing she can do, she's too tired to fight back.

 _I need you…_

 _You are mine…_

Bonnie's body sinks lower and lower. She has completely given up. She can't do it anymore, she's too tired. So tired and cold and scared. _Why isn't Klaus here with her? Why did he leave her all alone?_ She wonders as her body continues to sink underwater.

 _Don't give up, you have to fight._

In her clouded brain, that voice sounds suspiciously like Grams. _Fight back Bonnie!_

 _I can't!_

 _You must!_

There is a blast of white light.

The darkness shrieks in pain as the light touches it; burning away its dark power and reducing it considerably. The darkness has no choice but to slither down beneath the earth, chased away by the Ascendant which Bonnie suddenly holds in her bloody palm. _Where did it come from?_ Bonnie wonders. _I didn't have it before._

A strong hand suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her up, causing a tingling warmth to spread over her shivering body. In that moment, Bonnie knows she's safe.

 _You're stronger than I was, you can fight it,_ the voice says inside her head.

 _Grams, Is that you?_

* * *

Bonnie wakes up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding loudly in her ears and her breathing ragged. It takes her some time to realize that she's not drowning. The bedside lamp turns on, illuminating the room.

Bonnie sits up, pushing her hair away from her sweaty face. _It was just a dream,_ she instantly calms down, feeling relived that she wasn't really drowning. Another terrible dream. Since the horrible vision inside the red building, Bonnie has been plagued by dreams of the darkness. Most of the time, she's alone and helpless. More often than not, the darkness devours her but there are times like today, where she dreams of the bright light of the Ascendant protecting her. It's confusing. The only thing she's sure of, it's that the darkness wants her and it won't stop until it gets her. _I won't let it get to me,_ Bonnie vows. _One way or another, I will destroy it before it destroys me_.

The sound of the shower stopping has her looking towards the bathroom, Klaus is in there. It's still dark outside which means he returned early from his hunt. Bonnie bites her lip. He found no one then.

It has been two nights since they arrived in this world and they have yet to find anyone alive in the city. They landed in the middle of an intersection, right across from a small park with a fountain surrounded by red and yellow tulips. There are no people walking down the streets, no cars passing by, no signs of life, but the atmosphere is definitely better than the previous world they inhabited. They are currently staying inside an apartment on the fourth floor of a building, a few blocks away from the park. There is water and electricity and food in relatively good condition still. It reminds Bonnie of the lighthouse, where they had everything they needed. The good thing so far, is that there are no evil spirits lurking about, at least none that have made their presence known anyway. She has placed protective spells on the apartment and they keep their guard up as they never know what could be lurking in the shadows. The first day, Bonnie slept like the dead. The exhaustion of the horrible vision she had about Ernestine, taking its toll on her. Now, that she has had more time to rest, they need to figure out why the Ascendant brought them here. There must be another clue in this city and Bonnie is determined to find it.

Her eyes are drawn to the bathroom once more as Klaus steps out. His hair is damp and the white towel around his hips looks ready to fall off. Bonnie's eyes follow the droplets of water as they slid down his chest and back. This is not the first time she sees him naked, or almost naked, but the air leaves her lungs and her heart skips a beat as it did that first time.

"Morning love," Klaus's lips curve into a pleased smirk, his ego is fed by the responses his body provokes in her.

"Morning," Bonnie mumbles a bit sleepy still. That delicious heat takes hold of her body once more, igniting the fire of desire only Klaus can erupt. The horrible dream all but forgotten in favor of brazenly moving her eyes over every inch of exposed skin she can find. "You came back early again," she notes, doing her best to suppress the wave of desire and focus on the important matter at hand.

Klaus doesn't respond as he rummages through the drawers to find a shirt to wear. "Whoever lived here, had a horrendous taste in clothes," he mutters throwing a Hawaiian shirt on the floor. "Hideous."

Bonnie giggles, she has had an easier time finding something to wear than he. She quiets immediately though, a serious look crossing her features. "You can feed from me," she offers quietly. She knows he hasn't fed in days, not since she gave him her blood to heal him from his injuries.

Klaus's body goes rigid at her words. He places his hands on the dresser and stares at her face through the mirror. Bonnie's heart jumps to her throat at the intense look he's giving her. "You have no idea what you're asking," he says, his voice hoarse.

"You won't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about."

Klaus chuckles. "It's not about losing control," he murmurs. He's not injured this time, he won't lose control in that regard, not with his one thousand years of self control. "Not in the way you think at least." There are other urges, other deeper and darker desires that could scare her with ease. He's not entirely sure if she's truly ready for that yet.

Bonnie could swear she sees a hint of gold in his eyes. "What do you mean?" She feels hot, really hot all of a sudden and there is also a slight dampness between her legs. Deep down, she knows what he means.

Klaus gives her a heated look and Bonnie squirms, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. The heat inside the room is unbearable, even with the soft breeze entering through the open windows. Her nipples harden instantly and her belly coils with anticipation. She knows that look, she loves that look.

"I appreciate the offer but I won't take your blood," Klaus tells her gently.

"But it's been days-"

"I'll be fine. I can go months without feeding." Klaus pulls away from the dresser and turns to face her. "I'll keep searching for other humans or animals to feed from." His mind is made up and there is no changing it. "If I'm unable to find anyone, I will consider your offer."

Bonnie doesn't look particularly happy, Klaus can be so stubborn sometimes. "Fine," she relents, deciding to drop the subject for now. They haven't found any living thing in the two days they have been here and she doubts they will but she won't argue about this any longer. Sooner or later, Klaus is going to need to feed from her and if she's honest with herself, she feels a strange thrill at the thought of his fangs piercing her skin. It's dangerous and exciting and the wave of lust she feels upon the images her mind conjures up, has her wishing for a cold shower. The tension between the two of them can be unbearable sometimes.

Klaus watches her in that intense way of his.

Bonnie bites her lip, wondering if he somehow can read her mind. The newfound intimacy between them is the best thing that has ever happen to her since this crazy journey started and she's going to take full advantage of it. She looks him up and down, her eyes lingering on his tattoos. "I'm going to take a shower," she proclaims. "A pity you didn't wait for me, so we could save some water."

Klaus chuckles, his eyes following her movements as she gets out of bed. She's wearing a grey t-shirt that it's at least three sizes too small and he gets a nice view of her sexy legs and ass while she makes her way towards the bathroom.

"There is no need to worry about that love," Klaus licks his lips. "There is plenty of water in Boston."

"Boston?" Bonnie glances at him over her shoulder, one hand on the door. "We're in Boston?" She didn't recognize any of the buildings when they first arrived, then again how could she, she's never been here before. "Why didn't you tell me we are in Boston?"

Klaus shrugs. "There is nothing particularly interesting or important in this city." It had taken him a while to realize it too, as the city looked different from when he last visited.

Bonnie giggles when she notices that his eyes are not on her face but on her legs. Each time she catches him staring at any part of her anatomy, she feels thrilled. She hopes that the desire, that the need he feels for her, remains years down the road. "So, are you going to join me or not?" she asks with a saucy grin.

Klaus looks up immediately, a devilish grin in place. "Do you even have to ask?"

Before Bonnie can respond, he has her in his arms. She lets out a happy squeal as he uses his hybrid speed to get them in the shower, throwing the towel on the tile floor and ripping her t-shirt in half. Her giggles soon turn into deep sighs and moans of pleasure as he kisses her passionately. Bonnie grabs his face with both of her hands and happily reciprocates, shivering slightly as her back makes contact with the wet wall. Klaus's hands and mouth move over her body, igniting a fire that melts her skin to the bones. Even the cold water cascading down their bodies is not enough to dissipate the fire his touch creates. Bonnie feels like she's swimming inside a volcano. The darkness, the Ascendant, all her fears are forgotten as they lose themselves in each other. Boston seems like a wonderful place to be at the moment.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing. Let me know your thoughts!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for all your continued support. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 _Bonnie finds herself in front of the red building once more. She stares at the red bricks and wonders why she's back here once more. She's alone, Klaus is nowhere to be seen but she does not feel afraid._

You must go inside, _a voice whispers in her ear._ Go inside _._

 _Almost if she's in some sort of trance Bonnie takes a step forward, and another, and another. The sun is shining brightly, guiding each of her steps. There are no vampires, no different color lightning, no spirits lurking in the bushes. It is only her and the red building._

 _With a flick of her wrist, the front door opens, and Bonnie takes a confident step inside. The heels of her boots click against the polished floor as she moves inside the empty building. There are strange noises, whispers, they almost sound like moans of pain. There is even a strange scent in the air; it reminds her of the Mystic Falls hospital._

Was this a hospital? _Bonnie wonders as she climbs up the stairs and heads for the second floor. There is a row of doors to the left and to the right but she doesn't even hesitate, she knows exactly where she's going, to the fifth door on the left._

 _As soon as she pushes the door open, she smells blood and magic. It's familiar, it's her blood, Bonnie realizes with a slight shiver._

" _Please…" a girl's soft cries reach her ears._

 _There are four beds aligned against the wall, the blinds are closed, and the light in the room comes from the lamps next to each bed. Bonnie's eyes land on the tall, dark skinned man standing in between two beds. His hands are behind his back and his face is down, almost as if he's praying._

" _No…" the girl's groans of pain reach Bonnie once more. "…can't…"_

 _Two distinct voices are with her but Bonnie can't comprehend what they are saying. Instead, she focuses on the man by the window. She can't see his face but there is something about him, she feels like she knows him. A scream of pain has her turning her face towards the last bed, there is a white curtain obstructing the girl from her view but Bonnie knows she's there and she's in pain. Bonnie takes a deep breath, passes the man, and pushes the curtain aside just as the first cry of a newborn baby echoes inside the room._

" _A girl," the doctor says cutting the umbilical cord and handing the infant to the nurse by his side, who wraps her in a pink blanket._

 _Bonnie stares at the baby girl, whose hands are slightly lifted above her head, as she moves and squirms in the nurse's arms._ What is this?

" _Let me hold her…"_

 _Bonnie looks at the mother then. The air nearly leaves her lungs when she sees her face. She's a teenage girl, around her age maybe. She's a skinny little thing with sunken green eyes and short black curly hair. Her ebony skin glisters with sweat and but the hopeful smile on her lips is undeniable. She wants her baby, Bonnie can tell right away._

" _Please…" the girl begs once more. "Please let me hold her…" she stretches her arms, waiting eagerly to hold her baby for the first time. "Please…"_

 _The nurse doesn't even glance at her as she takes the baby away._

" _Please!" the girl begs once more. She's desperate now, she wants to hold her child. "Please…. father please!…" she tries to get out of bed but the doctor pushes her back down, already searching for a big and strange looking syringe on a nearby table._

 _Bonnie watches horrified as the nurse hands the baby to the man who was standing by the window. He looks down at the small child with a cold and indifferent face. Her heart sinks. He doesn't care for the baby._

" _She's mine, let me hold her. Please!"_

 _The lights flicker on and off, a lamp explodes, and the blinds break and fall to the ground, allowing the sunlight to stream inside the room._

" _Father!"_

 _The doctor can barely control his patient, he's struggling to inject her with a yellowish looking liquid. The girl gives him a look of pure hatred and lifts him into the air, breaking his neck, before sending him flying back against the opposite wall._

 _Bonnie watches as she gets up from the bed, blood trailing down her shaky legs. She's out of breath, looking sickly but she's determined. "Give me my daughter back!" she commands._

 _Her father looks unimpressed by the display of power._

" _I swear…" the girl raises her hand._

 _Bonnie heart jumps to her throat as she contemplates the scene._ She's going to kill him, _Bonnie realizes. But before the young girl can deliver the final blow, the nurse sneaks behind her and stabs her with the needle._

 _The girl's eyes go wide, she looks over her shoulder and glares at the nurse. She makes a slight movement with her head and the nurse gasps, her body goes rigid, and she falls to the ground dead. Not a second later, the young witch falls to the ground unconscious. Whatever they injected her with is potent enough to have knocked her out in seconds._

 _The father barely gives her a glance before exiting the room with the baby._

 _A couple of nurses and doctors make their way inside the room to clean the mess._

 _Bonnie stands paralyzed and watches the girl lying on the floor, before following the back of her father, and hearing the soft cries of the baby girl who has just been ripped from her mother. As the doctors and nurses clean the mess and pick the unconscious girl from the floor, Bonnie's hear breaks for her. So young, so vulnerable, and in so much suffering._

" _Why are they doing this to you?" Bonnie murmurs as the girl is strapped to another bed._

" _Take this crazy bitch to the basement," one of the doctor orders with disdain. "A bath is in order."_

 _Bonnie watches as they take her away. There is something about her, a sense of familiarity._ Where do I know you from? _Bonnie wonders. The answer comes to her like lightning. Something clicks inside her brain, and in that moment, she understands._

" _Ernestine…"_

 _There is a horrified look on Bonnie's face and she runs after the two nurses rolling Ernestine out of the room. "No!" she has to stop them. She has to help her. She has to learn more._

 _The door shuts right in her face._

 **X**

 **X**

Bonnie wakes up gasping for air. There is a moment of confusion and panic, as she slowly comes fully awake. Even after she manages to control her breathing and regain some sort of composure, she still feels scared and sad, so sad or Ernestine.

Klaus who is in bed with her, sits up, and turns the lights on. "What's wrong?" he asks gently.

Bonnie's hands are curled on the comforter, fingers holding the material tightly, while her eyes are lost on the wall.

"Sweetheart," Klaus places a gently hand on her shaky shoulder.

Bonnie lets out a trembling breath and turns her head to the side, so she can stare into his concerned face. She slowly pulls her hands away from the comforter and her left hand reveals the Ascendant. She hadn't even realized she was holding on to it.

Klaus looks down at her hand, eyes narrowing suspiciously on the cursed thing. "That was in the drawer," he recalls. It's been inside that drawer since their arrival. And somehow it made its way into Bonnie's hands while she was sleeping. He looks suspiciously at the Ascendant before focusing on her frightened face once more.

"I had a dream…" Bonnie begins shakily. "No…a vision…" she rectifies right away. "About Ernestine," her voice breaks and her heart hurts. "She had a baby…a little girl…and her father took her away. They took her baby away and locked Ernestine, it happened at the red building." Bonnie is slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She suddenly understands why the red building is so important. "That's where they locked her, that's where they hurt her…that's where the darkness came for her…" She shivers recalling the vision she had, the way the darkness had attacked and killed Ernestine. "Oh god…"

"It's alright," Klaus pulls her into his arms. "It's alright, sweetheart."

"It was horrible," Bonnie whispers. The feel of Klaus's arms around her make her feel safe. The cold that had been invading her body is easily chased away by his warm and tender embrace. "Her own father took her baby and left her there at the mercy of those doctors…"

Klaus rubs her back and continues to hold her against him. He read Ernestine's diary, he knows better than most the horrors she was subjected to while she was in different hospitals.

"I should have helped her…I…"

"There was nothing you could have done, love." Klaus kisses her head. "Look at me."

Bonnie lifts her face and stares into his eyes.

"It happened a very long time ago," Klaus cradles her face gently. "What you saw was a dream, a vision of something that happened a long time ago, there was nothing you could have done to save Ernestine."

"She was so young…"

"I know love," Klaus whispers and gently rubbes his thumb over her cheek. "Her father hated magic, he thought she was possessed by the devil. He thought his wife sold her soul to the devil in exchange for power, and that Ernestine was doing the same." That was what Ernestine wrote in her journal at least.

"Did she mention her baby?"

"No, I don't recall reading that she had a child." Klaus thinks back to the journal, the ramblings, the abrupt way in which Ernestine would change subjects and sometimes not even finish a complete sentence at all. Some of the things she wrote did not make sense. "She was unstable," he says after a while in silence. "She had different treatments for her _illness_ courtesy of her father." Ernestine's father and _his father_ would have gotten along great if they had ever met. "I'm pretty sure she was locked up more than once."

"But the red building is where it ended," Bonnie remarks with confidence. "That's where she spent the last years of her life, that's where the darkness killed her."

"And how do you know that?" Klaus asks curiously.

"I just do," Bonnie replies looking down at the Ascendant. She closes her eyes and leans back against Klaus once more. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She feel so sad, so heartbroken for Ernestine, and for that poor little girl that never knew her mother. _What did Ernestine's father do to her?_ Bonnie wonders fearfully.

Klaus continues to hold her and the two spend the rest of the night in silence, holding each other, and thinking of Ernestine.

 _I need to know more_ , Bonnie thinks as her fingers absently reach for the Ascendant. _You have to show me more._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Klaus asks later that morning while contemplating the determined look on her face.

Bonnie is sitting on the floor, a single white candle in front of her. "Ernestine is the key," she says while studying the Ascendant. "The vision I had inside the red building, the one from last night, it's all connected. I need to know more about her."

Klaus knows Ernestine and the Ascendant are the key to this mess but he still doesn't like what Bonnie is attempting.

"Ernestine created the Ascendant, her blood, her magic is imprinted inside this object," she explains. "And that is what I'm going to use to find out more about her." She continues to stare at the object in her hand as she talks. "That's what it wants me to do."

"You two are communicating telepathically now?" Klaus does not look pleased about that.

Bonnie looks up and sighs. "I know you don't trust the Ascendant, but it's on our side Klaus, it wants to help us, I know it does. You have to trust me on this."

"It wants to help you," Klaus retorts. "I don't think it gives a damn about me." He still hasn't forgiven that blasted thing for nearly taking Bonnie away from him.

Bonnie doesn't reply, instead she closes her eyes, and holds the Ascendant close to her chest. _Show me,_ she thinks while concentrating really hard. She needs to tap into the magic inside the Ascendant. _Show me what I need to know, give me the answers I seek._ She's practically pleading with the Ascendant to help her, to guide her, and show her all she needs to know.

At first, nothing happens.

Bonnie keeps concentrating and clutching the Ascendant tightly to her chest while Klaus keeps watching her from across the room.

A sudden breeze slithers inside the apartment despite the fact that the windows are closed.

Bonnie shivers, feeling a spark of power between her fingers.

Klaus watches as the lights flicker on and off around the apartment, it happens for a couple of seconds before they turn completely off. He frowns and stares at Bonnie once more, waiting to see what will happen.

Bonnie gasps.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus takes a step closer.

Bonnie's face twists in pain and a moan escapes her lips.

"Love, what do you see?" Klaus is kneeling in front of her in a blink of an eye. He suppresses the urge to touch her. He doesn't know if she's in a trance, or if he might cause her more harm if he intervenes with the spell, so he watches her carefully instead.

Different images flash through Bonnie's mind as her magic connects with the magic inside the Ascendant.

 _Ernestine sitting on the floor, huddled against the corner of a white room, knees pulled up to her chest, a detached look on her face. Her body is there but her mind is far away._

 _Pain_

 _Anger_

 _Sadness_

 _Heart-wrenching screams echoing inside the white room as her brain burns from the electric shocks it receives. The daily therapy kills her slowly and painfully._

" _I'm not crazy!"_

" _That's what they all say."_

The images of Ernestine's time at the asylum mix with memories from her childhood and adolescence.

 _The soft and sweet voice of a woman singing to her…_

 _A nursery filled with toys…her favorite is a doll…a gift from her mother…_

 _"Mama, I miss you."_

 _"Come back to me, mama please."_

 _Flowers_

 _Her mother always had pink roses in her bedroom._

 _A ballroom_

 _A red dress and a handsome young soldier twirling her around a candle lit room._

 _A stolen kiss in the garden_

 _"You have bewitched me, Ernestine."_

 _His voice is smooth, tender, his eyes dark and seductive._

 _Voices_

 _The voices are always inside her heard. No matter how hard she tries she can't make them go away._

 _"I need you…" a cold and sinister voice whispers._

 _"You are mine..."_

 _"Blood is the key…"_

 _Unwanted touches and kisses…_

" _No. Don't!"_

 _She feels so alone, so helpless_

 _"... please….no…."_

 _Pain_

 _So much pain and tears._

" _You are just like your mother."_

" _I'm sorry papa. I'm so sorry."_

 _The feel of her unborn child kicking for the first time brings a smile to her face._

 _"I won't let them hurt you," she vows._

 _Hope. Happiness. Love._

 _So much love for her child._

 _Power_

 _She can feel it at her fingertips._

 _All she has to do is say the words._

 _Blood_

 _So much blood_

 _Her hands and gown are stained with blood._

 _Her father's horrified voice. "What have you done?"_

"Bonnie!"

Klaus has to shake her out of her trance.

Bonnie cries out in pain, blood running down her nose. There is a bewildered look on her face as her lover slowly brings her back. Her throat feels dry, her body is trembling slightly, and she feels nauseous and dizzy. The different images and emotions flowing thought her leave her confused and scared.

Klaus takes the Ascendant from her shaky fingers and throws it on the floor, a few feet away from them.

"Look at me," Klaus says, grabbing her face with both hands and staring into her unfocused eyes. "Stay with me sweetheart."

"I'm fine…" Bonnie mumbles as she slowly comes out of it. "I just need a minute." She pulls away from Klaus and wipes the blood from her nose. "It all happened so fast, I could barely make sense of it."

"You looked like you were having a seizure."

"She suffered so much," Bonnie said sadly. "Her emotions were like a wave, just slamming through me and bringing different memories together…" she shakes her head. "It was very confusing." She reaches for the Ascendant but Klaus stops her. "I need to know more," Bonnie complains when he grabs the Ascendant. "I need to keep trying."

"Not today."

"But Klaus-"

"You had enough for one day," Klaus tells her in a stern voice. "You need to rest."

Bonnie makes an exasperated sound. "I'm fine." She stands up angrily and grabs her head, feeling a bit dizzy still.

"You need to clear your head, take a break before you end up hurting yourself because you are pushing too hard."

"Seriously?" Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not a child, you know."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Klaus retorts and looks her up and down. "Come on," he grabs her hand and pulls the Ascendant inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Wait…what…" Bonnie lets herself be dragged out of the apartment. "Where are we going?" she asks.

Klaus looks at her over his shoulder and grins wickedly. "We're taking a drive," he replies grabbing the set of keys near the front door.

"But what about-"

"You can tell me what you saw as we drive through the city," he cuts her off. "Trust me, it'll help clear your head."

Bonnie sighs and follows him out, thoughts of Ernestine still invading her mind.

* * *

Elena jumps out of her skin when Kol drops a stack of books on the table. "Jeez," she mumbles and glares at him.

Kol only grins in return. He's always sneaking on her, taking a perverse enjoyment in scaring her.

Elijah who is pacing nearby and flipping through an old looking journal, looks up and gives Kol a warning look. His younger brother rolls his eyes and continues to pull more books out of the box their informant brought earlier that morning.

Elena picks one of the books from the stack Kol dropped on the dining room table and flips through it. Most of the books are well kept records written by Ernestine's father, cases he took, details on purchases and expenses around the house, some contain photographs, and Christmas and birthday cards. They have been in Boston for three days, living in a house Elijah rented for them and combing through old documents and books belonging to Ernestine's immediately family. Never in a million years would Elena have imagined that she would end up on a road trip to Boston with the Originals and living with them while they search for Bonnie and Klaus but that's exactly what happened. They are putting all their energy and resources into bringing them back and while Elena feels like they are getting close, they haven't found an important breakthrough.

"Am I the only one that finds it weird that there is not a single picture of Ernestine in the family albums?" Rebekah's voice gathers everyone's attentions. "It's like she doesn't exist!" she complains from her spot at the other end of the table.

"The family certainly took painstaking measures to erase her existence from their lives," Elijah murmurs as he continues to read through her father's journal. "Her father has not mentioned her at all in his diary or her mother for that matter. It's like they never existed."

"His new wife probably made him destroy all records of her," Kol mutters.

"Why?" Elena asks and picks the newspaper clipping Elijah showed her before they left Mystic Falls. It's the most concrete piece of evidence they have about Ernestine.

"Because she was crazy," Kol responds as he continues digging through the contents of the box. "Her family wanted nothing to do with her and erased her from history."

Elena can't help but feel sorry for Ernestine. It must have been horrible for her to have her father turn his back on her and erase any record of her.

"Many witches who have the misfortune of growing up with non-magical relatives either never explore their craft or are shunned away from the family," Loretta says wisely as she plays with her deck of Tarot cards. "If her magic was active, her father and relatives might not have known how to handle it and cut off contact with her."

"And in return, she killed her step mother and got locked up for the rest of her life," Kol summarized.

Elena turns to Elijah. "Have the people working for you send you the hospital records yet?" she inquires.

"Not yet," Elijah replies. "The asylum was burned down by a terrible fire in the sixties and moved to a different location before being closed down for good in the eighties. No records seems to have survived prior to the fire but my people are still looking."

Elena looks disappointed at the news.

"Don't worry," Elijah offers her a reassuring smile. "We will find all there is to know about Ernestine Bennett, I promise you that." One way or another, they will discover all her secrets.

Elena nods. She knows Elijah will keep his word.

"There is a full moon tonight," Loretta comments pulling a single card from her deck and placing it on the table. "I will channel the power of the moon and use it to contact Bonnie once more."

Elena's eyes are immediately drawn to the card Loretta pulled out, _The lovers_. Is it referring to Bonnie and Klaus? She wonders as she looks into Loretta's face. The old witch smiles knowingly.

"Tonight, is the night," Elijah murmurs. He feels confident that the spell will work this time.

"It is," Loretta agrees with him. She can feel it in her blood. "This time, the powers have aligned in our favor. We will be successful."

Elena prays that they are both right.

* * *

"This is so weird," Bonnie murmurs as she and Klaus make their way inside the grocery store. They drove through the empty streets of Boston for a couple of hours in the shiny sports car that Klaus found parked in the garage. Bonnie nearly had a heart attack at first as Klaus drove like a maniac but eventually she found herself relaxing, raising her hands above her head and laughing as the wind blew her long dark hair. The radio didn't work, so there was no music during their journey but her mind had definitely been cleared of all the disturbing images she saw of Ernestine's life. They talked about it as they drove and finally made a stop at a shopping center a couple of blocks from the apartment they are staying in.

"Don't you feel weird about this?"

"I can't remember ever being inside a grocery store before," Klaus mutters as he calmly pushes the shopping cart and follows her around the store.

"That's not what I meant," Bonnie rolls her eyes and takes a look at the fruits and vegetables neatly arranged in front of her. "Everything looks good, like if someone just put these here this morning." She picks an apple and inspects it carefully. "You think it will be good?" she asks turning to face Klaus.

"One way to find out." Klaus easily snatches the apple from her hand and takes one big bite.

"Klaus!"

"Delicious," Klaus mumbles and offers her a bite.

Bonnie shakes her head. It feels so wrong to be tasting the fruit without buying it first.

"Come on," Klaus's eyes are twinkling as he offers her an encouraging smile. "You know you want to."

Bonnie leans forwards and takes a bite. The apple is mildly sweet and crunchy and she closes her eyes in appreciation as she chews on it. "I'm taking more of these," she tells Klaus while grabbing a plastic bag. They are grocery shopping like any normal couple and it feels right, except for the fact that they are the only two people inside the store.

Bonnie looks around the empty place and can't help but wonder what happened here. The aisles are clean, the shelves are stocked, nothing looks out of the ordinary except that there are no people around, not inside, not on the streets, nowhere in Boston. "What do you think happened in this world?" she wonders out loud while adding more fruits, vegetables, and meats to their cart. "Why do you think there is no one around?"

"No one that we've seen so far," Klaus mutters as he too looks around the store. His senses can't pick up anything apart from Bonnie's heartbeat but that doesn't mean they are truly alone. He knows better than to let his guard down. They could be attacked at any moment, or the Ascendant could take them to another horrible world.

"Don't jinx us," Bonnie warns him. That's the thing, for all they know there could be some creepy spirit watching them or following them around, waiting for the least expected moment to attack.

Klaus snorts.

"Do you know what our next stop should be?" Bonnie says suddenly.

"What?"

"A magic shop," Bonnie tells him as she grabs a box of her favorite chocolate cereal. "Maybe we can get a grimoire." There is a hopeful look on her face at the thought. "I could really use a grimoire."

Klaus nods, thinking of all the grimoires and magical artifacts he has collected throughout the centuries. What he would give to have them at his disposal right now.

"You think there are any magic shops in Boston?"

"Of course," Klaus responds. "They shouldn't be too hard to find."

Bonnie smiles at that.

The two continue grabbing different things, milk, eggs, bread, butter…Everything Bonnie sees and likes she adds to their cart. This is the first time they have so much food at their disposal and she wants to take advantage of it. At the thought of food she gives a quick look in Klaus's direction, he's still refusing to feed from her and Bonnie knows that he won't find anyone to feed from in Boston. He's stubbornly insisting that he is fine and can go on months without feeding but she knows it's only a matter of time before the hunger becomes too much for him. _I will give him my blood,_ she thinks. A sudden heat invades her body at the thought of his fangs sinking into her flesh.

"What exactly are you cooking again?" Klaus's voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"You mean attempting to cook," Bonnie corrects him right away. "I was good at helping Grams but this is my first-time cooking solo, so I can't make any promises." She's pretty sure she remembers Grams' old recipe, getting the ingredients is the easy part, making something edible on the other hand, she hopes not mess it up.

Klaus chuckles at that. "As long as you don't burn our flat down, we'll be okay."

"Hey!" Bonnie pretends to be offended by his comment.

"Don't worry love, I will help you," Klaus happily proclaims as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Good." Bonnie gets on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. She has a feeling she is going to need all the help she can get. The thought of cooking a meal with Klaus fills her heart with joy. A romantic meal together, it sounds lovely. She is already planning to get some candles and a bottle of wine so they can share it with their dessert. Yes, the more she thinks about it, the more excited she becomes.

They smile at each other. Klaus is not vocal about it but he's actually looking forward to helping her cook and enjoy a nice quiet time together. Small moments like this are what they both treasure and while they know that there is a lot to be done still, Bonnie won't give up until she finds all there is to know about Ernestine and the Ascendant, and neither of them will stop until they return home, for now at least, they are putting all that aside in favor of spending a romantic evening.

About an hour later and a shopping cart filled with groceries the two exit the store.

"I feel like we're stealing," Bonnie says looking over her shoulder and half expecting to see someone attempting to stop them.

Klaus chuckles. "How exactly do you plan to pay when there are no registers working, let alone people charging you for this?" there is a teasing smile on his face as he looks at her.

"I know," Bonnie acknowledges. "It still feels weird though."

Parked right outside the grocery story is the shiny red convertible. Klaus grinned like a kid on Christmas morning when he spotted the keys inside the apartment their first day there and has wasted no opportunity to test their ride, even if he makes Bonnie nervous sometimes at how fast he drives. The adrenaline rush earlier that day helped her though, she can't deny that. The drive definitely took her mind of Ernestine and the darkness and Bonnie appreciates it just like she appreciates all this world has to offer. This world definitely has more perks than the previous one and their accommodations are far more luxurious too but while they are enjoying themselves, neither of them is letting their guards down, they have been burned too many times during this journey. They know better now. Bonnie only hopes that when whatever spirit trapped here makes his presence known, they will be one step closer to finding their way back home.

* * *

Cooking with Klaus is an enjoyable experience for Bonnie. While she prepares the lasagna-the same way she remembers her Grams making it, Klaus makes the salad. The conversation is light as they work side by side and jazz music plays in the background. Bonnie found an old CD shortly after their arrival, when she had wandered curiously around the apartment. While they were able to find clothes, a collection of movies, and books, there are no pictures, no personal objects, nothing that gives a clue about the people that lived here. _Because nobody lived here, remember._ Bonnie has to constantly keep reminding herself that this is a prison world, that this world was created by her ancestors with the purpose of trapping an evil entity. She places the lasagna in the oven and leans against the counter a thoughtful look on her face. _Is the darkness trapped in one of these worlds?_ she wonders suddenly. _Is that how Ernestine came across it?_ Even though she promised Klaus that she was going to take a break, Bonnie can't stop thinking about Ernestine, her baby, the Ascendant, and the darkness. _What am I missing?_

"What's wrong?" Klaus asks as he hands her a glass of red wine.

"Something just occurred to me," Bonnie says.

Klaus takes a sip of his wine and waits for her to elaborate.

"The darkness, what is it?"

Klaus presses his lips together and thinks it over. "Are you asking me if it was a person?"

"Yeah, I mean it had a voice," Bonnie responds. She's not even sure where she's going with this. "A sinister voice that wanted Ernestine, that wants me…but for what purpose?" the last part is said in a whisper. She shudders thinking of the dark tentacles of power draining the life from her, _from Ernestine_ in her last moments. "It said that it needed her, and Ernestine felt guilty, she…" Bonnie bites her lip recalling that terrifying vision once more. "It was almost as if she blamed herself for unleashing it, I guess…or creating it…I don't know."

Klaus sighs. "So much for a quiet evening..." he mutters taking another sip of his wine.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie gives him an apologetic look. "I just can't stop thinking about Ernestine and the things I saw..." she feels guilty for ruining this moment with him but she's becoming rather obsessed with her ancestor and her tragic past.

"What if the darkness was released because of her?" Klaus proposes. As much as he wishes they could forget about Ernestine and the darkness for one night, something good might come from brainstorming the subject as they wait for their food, after that, he's banning any mention of the witch. "We know the worlds are prisons created by your family, what if the darkness was imprisoned by one of your ancestors and Ernestine accidentally released it into the real world?"

Bonnie thinks about it for a second and shakes her head. "But it said that it needed her," she remembers hearing the darkness said that to Ernestine in her last moments. "If the darkness had been free of the prison world, then it wouldn't need her right?"

"So, it killed her to escape?"

"Or it tried to escape by killing her…" Bonnie adds, her mind racing with the possibilities. "And now it's coming for me." She places the glass of wine on the counter and walks out of the kitchen, moving towards the living room, to the long window that gives her a perfect view of the city.

All the lights are on, all the buildings are illuminated and the view is breathtaking at night. It's easy to forget that there is no one out there, no one to interact with, or talk to, except for the two of them.

"I won't let the darkness hurt you Bonnie," Klaus whispers from behind her.

It's funny, a few months ago, her spine would have been tingling, warning her that there is a predator behind her. Her senses don't catalog Klaus as a threat anymore, on the contrary, she has come to rely on him more than anything. "How can you stop something you don't know?" Bonnie wonders suddenly.

"I will destroy anything and anyone that wishes you harm," Klaus promises and wraps his arms around her, pulling her body against his chest.

Bonnie leans back against him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "What if we're running out time?"

"Don't think like that," Klaus kisses the side of her neck and rests his chin against her shoulder. "You're going to spoil a romantic evening with those kinds of thoughts."

Bonnie's lips twitch at that. He's right. She needs to stay positive.

"We'll figure everything out," Klaus says in a rather optimistic voice. "We'll destroy the darkness and anyone who gets in our way and find our way back home before you know it."

 _And how will things change when we return home?_ Is at the tip of her tongue. _Will you still want me?_ There is a sudden sadness that invades her, a strange fear that moves through her veins like a venom poisoning her blood. Something is about to change, something is about to happen that will alter everything. How does she know this? She's not sure, really. But she does. She can feel it. Something big is about to happen and she's scared.

Bonnie turns around in Klaus's arms, seeing the candles scattered around the living room and dining room, hearing the soft notes of the jazz band, and smelling the delicious aroma of the food cooking in the kitchen. She wraps her arms around Klaus's neck and stares into his face. "I want to stay like this forever, just you and me." There is a vulnerability to her voice, a need, a desire to prolong this little bubble of happiness that they have created for themselves. "I want to return home, I really do...but this feels nice, doesn't it?" her heart is pounding loudly and she's sure he can hear it. There is a nervous flutter in her stomach as well. "This…you and me…it feels right." She looks into his eyes as she says the last part. _Do you feel it too? Does it feel right for you too?_ She desperately wants to ask but she suppresses the urge. She doesn't want to sound needy.

Klaus studies her face carefully before leaning over the side of her face and whispering against her ear, "it feels right for me too." She has no idea what it means for him to admit such a thing, he feels like he's confessing some deep, buried secret, but the way her lips curve into a happy smile, the way her eyes go wide and shine brightly has him feeling relieved, happy, and utterly enamored with her. As crazy as this journey has been, as strange and dangerous, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Bonnie gets on her tiptoes and kisses him sweetly. "Can I tell you a secret?" she sounds almost shy.

Klaus nods, feeling a foreign emotion tugging at his heart. It makes him feel warm and blissful.

"We've been through a lot of crazy things lately but I'm glad you're with me," Bonnie confesses. "I don't know if I would have been able to endure all this without you by my side."

"You would have."

He sounds so sure, Bonnie frowns. "You think so?"

"I know so," Klaus kisses her lightly on the lips before kissing the tip of her nose.

Bonnie giggles.

"You're one of the strongest persons I know, Bonnie. You're fierce, you're stubborn, and intelligent, and you never give up, no matter what. You're a warrior Bonnie Bennett." He traces her face gently. "And you're also the most beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out."

Bonnie's throat constricts with emotion. "Yeah right…" she clears her throat, feeling stupid for the way her eyes are watering. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. No one has make her feel as special as Klaus has, as beautiful as Klaus makes her feel. "I'm sure there are plenty of more beautiful women out there…" she shifts nervously on her feet. The way he's looking at her, with that intensity, with that desire, it has a nervous flutter taking root in her stomach and is making her skin burn with need for him. Klaus makes her feel things with a single look that should not be legal.

"To me, you are the most beautiful."

Something like that would have sounded cheesy coming from someone else but from Klaus's lips, it's the most romantic thing she's ever heard. His words are accompanied by a look that incinerates her clothes, and leaves her feeling naked and wanton. Klaus's blue eyes grow darker, filled with adoration, and desire. She can almost read his thoughts, which are an echo of her own. Her stomach clenches and she swallows nervously, feeling the sudden tension in the room.

Klaus cups her face tenderly, his eyes meeting hers briefly before he leans down to capture her lips.

Bonnie groans and responds eagerly, pulling his face closer to hers and deepening the kiss, her tongue desperately searching for entrance which he promptly allows. They kiss with a need, a desperation that consumes them and has their bodies yearning for more.

Bonnie begins tugging at his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head in a hurried frenzy and throwing it somewhere on the floor. She wants to kiss him, touch him, explore every part of him with her hands and mouth and mold their bodies together. She wants to freeze this moment, and make it last forever.

Klaus pulls away from her mouth and begins placing kisses along her jaw, her ear, down her neck, and shoulder, hands eagerly pushing her shirt aside and exposing her caramel flesh to his hungry gaze. His hands touch her with familiarity, he has spent countless hours exploring her body, learning every curve, memorizing the taste of her, and finding all the places that bring her the most pleasure.

They are both desperate to be skin against skin, to become one for all eternity.

The food is forgotten, the candles continue to burn around the apartment, and the music accompanies their steps as they somehow make it to the bedroom.

Bonnie is not sure if they walk together towards the room, or if he carries her there, or if she magically made them appear there. She doesn't care really. All she cares about is him, his lips, and his hands on her skin. She knows this time will be different, she knows this time they won't stop. She's ready for this, she wants this. She wants to be his in every way possible.

The future is uncertain, the darkness looms over them, and they are still without a way home but tonight, none of that matters. Tonight, what matters, is that they have each other.


	22. Chapter 22

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asks as he places a tender kiss behind Bonnie's ear.

"Happy," Bonnie murmurs as she leans back against his chest. In his arms she always feels happy, safe, and after the amazing moment they just shared, she feels treasured and loved. "Why the hell did we waited this long?"

Klaus chuckles at that. "We waited for the right time, I think." He rubs his hands gently over her arms, pulling her even closer to him. The water is lukewarm, the candles around the tub are burning bright, while a soft enchanting voice echoes inside the marble bathroom-courtesy of the Celtic music CD Klaus found.

Bonnie closes her eyes, almost dozing off. "I could stay like this forever," she tells him, feeling the ghost of his smile against her neck.

"Sleepy?"

"A bit."

Klaus pulls away from her and stands up, grabbing the fluffy white towels nearby, and drying himself.

Bonnie yawns and stands up as well, smiling lovingly when Klaus dries her body before wrapping a soft towel around her. Klaus kisses her cheek and picks her up in his arms. Bonnie giggles and hooks her arms around his neck while he carries her back inside the bedroom. She's still amazed by how loving and gentle he is with her. It's a such a different side from the Klaus he was back in Mystic Falls, it's a side that only few people have known and she can't help but feel special for seeing it.

She sighs contently as he deposits her gently on the bed, goosebumps forming on her skin at the heated look he gives her. He's hungry, not for her blood but for her body, and Bonnie knows it. Her heart skips a beat when he lowers his head and her mouth readily seeks his, pulling his body on top of hers in the process. Bonnie's entire body comes alive with their hungry kiss. Electric currents of pleasure slid from their joined mouths all the way down to her toes. Kissing Klaus, touching him, losing herself in him is the most amazing thing she has ever experienced. It's different and far more pleasurable than anything she has ever known before.

Klaus groans and deepens the kiss, settling on top of her, while resting his weight on his forearms. They kiss and kiss, their mouths moving together in perfect harmony. There is no rush, just a beautiful and tender coming together of two people. It easy to forget all worries, all the fears, all sense of isolation, or danger as they surrender to their desire once more. Their hands easily undo the towels covering their bodies, pushing them aside as they seek each other's warmth. They are following the steps of a dance they have been perfecting for the past couple of weeks with their heated moments.

 _It feels right._

Bonnie moans when Klaus cups her breasts, his thumb playing expertly with her nipples, while his mouth leaves a scorching trail down her neck and over her chest. He has explored every inch of her body by now but every time it feels like the first time, the same excitement and the same happiness. When he kisses the spot right where her heart is, the blood rushes to her face, and her heart hammers so hard against her chest, she's afraid it's about to burst out.

Klaus smiles. He always enjoys the way her body reacts to him.

Bonnie arches her back as his mouth trails down the valley between her breasts, hands still massaging her nipples. She squeezes her eyes shut as he places hot kisses down her stomach and lower still. "Yes…" she pants spreading her legs apart and giving him access to that secret place he has come to know so well. "Please…" she begs when he chooses to divert his path and place kisses on her left thigh instead. "No…" she protests. That's not where she needs him, that's not where she wants him.

"You don't want me to kiss you here?" Klaus raises his head, his trademark smirk in place.

Bonnie opens her eyes and gives him an annoyed look. "Not there," she complains.

"Here then," Klaus places a soft kiss on her knee.

Bonnie kicks him playfully and glares at him. He knows very well that's not where she needs him.

Klaus laughs. "There is no need to be so rude love," he tells her in a fake offended voice.

Bonnie grabs the necklaces around his neck with her fingers and guides his head to the place where she needs him the most. "There," she hisses. Bonnie is no longer shy about her wants, about the hidden desires that she never even knew she harbored. The trust between them, the complicity, and the familiarity allows her to express her wishes without shame. He has seen her naked plenty of times before, he has touched and kissed her as well, and now that they have crossed that last barrier, she's even more comfortable with him than before.

Klaus smiles against her skin, his hot breath causing delightful shivers to run over her heated body. Anticipation coils inside her stomach and she nearly comes undone when his mouth closes around that secret pearl which brings her undeniable pleasure. He takes his sweet time exploring her, coaxing her pleasure until she trashes on the bed, panting his name again and again. Her body is on fire and she welcomes the heat with open arms. "Yes…" Bonnie hisses. With each stroke of his tongue she gets closer and closer to falling down that cliff of insane pleasure.

When he pulls his mouth away, Bonnie moans in protest.

"Don't you dare…" she's not able to finish, her words become a gasp as he pushes one finger inside her.

Klaus groans, feeling her inner muscles tightening around his digit and enjoying the moans spilling from her lips as he moves in and out of her heat. She looks so beautiful spread out before him, a goddess in the throes of passion. It's an imagine he will never forget, and one he is tempted to capture on a canvas. He adds another digit and lowers his head, placing light kisses on her stomach and slowly moving his head up towards her breasts, which demand his attention.

Bonnie screams as he nips and kisses her breasts while his fingers continue to work her until she is convulsing with her climax. Klaus's mouth and hands drive her crazy, he knows the right amount of pressure, the right way to touch her, and kiss her, always finding the perfect places to bring her over the edge. Bonnie loses herself in all the sensations he provokes in her, surrendering completely to the wave of pleasure that explodes inside her soon after.

He barely gives her time to recover and catch her breath when he moves on top of her.

Bonnie opens her eyes, their gazes locking for an instant as he settles between her legs. The gold hue in his eyes has her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and her entire body throbbing with anticipation. It's crazy how quickly the tension rises again and how ready her body is for more. Klaus lowers his head, kissing her lips gently, nibbling softly on her bottom lip before biting her hard. Bonnie moans with delight, her body arching, and needy. She can never get enough of him. She grabs his face with her hands, kissing him passionately, devouring his mouth hungrily.

Klaus slips inside her slowly and Bonnie gasps breaking the kiss. There is a slight sting as he pushes in, inch by glorious inch, filling her until he's completely buried inside her. The pain is fleeting. She forgets all about it as he begins to move inside her.

Bonnie's hands move over his arms, going up to his shoulders, fingers sinking into his pale flesh as each of his thrusts rocks her body. There is something very powerful about being this intimately connected. It's exhilarating and beautiful and her throat clogs with emotion because she has never experienced something like this. She's burning and floating at the same time, she's living and dying, and it's the most glorious thing.

Her hips move on instinct, following his lead, and meeting each his thrusts.

Klaus groans against her neck and picks up the pace causing her to moan loudly. He can barely hold on. She's so tight and sleek and he shivers at the pleasant feel of his chest rubbing against her breasts. He's so close but he refuses to finish, not without her. He squeezes one of her breasts and moves his hand lower, reaching down to help her find her release.

Bonnie cries out when she feels his fingers there, his thumb against that nub. Her muscles tighten and she arches up against him, nails digging hard into his skin as she trashes her head from side to side when his thrusts pick up speed. "Yes…oh…god yes…" he's hitting that spot, she can feel it, that wave of pleasure is rising faster and faster. She's almost there. "Klaus!" she screams his name.

Klaus slams himself inside of her, harder and faster than before, his teeth grazing the delicate skin of her neck while his fingers continue to work on her.

Bonnie lets out a piercing scream as she finally reaches her climax, Klaus following soon after.

The whole world could have come to an end in that moment and neither of them would have noticed.

* * *

Elena shivers and hides her gloved covered hands inside the pockets of her coat. Since Loretta started the spell, the temperature has dropped considerably. The wind has picked up as well and there is a strange current of electricity engulfing them, which makes her even more nervous than when all of this started. She looks to her side, Rebekah and Elijah are perfectly fine and so is Kol, neither of them is bothered by the cold. _Vampires,_ Elena thinks as she turns back to Loretta.

The older witch is seated inside a circle of white candles, chanting furiously under her breath. Klaus's daylight ring and Bonnie's favorite teddy bear are inside the circle with her, along with a small bowl with a few drops of Elena's blood and Elijah's. Loretta has used this spell before, although this time, she has tweaked it a bit in order to ensure its success.

 _Please let this work,_ Elena begs while looking up at the pale moon. _Please…_

The wind grows stronger and Elena moves unconsciously closer to Rebekah. The Original girl gives her a quick glance before giving all her attention to Loretta. She doesn't show it, but Rebekah feels just as nervous as Elena in that moment. They all have high hopes for this spell. They all want it to work.

"Why the hell did she choose to do this in a bloody cemetery?" Kol mumbles loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Loretta is going to use the power of the dead and the moon to enhance her spell," Elijah responds in a low whisper.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a bunch of rotten corpses, brother?" Rebekah teases him with a smirk.

Kol snorts. "Please, if anyone is about to piss her pants is Elena."

"Hey!" Elena glares at him. Kol is always picking on her or trying to scare her, annoying her to no end has become his favorite pastime since they arrived in Boston and she hates it.

"You look like you expect zombies to pop out of these graves at any moment," Kol points out with a devious smile.

"I'm cold not afraid!" Elena snaps. "There is a big difference."

"If you say so," Kol's eyes glint mischievously.

Elena fears that he might be plotting how to scare the crap out of her.

Rebekah giggles. "You would think she would be used to cemeteries by now, since she loves sleeping with the dead."

Elena glares at both of them.

"Enough," Elijah chides both of his siblings. This is a serious matter, and a very important moment, and he doesn't like how they are behaving.

Elena gives him a grateful look while Kol rolls his eyes.

Rebekah mumbles something in a foreign language and Elijah responds, an annoyed look on his face. Elena doesn't understand what they're saying but Rebekah looks amused by her brother's reaction.

"All of you, be quiet!" Loretta's voice cuts through them like a knife. "Have some respect for the dead and for this spell," she tells them in a stern voice. "I need to concentrate and your chatter is not helping me." She has worked hard to make this spell work and she hates how disrespectful they are being.

All three of them wince and look down, feeling like school children who have just been reprimanded by the principal. Except for Elijah, who nods in her direction and appreciates her nonsense attitude.

Loretta's blue eyes move over each of them, watching them like a hawk. Once she's satisfied that they will remain silent, she closes her eyes, and resumes her chanting.

Elena sighs and looks at the full moon once more. _This is going to be a long night,_ she thinks. She can only hope that everything works like they want to. They are so close, she would be heartbroken if Loretta's spell doesn't work. _It's going to work,_ she tells herself. This is their chance to get Bonnie and Klaus back.

Somewhere in the distance, a church bell tolls, and a wolf howls.

* * *

 _Ernestine…_

 _Ernestine…_

 _Come to me, Ernestine…_

A cold hand caresses her leg and Bonnie's eyes snap open. She gasps and sits up immediately, her eyes searching wildly around the room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus places a gentle hand on her arm, watching her with concern.

It's morning. The window in their room is open, and a soft breeze makes the curtain dance.

"I…" Bonnie blinks feeling slightly confused and disoriented. She looks down at the sheets pooling around her waist and lifts them up, making sure that there is nothing hiding beneath he covers. "It was just a dream," she mutters with relief. That chilling voice and ghostly hand had scared her.

Klaus watches her silently.

"I heard a voice and I felt a hand touching my leg…" Bonnie shakes her head. "It was just a dream." One that had felt real, very real.

Klaus pulls her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, and rubbing her back gently. "Want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing much to say," Bonnie mumbles, closing her eyes, and resting her head against his naked chest. "I heard a voice calling me…well actually, it was calling Ernestine. _Come to me, Ernestine_ …" she repeats with a slight shiver. "And then I felt a cold hand caressing my leg. That's when I woke up."

"The darkness?" Klaus ventures a guess. There is an edge to his voice, he doesn't like the thought of the darkness touching her, dream or not. He feels uneasy.

"Probably," Bonnie raises her head and stares into his eyes. "Do you think its here, in this world I mean?"

"If it were, don't you think it would have made a move by now?" Klaus counters. So far, this world has been peaceful. Of course, that doesn't mean it will remain so. For all they know, there is something dark and sinister hiding in this world, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

"I don't know." Bonnie sighs and tucks her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. With him, she feels safe. "This place is so different from all the other ones…" she trails off, feeling a strange sensation invading her.

"What's wrong?" Klaus senses the change in her and immediately feels alert.

"Magic," Bonnie whispers and pulls away from him. She turns to stare at the closed door. "There is a strong current of magic." She can feel it growing in the air, with each passing second, the currents grow stronger. Without even thinking, Bonnie gets out of bed. "Something is out there." She scrambles to put some clothes on. She hastily throws Klaus's shirt on and rushes to the door.

"Bonnie?" Klaus follows her lead and pulls his pants on. "What's going on?" he asks as her, following her out of the room.

"I feel something…" Bonnie murmurs. Her entire body feels electrified by the currents of power pulsing inside the apartment. She and Klaus make it to the living room, looking from side to side, and waiting tensely to see what will happen.

What exactly they are waiting for, Klaus isn't sure but he soon begins to feel something in the air as well. His senses finally pick up what Bonnie's magic did earlier.

When a strong light begins to form in the middle of the living room, above their heads, he tenses. "The Ascendant?" he questions while grabbing Bonnie's hand in his. Trust that bloody thing to ruin their morning by yanking them into another world. He clutches Bonnie's fingers tightly, holding on to her for dear life, and ready for whatever next adventure the bloody object has in store for them.

"No," Bonnie stares at the growing white light. It's similar to how the Ascendant starts working but this is different, she knows it. "This is something else…a witch…" she murmurs. Her eyes go wide when a strange figure begins to form in the middle of the living room. It's not a solid form, the light conjures a ghostly entity and then two more.

"Bloody hell," Klaus can't contain his shock when he finds himself face to face with his brother.

"Niklaus," Elijah mutters in an equally shocked manner. He looks around his surroundings before landing his eyes on the couple once more, raising one eyebrow at their clothes, or lack of clothes to be exact.

"It worked!" Elena is practically bounding off her feet.

"Elena?" Bonnie can't believe her friend is standing there in front of her. _I must be dreaming,_ she thinks as she shakes her head and blinks a few times. Nope, not a dream, Elena is standing in their living room along with Elijah Mikaelson. "Oh my god!"

"Oh Bonnie, I missed you!" Elena runs to her and tries to hug her but she's immediately pushed back by an invisible barrier. She gasps.

"You can see them and talk to them but you can't touch each other," Loretta says. She is standing in between Elijah and Elena and is watching Klaus and Bonnie with curious eyes. She looks tired.

Elena's face falls but she nods in understanding. "I'm so happy to see you," she whispers to Bonnie.

"Me too," Bonnie feels her eyes water. This seems so surreal to her. She can't believe this is happening but she feels extremely happy to be able to see her best friend. "I missed you."

"We don't have much time," Loretta reminds them. "I'm not sure how long I can keep the spell."

"You're the witch from my dream," Bonnie recognizes her right away. "The one who warned me about the darkness."

"I am," Loretta smiles proudly. "We need to find a way to get the two of you out of here, before its too late."

"Do you have a plan?" Klaus asks Elijah.

"Loretta has a few ideas," Elijah responds as he nods in the older witch's direction. "You will have to put them into practice."

"Why are you only wearing a shirt?" Elena blurts out upon finally taking notice of Bonnie's attire.

The young witch turns red from head to toe as an uncomfortable silence descends over the group.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Many, many years ago…**

They meet inside the church, in the dead of night. She feels nervous and excited, this is the moment she has been waiting for. Her heart can hardly contain her joy. When her green eyes land on her aunt, she smiles, and rushes to meet her. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I would never do that to you, child." Her aunt smiles.

The two women come together in front of the altar.

Amelia gasps when her aunt hands her the baby. She smiles adoringly at the bundle of joy. "Hello, little one…" she whispers before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Oh, she's so beautiful." She touches the baby's soft cheek and looks up into her aunt's smiling face, there is so much gratitude in her expression. "Thank you, aunt Mary. Thank you so much." She looks down at her little girl and smiles. The baby squirms in her arms, raising her little hands, and smiling happily. She must be having a good dream. She looks so innocent and peaceful but underneath, Amelia can sense the current of magic, the power that flows through her veins, a power that matches her own. "Her magic is incredible," she tells her aunt, feeling surprised that someone so young can have so much power. "Why didn't you tell me her mother was a witch?"

"This is not the child I promised you at first," Mary ends up confessing. "The girl I had made arrangements with gave her baby to another couple. They paid her more money than we did."

"Who are this baby's parents then?"

"I don't know who the father is but the mother is a Bennett witch."

Amelia gasps at the revelation.

"Your blood flows through this child's veins," Mary tells her with a gentle smile. They are related, distantly so, but they are family all the same. "She's one of our own and we must protect her." A sudden sadness invades her. "You will raise her right," she tells Amelia. "You will teach her our ways, and show her how to wield her magic. You will raise her to be proud of what we are."

"I will," Amelia promises without hesitation. "I will love her and protect her, always." Her heart is already swelling with so much love and adoration for this precious little girl. _But your joy is another's pain,_ she thinks suddenly. Amelia frowns and turns to her aunt. "What of her mother? Who is she? Why doesn't she want her daughter?"

Something flickers across Mary's eyes, a strange kind of emotion that makes Amelia nervous.

"She agreed to this, didn't she?" she can't imagine her aunt stealing someone's baby, let alone a family member's baby girl, but she wants to make sure.

"Her mother is dead," Mary tells her at last. "Her father locked her up in an asylum a few months ago." She looks away. The anger she feels causes the candles inside the church to flicker off while a strong pulse of dangerous magic slithers through every corner. "That awful man never understood her, never helped her. I warned her mother you know, I told her not to marry him but she didn't listen, and then she died and left that poor girl without any guidance." She shakes her head. "I tried to help her but her father never let me near her. He hates magic and wanted to have nothing to do with our family after his wife's death."

"Did she agree to give her baby up for adoption?" Amelia wants to know.

"I don't know," Mary responds honestly. "She died giving birth. Her father left the baby at a local Orphanage run by nuns. The mother superior is an old friend of mine. She called me, and told me this was Ernestine's baby. He doesn't want anything to do with her, not only because she was born out of wedlock but because he feels sure she is a witch like her mother. He hates our kind." She touches Amelia's arm. "I know how much you and George wanted a little girl, how much hope you had when I told you about that teenage girl wanting to give up her baby. I know you will take care of this child and love her as if she were your own."

"Yes. we will." Amelia looks down at the sleeping baby, feeling sad for her mother. "Why was her mother in an asylum?" she wonders.

"Ernestine murdered her step mother in a fit of rage," Mary responds sadly. "The last time I saw her, she was out of her mind, mumbling things about darkness and prison worlds and other nonsense. I tried to talk to her, to help her but she refused..." her voice breaks. "I should have done more," she chokes back a sob. "I should have done more to help her, I never thought..." she places a hand over her mouth and begins to cry.

"I'm sure you did what you could, aunt Mary." Amelia squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"And now you can do more for her child," Mary says pulling a handkerchief from her purse and blowing her nose. "I know she will be happy with you."

Amelia nods. "She will be. I promise."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Sheila, like my mother." Amelia looks lovingly at her baby girl. She's sleeping peacefully. She's such a quiet and lovely little girl. Amelia loves her already.

"Sheila Bennett. It's a strong name," Mary smiles approvingly.

"My little Sheila," Amelia whispers and kisses the baby's cheek. "You will grow up happy, loved, and healthy. You will have a big brother who will love you and protect you fiercely and two parents who will adore you always. And when you grow up you will be an extraordinary witch, and so will your children, and their children after them."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you next time!_


End file.
